Twist of Fate
by prettycharmedsista
Summary: After a difficult year, Troy moves halfway around the world to escape his problems. Gabriella has had an even worse year and is barely going through the motions. At the depths of their despair, fate intervenes, and they are brought together by the most unexpected thing- soccer.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a new story I've had in my mind for a while. It'll be a multi-chapter story, and I'm pretty excited to be able to write it! Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Manchester. At last, Troy thought. This was going to be a very interesting year. He looked out the taxi window as it zoomed through the night. He would have a fresh start, and hopefully put the painful memories of the last few years behind him. The idea made him smile to himself. It wouldn't be easy leaving his family and friends behind, but this was exactly what he needed, and they had agreed. Spending the year a whole continent away would give him the perfect chance to focus on his medicine, without any _distractions_.

The taxi pulled up to an apartment building, and Troy got out with his suitcases. He paid the driver, and waved as he drove off. Fumbling for his keys, Troy found the one his cousin had given him, and unlocked the door. He looked for an elevator and groaned when he saw it was out of order. Grateful that his mother had sent most of his stuff early, he lugged his two suitcases up four flights of stairs to his cousin's old apartment. He opened the door and went inside. It was a modest apartment with one bedroom and a bathroom, with a large living area. Boxes of Troy's medical books, and some of his clothes were stacked next to the couch in the living room, with a note on the top. Troy moved over to the pile, and read the note.

'Welcome to Manchester, Troy,' it read, 'I left all my kitchen stuff here, so feel free to use it. There should be some food left in the fridge and cupboards that wouldn't have gone off yet. I'm really sorry about... you know. Hope you have a great year cuz! Love Serena. PS: The ticket is in the drawer of the bedside table. Enjoy!'

Troy set the note back down, and walked into the bedroom. He would email his thanks to his cousin tomorrow. He really lucked out. The apartment was right next to the hospital he would be working at, and it was a great coincidence that Serena would be away for a couple of years for her research, leaving it empty. He sat on the bed, in exhaustion. The long flight and the stress of travel were finally catching up to him. Yawning, he kicked off his shoes and lay back against the pillows, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Daylight streamed through the window, causing Troy to stir. He opened his eyes, groggy and disoriented, and looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. That's when he remembered he was in Manchester, in his cousin's apartment. He got up and went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Coming out in a towel, he rummaged through one of his suitcases and found some boxers and sweats that he changed into. He found some instant coffee in a cupboard in the kitchen, and made himself a steaming hot mug. He checked his watch. It was 11:00am. Sighing, he surveyed the living room full of boxes, knowing he would have to spend most of the day unpacking. He opened the fridge, and looked in the cupboards. There was a bit of food, enough to last the rest of this week, but he knew he would have to go grocery shopping within the next few days. Not today though, he decided.

Moving to the couch, he pulled his laptop out of a suitcase. He logged on, and wrote a quick email to Serena, thanking her again for the apartment, and wishing her well on her research. He scrolled through his other emails, finding nothing really worth reading. He shut his computer, and placed it on a desk in the corner. 'That would be a good spot for it,' he thought. Realising he couldn't put off the inevitable, he downed the rest of his coffee, and began unpacking.

Setting up the apartment took a couple of hours, but when he was done, he felt quite satisfied with himself. Medical textbooks were neatly stacked next to the desk in the living room, and a few knick-knacks, including his baseball signed by the Barry Bonds, were arranged on the coffee table and kitchen counter. His clothes had been folded away in the bedroom cupboard, and he was now sporting his old high school basketball jersey. The apartment was his now.

His parents had called midway through his unpacking, and he spoke to them for a bit longer than he had at the airport last night. He planned to Skype them every Thursday night, his time. When he had hung up, he felt a pang of loneliness, it finally hitting him that he would be all alone for a year, an ocean away from anyone who knew him. Yes that was good in a way, but he couldn't help but miss his parents, and friends who had been there when times had been tough. That's when he remembered the present. He had been so tired last night that the postscript of Serena's note had barely registered.

He went into the bedroom, and opened the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a black envelope. Inside he found a letter, with a plastic card attached. He gave a wry smile as he read the letter, congratulating him on becoming a member of the Manchester United Football Club. Enclosed was his season ticket and membership card.

Troy shook he head, wishing his parents hadn't wasted their money. Sure he loved sports, and the few soccer games he had watched were interesting enough, but it wasn't really his thing. Now basketball? Sure! If he got a season ticket to the Lakers, that would be amazing! But watching soccer live every couple of weeks, supporting a team he knew nothing about? It just seemed stupid. He had tried to tell his parents this numerous times, but they had claimed that he would enjoy it. That it would give him something to talk to his co-workers about, since soccer was such a big thing in England. At their insistence he had relented. He knew that they had the best intentions, and he also knew the real reason they bought him the ticket. It wasn't to give him something to talk to other people about. No, the real reason was that it gave him something to do on a regular basis. Something that would get him out of the hospital and out of his apartment. The truth was, his parents had seen him over the past year, and were terrified that he would spend this year thrown into his work, and all his free time would be spent drinking alone in some bar, or locked up in his apartment. He knew he had given them good reason to think that, and to be honest, it sounded like a fine plan to him. But they had gone to the trouble, and he would have to go to at least a few matches. Maybe after 3 or 4 he would tell them that it really wasn't his thing, and they would be okay with that. He would pay them back, and maybe sell the ticket to a co-worker.

Rapping at the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door revealing a short brunette smiling up at him.

"Hi! You must be Serena's cousin. I'm Kelsi. I live across the hall. " She extended her hand towards him.

Clasping her hand in his, Troy smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Kelsi. I'm Troy. Serena told me you're a student at the Royal Manchester Infirmary. I start there tomorrow."

"Cool. Yeah, Serena told me you're here for your final year of med school. That's so awesome. I wish I could go abroad," she sighed. "Anyway, Troy, I came over to say hello and let you know that you can come over if you ever need anything. Also I'm leaving for the hospital at 7:15 tomorrow, if you want to go over together."

"Thanks, Kelsi." Troy exhaled in relief. "Actually I'll take you up on that offer. It's always a bit daunting starting at a new hospital. It'll be great going in with a friend."

"Okay then, I'll knock on your door at 7:15." She checked her watch, and gasped. "I have to go. I'm meeting a friend. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Troy waved as she dashed down the hall to the stairs. Shutting the door, and turning back into the apartment, he smiled to himself. It was nice knowing someone. Maybe he wouldn't be as lonely as he thought.

Still jet-lagged, Troy decided to spend the rest of the day lazing around in the apartment. Tomorrow was his first day, and he definitely did not need to spoil his chances of a good first impression by dozing off between patients. Nope, he _would_ make a good impression, and this would be a _great_ year. It definitely can't be any worse than last year, he thought wryly. The wound he had healed temporarily with a lot of scotch and a bit of beer threatened to reopen. He shook the thought out of his mind. This year was all about him, and it would be perfect.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Round 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading the story, and a special thanks to Clembo29 and Bluebell140 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Troy slammed the door, and sunk into his couch. He allowed his eyes to close as he leaned back. The last two weeks had been a whirlwind and he was completely exhausted. He had settled in at the hospital quite well, and despite receiving amused glances every time he spoke in his American accent, he had been received well by the senior doctors. It helped that he didn't really have a social life, and he put in long hours at the hospital, and most of his spare time studying.

That being said, he had made some friends. He had been pleasantly surprised to start on the same rotation as Kelsi. Just having a friend to talk to between cases made the day pass faster. She had also introduced him to her friends, and he had quickly fallen into the pattern of eating lunch with them. Belonging was a feeling that he enjoyed, especially since he hadn't felt like that in a while.

A soft knock woke him just as he was dozing off. Groaning, he staggered off the couch and lumbered over to the door. Opening it, he revealed Kelsi in a short fuchsia cocktail dress. She wore light make up, and her hair had been released from the bun she usually sported to the hospital.

"Hey Kels, you look nice." Troy smiled. "What's up?"

"The guys and I are heading out. Come join us for dinner." Her tone was light, but her eyes pleaded.

"I don't know. I'm really beat." Troy ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't really in a social mood, but then again, when was he?

"Troy," Kelsi hesitated, before taking a deep breath. "You need to get out. It's not good for you to be holed up in here all the time. Serena..."

"Serena? You told her that I'm here all the time?" Troy folded his arms, and levelled a stare.

"Hey, no need to get defensive. Besides it's the truth isn't it? All I told her was that you're settling in fine, and everyone at the hospital loves you. _She_ noticed I didn't mention anything about a social life. I'm sure she just wants to enjoy yourself over here."

Troy relaxed his shoulders and sighed. If Serena thought he was shutting himself away she would probably tell his parents. The last thing he wanted was them worrying about him for the whole year. A night out wouldn't kill him. "Okay fine. Just give me ten minutes to change."

Kelsi beamed in response, and followed him into his apartment. He went to his bedroom and changed into a dark blue dress shirt and dark washed jeans. He dabbed on a bit of cologne and went back to the living room. Kelsi stood up from the couch, and smiled.

"Ready?" She headed to the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Basketball? I just don't get it. Where's the excitement?"

Troy rolled his eyes, and grinned at the curly-afroed guy beside him. "Are you kidding, Chad? The thrill I got on court? It was high-octane all the time. And we managed to score above four every game."

A collective gasp sounded around the table. "Oh no, he did not just insult football." Chad held his hand to his chest.

The night had been going really well. Along with Kelsi, Troy had met Chad and his girlfriend Taylor at a sports bar. They had chatted about Troy's life in America over dinner, and were now each eating a slice of chocolate cake. The topic had moved to sports, and Troy and Chad were caught up in defending their favourite sports.

"Seriously Troy, you might get killed for saying that here," Taylor said, her tone indicating that she was only half-joking.

"Anyway, you should give it a chance first!" Kelsi added.

"Actually, I will give it a chance," Troy said. "My family got me a season ticket to the games here."

Silence filled the table and Troy looked around wondering what it was that he said wrong.

Chad was the first to recover from his shock. "Which team? United or City?" he said struggling to control his tone. Taylor and Kelsi exchanged a glance.

Troy studied their faces. Obviously his response was very important to him, and he hoped he had the answer they wanted. "Manchester United."

They all sighed in relief. "Oh thank god," Taylor said. "Imagine putting up with Chad for a year if he said City!"

Kelsi laughed. She turned back to Troy. "You're so lucky! My boyfriend would kill for a season ticket."

"I would." A voice came from behind them. A dark haired man leaned down to peck Kelsi on the lips. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Hey Jason." Chad stood up and shook his hand. "Internship kicking your butt?"

"You know it man." Jason sat down beside Kelsi. "Luckily I got off just in time for the match huh?"

"Match?" Troy asked, looking around. Kelsi and Taylor attempted to hide grins but failed miserably.

Chad patted him on the back. "As the newest fan of the Manchester United Football Club you have the honour of watching the first match of the season with your amazing new friends."

"Oh awesome! You follow United?" Jason asked him in surprise.

Troy opened his mouth to reply, but Chad beat him to it. "Not yet, Jason, but he will. I guarantee he'll be as big of a fan by the end of the season as we are."

"That's a bit optimistic," Troy said. "But yeah I'll hang around for the match tonight. Let me go get us some beers."

* * *

It was midnight by the time Troy finally got home. The match had not gone as planned, and the group had stayed at the bar analysing the defeat. Unable to contribute much to the discussion on tactics, Troy had simply sat and enjoyed their company. By 11:30, however, he had pointed out that they all had early shifts at the hospital the next morning, and to much protest, he had left.

As he got into bed, Troy felt a familiar pain overcome him. It happened every night, when his mind was no longer occupied with patients and symptoms and diagnoses. Flashes of blonde hair and green eyes haunted him. He groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head. It was a familiar routine. At least it barely bothered him during the day. He had come a long way since last March, and as much as he still hurt now, he was hoping that eventually it would go away completely.

"_I love you, so much," Troy smiled into her sparkling emerald eyes._

_She bit her lip, and looked up at him through her long lashes. "I love you too, Troy."_

One day, hopefully he won't be haunted anymore, but until then he would just have to live with the flashbacks. Troy rolled over, and shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

**What did you think? There will be a lot more flashbacks to come! **


	3. Round 2

**A/N: Thanks to Bluebell140 and the other reviewer for your kind words :) Hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Troy got off the tram in the midst of a mass of Manchester United fans. He allowed himself to be swept along as the group moved as one towards the stadium. It was matchday, and despite his reservations, Troy had been looking forward to this day. He had enjoyed that night in the bar watching the game with his new friends, and the songs around him and general excitement of the crowd was infectious. He wore his red Wildcats track sweatshirt over a red T-shirt, and had even bought himself a matchday scarf to fit in. The crowd finally began to disperse once they had arrived outside the fabled Old Trafford. The stadium was impressive, and while the glass facade reminded him of his beloved Staples Center, it was substantially bigger. Checking his watch, he decided to find his seat before it got too crowded. Checking his ticket, he headed to the West Stand. He found his seat next to a portly red faced man who had his hand buried in a large pack of chips.

Ignoring his companion, Troy trained his eyes on the field. He saw the two teams doing drills and warming up. The seats around him were slowly filling up, and the noise level was rising. The warm ups ended, and the teams retreated back down the tunnel.

"So what do you think? What are our chances?" grunted the man beside him.

"Um, they're good I guess?" Troy shrugged.

The man snorted. "A Yank?" He turned away from Troy, training his eyes on the ground once more.

Before Troy had the chance to feel insulted, loud music came on, and the players returned through the tunnels, and lined up in the middle. The crowd rose to their feet and the cheers grew louder as individual players were announced. Troy stood up too, clapping with the crowd. He sat back down as the teams arranged themselves into formations, ready to start. A murmur of annoyance distracted him, and Troy noticed people standing up again in his aisle. His confusion cleared when he saw someone trying to make their way down the row of seats. The large man stumbled out of his seat, and Troy took his cue to do the same. The whistle sounded and cheers were heard around the ground before Troy was able to settle back into his seat. The latecomer sat beside him but Troy suppressed the urge to glare at them, preferring to focus on the match which had already started. As soon as he turned to watch the match, a huge groan sounded around the stadium.

"Come on, bloody hell!" roared the man beside him, with the crowd behind him voicing similar opinions.

"This is stupid! Where is the defence?" yelled the latecomer.

Troy was surprised at the violent reaction to conceding a goal. He watched as the players moved back to the centre of the field. The jeers quieted down as the home team took control of the game, and they turned into loud cheers. Troy clapped along at the close chances and groaned as the other team got possession of the ball. After about ten minutes, though, Manchester United equalised, and the roof went off. The fans around Troy were on their feet, screaming with joy.

"It had to be him. It just had to be him!" cried the latecomer beside him. Troy looked up and saw a young woman wrapped in a red coat standing with her hands clasped tightly together. Wavy chestnut hair hid her face from him as she looked up at the sky.

Over the next twenty minutes, Troy watched many close calls at either side of the pitch, and got swept away with the emotions of the other fans. The second goal was exciting, but by the time the third goal was headed in, even Troy was on his feet.

"That's it lads!" yelled the large man.

"Can you believe this?" cried a soft voice. Troy turned to his left and locked eyes with the brunette girl. Her coffee coloured eyes were filled with excitement, and a wide grin stretched across her face.

Troy shook his head with a smile of his own. "It's crazy. They've been great since the first goal!"

The girl stared at him, and her smile faded. She nodded at him sharply, before turning back to the game. Troy kept his eyes on her in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He sat back down and returned his focus to the action below him.

Half time rolled around and Troy stood up from his seat, arching his back. Around him the crowd began moving inside, undoubtedly to replenish their food supplies. Not feeling hungry, Troy sat back down and whipped out his phone. He began scrolling through his emails.

"Um, excuse me," a soft voice said. Troy looked up and found the brunette girl standing awkwardly balancing an open bottle of Coke and a packet of chips in her hand. Troy stood up, allowing her to get to her seat.

"Thanks," she muttered, offering him a half-smile. Troy nodded in return before sitting back down and focusing on his emails once more. They were mostly administrative emails from his college and updates from Facebook. There was one other email. His eyes narrowed as he read the name of the sender. Tempted to just hit delete, his finger hovered over the button. The subject title 'Please come Troy' though piqued his curiosity, and against his better judgement he opened it. As soon as he did, he regretted it. His hand clenched the phone tightly, trying to control himself. A mixture of pain and rage bubbled up inside him. His hand shook, as his eyes ghosted over the ornate writing.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of David Grayson and Melissa Sterling._

Why would she do this to him? She would have known how it would rip open a wound that he was desperately trying to suture back together. Could she really think he would come? Troy suppressed an urge to hurl the phone as far as he could. He pulled himself together to delete the email, and then slipped the phone back into his pocket before he did something he would regret. Still keyed up from what he had just read, he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. He turned to the source, to see the coffee coloured eyes filled with unshed tears. As the girl noticing his questioning stare, she swiftly turned away, swiping at her eyes.

Troy looked away too, wondering if he had upset her in some way. Always uncomfortable with women crying, there was something about the way she looked at him that really got to him. Before he could analyse it further, a roar from around the stadium brought him back to the world of soccer. The second half was less entertaining as his mind was still wrapped up in thoughts of weddings and distracted by sneaking glances at the girl beside him. Even so, he snapped out of his funk near the end of the match as the crowd urged Manchester United to hold on to their slender one goal lead. It was nervy, and Troy caught himself swearing as the opposition came closer and closer to scoring. His eyes darted to the clock, willing the referee to blow his whistle to signal the end of the match. The end of the match finally came and Troy sighed in relief. He was surprised at how much he had involved himself in the match. It was definitely not as boring as he had assumed. Maybe going to a couple of these matches would be okay after all.

He turned to his left to find the intriguing brunette had already left. He filed out of the stadium with the rest of the crowd, and was once again shepherded back to the tram station by the crowd. The mood was jubilant at the win, but Troy heard snatches of worried conversations about the injured defence, and the player whose leg had been sliced open in the dying minutes of the match. Making a mental note to bring it up with Chad when they next met, Troy got into the tram.

That evening, Troy shut himself within the confines of his room, burying himself into his anatomy textbook. He had ignored calls from his parents all night, not ready to face their pity and attempts to console him. He had texted them saying he was busy, and would call them in a couple of days. Troy was sure they had seen through the lie, but the calls stopped anyway.

"Lumbricals, Opponens pollicis, Abductor pollicis brevis and... Come on, what is it? It's gotta start with F." Troy scratched his head, racking his brain for the answer. "Flexor pollicis... longus?"

He scanned the textbook. "Damn it. Brevis. Flexor pollicis brevis. Damn it." He picked up the book and flung it off his bed. "Damn it Melissa. How could you do this to me?"

He got up and punched the wall. Looking up, he came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. It was then that he realised what he had missed at the soccer game. Of course that girl, the look in her eyes had disturbed him. It was that look of raw pain that had inhabited his own eyes for the past year. What really scared him was that the look in her eyes was ten times worse than his had ever been.

* * *

**So this is primarily a story about Troy and Gabriella, but a lot of it will be told through football matches. Let me know if there's too much or not enough description of the actual matches and I will try to adjust. Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Round 3

**A/N: Thanks to Bluebell140 and pumpkinking5 for your reviews :) I love hearing from you guys, even if it's just a line! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but it's a bit longer than the others...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

"So," prodded Chad. "Are you coming?"

"I told you I'd think about it Chad." Troy sighed as he shut the folder he was writing in. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the next patient folder, and scanned it quickly.

"Come on man! It's tradition!"

Troy shook his head in amusement. "Sorry man, patient with a seizure. Gotta go."

He waved the folder at Chad before heading to the nearest cubicle. He took a history from the patient and completed a quick examination before looking for an intern to report to.

The Emergency Department was bustling as usual, and it was all hands on deck. Troy and the other final year medical students were rushing around and doing the basic examinations on the patients, reporting the important information to the senior doctors. It was hectic, but Troy was loving it. He felt like a "real" doctor, talking to patients and making notes in the charts. It was so different to the few weeks he had spent on placement so far during his degree, when he had followed doctors around quietly, feeling more like a piece of hospital furniture, rather than part of the medical team.

"Mr Bolton? Have you seen bay 5?" Dr Jones, one of the residents, asked.

"Yes, Dr Jones. Bay 5 is Kirsty James, 15, presenting with a tonic-clonic seizure on the background of long standing epilepsy."

* * *

Troy sighed as he sank into a seat in the cafeteria, and smiled at his new friends who were already seated at the table.

"What a morning," Chad said as he sat beside Troy. "ED is insane!"

"I must have seen 20 patients in the space of 5 hours!" Troy shook his head.

"Meanwhile, we spent the morning in the general medical ward doing urine tests on everyone. It seems that there's an outbreak of urine infections!" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

Troy and Chad laughed, and were swiftly met by Taylor's glare.

"Just you wait," she threatened. "I hope you guys get to gen med when there's a gastro outbreak."

The boys guffawed louder, and even Kelsi joined in.

Taylor cracked a smile herself, and changed the subject. "So Troy, how did you like the match on the weekend?"

Troy shrugged, repeating what he had already told Chad that morning. "It was better than I expected. It got pretty exciting at the end."

"No kidding. Chad was screaming at the TV, and was literally standing on one foot, hopping around," smirked Taylor.

"Yeah well that's better than _someone_ trying to assess Rooney's thigh laceration through the TV," Chad nudged Taylor affectionately.

"Hey, I'm a med student! What do you expect?" Taylor protested.

"So, has Chad invited you to watch Sunday's game with us?" Kelsi asked Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like a hundred times. I don't know guys. I'm watching enough soccer already when I go down to watch the home games."

Kelsi pouted. "Come on, Troy, it's like a tradition!"

"That's what I said!" Chad smirked victoriously.

Knowing they weren't going to let him off, Troy exhaled noisily. "Fine, I'll be there."

His three friends cheered, excessively in his opinion, and Troy could only grumble good-naturedly. It was nice to have people who genuinely wanted his presence at a social event.

* * *

It was that thought that filled Troy's mind when he made it back to his apartment that night. While he was being honest about not wanting to watch too much soccer, he was never actually going to refuse their offer to get together on a regular basis. He had come to Manchester wanting to get away from people, and had told himself that he was happy being alone for a year. The truth was he didn't really want to get away from people, just his friends and family. He was sick of the pitying looks they gave him, and the way that they treated him like he was made of glass. Most of all, he hated looking over his shoulder, trying to avoid Melissa like the plague. She was always part of his group of friends, and while they thought she was a bitch for what she had done, they were still her friends. It had become a huge strain on the whole group, trying to look after Troy and Melissa, who had needed their help just as much as him. With Troy being such a downer all the time, and all of them walking on a tightrope around him and Melissa, parties and catch ups had become more than awkward. That's when Troy had taken to drinking by himself. His friends still invited him to everything, even when Melissa's presence was guaranteed; they really didn't want to take sides, but Troy knew that they had much more fun when they weren't playing referee or babysitter.

Troy's pocket vibrated, and he pulled out his cell phone. Chuckling dryly as he saw the photo that lit up the screen, he accepted the call.

"Hey dude, I was just thinking about you."

"Aw, I'm touched. Missing me that much huh?" came the jovial male voice through the phone.

"Nah, just thinking about how glad I am to not have to see your ugly face," Troy joked.

"Ha ha. Seriously though, how's England man?"

"It's great Aaron. Really, the hospital is awesome. I'm on Emergency at the moment, and I'm actually doing stuff! How's Mass Gen?"

Troy could practically hear his best friend smile through the phone, "It's unreal. I was in the operating room today and saw an appendectomy. I got to anaesthetise the patient!"

"Whoa! Can't believe we've almost made it. We're almost doctors!"

"I know right? But tell me everything about Manchester! How's the city? How are the bars? Please tell me you haven't locked yourself in your apartment and studied for the last 3 weeks." Aaron said it teasingly, but Troy could detect the real concern in his voice.

"Haha no man, I haven't. The bars are pretty cool. My friends from the hospital have been showing me round." So he had gone out with them once, and their other interaction was thus far limited to the hospital. Aaron didn't need to know that though.

"Oh cool. So you've made new friends? We've been replaced? How could you Troy?" Aaron's attempt to conceal his pleasure with sarcasm was not lost on Troy, but he was happy to play along.

"They're pretty cool, Aaron. This guy Chad is hilarious. He's as crazy about soccer as we are about basketball. He and his girlfriend Taylor are med students too, and I hang out with them, and their friend Kelsi. She lives across the hall."

"So you and Kelsi... Is there something there?"

"Nah man, she's dating this guy Jason. He's an intern at the hospital. Internship seems brutal. Next year we're going to get completely wrecked."

"Can't wait," Aaron sighed. He paused for a second before continuing. "Are there any ladies in your life?"

It was Troy's turn to sigh. "Aaron, you know I can't. I'm not ready."

"How are you really, Troy?"

"I'm fine."

"Troy... I know you got the invitation."

"Aaron..."

"We told her not to. I can't believe she would."

"Aaron, I..."

"She said she couldn't not invite you. Even after everything. You were her best friend."

Troy couldn't take it anymore. "Aaron! I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it. I can't even think about it."

"Troy..."

"I can't fathom why she would think I'd go. Really, as if I would go and watch her get married to that guy. What the hell?"

"I don't know man. I don't know."

There was a silence as both men reflected on the events of the past year.

"Look Aaron, it's getting late over here. I gotta crash. Thanks for calling though."

"Sure man. Have a good day. Keep in touch."

Troy knew Aaron wanted to push him further, but he was glad that he didn't. He didn't know if he could ever be okay, but for now he really didn't want to think of that woman. And yet, that's all he could ever think of.

* * *

If Troy thought that the fans at Old Trafford were intense, he hadn't watched a proper game with his new friends. He had seen them shout and curse during the first game at the pub against Everton, but this game against Southampton was a whole new level. He was sitting on Taylor and Chad's couch drinking beer and eating chips and dip, enjoying a Sunday afternoon with his friends, and it really was enjoyable for about 15 minutes. Chad and Jason were admiring the skill of the United team, as they were completely dominant. Then in a moment of madness, the opposite team scored.

"What is this shit?" Chad roared. "Not again."

Even Kelsi and Taylor palmed their face. Luckily it was only seven minutes before United equalised.

"That guy is really good," exclaimed Troy. "He scored last week too right?"

"Yeah, Van Persie," grinned Jason. "We just bought him too. A stroke of genius."

At half time, the group discussed the match, and season so far, and Troy surprised himself by joining in. When Jason and Chad began analysing tactics and formations, that were way over his head, Taylor and Kelsi taught him about the players on the teams, and their basic strengths and weaknesses. He didn't take it all in, but it definitely helped him enjoy the second half more.

They weren't enjoying for long though, as the other team went 2-1 up. The typical curses ensued, with even quiet Kelsi yelling at the lack of defence. The annoyance and anger slowly morphed into nervousness as time ticked away. At first it was just Chad and Jason exchanging glances, but then it turned into anxious muttering.

"Come on. Come on."

"Shit, shit, shit."

Chad who was already clad in his Man United jersey rushed into his bedroom and retrieved a matching scarf.

"Uh oh," Taylor whispered to Troy. "That's Chad's emergency scarf."

"Why is this so bad?" Troy asked her quietly. "Why is this worse than Everton?"

It was Kelsi that replied. "Everton are hard at their home ground anyway, even if it wasn't our first match. Yeah it sucked to be behind everyone else already, but they all have to go to Everton eventually. This team, Southampton, is just up from the lower division. By the time the other clubs face them, they may have clicked into top gear and win 4-0, 5-0, like we were supposed to."

"They did well against City on opening weekend," hedged Jason.

Chad threw him a sharp glare. "This is ridiculous. We can't even score. Some attack. Bloody hell, come on!"

Troy leaned back with ten minutes to go. He wondered if he should head home now before the crowds filled the streets and built up traffic.

"Well it's still pretty early in the season right? Maybe we can win the next few and catch up."

"Whoa there, Troy. It's still early in this game!" Chad spluttered.

"It's a 90 minute game right?" Troy asked, scrunching up his eyebrows. "And it's like the 81st minute."

"There's added time too, for injuries and substitutions," Taylor pointed out.

"So what's that, an extra 3-4 minutes? I wouldn't call that early in the game."

Jason shrugged. "It's Man United, we've done it before."

"Damn it, hurry up!" shouted Chad. "Shit corner, Nani! Oh.. OH!"

The room broke out in screams, and Troy swore he could hear loud mumbling through the walls.

"Phew, that was close," breathed Troy, once they had calmed down. "Okay, you guys were right. They scored!"

"Haha Troy, you have so much to learn. It's not over yet. They're going for the winner!" Chad crowed in excitement.

Troy shook his head, but sure enough, within 4 minutes, United had won the game.

"He scores when he wants," sang Jason and Chad.

"That was insane! That was awesome! Did you see that?" Troy cheered.

"Yes, Troy," giggled Kelsi, "we did see it!"

"Oh my god," Taylor repeated over and over again.

Troy couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He was here in this unfamiliar city, surrounded by people he had only just met, watching a team he didn't follow win at a sport he hadn't cared about, and yet he was the happiest he had been in over a year.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know! Also I'm sorry if there are typos, I was rushing to post it!**


	5. Round 4

**A/N: Thanks so much to wildcats2016, Bluebell140 and pumpkinking5 for your reviews :) I know you're anxious for Troy and Gabriella to get together, but there's a lot of background that is stopping them at the moment. This will all be revealed bit by bit. I promise that the main couple in this story will be Troyella but their lives are even more complicated than they were in HSM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Troy had always been a fast learner. From the first time he picked up a basketball at the age of 2, it hadn't been long before he could catch the ball, and then eventually dribble it. When he was 5 he was on the under 8 team, and when he was 8 he played for the under 13s. He was the first freshman on the varsity team in high school, and he was voted captain when he was a sophomore. In college, when he had blown out his knee, and his hopes of an NBA career were dashed, he decided he would go into sports medicine instead. His grades up till then had been good but not stellar, and he knew that he had to do much better to get into a medical program, so he did. He worked hard and got into Harvard Medical School, on scholarship no less. His grades slipped over the course of a painful year, but once he knew he needed a high average to go to England for a year, he hit the library hard, and worked his way back to the top of his class. So when his new friends had spent time explaining the finer points of soccer, and the players on his new team, he absorbed it all and spent a couple of hours on the Internet, googling for more information. Therefore, when he sat down in his seat at Old Trafford, he was equipped with a lot more knowledge than he was during his first match.

As the crowd milled in around him, Troy flipped through the match day program. His seat creaked as someone sat beside him.

"Here again Yank?" grunted the red-faced obese man.

"How could I miss it after the thriller against Southampton?" Troy grinned as he saw the surprised look on the older man's face.

"You watched it?"

"Yeah. It was so hard to watch towards the end, but United came through. The last header from Van Persie was insane! I'm Troy by the way," he smiled offering his hand.

"My name's Gary. You here in Manchester long, Troy?" Gary said, shaking Troy's hand.

"I'll be here for a year. I'm a student down at the hospital."

Troy and Gary continued to chat as the match started, with Troy being able to contribute to the discussion. They watched the game, cursing the missed chances, groaning the loudest when a penalty was saved.

At half time, Gary excused himself to get some more food. Troy leaned back in his seat and looked to his left. His sapphire blue eyes locked on mocha coloured eyes. She bit her lip, and turned away. Troy was about to introduce himself, but she abruptly got up and rushed through the row of people.

She was quite stunning, Troy thought to himself. Her large brown eyes were framed with thick dark lashes, giving her a natural mascara effect. Wavy brown hair cascaded around her tanned face. He hadn't seen her smile yet, but he could just imagine her plump lips stretching across her face as her eyes lit up. Troy shook his head. Why was he picturing this girl smiling? Sure she was beautiful, and intriguing but weren't they all? Isn't that how they reel you in before they stomp all over your heart? If he couldn't even trust Melissa after all those years, God, how could he trust anyone?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gary sitting down with a pie.

"So things are pretty nervy, huh?" he frowned.

It took Troy a second to register Gary was talking about the match, and not Troy's reflection on women.

"Yeah," he replied, "but we have firepower on the bench. We just need one goal."

Gary shook his head. "After last season we should be looking to hammer goals in against teams like Wigan."

"What do you mean? A big scoreline would be great, but in the end the important thing is that we win."

"Last season we ended up on the same number of points as City, but we lost the title because we scored less goals than them," Gary explained, anger seeping into his voice. "Plus if we hadn't lost to Wigan near the end, we would have won. We should be sending a message today."

Troy nodded, and watched the players re-enter the field. Out of the corner of his eye he also saw the brunette sit down beside him quietly. He quashed his curiosity, choosing to focus on the game instead.

Just as Gary had requested, Man United came out trying to make a statement. The first goal led to a cheer of mostly relief from the fans, and the second with similar applause. But when the third came two minutes after the second, the crowd roared wildly. Troy thought he himself was screaming at the top of his voice, but the girl next to him was cheering her heart out. He looked at her, surprised at the volume she produced, to see a wide grin spread across her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining and her teeth as pearly as he imagined. As Troy continued to stare, her head inched around until her eyes locked onto his. Embarrassed that he was caught, Troy wanted to look away, but he couldn't. In that moment the din of the chanting fans around them and the excitement of the match unfolding before them vanished. It was just the two of them caught in this moment. The intensity was something Troy hadn't expected, and he had a large suspicion that she had not expected it either.

"What a goal! The lad deserved it, don't you think?" Gary enthused, nudging Troy, breaking him out of the trance. The girl hurriedly averted her eyes, a blush spreading up her cheeks. Troy sighed and forced a smile at Gary.

The rest of the match flew by, and Troy couldn't stop thinking about the girl beside him. He kept his eyes trained on the pitch, not daring to chance a glance at her again. But even when the 18 year old United substitute scored a cracking goal, Troy's head was filled with questions which continued to haunt him on the way home. The girl was truly beautiful, no doubt about that. But that moment when their eyes met, there was something more there. Something that Troy had not felt in a long time. Too bad a connection isn't always enough, Troy thought wryly.

* * *

When Troy got home, he immediately called his parents on Skype. He had missed his regular call this week because he had gone over to Chad's for a night of video games. He had apologised, and his parents had attempted to show some disappointment that they would have to talk to him another time, but all three knew how happy they were that he was having some fun.

"Hey Mom, Dad. How are you guys?"

"We're great Troy," smiled his mother. "How was your week?"

Troy proceeded to tell them all about the busy week he had faced in his last week of his emergency rotation. In the middle of what he thought was a particularly funny story about a patient, Chad and an unattended cup of apple juice, he saw his parents exchange pointed glances.

"Okay, what gives?"

His parents looked like deer in headlights, glancing nervously at each other before looking at him.

"What are you talking about, son?" His father attempted an innocent smile.

"You guys have been nudging each other this whole time, and you keep looking at each other. Like that!"

His mother sighed. "We didn't want to upset you, that's all. We, well we ran into George and Christina today."

"Oh." Troy shifted in his seat, trying to maintain a neutral tone. "What did they say?"

"They heard about the invitation. Troy, you've been like a son to them, even before you started dating Melissa. George still remembers taking the two of you to your first basketball game when you guys were 5. They hate what happened, and they gave Melissa an earful for sending you that email."

Troy looked down, clenching his fists tightly. Rage bubbled in his stomach. His break up hadn't just affected him, and his group of friends, but he had also lost his second family. He missed George and Christina. He hadn't seen or heard from them in over a year. It was probably for the best. He couldn't bear being in that house. But it didn't stop him from wishing for another Kobe versus LeBron argument with George or picturing Christina every time he cooked one of her recipes. It was all screwed up, and he was just glad that he was thousands of miles away from that mess that he called home.

Sensing her son's discomfort, Troy's mother changed the subject. "Troy, you should be happy you're not at home. Dad's trying to remodel the kitchen again."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Dad come on. You can't do it by yourself. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"Hey, I think I have the plumbing thing down this time!"

"You'd hope so," Troy teased. "Last time you ended up drinking black water."

His dad shuddered. "Don't remind me."

And just like that the painful memories were swept under the rug once more.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Troy and Melissa's relationship is a lot more screwed up than it seems, and all of that will come to light in the next few chapters. Feel free to guess what you think happened!**


	6. Round 5

**A/N: Huge thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter wildcats2016, pumpkinking5 and Bluebell140! As promised, there's a lot more about Troy's former relationship in this chapter. The italicised text are flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

There are times, like at Christmas, when it seems everyone is in a joyous mood, going out of their way to help others. Conversely, there are also times when there appears to be a dark cloud hanging over a whole city. That's what this week felt like to Troy.

It was his first week of obstetrics, and he couldn't think of a worse time to be surrounded by the 'miracle' of birth. Someone sure had a sick sense of humour. Nevertheless, he had done his best to put on a smile and hide his true feelings. Unfortunately, the people surrounding him hadn't helped his mood at all. Apart from the usual fear, confusion and irritation expressed by mothers to be, a tragic shooting of two Mancunian policewomen had put the whole city into a state of grief and anxiety. Such exhibitions of human cruelty often brought up other memories of losses, and it seemed that everyone Troy ran into was upset or nervous about something.

It was times like this that people resorted to trivial distractions to cheer them up, and for the city of Manchester there was no greater distraction than football. Unfortunately, even that brought further annoyance this week. On Tuesday night, Manchester City had twice thrown away a lead to lose to Real Madrid. The next night, Manchester United just held on for a narrow home win against Galatasaray.

Troy had been on the late shift at the Birth Unit all week, and felt the misery spread between the patients and the staff. It briefly lifted each time a baby was successfully delivered. However, in a bizarre coincidence, most of the babies born needed resuscitation or special care, leaving them very little to celebrate. Additionally, his late shifts had meant he hadn't seen his new friends all week. On top of that, he had been dodging calls from his parents and Aaron. The result was a very exhausted, miserable and lonely Troy.

* * *

When Troy came home after his final shift on Friday morning, all he could think about was getting some sleep. The change to his sleep patterns due to the late shifts, in conjunction with the nightmares that had plagued him all week, left his slumber in tatters. As he climbed into bed, all he wished for was to get a decent sized, dream free nap.

_He tied the last balloon to the bed post, grinning to himself. This would be perfect. He stood back, admiring his handiwork. Melissa would absolutely love this. She had been acting strangely for a while now, and he had been worried. She had been especially distant over the last week, avoiding him like the plague. Troy had spent days racking his brain, trying to figure out what he had done to upset her. He had even asked their friends, but no one had an answer. That was until yesterday, when he accidentally stumbled upon it. What he found had set his plan in motion, and though it had taken a huge amount of effort, he had pulled together the perfect surprise in less than twenty four hours. _

_The front door to their apartment creaked, alerting him to her presence._

"_Troy?"_

"_In here, babe," he called out, getting into position._

_He heard her shuffle around outside their bedroom, and waited anxiously for her to step through the door. He hadn't had a chance to question his plan before, as he was rushing to put it into action. But as he waited for her to step through the doorway, he felt the doubts rear their ugly head. He shook his head, knowing this was the best for their future. He smiled at the sound of that; _their_ future._

_At last Melissa stepped into the bedroom. Her eyes scanned the room, widening as she took in the sight. By the time they landed on Troy, they were filled with tears. She covered her mouth, unable to speak._

"_Melissa, baby, you have made me so happy over the last 18 years. We started off as friends, playing in the sandbox, and we slowly became so much more. My best memories have been with you. From the time we camped out in the tree house when we were eight, to our very first kiss when we were fifteen, to our first time on the night of prom. You've always been there for me, and I'd like to think I've always been there for you. I never thought you could make me happier, but I was wrong." Troy smiled from his kneeling position. "I found the test Mel. I know this was unexpected, but it's still amazing news. We'll get through this, the three of us, as a family. Because that's what you've given me and that's what I want to give you; a family. I love you Melissa, will you marry me?"_

_Melissa stood stunned, looking at the 'Congratulations' balloons tied to the four posts of the bed, which itself was covered in red rose petals, and then back at Troy, and the velvet box he was holding. In it was a simple gold ring with a single diamond._

"_I know it's not much," Troy said sheepishly. "I don't have that much saved. But, when we start earning money, I can get a better one."_

_Melissa finally found her voice, and gave him a small smile. "It's perfect."_

_Troy grinned widely, "Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes, it's a yes." Melissa blinked back tears, and squatted down so she was level with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. _

_He gently pulled back. "I love you, so much," Troy smiled into her sparkling emerald eyes._

_She bit her lip, and looked up at him through her long lashes. "I love you too, Troy. I really love you." She pulled him into a passionate kiss, only breaking it when the need for air was too great._

_Leaning his forehead against hers, Troy pulled the ring out of the box, and brought it up to her eyes. "M + T 9-21-10," he read the inscription aloud. "This is a day we'll never forget."_

Troy woke with a start. He groaned, rubbing his eyes vigorously. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind. As well as he had been doing, especially over the last few weeks, this week the memories had flooded back in full force. Today was the second anniversary of the day he thought would change his life. It had done that, but not for the better. Sure it had been all rosy for months as they began picking out china patterns and sampling cakes. Between the wedding planning and their regular classes, Troy and Melissa had to deal with morning sickness and sonograms. It was tough, but Troy had loved every minute of it. That was until six months later when his world came crashing down around him. Huffing at the thought, Troy covered his face with his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Troy had shut himself up in his apartment for the rest of Friday, and for the whole of Saturday. On Sunday morning, he awoke to insistent rapping at his front door. Kelsi had no patience for his stuttered excuses as to why he couldn't come out for lunch and their weekly soccer match, and made no move to leave his apartment unless he accompanied her. He had really missed hanging out with the gang, and he had finally grabbed six hours of uninterrupted sleep, so he finally relented.

By the time they walked into the local pub, Troy mood had improved. Chatting with Kelsi had taken his mind off the heavy issues he was dealing with. He slipped into the booth, facing Chad and Jason, and was taken aback by their uneasy expressions.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Troy asked.

"Shh," was Jason's response.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and nodded at the television mounted on the wall. "The match is starting. They're waiting to see if Evra and Suarez shake hands."

"Shh!" hissed Chad. "Here we go."

Troy watched as intently as the others, having read about the intense rivalry between Liverpool and Manchester United in the newspapers all week. Luckily, good sportsmanship prevailed, and the pre-match routine went off without a hitch. Chad and Jason still had the same glum expressions though.

"What's wrong now?" Troy asked.

"It's Liverpool at Anfield," explained Jason. "It's going to be a rough game, especially with our team still not clicking."

"Plus, we played this team midweek, and Liverpool's team was rested," Chad added.

The restless crowd around them indicated there was a common fear among the red half of Manchester. Troy tucked into his shepherd's pie, as the whistle blew. He watched as the tension only increased on the faces of his friends. He felt the difference in the atmosphere compared to the other matches he had watched. This was the big one.

At half time, eyebrows were furrowed, lips had been chewed, and fingernails shredded. United had the advantage, as a Liverpool player had been red carded, but with the score 0-0, it was finely in the balance. It was Troy's turn to bring over the round of drinks, so he headed over to the bar with his wallet. As he waited, he scanned the crowd aimlessly. A familiar face caught his eye from further along the counter. Clad in a bright red United jersey, with her hair braided to one side, was the brunette from Old Trafford. Unable to help himself, Troy moved towards her, but was stopped when the bartender returned with his tray of drinks. He picked it up, and turned to find her, but she was gone.

He returned to his friends, setting the tray down in the centre, and grabbed his beer.

"Who was the girl?" Chad asked slyly.

"What girl?" Troy took a swig of his drink, while shrugging in reply.

"The brown haired girl you were making eyes at," laughed Jason.

Troy sighed, knowing he was busted. "I don't know," he admitted. "She has the seat next to me at Old Trafford."

"You don't know her name?" asked Taylor.

Troy shook his head. "No idea."

"But you like her." It wasn't a question from Kelsi, merely a raised eyebrow challenging him to deny it.

"I don't even know her!" protested Troy. "And I'm definitely not looking for a relationship."

"Why not? Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Jason asked curiously.

"No," Troy snapped, feeling the emotions of the week returning. Seeing the surprised looks he was receiving, he backtracked. "Sorry. It's just been a really long week."

"I didn't mean to pry," Jason apologised. "It's just you don't really talk about yourself."

"It's ok, really." Troy hesitated, looking around at his new friends, before deciding to trust them enough to open up to them. "My last relationship was rough. To say it ended horribly would be a huge understatement. I'm not ready to start a new one."

Taylor nodded sympathetically, shooting a look to the others to not push Troy further. The discussion turned back to the match, which was about to restart anyway. Within a minute, the 10 man team of Liverpool had scored, sparking a stream of curses from almost everyone in the pub. With that, matters at the table firmly stuck to football, and Troy's love life was forgotten. That was forgotten by everyone except the man himself. Despite his best efforts, his eyes wandered around the pub, scanning for a glimpse of the mystery girl. As much as he told himself he didn't want a girlfriend again, there was something about her that intrigued him. The beauty of her face, the sadness in her eyes, and the undeniably connection they had experienced had captured his interest. His searching was momentarily disrupted by the eruption of cheers all around him. Turning back to the screen, he saw a wonderful equaliser. United were back in the game. As the crowd settled back into their seats, he suddenly saw a flash of brown hair. The people at the tables in front of him had been positioned in a way that he had direct vision of the girl he had been looking for. It was like Moses parting the Red Sea. Keeping one eye on the game, Troy continued to study her from a distance. She was sitting alone, with her eyes firmly fixed to the television. She was clutching her necklace, and seemed to be mouthing something, with a defiant expression. She was gorgeous.

Troy tried to join in the chatter at his table. He filled them in on his experience at the Birth Unit, and listened to their recounts about their new rotations. The stories had been punctuated with gasps and curses as the game continued at 1-1. Just when the crowd was beginning to get antsy, a penalty was won, and converted. The roars were deafening, and Troy and his friends were among them. Chad and Jason had gone nuts, swinging their red and white scarves above their heads, and even Taylor and Kelsi were screaming in excitement. Troy glanced across the room, and locked eyes with the mystery girl. She blushed at being caught staring, but Troy gave her a gentle smile. She looked down, before giving him a shy smile in return.

With the others distracted with the match, Kelsi leaned towards Troy. "I don't know what happened with you and your ex-girlfriend, and I can tell you really got hurt. But Troy, if you don't try to move on, she's only hurting you more. Give yourself a chance. It may not work out, and it may end just as badly as last time, but then again, maybe it'll be the best thing that ever happened to you. I'm not saying it has to be that girl, but I really think you should wait before turning your back on love."

She turned back to the game, leaving Troy deep in thought. Kelsi was right. He was punishing himself for Melissa's treachery. It wasn't fair on him to base every future relationship on the one he had just come out of. Kelsi was wrong about one thing though. No relationship could end as badly as that one did. It just wasn't possible.

"_Troy, I'm sorry!" cried Melissa. She reached for him, but he backed away in shock. "I didn't mean to. I... I don't know what I was doing. I love _you_!"_

_Troy stared at her blankly. A bad dream, that's what this had to be. He saw Melissa's lips move, but couldn't understand what it was that she was saying._

"_I tried to fight it at first, but I was too weak. But it was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. It's always been you, Troy. I just, I was just really stupid." _

_Troy just stood, frozen in place._

"_I didn't know at first. I didn't want to know. But when I tried to break it off, he made me take a test. I'm so sorry, Troy. I'm so very sorry." Her tears flowed harder, but Troy didn't move. _

"_I didn't know how to tell you, but I just can't lie to you anymore. I... she's not yours."_

_Melissa's head fell in shame, as Troy's snapped up._

"_Get out," he whispered hoarsely._

_Melissa looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy._

"_Get out," he said louder._

"_Troy..." her pleading voice stabbed his heart._

"_GET OUT!" he yelled. His hands shook, in fact his whole body was trembling. He glared at her broken face, until his eyes were drawn to her swollen belly. His heart sank further, as it continued to shatter under the weight of her confession. As much as he hated her, he couldn't throw a pregnant woman out on the streets. He snatched his jacket, and stormed to the door, flinging it open._

"_Troy! Where are you going? Troy!"_

"_As far away from you as I can get," he spat, turning to face her. "Don't you dare talk to me again."_

When the match finished, the friends had gone their separate ways, with each of them needing to finish up their weekend errands before work started again the next day. Kelsi was going with Jason to his apartment, leaving Troy to make his way home alone. Kelsi's speech echoed around in his head, and he couldn't get the image of the brunette out of his mind. It had been eighteen months since he had broken up with Melissa. His life had spiraled out of control, but it was finally getting back on track. Maybe he was ready. Kelsi was right. Of course there was a chance it wouldn't work out, but there was also a chance that he would. Maybe it was time for Troy to start betting on himself again.

* * *

**So Troy's secret has been revealed. What do you think about it? Let me know!**


	7. Round 6

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by the support for the last chapter! Thanks to the reviews from wildcats2016, zanessafan19, Bluebell140, EllaBieber19 and pumpkinking5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

When Troy took his seat at Old Trafford, he was pumped up. All week long Chad and Jason had been telling him how tough this match was going to be. Sure the Liverpool game the previous week was a nerve-shredder because of the history between the two clubs, and recent off-field events, but Tottenham was a good team. The biggest test of the season so far for United, they had repeated on countless occasions. Then the bad news that United's captain, their best defender, was out for two months had rolled in, only adding to the long list of injuries for the club. The worries expressed by his friends were palpable among the crowd around him. Yet, Troy was pumped. As a basketballer, and former captain himself, Troy thrived on moments like this. When he began to feel the hint of unease, he embraced it and used it to spur himself on. He only hoped his new team could do the same. Of course, that wasn't the only reason Troy was pumped. Ever since his talk with Kelsi last week, Troy had been thinking about the mysterious brunette. After the pain of the anniversary slowly began to fade, he had become more and more accustomed to the idea of starting over. It had been a year and a half since he and Melissa had broken up, and she was now getting married. She, her husband and their daughter were going to be a family, and probably live happily ever after. Why shouldn't he get some of that happiness? It was time to close that chapter of his life, and move on. It might as well be with this girl that he felt some connection with.

"Hey Troy, catch the game last week?" Gary grinned at him. "Finally beat the Scousers in their own backyard!"

Troy nodded back with a smile. "We finally broke that penalty hoodoo too! Shame about the injuries though."

Gary nodded gravely. "Our two best players gone. It's a massive blow, especially Vidic defensively. Could really hurt us today."

"Let's hope not."

Two minutes later, Troy was holding his head in his hands, along with 70,000 other fans in the ground. He shot a glance at Gary who was shaking his head in disgust.

"Unbelievable," Troy muttered. "It's just unbelievable."

"It's bullshit, that's what it is," Gary snorted. "Conceding so early at home, to a defender no less! What is going on out there?"

Troy shook his head, expressing similar disbelief. His energetic start to the day was fading fast, not at all helped by the empty seat to the other side of him. The crowd around him was unsettled by the early goal, and the ground was eerily silent, despite the packed stadium. This didn't change over the next forty five minutes, as United conceded yet again, and showed no great attacking intent. At half time, the home fans seemed more relieved than anything that they would catch a break from the disaster they were watching unfold before their eyes.

Troy stayed in his seat, reclining back and letting his eyes close in a moment of peace. This wasn't what he had expected from the day. From the few matches he had watched up till now, he had never seen Manchester United play so poorly, and from the highlights Chad and Jason had showed him on YouTube from previous seasons, he knew this was an abhorrent anomaly. On top of the disappointment of the scoreline, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by the universe. He had finally made the decision to ask a girl out, and she hadn't even showed up. Didn't the fates owe him one? He felt the air shift around him, and he cracked his eyes open to see the focus of his thoughts looking at him startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly. It was the most he had heard her say, and he had to admit he liked the sound of her voice. It was soft and innocent, yet seemed to have a certain strength underlying it. Troy gave a quick silent thanks to the fates he had invoked moments earlier, before seizing his opportunity.

"Not a problem at all. I was just resting my eyes anyway. I'm Troy, by the way." He extended his hand with a smile.

The girl stared at his hand for a second too long, before seemingly remembering her manners, and accepting it. "I'm Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." At her wary look, he rushed to clarify. "I mean because we both seem to have season tickets, and our seats are next to each other."

Gabriella relaxed and smiled at him. "Yes, I guess we will."

"So I guess you're a big United fan? Do you live around here?"

Again Gabriella appeared caught off guard, and Troy hoped he hadn't come on too strong. He was eager to prolong the conversation, and had said whatever came to his head.

After her initial hesitation, Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I was born and raised a Red. I've been coming to the games for years. And what about you, Troy? You're here from the States to study at the hospital?"

Troy looked at her in confusion. Her eyes widened, and a light blush spread across cheeks.

"I heard you telling Gary last time," she stammered.

"Yeah, I'm here for my final year of medical school." Troy grinned to himself. So she had not only heard his conversation, but also remembered enough of it a fortnight later. That had to be a good sign.

"Oh wow. Were you always a fan?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, not really a soccer fan at all. But, my parents gave me the ticket as a good luck gift, and I'm really getting into it."

"This match isn't going that well," Gabriella pursed her lips. "I know we can never count United out, but it looks like trouble."

"Well they got the win against Southampton, and that was late on. Maybe you'll bring them good luck," he winked at her.

She blushed again and giggled, "Maybe."

Cheers brought them back to the game that was about to restart. The voices around them sang loudly, urging their team to get back into the match. At 2-0 down, it seemed that the fans had decided that if this match was going to turn around, everyone would need to do their part, including the supporters.

"U-N-I-T-E-D, United are the team for me..." they chanted. After a couple of cycles, Troy grasped the lyrics and joined in, along with Gabriella and Gary. With one voice, it seemed almost inevitable when a goal was finally scored to reduce the deficit to one goal.

"Nani!" Gabriella shrieked in excitement.

"I told you, you're good luck," Troy beamed. As they settled back into their seats, the smiles on their faces dropped in an instant. A small section of fans could be heard on the other side of the ground, but the rest of Old Trafford was deathly silent. In a brain fade, United had let Tottenham score again. 3-1. The silence lasted seconds as the crowd took it upon themselves to decide this was definitely not on. The chants roared back at a higher volume than ever before. It was an almost violent reaction, and again it was rewarded a couple of minutes later.

"3-2!" Gary exclaimed.

"This is crazy," Troy laughed. "Three goals in three minutes! Is this really soccer?"

"Football," Gary and Gabriella corrected, before laughing along with him.

"Now they just have to finish it off. They can't afford to switch off again," Gary warned.

Gabriella nodded. "Chelsea," she said pointedly.

Gary shook his head in agreement, while Troy stared blankly between them.

"Last season we were 3-0 down against Chelsea. We did amazingly to get back to 3-3 with fifteen minutes to spare, but we were too excited with the fact that we had equalised that we didn't put enough pressure on Chelsea and score the winner. We can't take it easy," Gabriella explained.

To Manchester United's credit, they didn't take it easy. Chance after chance was created, but the crossbar, the upright posts and the Tottenham keeper denied them time and again. The clock was running out, but the fans kept singing, and the players kept running. It was a group effort, and for that 40 minutes it was almost a collective mind that was operating. Yet, somehow, against all odds, Tottenham held firm.

The whistle blew, it was all over. The United players sank to their haunches on the pitch, and the fans sank into their seats. The air of regret was palpable. But for their horrible start to the match, they had played a good game.

"A game of two halves, if ever there was one," Gary shook his head. "I'll you kids next time."

"That was... I don't even know what happened," Gabriella looked at Troy, perplexed. "What happened in the first half?" They both got up, and headed towards the exit.

"I'm not the most knowledgeable," Troy admitted, "but it looked pretty bad. They really had no possession."

"Well we looked good in the second half. Hopefully Rooney's return will spark some good football again."

As they climbed down the steps, and walked out of the stadium, Troy looked at Gabriella. This was his chance.

"Well Troy, it was really nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you at the next game." Gabriella gave him a warm smile.

"Wait, Gabriella. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I... I can't."

"It doesn't have to be today. Just... whenever you're free?" Troy winced internally at how lame he sounded. He was horribly out of practice, not having asked a girl out on a first date since he was thirteen.

Gabriella backed away from him. "I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Troy." She hugged her coat tighter to her body, and turned away. Before Troy could respond, she had merged with the crowd, and was out of sight.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but like the fans in attendance at the match I was upset by the loss :( So Troy and Gabriella finally met properly, and Troy took the big step only to get rejected. This is obviously not what you guys want, but don't lose faith just yet! After reading the reviews I have actually brought their meeting forward (this wasn't meant to happen for another chapter or so) so I do listen to you guys! **


	8. Round 7

**A/N: Thanks to Bluebell140, wildcats2016 and pumpkinking5 for your comments about the last chapter. Writing from Gabriella's point of view is an interesting thought, and may come up in the future. For the moment though, you'll have to uncover her mystery at the same pace as Troy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Troy Bolton was the complete package, and he knew it. Although he had been in a completely monogamous relationship for most of his life, he wasn't oblivious to the stares, giggles and whispers from the women around him, that had followed him throughout his high school and college years. He was good-looking, athletic, charming, witty and always treated people well. As if that wasn't enough, he got into medical school, surprising even those closest to him with his intelligence. While he had never abused this, Troy was aware of the fact he was a "catch". That's why, as much as he himself had struggled with asking Gabriella out after the whole Melissa situation, he hadn't really been prepared for her to say no. Undeniably they had felt a mutual connection, and their conversation, however brief, had been pleasant enough. He unequivocal no, not even willing to give him a chance, had bothered him more than he would care to admit.

He tried to forget about it, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She probably had a boyfriend. Maybe she was married. People are rejected all the time for all sorts of reasons, Troy told himself. It wasn't a big deal. That's what he told himself as he tried to focus on his work. On Monday he took an extra shift just so he could keep his mind busy, and on Tuesday he had holed himself up in the library to study. On Wednesday, however, Chad had found him during his lunch break, and had physically dragged him to the hospital cafeteria to join the group for lunch.

"Troy! What's up, man?" Jason slapped Troy on the back as Troy sat down beside him.

"Not much. How are you guys?"

After the initial catch up, Troy lost track of the conversation, concentrating on the pasta he was eating. He wasn't really in a chatty mood. After a while though, a small hand on his arm caught his attention.

"So, how did it go?" Kelsi asked him quietly.

"How did what go?" He decided to play dumb, hoping she was talking about something else.

"Ha ha, Troy. You know what I'm talking about. Did you ask her out?"

Troy glanced around at the other members of the table who were still engrossed in their conversation before sighing, "Yeah, I did."

"And?" Kelsi prodded.

"She said no, Kels." He lowered his eyes, hoping she would get the hint and stop talking about it.

"Why?" Kelsi wrinkled her eyebrow. "I mean, did she give you a reason?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. She just said she can't." Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"Well ask her again."

"What? Why? So I can be rejected again?" Troy spat bitterly.

"No. Because she'll say yes."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "She'll say yes?"

Kelsi gave him a confident smile. "Of course she will."

"But Kelsi, she could have a boyfriend, or be married or..."

"If she was actually unavailable," Kelsi interrupted, "she would have given you a reason. The fact that she didn't meant she wanted to say yes, but there's something else stopping her. Ask her again, and maybe she'll change her mind."

Troy mulled over the thought, but then shook his head. "So we've gone from she'll say yes, to maybe she'll change her mind? I don't really like those chances. Besides, there are plenty of other girls out there." Even as he said it he knew that he wasn't interested in any other girl.

"What's the worst that can happen? She says no again? I guess you have to answer if it's worth another possible rejection for the chance that she'll maybe say yes."

Troy had to admit she had a point. So what if Gabriella said no again. At least he would have tried. And if she did say no again, he would ask for a reason. It would at least stop his mind from working itself over trying to pick out his flaws. He shrugged at Kelsi.

"Maybe, you're right."

"I know I am," Kelsi tilted her chin up arrogantly, causing them both to laugh. When their laughter settled, Troy caught a snatch of the other conversation at the table and jerked his head towards them.

"International break?" he interrupted.

Jason paused mid-sentence, and he, Chad and Taylor all looked over at Troy.

"Yeah, it's coming up at the end of this round," Chad explained. "After this weekend, no United games for two weeks."

Troy jolted. This weekend's match was away so he knew he wasn't going to see Gabriella, but now he would have to wait another two weeks before he could ask her out again. Just when he thought he could get some closure, the agonising wait was set to go on.

"Speaking of this weekend, why don't we go down to the pub and watch the match there?" Kelsi asked casually.

"I thought you guys could come over to our place," Chad suggested.

"Oh, I thought we could save Taylor the trouble. She's on nights in the Emergency Department this week." Kelsi looked pointedly at Troy, and he caught on.

"Yeah, it'll be easier for you guys if we just meet at the pub."

Jason shrugged, "Sounds good to me. It's closer to the hospital anyway and I'm on call."

Kelsi winked at Troy, who rolled his eyes in return. It was good thinking from Kelsi, but there was no guarantee Gabriella would show up at the pub again. He hoped she would, but had to prepare himself for the high chance that he would have to wait three weeks before he asked her out again.

* * *

On Sunday, Troy and Kelsi were the first to arrive at the pub. They purposely got there earlier to check for Gabriella's presence without sparking the curiosity of their friends. It was unspoken that this would stay between the pair. Troy scanned the room, desperately willing her face to come to view. After a minute he was about to give up when Kelsi tugged his shirt.

"Troy, is that her?" she whispered, pointing to an alcove Troy had overlooked. He followed her gaze to see the face that had occupied his mind all week. She was sitting in a small booth with some friends, laughing at something one of them said. She was wiping tears from her eyes, and was starting to go red. Troy's lips spread wide into a grin just looking at her. She was stunning.

"Stop drooling," Kelsi teased.

"I wasn't!" Troy said indignantly, rubbing his mouth just in case. As Kelsi began to walk over in Gabriella's direction, Troy snatched her arm.

"What are you doing, Kels?"

"We're going over there of course."

"What?"

Kelsi reversed their grips so she was holding Troy's arm, and pulled him over towards Gabriella.

"We're going over to sit at the table next to her. That way you can start a conversation with her when you suddenly 'realise' that she's there. Now let's go before the others get here."

Troy followed her, and sat down in the booth beside Gabriella's so that he was back to back with her. Kelsi slid in beside him, and waved to Chad and Taylor who had just walked through the door.

"What's up guys?" Chad high fived Troy as he sat opposite him. "Ready to kick some Newcastle arse?"

"Don't be so cocky, Chad," Taylor elbowed him. "They definitely need a response after Tottenham last week."

Troy nodded, "At least Rooney and Van Persie should start this time."

The conversation continued until kick off, but Troy was not completely focused on it. He was busy trying to work out the perfect time to turn around and 'find' Gabriella. As fate would have it, he needn't have bothered. At the seventh minute of the game, United scored, sparking mass excitement in the pub. Troy and his friends stood up and cheered, and in doing so Troy collided with a body behind him.

"Sorry," he apologised as he turned around.

"Troy!" squeaked Gabriella. "What are you doing... I mean you're here!"

"Gabriella!" Troy feigned surprise, hoping his high school drama teacher was right about his acting skill. "I didn't expect to see you! Fate just keeps throwing us together huh?"

Gabriella blushed, and ducked her head. From beside her, a blonde woman stared at Troy, and then at Gabriella.

"This is Troy? As in _the _Troy?" She had a mischievous grin on her face, which was quickly replaced by a wince. "Gabriella! No hitting the pregnant woman!"

Gabriella's blush deepened, "Excuse my friend, Troy. Her hormones are getting the better of her."

Troy smiled at the blonde woman, noticing her swollen belly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm Sharpay," she said, extending her hand.

Troy shook it warmly, "Nice to meet a friend of Gabriella's. I'm Troy."

"I've heard a lot... ow!" Sharpay smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to go back to watching the match now. Nice to meet you Troy."

Gabriella tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking up at Troy nervously.

"I should probably get back to them too," she said, nodding at her table. Just then a second cheer sounded around them.

"Oh my gosh Troy! They scored again!" Kelsi hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, she noticed Gabriella there. "Oh hey, I'm Kelsi."

When Troy looked back at Gabriella her eyes were as big as saucers, and he could see tears beginning to form.

"I'm... I'm going to grab drinks," she said in the direction of her friends before she dashed off toward the bar, leaving Troy dumbfounded.

"Well," Kelsi prodded, "Go after her. Get us some drinks too while you're up there."

Troy looked at her expectant face, and chased after Gabriella. He stood beside her patiently as she ordered, and then placed his own order.

Gabriella glanced at him, then turned away, then glared back at him. "So Kelsi seems nice."

"She is nice," Troy replied, surprised at her bitter tone. "She really helped me settle in here. She just lives across the hall from me."

"That's convenient," Gabriella muttered. She grabbed her tray of drinks and marched back in the direction of their tables.

"Wait up!" Troy picked up his tray as well, and rushed to catch up with her. It was easier than he expected, because she had frozen halfway, staring at something.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he asked, looking at what had caught her attention. She seemed to be looking at his table where Chad and Taylor were bickering and Jason had just arrived, greeting Kelsi with a kiss.

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry! You just left for a minute and she's kissing someone else?"

Troy was baffled, but his mind slowly began to put it together. "Oh no! Gabriella, You've got it wrong! Kelsi and I aren't _dating!_ We're just friends. That's her boyfriend, Jason over there."

Gabriella's head snapped towards him, "Really?"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, really." The hope in her voice was not lost on him, and that gave him some optimism. He weighed his next statement in his mind carefully, before deciding to just go for it.

"Look Gabriella, I really liked talking to you, and I'd still really like to go out with you. Just give me a chance."

Gabriella looked at him, torn. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now Troy. It's not you, it's just really bad timing."

"Gabriella..."

"I'm sorry, Troy."

"Then let's just grab coffee together as friends. No pressure. I'm new here, and I don't really have that many people I can talk to."

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I really have to get these back to my table."

Troy watched her walk away, before heading back to his own table. He set the drinks down, and ignored the curious looks sent his way. He chose to watch the game instead, which wasn't hard considering how well Manchester United were playing. Every run looked like it could lead to a goal, a feat Troy knew was not easy against a quality team like Newcastle. Kelsi tried to talk to him during the half time break, but with Gabriella and her friends right behind him, he felt uncomfortable. He placated her by promising he would tell her about it on their way home.

During the second half, Troy was able to focus more on the game. It had been a relief that Gabriella seemed to genuinely like him, and he had believed her when she said it was because of timing that she had turned him down. He tried not to get distracted by the whispering going behind him, and participated in the group conversation at his own table instead. When the third goal was scored, he caught Gabriella's eyes during the celebrations, and gave her a warm smile, but then turned back toward his group.

When the match finished, Troy sent Gabriella one last longing stare before he got ready to leave with Kelsi. He slid out of the booth when someone stumbled into him. He caught his balance, and turned around to chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella?"

She swivelled her neck to throw Sharpay a dirty look, before smiling shyly at him.

"Troy, are you ready... oh!" Kelsi re-adjusted her glasses awkwardly. "I'll meet you outside."

Gabriella looked pointedly at Sharpay, who held up her hands, "I'll wait outside too Gabriella. Toodles, Troy."

As their friends left, Gabriella stared up at Troy through her eyelashes. "Look Troy, I've had a tough year, and I can't really deal with a boyfriend right now. But, I would really like a friend. So if the offer's still open..."

"It is! Um, I have to go now, I don't want to keep Kelsi waiting. But, maybe next weekend? We'll just grab coffee, and talk?"

Gabriella tensed, but then nodded with a smile. "That sounds good. Here's my number. Just give me a call during the week."

Troy accepted the slip of paper she gave him, his fingers tingling when they brushed hers.

She gave him a genuine smile as they headed to the door, "Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella."

He watched her leave with Sharpay, before he and Kelsi turned in the opposite direction.

"So?" Kelsi asked. "What did she say? Are you going out on a date?"

Troy shook his head, "Not a date, just coffee as friends."

"Oh I'm sorry, Troy." Kelsi put a hand on his forearm, bringing them to a halt.

"Don't be." Troy replied. "You were right. She wants to say yes, but something's holding her back. Coffee may not be much, but it's the first step."

* * *

**Okay so at least we have a first step! What do you think Gabriella is hiding? Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, and how the story is going. Next chapter: the coffee friend date!**


	9. Round 8

**A/N: Thanks to Bluebell140, secretreader2712 and pumpkinking5 for your awesome reviews! As promised, here is the coffee date :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

He didn't call on Monday because he didn't want to seem too desperate, and he didn't call on Tuesday because he was working late. On Wednesday, he had to rearrange his books. On Thursday, as he was preparing to play Minesweeper all night, a loud knocking at the door interrupted him. As he opened the door, he saw Kelsi standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot as she glared at him.

"Oh hey Kels, what's up?" Troy smiled.

"What's up? What's up?" She pushed past him and marched into his apartment. "I'll tell you what's up!" She whirled around and jabbed her finger in his direction.

"What is the matter with you? Why haven't you called Gabriella yet?" She threw her hands up in the air. "What's your excuse tonight?"

"I've been.."

"Don't you say you've been busy, Troy Bolton. I see the Minesweeper window on your laptop."

Troy walked over to his couch and sunk down into it. "Okay, fine. I'm stalling. I'm nervous okay?"

Kelsi picked his phone off the coffee table, and handed it to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a coffee date between friends, and she gave you her number for a reason. She's not going to say no, Troy."

Troy turned the phone around in his hands. Kelsi made an excellent point. Even though the pressure was on him to make this a memorable date, enough to convince her to go out with him for real, there was no such pressure on Gabriella. He took a deep breath and dialled her number. Kelsi moved to leave but he grabbed her hand, and pulled her gently back down beside him. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Stay, please," he mouthed, as he raised the phone to his ear. She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Maybe she wouldn't pick up, Troy thought to himself. Just as he was about to work himself into a state about whether he should leave a message or not, she picked up.

"Hello?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Hey Gabriella, it's Troy. How are you?"

"Hey Troy. I'm well thanks. I actually expected your call sooner. Not that I was waiting for it... I mean," she tried to backpedal.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I meant to call earlier, but I've been flat out at the hospital. I was wondering if you were free this weekend? Just for coffee, of course."

"That sounds good, Troy. Saturday afternoon?"

"Perfect. Around 4? Of course I don't really know the best places. Maybe you could make a suggestion?"

"Oh I know this quiet place, it's actually quite close to the hospital. If you have a pen, I can give you the address."

Troy copied down the address on a notepad he had left on the coffee table.

"Okay Gabriella, I'll see you on Saturday at 4?"

"Great, see you then!"

As he hung up, Kelsi threw her arms around him tightly. "I knew she'd say yes!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks for the encouragement."

"You should have asked about good coffee places though! We could have given you a list."

Troy shrugged. In truth, he had purposely let Gabriella pick the cafe so she would feel more comfortable. He was thrilled that she had accepted, but now he had a problem.

He looked at Kelsi in alarm, "How am I going to survive the anticipation till Saturday?"

* * *

It was finally Saturday, and Troy was nervously pacing outside the cafe Gabriella had chosen. It was 3:58 the last time he had checked his watch. He checked it again, to see it was 3:59. He sighed, wondering if he should just go inside and wait.

"Troy?"

He turned around to see Gabriella in a lavender dress, with a white cardigan on top. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she had light make up on. She bit her lip and stood awkwardly as he scanned her features.

"Hi Gabriella," he eventually spoke.

"Shall we?" she nodded toward the entrance.

"We shall," Troy grinned, opening the door for her. "After you."

Gabriella giggled, and led him towards the back of the cafe. She found an empty table in a corner, and sat down in a comfortable armchair, as he followed suit. The cafe was busy but not crowded, and gave Troy the impression he was at a friend's house, in their living room. Sofas, armchairs and beanbags surrounded low tables and stools, adding to the homely effect created by the warm earthy tones of the decor. Vases with fresh flowers added bright colours.

"This place is amazing," Troy commented. "It's really cozy, and welcoming."

"I'm glad you think so," said a dark-skinned man in a clean white apron. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, "Hey Gabs."

The smile on Troy's face drooped as Gabriella smiled brightly at the stranger.

"Zeke, this is my friend Troy, from Old Trafford. Troy, this is Zeke. This is his cafe. He owns the place, and he's the head chef. Just wait till you taste the food. It is divine."

"Aw Gabs, stop," Zeke ducked his head. "What can I get you guys?"

Troy ordered a latte, while Gabriella ordered a mocha. As Troy scanned the menu, Gabriella suggested that Zeke put together a selection for food items for them to sample. Troy smiled tightly, agreeing that was a good idea, closing his menu with a snap. He glared daggers into Zeke's retreating form as the cafe owner returned to the kitchen.

"Troy? Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked, snapping Troy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You suddenly went quiet."

"Just didn't want to interrupt you and Zeke, that's all." Troy tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Don't be silly! I see Zeke all the time. Anyway, how was your week?"

Troy shrugged non-committally. "Fine."

Gabriella stared at him with a puzzled look. She was about to ask him what his problem was when Zeke returned with their drinks.

"Here you go guys. The food will be ready soon. I've got a couple of new recipes baking, so you guys will be the first tasters!"

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, while Troy just nodded briskly.

"Oh Zekey!" A pink blur rushed towards their table, forming into Gabriella's friend from the pub, Sharpay. She flung her arms around Zeke, with tears forming in her eyes. "There's a sale at Prada but I can't fit into any of their dresses!"

Zeke leaned down and kissed her, to Troy's surprise.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. After the baby's born, we'll go on a big shopping spree. How about that?" Zeke soothed the blubbering woman in his arms.

"Promise?" she looked up at him pleadingly.

He nodded, and then jerked his thumb in the direction of the quiet observers sitting at the table, giving her a pointed look. "How about we go back into the kitchen, and leave Gabriella and Troy to enjoy their drinks?"

Sharpay's eyes widened as she took in their audience. "Oh I'm sorry! We'll leave you two alone." She pulled Zeke back towards the kitchen, but not without giving Gabriella a sly wink first.

An awkward silence filled the table, before Gabriella cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about that. Sharpay's just a bit excitable, and now that she's pregnant it's been even worse. To be honest, I have no idea how Zeke puts up with her."

"So Sharpay and Zeke are..." Troy needed his suspicions confirmed for his own piece of mind.

"They got married a couple of years ago, but they've been together forever. Since we were all in high school."

Troy couldn't hold it in anymore. He began chuckling at first, before he held his sides as he began laughing uncontrollably.

Gabriella looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What's so funny?"

"Remember when you were mad at me at the pub last week? When you saw Kelsi?" Troy grinned at her as the wary look on her face slowly morphed into realisation.

"You thought Zeke... and I?" She began giggling too. "And I brought you here to watch me and Zeke... together?"

The couple continued with their mirth until Zeke returned with a cake stand stacked with muffins, brownies, and assorted desserts. As he set the delicacies on their table, their laughter only grew, and Zeke left them, shaking his head, a smile playing on his own lips.

As they settled down, Troy reached for a muffin. "So anyway, Gabriella, you know I'm a med student, what do you do?"

After the initial weirdness, Troy and Gabriella fell into a relaxed conversation. Troy noticed Gabriella's eyes light up as she talked about her new job as a junior lawyer in a prestigious firm. They discussed Troy experiences at the hospital, and how he was settling well into life in Manchester, despite almost getting run over twice while looking the wrong way as he crossed the road. Of course the topic of soccer came up, with Gabriella bemoaning the fact there was no match this weekend. Amidst the talking, they sampled Zeke's delightful snacks. Troy was a lot more inclined to sing Zeke's praises now that he knew the chef was not his competition.

Before they knew it, it was already past six and Gabriella reluctantly announced she had to go. Despite it being a Saturday, she had to head into the office to finish up some paperwork.

"I had a great time Gabriella."

She beamed at him, "Me too Troy. We should do this again. I guess I'll see you next week at the game?"

"Yeah I'll see you then! Thank Zeke again for me." Zeke had waved off Troy's attempts to pay him, stating a friend of Gabriella's was a friend of his, and friends don't pay friends. Troy had already thanked him profusely, but felt bad especially after his initially less than friendly attitude. He watched Gabriella head towards her car, before turning around and walking in the other direction. Both wore matching smiles, and had the same thought running through their heads. That was the best couple of hours either of them had enjoyed in a very long time.

* * *

For all the excuses Troy had given himself the week before, the next week had been extremely hectic. He was attached to the Caesarean section operating lists, and barely had a moment between viewing the procedures, reading up on the operation so he could answer the rapid fire questions he was asked by the surgeons, and getting a decent amount of sleep. This had prevented him from even thinking about Gabriella, let alone calling her. The good thing about a busy week, was that the week had raced by, and before he knew it, it was Saturday again.

Troy had made his way to his seat at Old Trafford early, and was pleasantly surprised to see Gabriella already in her seat.

"Hey!" he said as he sat down.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said brightly.

"Did you win that case?"

"Yes we did, thankfully," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That landlord was still fuming as we left the courts. What were you up to this week?"

"Well I was grilled by the surgeons, and the coolest moment was when I got the chance to put my hand through the surgical incision to feel the uterus and ovaries."

Gabriella grimaced, "That sounds... awesome."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think obstetrics is in my future."

"Not a lover of the ladies?" she joked.

Troy held up his hands. "I love ladies. I love the nice, sane, rational ones, like yourself. What I don't like are the crazy, screaming psycho ladies in the birth suite!"

Gabriella giggled, then turned the conversation to more serious matters. "So Chelsea beat Tottenham."

Troy threw his head back. "Crap, so the gap is seven points right now?"

"Unfortunately," Gabriella pursed her lips.

"I just expected Tottenham to do better. They were intense against us."

"Bale and Dembele didn't play," Gabriella sighed. "Anyway, we can cut the gap back to four by winning this game."

Troy nodded, "And that should happen right?"

"It should."

Twenty minutes later, Troy and Gabriella had been joined by Gary and all three had their heads in their hands.

"What the bloody hell?" Gary roared at his two younger companions. "An own goal as well?"

"Unbelievable," breathed Gabriella.

"Why does this keep happening?" Troy asked, scratching his head in frustration.

The annoyance of conceding yet another early goal spurred the crowd into life. The chants became louder, and were duly repaid with a couple of goals before half time ensuring Manchester United went into the break in front.

"Well that's a relief," Gary commented as he stood up. "Crazy stuff we're playing right now." He headed up to grab some food, leaving Troy and Gabriella to themselves.

"We better improve quickly. We're away at Chelsea next week," Gabriella said.

Another away game, Troy inwardly groaned. Deciding to take a chance, he asked hopefully, "So are you watching the Chelsea match in the pub?"

"Um, yeah. Will... will you be there?" Gabriella asked in the same tone.

He quirked one side of his lips up, "Yeah, I'll definitely be there."

"Maybe we could watch together?" she suggested.

"How about we meet up for lunch first? Then head to the pub for the game?" Troy crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"That sounds great," Gabriella replied.

The second half of the match went better than the first. United scored within a minute of the restart, and despite another wobble where they conceded a goal, they scored again to restore the two goal lead. It finished 4-2, leaving the fans relieved.

As they headed outside, Troy and Gabriella finalised their plans for the following Sunday, agreeing to meet at Zeke's cafe for lunch, before heading to the pub with Sharpay and Zeke in tow.

"So, next Sunday then?" Troy repeated.

"Yep, next Sunday."

Finding they could not prolong the conversation any longer, they reluctantly waved each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Later that night, Troy whipped out his phone, in the comfort of his apartment. He dialled a familiar number, and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"You told me a few weeks ago that I should try to move on. That I should stop thinking about... her."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I know it must be hard. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know, I know. You were right, Aaron. I need to move on. I... um, I think I am moving on."

"Troy?" Aaron's nervous voice sounded through the phone. "What are you saying? I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Not moving on like that, idiot. I'm trying to tell you I met someone!"

"Oh!" Aaron chuckled in relief. "Don't scare me like that, man! I thought you were going to off yourself!"

Troy let out an exasperated sigh. "Aaron!"

"Sorry! So this girl, tell me all about her. I'm thrilled for you, dude."

"There's nothing to tell yet, but I think there may be something in the future."

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it! Let me know what you thought :) A lot more fluff coming up and maybe a reveal or two in the next chapter!**


	10. Round 9

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update. My exams finished last week, but I wasn't sure I passed till this morning so I was too nervous to update! The next few chapters are going to come out a bit more frequently than before so I hope that makes up for it :) **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter secretreader2712, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140 and those anonymous reviewers :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

"So why aren't you coming to watch the game with us?" Jason asked for the fourth time.

"I told you, I'm meeting someone for lunch first," Troy said evasively.

"But Troy..." whinged Chad. "Tradition!"

"Don't be silly, Chad," Kelsi rolled her eyes. "We didn't even watch all the matches as a group last season. Let Troy go meet his friend!"

"Yeah guys, we'll catch Troy for the next one." Taylor shot Troy a sympathetic glance. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Fine," huffed Chad. "But you're having us over next time. I can't believe we still haven't been to your place!"

"Deal," agreed Troy.

* * *

"So why did you want to be a doctor?" Gabriella asked Troy in fascination. They were sitting in Zeke's cafe, eating gourmet pies, and had been talking non-stop since they had met twenty minutes ago.

"Well, I wanted to play pro-ball, basketball that is," he explained. "But I got injured in college. It was nasty and took ages to heal after surgery. There was no way I could play competitively again. I still wanted a career in sports, so I started looking in the direction of sports medicine. What about you Gabriella? Why did you choose law?"

Gabriella fiddled with a loose strand of hair. "I always wanted to be a lawyer. I love the thrill of the competition, and I also love the idea that I'm fighting for someone. Ideally I'd go pro bono, but it'll only be realistic after I gain more experience, and save up a bit more money."

"Wow, you're amazing," Troy let slip before backtracking. "I mean that's so noble of you."

"Thanks," Gabriella blushed, deciding to change the subject. "So tell me more about where you're from."

"Well I was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico." He grinned at her blank look, "It's in the Southwest, between Texas and Arizona. It's not a very famous city. Anyway, I was born there, but my parents moved to Boston when I was two years old to look after my grandparents. That's where I grew up, went to school, and went to college. This is the first time I've left the Boston area."

"Wow," Gabriella said with surprise. "I heard most American kids move interstate for university. I would have figured you'd try and get as far away from home as possible."

"I don't know about most American kids, but I actually like my parents..." Troy trailed off, feigning offence.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just meant..." Gabriella backtracked.

Troy chuckled, "Relax Gabriella, I'm just teasing. You're right, most of my friends jumped at the chance to leave Boston. I seriously considered my other offers too. Boston College, where I went, had a great basketball program, but so did some of the other schools too."

"So what made you stay?"

Troy hesitated, and scratched the back of his neck. "Well Boston was a good school, and my girlfriend was going there too, so it was easier, I guess." He looked down and fidgeted with his napkin.

Gabriella sensed the strain in his voice, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well I haven't left Manchester much either. I've been to London a few times to see family, and I went to Spain once when I was five, because that's where my grandparents are from. But other than that, I haven't even left home."

"I'm sure your parents must love that," Troy grinned, imagining his own family's joy if he had continued to live with them.

Gabriella's lip trembled as she looked away. Just as she was about to answer Zeke came out from the kitchen.

"Time to go, guys," he said cheerfully. "Sharpay will meet us there."

Gabriella let out a sigh and gathered herself. "Better go," she said quietly.

Troy nodded, and followed them out of the cafe. Gabriella's change in mood was palpable, but he wasn't sure what he had said wrong.

* * *

His worry had subsided by the time they reached the pub. Gabriella had broken the silence between them as the pair discussed the upcoming game with Zeke. United had a poor record at Chelsea, not winning there for the last ten years, and Gabriella and Zeke were not sure that would be changed today. Walking into the bar they were met by bellows of excitement. A quick glance at the TV showed why.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella clutched Troy's arm. "They've scored already! It's only been four minutes!"

"Over here guys!" Zeke called them over to a free table. As they took their seats, he got up offering to buy the first round of drinks.

"This is amazing!" Gabriella enthused, her eyes glued to the screen. "They're playing out of their skins!"

"Yeah this is great!" Troy smiled back, more taken with the unbridled joy on her face. Her solemn look was long gone, and though he wanted to find out more about her, he didn't want to bring up whatever painful memories he had sparked earlier. After all she had left the mention of his girlfriend alone, and for that he was extremely thankful.

Zeke returned with not only the drinks, but Sharpay on his arm.

"Hey Gabs! Hey Troy!" She gave them a sly smile. Troy greeted her in return, but sighed inwardly. The blonde girl was a little too hyper for him, and she kept making comments that insinuated he and Gabriella were more than friends. Sure that was exactly what he wanted, but he had a feeling that she wasn't doing him any favours on the Gabriella front.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Although the little one is starting to piss... annoy me," she quickly corrected at Zeke's pointed glare. She rolled her eyes, "I got it honey, no swearing in front of the baby. Anyway, the way he's kicking, he's going to grow up to be a footballer for sure."

"It's a boy? Congratulations," Troy began, but was interrupted by United's second goal.

Gabriella grabbed his hands tightly, and beamed at him. "Can you believe this Troy? Two up!"

Troy cheered along with her, clasping her small hands. They fit perfectly in his, and the sparks transmitting between them sent a thrill down his spine. For a second she looked into his eyes, and they were transported to their own world like they had been the first time at Old Trafford. He leaned in closer instinctively, and she tilted her face up towards him slightly. Their eyelids slowly began to flutter shut.

"What a goal from Van Persie!" Zeke yelled, nudging Troy. "Did you see that finish?"

Troy and Gabriella jerked back, and Gabriella looked away, her cheeks reddening.

Troy turned to Zeke, trying to hide his frustration.

"Yeah, what a finish," he echoed.

"I kn... OW!" Zeke rubbed his chest. "Baby, what was that for?"

Sharpay glared at him, before plastering a smile on her face. "Gabriella, let's go to the ladies' room."

"But the match!" Gabriella protested.

"It'll still be there when we get back." Sharpay got up and grabbed Gabriella's arm, tugging her off her chair, and then pushed her through the crowd.

Zeke shook his head at his wife's behaviour. "She's always been crazy, but the pregnancy is making her completely lose it!"

Troy, on the other hand wanted to make the most of having one of Gabriella's friends alone.

"So, you guys have all been friends for a long time huh?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Zeke nodded. "Since we were 12. We went to school together."

"And you and Sharpay have been together since high school?"

"Yeah. It was on and off for a while through high school. She's a bit dramatic, you know."

Troy stifled a laugh. _A bit dramatic_ was the understatement of the century, and he had only known her a few days.

"What about Gabriella?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Troy winced. Busted. Still he persisted, "What was she like in high school?"

Zeke sighed, moving his drink away. He leaned forward, "Look Troy, Gabriella is like a sister to me and Shar. We've been through a lot together, and I can't bear to see her hurt. I know that you like her, but she's had a really rough few months. If she says she's not ready for a relationship right now, you've got to respect that."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

Zeke cleared his throat abruptly and glanced over Troy's shoulder. Troy turned to see Sharpay and a blushing Gabriella pushing through the crowd on the way back to their table. Sharpay was giggling, and Gabriella was elbowing her with what Troy assumed was a threatening look, but looked adorable to him.

The girls sat down in their seats, and for a minute all the occupants of the table were silent. Their eyes were glued to the television, but all four minds were elsewhere. They were jostled out of their thoughts by a chorus of boos.

"Dammit, Rooney!" Zeke cursed. "That's a dangerous free kick to give away."

"Crap, Mata's taking it," Sharpay pursed her lips.

Troy noticed the crowd around them had quietened down too. It was as if they were collectively holding their breaths. Almost as if foreseen by the crowd, the ball was launched by the Chelsea player, straight into the goal. A string of curses sounded around them, some whispered, others roared.

Gabriella slumped in her seat, "What a waste."

"Right on half time too," Zeke commented.

"They're going to face a lot of pressure in the next half," Sharpay predicted.

* * *

Sharpay's prediction turned out to be spot on. Within ten minutes of the restart, Chelsea had equalised. With the score at 2-2, the atmosphere was tense. It was like a chess game with each team asserting periods of pressure. Both went close to scoring, but the deadlock remained.

"I can't believe they didn't give that handball," Zeke grumbled.

"Well Torres only got a yellow for that karate kick in the first half. Looks like another dodgy day for us." Just as Gabriella finished her sentence, Troy's eyes widened as the referee brought out a red card.

"They're down to ten!" Sharpay shouted, amazed.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand again. "This is their chance! Come on!"

Troy adjusted his hand subtly so their fingers were laced. "Come on!" he urged.

Not five minutes later, a second Chelsea player was sent off. The cheers from the United fans at the game grew louder and louder, and the anticipation of the people in the pub rose higher and higher.

Troy and Gabriella's hands were glued together, which was not unnoticed by Sharpay and Zeke who exchanged knowing glances. All of a sudden everything happened at once. Troy watched as Van Persie, a new Manchester United recruit kicked the ball towards the goal. The Chelsea goalkeeper just got to it in time, barely keeping it out of the goal. He pushed it forward right into the feet of another United player, who crossed it towards back towards the goal. A flash of red flew at the ball, and suddenly it was in the net. He barely had time to register the eruption of cheers, and the images of the United players celebrating their third goal, before he felt a warm body press up against him. He looked down at Gabriella who had wrapped her arms around him tightly, and was practically on his lap. He wound his own arms around her. Their gazes met, and this time nothing would stop Troy. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. To his dismay, the pressure against him eased, and he was left tasting air.

Gabriella looked down awkwardly as she sat back in her own seat. Sharpay and Zeke, not oblivious to this unfortunate turn of events mumbled something about seeing another friend on the other side of the pub, and scrambled away.

Troy stared at his drink, unwilling to meet Gabriella's eyes. Why had she pulled away? He shifted uncomfortably, and ran his hand through his hair. Gabriella was yet to say anything, and the silence between them grew pricklier by the minute. Eventually Troy couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't just stay seated next to the girl who had rejected him again. He stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud creak. The sound caused both of them to cringe.

"I, uh, I guess I'll see you next week," he muttered, swivelling to face the door.

"Yeah," Gabriella said softly, still unwilling to look at him. As he moved to the exit, he felt her eyes on his back. It was a boisterous environment, and there was plenty of noise, but over it all he swore he could hear her voice whispering to him.

"I'm sorry, Troy."

* * *

**I know you're going to kill me! This is all heading somewhere I promise! Also I know I was going to reveal something in this chapter, but it fits a lot better in the next one. Let me know how it's going, and hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter is up.**


	11. Round 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for you support, especially wildcats2016, NinjaTurtleX, Bluebell140, pumpkinking5, londongirl123 and keyonna13c for reviewing! Here is an important chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

"Come on, Troy," Kelsi soothed, "just give her some time."

"No. I tried to give her time. I tried being her friend. I really think she wants more, but if she's going to be stubborn, so am I. I don't want to wait around for her. It was hard enough to open myself up like that, I can't keep getting rejected."

"If you're sure that's what you want..." Kelsi trailed.

"I'm sure. Kels, I'm sure."

* * *

Troy had a steely resolve as he headed to Old Trafford on Saturday. He would be polite enough to Gabriella, he wasn't raised to be rude or vengeful, but he would not enter into unnecessary conversation with her. As much as he liked her, and enjoyed talking to her, he was too hurt to be just friends with her. It would be hard to sit next to her every fortnight till the end of May, and maybe he would eventually be ready for friendship, but for the time being he would rather treat her as a stranger.

By the time he sat in his seat, Troy was ready to focus on the match at hand, and forget all about his Gabriella drama. With Manchester United playing first at the weekend, he knew they had a good chance to go to the top of the table with a win. With Chelsea playing later in the day, away to Swansea, there was a very real possibility that they could maintain that position for the first time this season.

As he voiced this opinion to Gary beside him, the older man nodded with excitement.

"You're right son. I have a good feeling about today. Arsenal are a good side, and we shouldn't take them lightly, but they haven't been doing that well at all. This could well be our chance."

"And with Van Persie against his old club, it's going to be a very interesting match," Troy prophesised.

Within minutes, Troy's prediction eventuated. Van Persie scored in the third minute, deflating the Arsenal supporters who used to sing his praises.

"Quite classy not to celebrate," Gary nodded. "If it was me I would have danced around in their faces for all their booing."

Troy grunted in agreement. He had been enthralled in the early action, along with the rest of the home fans, as they watched Manchester United completely dominate the opening exchanges. However, the empty seat beside him had begun to bother him. His discontent only grew as the time ticked on. As much as he hadn't wanted to see her, he didn't expect Gabriella to not show up. She had told him proudly how she had not missed a home game since 2009 when she had bought her season ticket out of her own pay check for the first time. Troy reminded himself that there could be a ton of reasons why Gabriella wasn't there, and yet a feeling of unease nagged at him.

His constant glances at the seat to his left had not gone unnoticed.

"She hasn't skipped a match in years," Gary commented. "She and her dad were as regular as they came."

"Her dad?" Troy questioned. "How come he hasn't been coming this season?"

Gary bowed his head. "I heard he passed away this summer. That poor girl. He was all she had."

Troy was stunned. "What about her mother?"

"She left when Gabriella was born. It's just been the two of them ever since."

Troy's heart dropped. So that's why she had become upset when he asked her about her family. Suddenly his problems seemed trivial. He couldn't even imagine losing one of his parents, let alone both. He wanted to ask Gary more questions, but both of their attentions were drawn to the field where Manchester United had a penalty.

"Oh come on, make it two," Gary shouted.

Troy barely registered the events on the field. His head was still spinning. His eyes saw Wayne Rooney run up, and kick the ball wide of the goals and he heard the subsequent groan from the crowd, but all he could think about was Gabriella. He shouldn't have been so eager to make his move. He should have trusted she had a good reason for not wanting to get into a relationship.

The first half came to an end and Gary, like many other supporters, got up to use the facilities and buy some lunch. Troy pulled out his phone, and brought up Gabriella's number from his contacts. His finger hovered over the call button. He wanted to see if she was okay, and to apologise for the previous week. He lowered his finger, ever so slightly, before pressing cancel instead. Troy shook his head. He wouldn't know what to say anyway. It would be better if he waited until after the match, when his head would be clearer.

* * *

As the second half began, Troy resolved to find out as much about Gabriella as possible. Luckily for him the match continued in a similar vein to the first half, with United putting all the pressure on Arsenal. This put Gary at ease long enough to ask non-football related questions.

"So how long have you known Gabriella and her dad?"

"Well I've been sitting next to them for about twenty years now. She was a handful when she was small. Couldn't sit still that one. They would come at the start, and leave around half time. I couldn't imagine doing that, you know, leaving early. But Carlos didn't mind. That girl was his whole world. They were quiet, kept to themselves, never came out for a drink afterwards. Friendly enough though. Oh what a chance that was! Come on United!"

A spell of goal mouth action on the pitch interrupted the conversation temporarily, and the conversation soon shifted back to the match at hand. The attacking pressure paid off as United finally scored their second goal. This led to more verve, and the sending off of an Arsenal player only added to the number of chance. The excitement prevented Troy from returning to the topic of Gabriella, and instead had to content himself with the game. The ninety minutes couldn't end soon enough for Troy, who had decided midway into the second half that he would call Gabriella as soon as the match was over. Even Arsenal scoring a late consolation goal to make it 2-1 didn't register, and as soon as the whistle blew to signal full time, Troy was out of his seat and on his way to the exit. As he made his way out of the stadium, he eased out the phone and clicked on Gabriella's name. This time there was no hesitation. He hadn't worked out exactly what he was going to say, but he needed to talk to her. He moved out of the crowd, and waited patiently for her to pick up. He frowned as he reached her answering machine. Dialling her number again, he was hoping she would pick up. Unfortunately he was met with the sound of her machine again. He kicked at the ground in frustration. He would just have to try again later.

* * *

Across the city, Gabriella was curled up in her quilt beside her fireplace, with tear-stained cheeks. The television was on in the background broadcasting images of United players celebrating their win over Arsenal. Her phone glowed on the carpet beside her, alerting her to seven missed calls. Gabriella ignored both, instead focusing on the photo she was clutching. The tears continued to stream down her face, and she had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from sobbing.

The photo was from earlier that year, when Gabriella had been hired for her first law job. The three people in the image beamed at the camera without a care in the world. At least two of them didn't have a care in the world. The third was harbouring a secret, unbeknownst to the others.

Gabriella traced her father's face lightly. Even with his foresight, he looked genuinely excited and proud for the daughter he hugged tightly against his chest. Even now she couldn't detect a single feature in his expression that would foretell what was to happen next.

_A tear slipped down Gabriella's face as she looked at her father who was shaking in anger. _

"_Well that was just horrible," she choked. "How did we come so close, only to lose?"_

"_Stuffed it up at Wigan, against Everton, and still could have won today. Unbelievable," Carlos muttered._

"_I've got to get out Dad. I need to take my mind off this. Want to get some dinner out somewhere?"_

"_That's the worst thing about bloody City winning the title. There's nowhere to hide. Everyone's going to be talking about it."_

"_Let's drive out of Manchester. It's still early. We'll drive up to that place in Blackburn that you love. It's been ages since we last went there."_

_Carlos cracked a smile at his daughter. "Okay, that is a good idea. I could definitely do with a road trip with my lovely little girl. I feel like we haven't talked properly in a while."_

_Gabriella patted his arm. "I know Dad. I'm sorry. Work has been crazy and things with Justin are starting to look good. No excuses though. I've got to make more time for you."_

_She got up from the couch, and stuck her hand out to Carlos. He took it and pulled himself up. Gabriella turned to find her coat and purse, but was startled by a loud thud. She spun around to find her father on the floor unconscious._

"_Dad!" she crouched down, and tried shaking him. "Oh my god, Dad!"_

Gabriella had never been more scared in her life. She had always been good under pressure, but that day had really tested her. Luckily she had the clarity of mind to call the ambulance, and the operator helped her commence CPR till they arrived. She had ridden in the ambulance with her father, never letting go of his hand, not even as they entered the emergency room of the hospital. She was terrified that he had suffered a heart attack, and as the doctors milled around him, requesting tests and asking her questions, she feared the worst. Unfortunately, even fearing the worst could not prepare her for the reality of the situation.

"_Cancer? You have bowel cancer, Dad? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Gabriella screeched at her father as she paced around his hospital room. _

"_Gabi, please sit down," Carlos insisted. "Let me explain."_

"_How long have you known?" _

_Gabriella's relief at her father's revival had been short-lived as the doctors filled her in on her father's condition. The words 'terminal cancer' and 'palliative care' had been thrown around to Gabriella's shock and disbelief. While she was getting the news, the nurses had been busy inserting tubes into her father, and hooking him up to several machines. When Gabriella had been finally allowed to enter his room, she couldn't even bear to look at him. His helpless and frail appearance and the sting of betrayal from his keeping the cancer secret from her prompted her to look anywhere except at him._

"_It doesn't matter how long..."_

"_How long Dad?"_

"_Four months," Carlos sighed._

_Gabriella spun around, finally making eye contact with him, "Four months? You've kept this from me for two months? Why would you do that?"_

"_It was around the time you met Justin, and then you got your job. I couldn't ruin that for you."_

"_Dad! None of that was important. It's you that I care most about. You should have told me. We've never had secrets before."_

"_Gabi, honey, listen to me." He reached out for her hand, and she reluctantly gave it to him. He held it tightly and stroked the back with his thumb. "I love you, Gabriella. I didn't want you to worry about me."_

"_But we need to get you to see more doctors. Are you on medication?"_

"_Sweetheart," he shook his head sadly. "The cancer has spread too far. Medication won't help me now."_

"_What about surgery?" Gabriella's lip was trembling. _

"_I'm sorry, Gabi. They can't do anything. It's too far gone. I've been seeing an oncologist. I was on some medication to stop the spread, but it hasn't worked."_

"_But Dad," Gabriella swayed on her feet, her legs beginning to give way. She sat down on the edge of his bed and tried to process the information she was receiving. Tears began to collect around her eyelids. She whispered, "Dad, what can we do?"_

_Carlos's own mouth began to shake. "Oh honey, there's nothing we can do."_

_The tears began to escape down Gabriella's face. She tightened her hold on her father's hand. "Dad, please, there's got to be something."_

_Her father shook his head silently, losing the battle to hold in his own tears. "I'm sorry, Gabi."_

"_How could you keep this from me? Four months?"_

"_I just wanted to spend my last months with you happily. I didn't want you to have this hanging over you, like I do."_

"_How long do you have left?" Gabriella just managed to choke out._

_Carlos shrugged helplessly. "It could be weeks, it could be days. The cancer's... it's spread up to my stomach. I won't be able to eat by myself anymore. I need all these tubes. Gabi," his voice cracked, "I don't think I'll be going home."_

_Gabriella whimpered, and flung herself at her father. She hugged him, and began to cry. Neither could hold it in any longer, and they lay like that for hours till they were too exhausted to cry anymore._

Her father had stayed in hospital for two weeks before he passed away. She had still been upset with him for not preparing her for this, for not telling her earlier, but she had tried to do what he asked, and had tried to enjoy their remaining time together. Just before he died, Carlos had made Gabriella promise to continue enjoying her life. He had made her promise to live up to the standards they had set for themselves, and not to dwell on his death.

"We all have a use by date," he had told her. "We can't change when we expire. What we can do is make sure that when that time comes, we don't have any regrets. It looks like my time has come, and I have no regrets, so why should you?"

Gabriella did have regrets, though. As upset as she was with her father for not telling her about the diagnosis, she was angrier at herself. How could she not realise her own father was dying of cancer. How had she gone on for months without noticing something was wrong? Was she that self-absorbed?

Gabriella, wiped her eyes, and looked back at her father's thrilled expression in the photograph.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She slowly rose to her feet, and let the quilt fall. She walked over to the kitchen and got a box of matches. She took it back to the living room, and sat down on the carpeted floor. Gabriella took in a deep breath and lit a match. She gave a small smile at the warmth of the flame, and thought of her father. She slowly brought the match towards the floor, and lit the candle she had placed on top of a small muffin. She blew the match out, and closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

"Happy Birthday, Dad."

* * *

**Well the secret is out! Hopefully the flashbacks (italicised) weren't too confusing! I know there was no direct Troy and Gabriella contact, but this was a very important chapter to the overall story :) Interesting times ahead. Let me know what you thought! The next chapter will be up in the not too distant future!**


	12. Round 11

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews from Bluebell140, wildcats2016, hsm, NinjaTurtleX, londongirl123, pumpkinking5, iWizdom7 and the guest reviewers. I really appreciate all your feedback :D**

**Here is my longest chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Persistence was something that had often paid off for Troy. However, he was beginning to lose faith in it. He had been calling Gabriella all week, but she hadn't picked up her phone.

"You're turning into a stalker," Kelsi pointed out as the two walked back to their apartment building after their shifts on Friday night.

"I am not..." Troy protested before sighing, "Yeah I guess I am. So what? I should give her space? What if I never see her again?"

"Look, Troy, Manchester isn't huge and you're here for what, another six months? Chances are you'll see her again. Especially since you have a season ticket next to her."

"What if she doesn't go again? She didn't make it last week."

"That could have been for any reason. It may have nothing to do with you. You're being irrational!" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Look I know that. It's not even about going out with her anymore. I just want to say sorry for making a move on her. I just want to be her friend. I think she could use more friends to talk to. Most of all, I don't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable in the place she's been going with her dad since she was little. It wouldn't be fair."

Kelsi gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know you just want to make things right, but these things tend to play themselves out. I think you should forget about it for now. I'm sure you'll get your chance to make amends."

Troy shrugged but didn't argue the point further. Kelsi probably didn't understand just how bad he felt about the situation. He of all people knew the feelings of tension and being unwelcome in places he used to frequent. After the break up with Melissa he could barely bring himself to go to their favourite restaurants, or their park or even the library because of the chance of running into her. Even when he made the effort to catch up with his friends he could feel just how unwanted he was purely because of the inevitable drama. The last thing he wanted was to create a similar situation for poor Gabriella.

"Anyway, do you need any help for tomorrow? I could pick up some snacks or something," Kelsi changed the subject.

Troy grinned, "Kelsi I said I'll take care of it! You don't trust me?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help. I thought you may have been preoccupied, you know?" Kelsi put her hands up in mock surrender.

"I agreed to host the next away match, and I don't break my promises. I've already got most of the snacks, and I'll get a bit more before tomorrow afternoon. I saw how much Chad eats, so I'll definitely be prepared."

Kelsi giggled poking him in the arm. "If I remember correctly, you and Jason were shovelling in the food by the end too."

"Two words- growing boys." Troy winked at her before coming to a stop outside his apartment door. "See you tomorrow, Kels."

She waved at him before letting herself into her apartment.

Troy let out a breath and entered his own place. Another exhausting week had come to an end. One more week and he would be off the obstetrics and gynaecology service. It was good experience, but really draining. Starving, Troy grabbed a box of leftover pasta from his fridge and chucked it into the microwave. He pulled out a can of Coke from the stockpile he had prepared for the next day's match, and took a long swig from it. Bringing the heated pasta, and the cool drink to his coffee table, he opened his laptop and waited for it to load. He massaged the back of his neck, and got ready to plaster on a smile.

Minutes after the computer loaded, a blinking light alerted him to the fact that his parents were online on Skype. He dialled them up, and began eating his pasta.

"Hi Troy!" his mother's cheery face came up on screen. "How are you sweetie?"

"Hey Mom," Troy gave her a genuine smile. No matter how tired he was, or upset, just seeing his mother would make him relax. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out watching the Wildcats of course." Troy's mother rolled her eyes. "That man doesn't understand the concept of retirement."

"Hey at least he's out of your hair," Troy laughed.

"That is very true. Oh Troy, are you just eating dinner? It must be late over there. Are you taking care of yourself?" Instantly she was in overprotective mother mode.

"Yes Mom, I'm looking after myself. See? At least I'm eating." He lifted the box in front of the webcam. "Pasta. I made it myself."

His mother nodded approvingly. "Good boy. So... have you met anyone yet?"

"Mom..." Troy averted his eyes.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but you've got to get back out there."

Troy cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"You're a wonderful young man. Any girl would be lucky to have you," his mother continued to push.

Troy exhaled noisily. He may as well tell her the truth.

"Yeah Mom, I did meet someone." He held up a hand halting the excitement he saw build up in her eyes. "Hang on, Mom. Yeah I met a girl, but she doesn't like me back like that. She's been through a lot. Her father passed away this year."

"Oh dear. That's awful!" His mother shook her head with a pitying look. "I hope you're..."

Before his mother could finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry Troy, I'll just go get that."

From the angle of the computer, Troy could just make out the front door. He watched as his mother opened the door, and he could swear that he saw her tense up. He felt an inkling of worry, and began to run through his options in case of trouble. He edged his phone out of his pocket, not quite sure who he was going to call.

His mother's shoulders slumped as she stepped back, allowing the visitor into their home. This allowed Troy to relax until he saw exactly who it was.

A blonde woman carrying a bassinet walked into view. His mother tried to usher her past the living room, where the computer was set up, but it was too late.

"What the..." breathed Troy.

The sound caught the blonde's attention, and for a second she froze. Then, as if in slow motion, her head turned towards the computer. Her green eyes widened, as they pierced his icy blue. Suddenly the thousands of miles between them disappeared, and Troy felt like he actually was just a few feet from her. His breath caught, as did hers.

"Troy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Troy! Honey I can explain," his mother called to him from the background.

Finally recovering from his shock, he did the only thing his mind would allow. He slammed down the laptop screen, and pushed it as far away from him as possible. To him it was worse than poison. He looked down at his hands that were still trembling. He wasn't proud of his reaction, but he just wasn't ready to be the bigger person. There was no room for Melissa in his life, let alone in his living room. His only regret was how he left things with his mother. He knew she was probably upset, maybe as much as he was, because he had allowed her to see the hurt in his eyes.

A vibration on his lap startled him. He scanned the caller ID and sighed. He wasn't surprised at all. After all this had been the routine for over twenty five years. Deciding he may as well get this over with, he begrudgingly picked up the phone.

"Hey Dad. Did Mom call?"

* * *

A loud knock at the door, accompanied by some yelling, roused Troy the next day. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and checked the clock on his side table. It read 3:30. Troy groaned, and turned over, ready to go back to sleep, cursing whoever was making that racket in the middle of the night. The yelling didn't subside though, and the knocking continued. As the sleep began to fade, Troy started making out the words that were being shouted.

"Bolton, open up! It's us!"

It was then that Troy looked out the window. There was no sun out, but the sky did look too light for it to be 3 am.

"Shit," he cursed aloud. He must have slept all morning. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, and pulled some sweatpants over his boxers.

"I'm coming," he yelled. He grabbed a red T-shirt from the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed, and hastily pulled it over his head. He popped a piece of gum from the packet on his side table, and raked his fingers through his hair.

By the time he reached the front door he hoped he looked at least semi-presentable. He opened the door, revealing Chad, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor.

"You look like crap," Chad said bluntly. Taylor elbowed him, but she and Kelsi were struggling to control their giggles. Troy, still trying to wake up, stepped back allowing them all in. As he shut the door, he took notice of his reflection in the small mirror beside the door. His hair was sticking up in all angles, and he really did look terrible.

"Sorry guys," he slumped against the door. "I had a rough night. Couldn't sleep for ages."

"Do you want us to go?" Kelsi asked in concern.

"No! No, it's fine." Troy gestured to the couches, "Please, sit down. I'll grab the food and drinks."

"Can we help?" Taylor asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"No really, Taylor. Sit down and relax. You're always hosting these things. Let me do the honours."

Troy walked into the kitchen and began pulling out the food. He chucked some sausage rolls into the oven, and began emptying packets of chips and dip into bowls. He was running on autopilot, his mind still processing the information he had gleaned from his father.

He couldn't believe it. His parents babysitting for Melissa. It was some weird twilight zone. His father had tried to explain. Melissa had to work, and so did that _husband_ of hers, _David._ Her parents were out of town, and someone had to watch her daughter. Seeing no other option, she had come to the two people she was almost as close to as with her own parents. How could his parents refuse? It was the safety of the child that was at question, and no amount of dislike for her mother would make his parents turn their back on this little girl.

Troy hadn't bought a word of it, horrified that they were still on talking terms with that woman. Didn't they understand that the little girl they were taking care of should have been _their granddaughter_? He felt sick and betrayed, and then remembered that at least he had parents who could betray him, unlike Gabriella. He ended the call with his father tersely, but promising to talk to him later, ending with an 'I love you' despite everything he was feeling. Thoughts of Gabriella and her father, and Melissa and her daughter plagued him all night, amounting to his insomnia, until his sheer exhaustion had sent him into sleep around 6 am.

Troy brought out the food and drinks he had prepared and laid them out on the coffee table in the living room. Jason had already turned the TV on, flipping to the channel where the pre-match analysis was occurring. Troy settled into the empty armchair and tried to concentrate on what the football pundits were saying. His mind was wandering though, and apparently everyone noticed. A carrot came flying at him, and hit his cheek before he could react.

"What the hell?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on Troy, the match has started," Chad frowned. "You totally spaced on us."

"Sorry." Troy shook his head, as if he could make his thoughts just fly out of his head. "I'm watching. Looks like a good line up."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, well it'll need to be. Evans is injured. As if we needed more defenders out."

"Better not go behind again," Chad said darkly. "We've conceded first so many times now I've lost count. I can barely remember when we've taken the lead. I'd much rather us keep it tight and score a late goal for 1-0."

Chad's wish was almost granted as the first half would down with good chances for Man United but no goals from either side.

"Okay, not bad," Kelsi commented as the 45 minutes of regulation time in the first half finished, with only one minute of injury time to play. "At least no early goals conceded."

Her companions were about to proclaim their agreement when their eyes were drawn to the screen by an Aston Villa player running through the left side of the park on a counter attack. He shoulders the United defender away and lays off to a teammate in the penalty box, to the horror of the onlookers. A second later, the players in maroon and blue were celebrating while the United players looked on forlornly.

"What the hell?" Taylor yelled in frustration. "Why does this happen every time?"

Chad and Jason were shouting a string of profanities, citing almost all the Man United players as the ones to blame for the goal.

Always the voice of reason, Kelsi tried to calm her friends down. "Look it's annoying, it's ridiculous, I know. But, at least we have a whole half to rescue this. We've done it in less."

Troy chipped in, "Yeah, we know we can come back from a goal down. The manager's not going to let them come out sloppy in the second half."

"I absolutely don't believe what the hell is going on," Kelsi buried her head in her hands.

"So much for not being sloppy," Troy glared at the television. "2-0? Really?"

"They better get the hell up now," Jason's eyes narrowed. "There's what 40 minutes for three goals? They better get on their bikes."

"Time for the scarf yet honey?" Taylor asked Chad quietly.

"Not yet," Chad shook his head. "Look this is turning into trouble, but it's not a disaster yet. One goal. All we need is that first goal, and they'll come back."

They weren't waiting for long, as a brilliant pass from the midfielder, Scholes, met the substituted striker Hernandez.

"Woo! What a goal!" Troy cheered. "Come on you Reds!"

Five minutes later the friends were cheering again.

"I knew it!" crowed Chad. "I knew that it only took that one goal."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We're utter rubbish at the back, but man we can attack when we want."

"Game changer Hernandez," beamed Troy. "Definitely man of the match."

"Don't get cocky, boys," Taylor warned. "Still need the winner. A draw is not good enough."

"Surely they'll score the winner soon," Troy grinned. He watched as United kept attacking. The whole game was now parked in their attacking half.

"Oooh," the group shouted in unison as a shot cracked off the crossbar.

"Aaah," they echoed as the ball bounced off almost the identical spot less than a minute later.

The five friends were breathless as they watched the action. It was non-stop, and no one could speak as they were each drawn into the game. The match was rife with goal-scoring chances, however, as the time ticked away there was still no goal. 70 minutes, 75 minutes, 80 minutes, and yet no winning goal.

After the 85th minute, Chad quietly rummaged in the bag beside him, and pulled out his scarf. The other four exchanged glances as Chad wrapped the red woollen material around his neck. Taylor's hands were clasped tightly, and Kelsi was biting her lip so hard she was beginning to draw blood. Troy was gripping the arms of his chair. Come on, just one more goal.

It may have been their collective prayers, it may even have been Chad's emergency scarf. Something was in their favour as United won a free kick. The new star Robin Van Persie sent it towards the goal, and who else but the man of the hour, the super-sub Hernandez, headed it into the bottom corner.

The players erupted, the small collection of Manchester United fans at the ground erupted, and the five friends in Troy's apartment erupted. Hugs were shared and backs were clapped. The excitement and even greater, the relief, was palpable. Troy was quickly learning that there really was no room for error in this league. When his beloved Lakers lost a basketball game, it was disappointing but ultimately not damaging in their overall chances. The games were so frequent that individual games did not have the same impact that each one of their 38 league matches had for Manchester United.

After the match ended, Kelsi and Jason had darted off to make their dinner reservations. Chad and Taylor had hung around and chatted with Troy as the three polished off the last of the snacks. Eventually, they too headed off, leaving Troy alone.

The game had become sufficient enough distraction from his tough week, but now that he was alone, the discomfort came back. It seemed that every time she was out of his head, Melissa would ram herself back in. She had always loved being the centre of attention.

Still feeling the effects of last night's poor sleep, Troy decided to go to bed early. It was only 9 pm, but he was dead on his feet. He dragged himself to his bedroom, and stripped back down to his boxers. He allowed himself to fall back onto his bed, and was almost asleep immediately when a buzzing caused his eyes to flutter open.

Great, now he couldn't even go to bed without interruptions. He reached over for his phone and read the text message, jolting awake at the words.

_Good game :)_

_-Gabriella_

Troy rubbed his eyes twice, and even pinched his arm hard to ensure he wasn't dreaming. Suppressing the temptation to call her straight away, Troy instead texted her back, before closing his eyes with a bright smile on his face.

_Great game :D_

_-Troy_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know! By the way, sorry for the lack of Gabriella in this chapter. Will definitely make up for it in the next chapter ;) Can't wait for you guys to read that one! **


	13. Round 12

**A/N: Thanks to wildcats2016, londongirl123, Bluebell140 and fanficfan1122 for your reviews! I'm sorry this chapter has taken ages. Hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Troy sipped his hot mug of coffee in a desperate attempt to stay awake. The last eight weeks had flown by, and he was on his last night shift as part of the obstetric team. He had done a few overnight shifts in the past, and they hadn't been too bad because there were plenty of patients to attend to. He never had the chance to feel sleepy. Tonight, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

"So this is where you go to."

Troy peered over his drink at the red haired girl leaning against the door.

"Katherine! Is there a patient?" He set the half full mug on the coffee table in the staff room, and jumped up.

"No, no, sit back down Troy." Katherine walked into the room and headed to the kitchenette. "I was just about to tell you to go home. Nothing is going on." She poured herself a cup of coffee.

Troy shook his head at the midwife in charge. "I'd like to stay, if that's okay. It's my last night. I don't want to miss anything."

Katherine shrugged, "Fine with me. It's nice to have company on nights like this."

"I'm sure it's nicer to have patients," Troy grumbled.

Katherine laughed. "It's more interesting when it's busy, sure, but we don't want anything serious when there aren't many doctors here."

"Yeah you're right." Troy checked his watch. "It's almost three," he stifled a yawn.

"Sure you don't want to leave?" Katherine teased. When Troy shook his head, Katherine rummaged around in her purse and pulled out some money. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get us some sandwiches from the vending machine?"

"Sure?"

"I'll try and hold down the fort while you're gone," joked Katherine, gesturing at the empty birth suite.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Troy grabbed the money and got up.

* * *

Hospitals at night were quite eerie. Almost all the lights were off or dimmed low to allow the patients some sleep. Because of the late hour, the number of staff was also greatly reduced, and those present were mainly confined to their individual wards. As such, when Troy walked down the stairs, and through the corridors on the way to the cafeteria, he didn't run into a single soul.

"Maybe I should just go home," he muttered as he reached the vending machine. He selected two packs of sandwiches and pulled them out. Craving some sort of human contact, he decided to take the long way back to the birth unit, choosing to walk through the emergency room. That was the one place that was relatively busy, day or night.

It was brightly lit just as he imagined, and there were nurses bustling around. They seemed busier than usual, with patients being ushered into every cubicle. I could be of better use down here, mused Troy to himself. He decided he would ask Katherine if he could help in the emergency room rather than waiting in the empty birth unit.

As he neared the stairs, a girl ran into him, almost knocking them both over.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Troy!"

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Troy studied her carefully.

"No," she shook her head. "It's Sharpay. She's had some really bad headaches, and a bit of a stomachache."

"Headaches?" Troy asked warily. "Have they been happening throughout the pregnancy or just recently?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Just in the last two days, I think."

A wave of fear overcame Troy's body. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her towards the grey curtained cubicles.

"Which one is she in?"

"Number 4. Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella's voice shook.

"It may be nothing, but I just want to check something." He whipped the curtain across, revealing a nervous Sharpay sitting on the bed, gripping the hand of her anxious husband."

"Troy?" Zeke's eyebrows knitted together.

Troy mustered up a smile. "Hey Sharpay, Zeke. Have you been seen yet?"

"Not yet. We just got out in here. We've been waiting for an hour," Zeke answered while Sharpay remained silent.

"Okay, well I'm just going to check your blood pressure while we wait for the doctors. Is that alright?"

Sharpay just nodded, and held out her arm for Troy to fit the cuff.

When Troy saw the reading, he used every bit of his willpower to keep his face composed.

"Okay, I'm just going to find a doctor for you, Sharpay. In the meantime, can you do a urine sample for us?" He gave her a little clear container. "Gabriella, maybe you could go to the bathroom with her. It's just across the corridor."

"What's going on, Troy?" Zeke asked, worriedly. "Is she okay?"

Troy shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Look, it's better for me to get a proper doctor to check her out. I'm just a student. I do know that it will be a big help if she does the urine test. The doctor will ask you guys some questions, and talk to you."

"Come on Sharpay." Gabriella gave the blonde woman her arm, and helped her get up. "Let's get this done."

Troy walked swiftly to the nurses' station. He recognised a nurse from his earlier rotation in the emergency department.

"Hi Sarah. Who's looking after number 4?"

"Troy! You're not rostered here anymore. Picking up some extra hours?"

Troy explained the quiet night on the birth unit, and how he had come to be in emergency.

"I'm worried about pre-eclampsia. She's in her third trimester, and her blood pressure was 180/130. She's doing a urine sample now. Are there any doctors available?"

Sarah shook her head, "They're completely swamped. We've had two car accidents that are 'all hands on deck' patients. Is there anyone on your ward to help?"

"They're on call, but not actually here. I'll page the midwife down, and we'll contact the doctors."

Sarah handed him an empty folder and an admission sheet. "Till they get here, you're it, Troy. You need to write the notes."

* * *

By the time Katherine came down, Troy had tested Sharpay's urine, and taken quite a thorough history. Luckily the doctors on call were not too far away, and were rushing in.

Sharpay's history only served to add to Troy's suspicions, and Katherine agreed that she had to be admitted. Together they brought her up to the birth suite, and hooked her up to some monitors, both for herself and her baby. They had been given authorisation over the phone to give her blood pressure lowering medication. The whirlwind of events had left little time to explain the situation to Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella, so while Katherine continued to monitor Sharpay's condition, Troy took it upon himself to answer their questions.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to tell you much of what's going on. As we said to you before, we're quite worried about your high blood pressure, and the protein we found in your urine. At the moment your baby is absolutely fine. However, the high blood pressure can be very dangerous. I know it's still a bit early to deliver your baby, but the doctors need to weigh up that risk, with the risk of the blood pressure."

Troy continued by answering their questions, and calming their fears. He had never been required to tell patients so much about their condition, as it was often the responsibility of the senior staff, but these were his friends, who were terrified. They hung onto his every word.

When the obstetrician and the resident arrived, Troy reported the case to them. After a quick examination of Sharpay's condition, the decision was made to do an emergency Caesarean section. Impressed with the way he had handled the case till they got there, Troy was asked to scrub in.

The surgery was not the first Caesarean he had witnessed, yet there was something special about it. Knowing the patient made Troy feel more connected, and when the little baby boy cried for the first time, Troy could barely hold back a tear from his own eye. The joy on Sharpay and Zeke's faces reminded him of what he should have had with Melissa, yet for a change, the thought was wistful rather than bitter. Maybe he really was moving on.

Sharpay and Zeke were sent through to recovery, and their son Ethan was taken to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. When Troy had changed out of his scrubs, he only had one destination.

He rushed into the waiting room at the birth unit, and saw her sitting in a corner holding the golden cross from her necklace tightly.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up at him, and jumped out of her seat. "Are they okay? Please tell me they're all alright."

He beamed at her. "They're fine. Better than fine! Little Ethan is in the NICU now for observation and Sharpay and Zeke are in recovery. They'll be back in the ward soon for you to see them."

Tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes, and she gave him a wide watery smile. "Thank you so much Troy. I really mean it. You've done so much for us tonight. You have no idea how much we all appreciate it."

"No problem," Troy tried to brush it off casually.

"Seriously. I just... I..." Gabriella struggled to express her gratitude when a resolute look crossed her face. She strode over to him purposefully, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Troy could process what was happening, she crushed her lips against his. Their eyes fluttered shut simultaneously, and Troy was finally able to react, winding his own arms around her waist. This time no one pulled away. No one could, really, their arms locking each other in place. When air became an issue, they broke apart panting, while remaining in each other's embrace.

"Gabriella, wow. I wasn't expecting... I mean that's not why..." Troy fumbled.

She gave him a reassuring grin, "I know. I've just been waiting a long time to do that."

"You have? But you said..."

"I still don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship. But, I don't know if I ever will be. I do know that I really like you, and if you're okay being a little patient with me, then I want to give us a chance." Gabriella bit her lip, and looked up at him hopefully.

Troy pecked her on the lips. "Of course. But, only if you're patient with me too. I haven't exactly been in the dating game for a while."

Gabriella gave him an incredulous look.

"Long story," Troy smiled tightly. "But, what's say you and I go on our first date right now?"

"Where?"

Troy separated himself from her, but held her hand, lacing their fingers in the process. "I know just the perfect place."

* * *

The sun was streaming into the NICU as Troy and Gabriella joined Sharpay and Zeke.

"Gabriella, I'd like you to meet Ethan," Zeke smiled, tickling his son's stomach with his finger.

"He's beautiful," Gabriella gushed. "You guys did some great work."

"Well, he is my son," Sharpay flipped her hair. Now that she knew her son was okay, she was back to her usual self. "He's going to be extraordinary, just like his mother."

"How long is he going to be in here?" Gabriella asked gesturing to the incubator baby Ethan was currently in. She directed the question at Sharpay and Zeke, but looked up at Troy.

"I don't know," admitted Troy. "He's not too premature, so he should be able to go home in a couple of weeks if everything's okay. Maybe a bit earlier, maybe a bit later."

Zeke stepped away from the baby, and held out his hand to Troy. "I didn't get a chance to thank you before. Sharpay and I are so grateful for your help."

Troy shook the outstretched hand, with a smile. "I'm glad everything worked out."

His lips quirked up higher at the thought of _everything_ that had worked out that day. While it had started off dreary, it had suddenly become a whirlwind of emotions. He caught Gabriella's eye, and shared a secret look. They had decided not to tell anyone about their attempt at a relationship. Initially it was so they didn't detract from Sharpay and Zeke's big day. However, after discussing it, they thought maybe they should try this whole dating thing for a while before getting their well meaning, but meddling friends involved. So for the rest of the day, they kept Sharpay and Zeke, and baby Ethan, company while only sharing covert glances, and shy grins. It was such a milestone day for the four adults, that even watching Manchester United's limp 1-0 loss to lowly Norwich, on the television set in Sharpay's room, was not enough to put a dent in their excitement.

It was only around 6:30 that evening that it suddenly hit Troy that he had been at the hospital for 24 hours.

"I better go guys. I didn't realise how tired I am. I'll come see you guys soon, though," he promised.

"Gabriella, you should go home too," Sharpay pointed out. "Thanks for coming with me yesterday. But, you have that big case coming up. You need to prepare."

Gabriella nodded regretfully, "Yes it's starting on Monday, and I do have heaps to research."

After bidding the married couple farewell, and cooing at the newborn once more, Troy and Gabriella made their way to the main entrance of the hospital. They stopped to get Troy's belongings from his locker, and then stepped outside into the chilly Manchester evening.

"So, you're busy this weekend?" Troy asked with disappointment.

"I wish I could blow it off, but I can't," Gabriella sighed.

Troy nodded. "Well we were going to take it slow right?" he joked.

Gabriella giggled. "I'll call you when I can. Maybe we can meet up for a quick dinner during the week?"

"Sure, and if not, I guess I'll see you next Saturday anyway," Troy shrugged with an assuring smile. He leaned in, and brushed her lips softly. His lips tingled as he pulled away and his smile grew as she blushed. "I'm so glad I can do that now."

Gabriella stood up on her toes, to give him a quick kiss. "Me too," she agreed.

With reluctance, they parted.

"Good luck for your case," Troy called out as they began walking backwards in opposite directions.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon," Gabriella waved.

As Troy walked back to his apartment, a grin played on his lips. _Soon._

* * *

**So what did you think? A proper date is to follow in the next chapter! I'll try to get it up ASAP.**


	14. Round 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long! I had a minor surgery last week and it took longer than I expected to recover. I'm fine now though, and hopefully getting a new computer so I should be updating more frequently.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviewers fanficfan1122, wildcats2016, secretreader2712, NinjaTurtleX, Bluebell140, londongirl123 and pumpkinking5! And yes Bluebell140, I completely agree Norwich deserved that win, as annoying as it was ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

Troy grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket. As predicted, Gabriella's trial had been hectic, and she had barely had a chance to eat and sleep. However, she had made it a point to text him regularly throughout the week. They had initially agreed to have dinner on Friday night, with Gabriella stuck in court all week, but then Troy had found out that he had a evening shift in the paediatric ward on Friday. Reluctantly he had broken the bad news to Gabriella, and they had decided to meet for lunch before the match on Saturday instead. The wait had been endless torture for Troy, so close yet so far, and he had struggled to concentrate all week.

It was finally Friday night, and Troy had finished all his paperwork an hour ago. The resident was looking up airfares to Chile on the computer, leaving Troy to occupy himself. Gabriella had just returned home and had decided to send him a long stream of messages to amuse him until he was allowed to go home.

"What are you smiling about," Chad said from the doorway of the small office.

Troy winced. He had completely forgotten Chad was on the other paediatric team.

"Hey Chad," he smiled. "You done for the night?"

"Nah," sighed his bushy haired friend, as he planted himself at the desk next to Troy. "Gotta stay till 10. Guess you're waiting till then too?"

Troy nodded glumly.

"So," nudged Chad. "What was with the big goofy smile?"

Troy shrugged coolly, "What smile?"

Chad narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about," he prodded.

"No idea," Troy replied just as his pocket vibrated.

"Aren't you going to get that," Chad asked quizzically.

It took all of Troy's self control to not roll his eyes. Of course Chad would appear in the middle of his texting session. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, and flicked open the top. He bit his cheek to hide the smile on his face.

_Looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe I should stop by at the hospital tonight? Pizza delivery?_

He typed a quick reply, ignoring the hawk-eyed stare he was receiving from his friend.

_I wish but my friend's here :( Still keeping the secret right? Better wait till tomorrow._

Seconds after he sent it, his phone vibrated again.

_:( Ok. Tomorrow it is. Better be worth it Bolton :P_

_Definitely will be ;) See you tomorrow_

Troy put his phone away, and looked up to see Chad smirking at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Who's the girl?" That annoying smirk wasn't going away.

"What girl? That was a friend... from home."

"And I'm the Queen of England. Come on Troy. Spill. Who is it? The girl from the pub?"

"What? No! That um... that didn't work out." Troy took comfort in the fact that he wasn't completely lying. It hadn't worked out in the pub.

"Oh I'm sorry." Chad looked sheepish. "I thought she was into you. Had this idea that you were seeing her. I thought that's why you haven't been around as much."

Now Troy really felt guilty. He felt like just blurting out everything to Chad, but he and Gabriella had an agreement. With the effort it took to convince her to just give him a chance, he didn't want to take any chances.

"I wasn't ready anyway." Troy took a deep breath, making a snap decision. "My last girlfriend, we were together for a really long time, and she... well she cheated."

Even though it was the much abridged version, it felt weird saying it aloud. When the news had broken, it had spread so quickly through his group of friends, probably from Melissa herself. Aaron had done him the favour of telling his parents, leaving Troy free of the burden. Telling Chad today, was the first time he had told anyone.

"That's really rough, man. What a cow!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy couldn't help but laugh, and it felt good. "Yeah she was."

"Don't worry, you'll find the right girl. Even I did," Chad joked.

"Yeah, I will," Troy bit back a smile. "I mean, yeah I hope I will."

"Now let's stop with the chick talk." Chad checked his watch. "9:40. Will this day never end?"

The resident swung around, and raised his eyebrow. "I told Troy to go home an hour ago, but he wanted to stay."

Chad shot Troy a dirty look, "Really?"

Troy shrugged, "I wanted the experience. Keep your hair on, it's only another twenty minutes."

* * *

At 11:25 on Saturday morning, Troy was pacing around his apartment. He followed the same path, walking from one end of the living room where he checked the clock to the other end where he checked his reflection in the mirror. Spinning on his finger as he made this journey was his worn out basketball. As he reached the mirror for the thirteenth time, he heard a clicking sound outside the door. He looked through the peep hole and couldn't help but chuckle. He watched with amusement as Gabriella walked down the hallway before whipping around and walking back past his apartment door to the other end of the hall. When she was nearing his door again, he swung it open, causing her to jump.

"Oh Troy!" she yelped. She checked her watch, before apologising. "Sorry I'm um... well a minute early."

"A minute? How long have you been pacing," Troy winked at her.

Gabriella blushed, before countering, "How long were you watching me?"

"Okay, okay. I forgot you were a lawyer," he teased. "Shall we head off?"

As he stepped out, Gabriella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Troy smiled in confusion.

"I don't think the security at Old Trafford will let you take a ball into the stadium. Especially one from a completely different sport." She covered her mouth, trying and failing miserably to control her laughter.

Troy blushed, and threw the basketball back into the apartment hastily. He locked the door, and took her arm, grumbling good-naturedly, "Let's just go."

* * *

"I still don't like the fact that you picked me up," Troy crossed his arms. "I'm all for equal opportunity, but some things should remain a tradition."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You don't have a car, and the tram stop is right outside your building as opposed to across town where I live. Equal opportunity aside, our two options were me driving over, and the two of us catching the tram, or you catching two buses to my house, then me driving us to the tram stop outside your apartment and the two of us catching the tram over."

"I could have caught the bus," Troy huffed. He poured water into both of their glasses. "How's the food?"

"It's great," Gabriella smiled. "This is a nice place. I'm surprised I haven't been here before."

Troy scooped up another forkful of pasta and slipped it into his mouth. "It is delicious. By the way, congratulations again on your victory."

"The jury hasn't come back yet, Troy. We don't know that we won," Gabriella protested.

"Come on, you nailed it and you know it. I'm just sorry I couldn't celebrate with you last night."

"Hey I get it. Work is important. Besides you were free all week and I wasn't. Actually Troy, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Troy sensed the shift in her tone, and straightened in his seat. He nodded at her encouragingly.

"I wanted to explain what happened before. You know, at the pub when we almost... you know? And then what happened after, why I was avoiding you."

Troy's heart softened at her broken expression, knowing where she was going with this. "Gabriella, you don't have to explain anything."

"No I do. It was a really bad time for me. Actually this whole year..." A tear formed in her eye.

Troy rested his hand on top of hers, and squeezed. "Gary told me about your dad. I'm really sorry. Don't feel like you have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Gary?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah at the match you missed. I wasn't prying, really, I was just worried about you. He told me about what you went through. I'm sorry."

The tear dribbled down Gabriella's cheek as she attempted a smile. "I'm not mad Troy. I'm sure you thought I didn't show up because of you. And I'm glad you know. But he may not have told you the whole story."

"The whole story?"

Gabriella wiped away the moisture in her eyes as she recounted the shock of her father collapsing and then suddenly discovering his cancer. Troy blinked back his own tears as the raw pain shone through her eyes.

"It was really hard getting it together, but it's getting a bit easier. But when he passed away, that wasn't all that I lost." She took a deep breath, and mustered up the painful memories that she had suppressed. "When my father was sick I had just got the job at the law firm and I was dating this guy, Justin. I was in love with him, and things were getting really serious. I was spending all my time with him, and I can't help but feel that if I had been there for my dad more I would have realised something was wrong."

Troy slid over so he was sitting next to her, and rubbed her back.

"When my father passed away, I couldn't deal with it, with the loss, with the guilt. I couldn't look at Justin without remembering how I had failed him. I broke up with him. I felt I had to."

"Gabriella..."

"Please let me finish. It was hard to get over Justin, but I was in so much more pain anyway. Then I met you, and I felt this instant connection. It was so strong, and you were really sweet. For a moment I thought you could just sweep me off my feet and save me from everything that had been happening. But then I felt so bad. I had let a guy get in the way before, and I had lost everything. I didn't want it to happen again. That's why I couldn't go out with you. That's why I couldn't kiss you."

She sniffed, pausing to take a sip of her water. "But that week was my dad's birthday. That's why I wasn't at the Arsenal match. It hurt so much, the first birthday without him. I cried all morning before it finally hit me. My dad had gone through so much alone because he wanted to spend his last few months with me happily. He would hate to see how I'm living now, moping around. That's why I finally replied to your text. I was going to ask you for another chance the next time I saw you, but then we met at the hospital and well you know the rest."

She turned their hands over and patted Troy's hand lightly. "This has been really heavy, and I'm sorry for laying it on you like this, but I had to tell you the truth. I'm pretty, well, messed up, I guess you could say. So much has gone on with my mother, and now my father, and if you don't want to get caught up in all this I understand completely. I know you're just here for a year, and I'm sure you want to enjoy it."

Troy interrupted her before she could take the discussion somewhere neither wanted. "Hang on Gabriella. I really like you too, and for some reason we both felt that connection. I'm not so squeaky clean myself, and I'm in no place to judge anyone else's problems. If you give me a chance, I'm more than willing to give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled softly, daring to kiss her on the cheek. He watched as relief flooded her eyes.

"I'd really like that," she said quietly. She stroked Troy's cheek, and leaned in slowly. Their lips met, and both smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away, they had matching grins.

"We should go," whispered Gabriella. "It's 2:30."

Troy nodded, and called for the cheque. "You're going to be okay, Gabriella. We both are."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were seated beside Gary as the United players filed out.

"They better bounce back from the Norwich loss," grumbled Gary. "Especially after the loss at Galatasaray midweek as well."

"Hey, it's United," Gabriella winked at Troy. "We love nothing more than a comeback."

The first half went quickly with chances for both sides initially before United began to dominate. However, Gabriella's predictions of a swift comeback went unfounded as both teams went into the break goalless. During the short interval, Troy and Gabriella kept the topic of discussion light, in contrast to their emotional lunch. They laughed and joked with each other until the players returned for the second half.

The jokes were soon over, as QPR scored within ten minutes of the restart.

"I don't believe it. We can beat Chelsea, we can beat Arsenal, but here we are conceding to QPR. They don't even have a real manager this week!" exclaimed Gary.

Troy and Gabriella echoed his frustration along with the other 70,000 odd home fans. There were calls for the players to shoot as soon as they neared the penalty box. The songs grew louder, urging the players forward until finally the opposition defence broke down. Within seven minutes, the score was 3-1.

"Told you," Gabriella giggled rolling her eyes, "We really do love a comeback."

Troy slipped an arm around her waist, and squeezed, "We really do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it as we shed more light on Gabriella's testing year. Let me know what you thought!**


	15. Round 14

**A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews Bluebell140, NinjaTurtleX, wildcats2016, pumpkinking5, fanficfan1122, londongirl123 and the guest reviewers. You motivate me to update as fast as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

With the conclusion of Gabriella's trial, she was quite light on work. She had a few open cases, but they were mostly settlements in which she had to work out a few kinks, rather than complicated court dates. Troy too had a lot of spare time, as he had been allocated to clinics all week, meaning he had nothing scheduled after 5.

On Monday night, Troy had caught a bus from the hospital to Gabriella's law firm to 'pick her up' for their date. They had walked down to the cinema to watch _Argo_.

"That was an incredible story," Gabriella gushed as they came out of the theatre.

"I know. I can't believe that actually happened!" Troy took her hand and laced their fingers. "Ready for dinner? I hope you like Japanese food."

"I love Japanese food," Gabriella exclaimed. "Japan is top on my list of places to visit."

Troy led Gabriella to a quiet Japanese restaurant around the corner. "I found this place online, so I hope it's good. It's meant to be the best Teppenyaki restaurant in Manchester."

He opened the door for her and they both sat down at a table by the window. After placing their orders, they got back to their earlier conversation.

"So what do you miss most about home?" Gabriella asked.

"My parents," Troy answered immediately. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. "Gabriella…"

"It's fine," she smiled softly. "Tell me about them."

"Well my mom is my rock. I run everything by her. She's been like my best friend my whole life. My dad's been pretty tough on me, but I know he loves me. He was the basketball coach at my high school, so we definitely had our fair share of tension. I still talk to them weekly, but I miss them like hell." Deciding to lighten the mood, he confessed, "Apart from them, what I miss the most is basketball."

"Really?"

"I've really got into soccer, don't get me wrong," Troy explained, "but I really miss playing basketball. It's been a huge part of my life since I was like five years old. There aren't any courts nearby though. I feel a bit cooped up, to be honest."

Gabriella nodded thoughtfully. "It must be really hard being away from home. I'm sure you miss your friends too."

Troy looked away. "Yeah, sure."

"Troy…" Gabriella hesitated.

He sensed her curiosity, but shook his head. "Please Gabriella. Another time." He promised.

She nodded in understanding. "When you need to talk, I'm here. Especially after Saturday. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Hey, you don't need to apologise."

They were interrupted by Gabriella's cell phone ringing. She checked caller ID, and looked up at Troy apologetically. "I have to get this."

"Hello?" she answered. "Now? Are you sure? Yes I'm close by. Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Right. See you soon." She tossed the phone on the table and groaned. "I'm so sorry Troy. One of our clients just got picked up for a minor crime, but he's in jail. We need to get him out now so I have to get back to the office."

"Duty calls," shrugged Troy. He called for the bill and paid. He helped Gabriella into her coat. "Good thing we stayed nearby."

They began to walk back to her office.

"It's a beautiful night," Gabriella commented.

Troy admired her hair blowing gently in the breeze, and her cheeks tinted rosy from the chill in the air. They reached a standstill outside the building.

"I had a great time. Thanks for organising everything."

Troy remained silent for a moment, before closing the distance between them. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. His arms wound tightly around her waist, and he brought her closer to him. She pressed her lips harder to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips began to move hungrily against each other, and before he knew it, Troy's tongue had slipped into Gabriella's mouth. She let out a soft moan as he massaged her tongue with his own. Eventually they had to break apart for air.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered, his face turning bright red. "I got a bit carried away. I know we were going to take things slow."

"I was a more than willing participant," Gabriella grinned, before pouting, "I really have to go now, though."

"Alright," Troy said reluctantly. "I'll see you on Wednesday night at Old Trafford."

"Can't wait." Gabriella stood on her toes to give him another kiss. This time it was much shorter to the displeasure of both. "See you."

Troy watched her walk into the building, before walking over to the bus stop. He couldn't help but whistle on the way. He couldn't believe how few dates they had been on, considering how comfortable he felt with her. Conversation just came easily to them, and there was never a dull moment. He was really starting to fall for her. He didn't feel ready for a relationship like this, but he couldn't help it. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't hurt him like Melissa did. Once had been excruciating, but if it happened again, Troy didn't know if he could ever trust anyone again.

* * *

Despite planning to meet for dinner early on Wednesday night, Gabriella had run late from work. Instead she had met Troy at the Manchester United-West Ham match. It was a 1-0 win, with a goal in the first minute. It was a relief for all the fans, Troy and Gabriella included, that United had not given away a goal, and while there were chances for both sides, it was one of the calmest matches Troy had seen.

They had bought food at half time, so after the match, Troy was ready to say goodbye. Gabriella, however, had other plans.

"Troy, do you trust me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Troy nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"I'd like to take you somewhere. I brought my car."

Intrigued, Troy followed her to the car. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Troy had a wide grin etched on his face.

"Are you sure about this, Gabriella?" He panted. "You don't have to do this."

Gabriella smiled, and moved his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Of course. It was my idea."

"You're amazing."

"You have to help me though. It's my first time."

Troy slid his hands down her arms until they reached her own hands. He re-positioned them on the bright orange ball, and pulled them up higher. He rested his face on her shoulder, right next to hers.

"Relax, and focus on the hoop." He grinned inwardly as she shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her face. He moved their arms as one, helping her to take the shot. They watched as it sailed towards the hoop, and sunk straight through it.

"Yes!" Gabriella pumped her fist before whipping around to face Troy. She flung her arms around him. "We did it!"

"Now it's your turn by yourself." Troy pulled away from her and collected the ball. He tossed it to her, and she caught it neatly. "Remember stay relaxed, and focus on the hoop."

Gabriella squinted at the ring, and squared her shoulders. She bounced the ball twice and took her shot. She scowled as it rebounded off the rim, and landed in front of her.

"That was close," exclaimed Troy. He watched her pick the ball back up and try again. This time she allowed herself a triumphant smile as it rebounded off the backboard, but fell through the ring.

"_That_ was close," Gabriella said with a satisfied grin.

"Ready to play a little one on one?" Troy challenged her.

"How do you still have energy? You've been running up and down the court for half an hour!"

"I told you I've been missing it. Have I thanked you for bringing me here? I would never have come all the way on public transport. I really miss having a car."

"You've thanked me a hundred times. I'm glad I could help. All I did was Google basketball courts in Manchester. I didn't even know there was a basketball court in this park."

"Come on Gabriella, just a quick game. First to five? You bought the ball and everything, you might as well use it."

"Well it's going to be a whitewash, but at least you'll be having fun."

To both of their surprise, Gabriella did well to hold her own. She had made a couple of baskets, and had done well to even steal the ball off Troy. She couldn't dribble well, so she was limited in the positions from where she could shoot, but she was quite proud the scores read 3-2.

"That's four," Troy cheered as he made another basket. "One more to win!"

He bounced the ball to Gabriella. She took a chance and tried to dribble it forward so she could get closer to the hoop. Troy came forward at the same time and tried to swipe the ball from her. She turned slightly to shield the ball from him, but the momentum sent him forward, crashing straight into her. They both landed in a heap, with Troy pinning Gabriella to the ground under his weight. She began to giggle, but stopped when their eyes locked. His sapphire blue eyes darkened as he crashed his lips against hers. Unlike their previous kisses, this was a rough kiss that he deepened quickly. Despite their thick sweaters, he felt every contour of her body pressed up against his, which spurred him on further. His hands rested on her waist, massaging it gently through the woolly material. Soft moans emitted from both of them as their lips remained fused. Finally they broke apart panting. Troy shifted his weight off Gabriella, allowing them both to sit up.

"Wow," Gabriella breathed. "That was… wow."

Troy nodded, speechless. He stood up and gave her his hand.

"It's getting late. We should head off." Troy said, disappointment clouding his voice.

Gabriella nodded, and led him back to the car. "We should come back here for another game. It was fun. Not as good as football of course."

"Ha ha," Troy said dryly. "Just because you lost."

"Hey, the game ended at 4-2. It was a draw."

"4-2! How is that a draw?" Troy asked incredulously, as Gabriella pulled out of the park's parking lot.

"The game was first to five. Neither of us got there, so no one won." Gabriella stuck her tongue out playfully.

Troy shook his head with a chuckle. "If that's what you need to tell yourself."

Gabriella laughed too. "So what do you have tomorrow?"

"I have neonatal clinic in the morning. It's not really a clinic, though. We are just examining the babies who are still in the hospital."

"How's Ethan by the way? I haven't been since Friday."

"He's actually doing really well. Sharpay should be ready to go home tomorrow, and Ethan may even get to go home next week."

"That's fantastic," beamed Gabriella. "They've been telling me how awesome you've been. I swear Sharpay is still trying to set us up."

"Maybe we should tell them we are together," suggested Troy. He hated the secrecy and felt uncomfortable hiding such a joyous part of his life from his closest friends. He hadn't even told his parents or Aaron out of respect for Gabriella's wishes.

Gabriella stiffened. "I don't know Troy. I just don't want the pressure. Do you mind?"

"I just hate thinking of you as a dirty little secret. But I understand where you're coming from. I know how friends can complicate relationships. I don't want you to ever feel like you're making decisions for them rather than yourself."

"You're not mad?"

Troy patted her arm gently. "No of course not."

"It's not that I don't like you or I don't think this is going to work," Gabriella tried to explain. "I just want to give it the best chance."

"I get it, really, I do." Troy took her hand once she had pulled up in front of his apartment building. "Gabriella, our relationship is about us. That's all that matters. Thanks for today. I can't tell you how good it felt to play again."

Gabriella giggled at the excitement that still filled Troy's eyes. She cupped his cheek in her palm.

"It was my pleasure," she said softly as she pulled his face closer. This time it was her that initiated a passionate kiss, sucking on his lower lip before granting his tongue access to her mouth. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, while his hands stroked her back.

"Goodnight Gabriella," Troy said when they had reluctantly pulled away.

"Goodnight Troy." She watched him get out of the car, and stand in the doorway of his building.

He waved to her, and watched her drive away. He walked up the stairs of the building to his floor, and reached his door. As he fumbled with his keys, the door behind him opened.

"Troy?" a bleary eyed Kelsi asked in confusion. "What are you doing out so late? The match finished ages ago."

"Oh hey Kels. I just went to get a drink after the match, and I walked around a bit. It's a lovely night." He hoped Gabriella hadn't mussed his hair up too much, and that his lips weren't stained with her gloss. Luckily Kelsi appeared to be half asleep, and didn't notice anything out of place.

"You better go to sleep," she advised. "You start at 7:30 tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Kelsi."

"Goodnight."

Troy finally got his door open and was about to enter the apartment when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Troy, maybe next time you can ask your friend in the car upstairs, so I could meet her."

He turned around stunned, to see her wink at him before going back into her own apartment. He shut his door and leaned against it.

_Busted._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Round 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I wanted to do this chapter well. Hopefully the fact it's really long makes up for the wait! Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter wildcats2016, fanficfan1122, pumpkinking5 and Bluebell140 :D Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters.**

* * *

Troy had been quite fortunate that Kelsi had been rostered on night shifts both Thursday and Friday, and thus he hadn't had to face her inevitable stream of questioning about Gabriella. He was almost certain she didn't actually recognise Gabriella, but he knew she would be curious regardless. He couldn't blame her, and he couldn't count on himself to not crack under her pressure. After all, she was the one that pushed him to take a chance on Gabriella in the first place.

The annoying thing was avoiding Kelsi had led to avoiding Chad, Jason and Taylor as well. He didn't know how much she would have told them about what she saw, and he didn't want to put himself in the position where he would be interrogated. He was quite lucky to be rostered onto paediatric clinics for the week, some not even in the main hospital building. He spent his lunch breaks in a deserted corner of the library, and went straight home when he was done for the day. In a way it reminded him of his behaviour back home over the last couple of years. There was one big difference, he kept reminding himself, and that was the fact he had Gabriella by his side. Whenever he felt lonely he sent her a quick text message, and a reply would be received within minutes.

Friday night was such an example of Troy feeling isolated. Taylor had texted him, inviting him for dinner and drinks at a nearby restaurant, but Troy had reluctantly declined. As soon as he got home he dialled the now familiar number.

"Hey!" Troy could hear the smile in her voice, which in turn brought a grin to his own face.

"Hi Gabriella, are you free to talk?"

"Yeah, of course. I just got home. How was your day?"

Troy hesitated before replying, "It was pretty tough. Oncology clinic."

There was a heavy silence on the other side before Gabriella found her voice. "Oh. That must have been, well yeah that's pretty sad."

"How was your day?" Troy asked, changing the subject before they dwell on the subject of cancer.

"Troy, you have no idea how stupid people can be! Grown men should not be facing indecent exposure charges. Seriously, how hard is it to find a toilet? And if you have to go, don't go on the side of a police station!"

Troy burst out laughing. He could picture her eyes flashing with annoyance as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's not funny!" she protested, but his laughter was infectious and she was soon joining in.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Troy asked when they had calmed down.

"Not much. Sharpay and Zeke are taking their parents to see Ethan in the hospital, so I guess I'm just going to watch the match by myself. Are you doing anything?"

He was meant to watch the match at Taylor and Chad's house, but he had given the excuse of being sick to get him out of any catch ups over the weekend. He figured by the start of the next week he would have come up with a story to tell Kelsi, and would no longer have to avoid them. While he was disappointed to miss meeting his friends again, hearing Gabriella was free had given him an idea. For the past two days he couldn't get over the fact that she had taken him to play basketball. It had been so sweet and thoughtful, and he had been racking his brain for a way to repay her.

"I have no plans either. Why don't you come over to my place for lunch and we can watch the match together?" suggested Troy hopefully.

"Sure!" Gabriella accepted immediately. "I can pick lunch up on my way over."

"No, I'll take care of lunch," assured Troy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. All you need to bring is yourself."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Troy."

He hung up and headed straight to his pantry cupboard. He surveyed the contents, and then similarly checked the fridge. Nodding to himself, and he grabbed the notepad on the counter and scribbled down the groceries he needed to buy tomorrow. Gabriella had gone out of her way to do something nice for him, and he hoped cooking lunch for her would be a gesture of his gratitude.

Troy's eyes fell on the clock and he groaned. It was already eleven o'clock. He had better go to sleep, before the long morning he had ahead of him.

* * *

Troy woke up to his alarm early the next morning. Shops still hadn't opened, so he used the time to quickly tidy up his apartment. The last thing he needed was for Gabriella to think he was a slob. When he was happy with the state it was in, he pocketed his keys and the shopping list he had made and left for the supermarket.

He returned within half an hour, his arms filled with bags. The clock was ticking and he was under the pump. Luckily he had decided to make his specialty- chicken and mushroom ravioli with a creamy white sauce, which allowed him to move around on autopilot. Without a second thought he was chopping, slicing, stirring and mixing. All four burners on the stove were occupied soon enough, with Troy dividing his attention between them.

In the midst of the rushing around, Troy's phone rang. He glanced warily at the stove, checking nothing was threatening to burn or boil over, before dashing to retrieve his phone from the living room. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Gabriella cancelling on him.

"Hello?" he panted.

"Troy? What's with the voice?"

"Aaron! Hang on a sec." Troy caught his breath as he returned to the kitchen. "Hey, sorry about that. I had to run from the kitchen to pick the phone up in time. What's up?"

"Just checking in," replied Aaron. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. How are things with you? How's Stacy?"

"Stacy's great," Aaron said dreamily. "We finally set a date. It's the week after graduation. You'll be back right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your wedding man! I'm so happy for you. She's a great girl."

"Good, because you can't have a wedding without the best man."

Troy's eyes widened as he dropped the spoon he was holding. "Best man? Me? What about Simon?"

"Nah. I love my brother and everything, but you were the one that got Stace and me together in the first place. We owe you big time. I already told Simon, and he understands."

"If you're sure, then thanks. I'm honoured. Let me know if I can do anything for you. I wish I could be there to lend a hand."

"Thanks. Believe me I'll be calling you pretty often to help me get through this. You have no idea how much work goes into planning a wedding. I've seen ten different flower arrangements for the centrepiece in the last two days. Stacy's still pretty calm but I can see her going all Bridezilla in the near future."

Troy faked a laugh. In fact he _did_ know what it was like to plan a wedding and he had seen his fair share of centrepieces and napkins and wedding cakes. He didn't want to dampen the mood though, and let it slide.

Aaron, however, had known Troy for a long time and his friend's laugh had struck a chord. "Oh Troy, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I had to put my foot in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago. I still have some of those numbers if you want. For the cake places and caterers and stuff."

"Yeah, that would be good. Stacy got some off Melissa already." Aaron dropped his voice to an apologetic tone. "I should probably tell you that she's the maid of honour."

Troy sighed. "I figured as much. She is Stacy's best friend. I can't promise it won't be awkward, but I promise I'll be civil."

"Thanks, Troy. So, what are you cooking?" Aaron asked, obviously decided that they had talked about weddings enough.

"Just ravioli. Nothing much."

"Isn't it lunch time?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, so?"

"Since when do you cook for lunch? Especially your pasta…" Aaron trailed off. "Who's the girl?"

"What?" Troy spluttered. "There's no girl!"

"Come on, Troy. It's me. You never cook nice meals in the middle of the day. You barely even cook dishes like that for dinner!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to eat, don't I? So what if I felt like pasta?"

"Uh huh, whatever. I'm glad you're still giving dating a chance. I thought after the Gabriella thing you might go back to… well, I'm happy for you."

Troy bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out the truth. Instead he replied assuringly, "Look I'm not going back to that place, Aaron. I'm okay, really."

"Good to hear. Remember if you ever get close, call me, day or night. I better go, Stacey wants to go over the invitations list."

"Haha, you better get onto that, man. Thanks for the best man gig. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Troy set the phone on the microwave and glanced at the clock. That had taken a lot longer than he expected. Gabriella was due in less than half an hour. He tasted the chicken mix in one of the pots and couldn't help grinning as the flavours permeated through his mouth. As he began spooning the mixture into the ravioli wrappers he had bought, he made a mental note to cook more often. Aaron had been right in saying he never really cooked well for himself, preferred a quick meal prepared from cans and packets than one requiring him to cook from scratch.

Once he had finished constructing the ravioli, he put them back into a saucepan. The sauce was almost done, and he had begun stirring the ingredients for the chocolate pudding he had prepared for dessert. With one eye watching the clock, he sped through the rest of the cooking, and then rushed to change his clothes. He settled on a lime green polo shirt paired with blue jeans. After taking some extra time to fix his hair, he grabbed a maroon tablecloth his mom had snuck into his suitcase and rushed back to the living room to set the table. He had made such a fuss about not needing it, and had been irritated to see it when he realised she had packed it despite his protests. He would have to thank her later, he thought with a wry smile.

As he was plating up the pasta, there was a quiet knock at the door. He could barely contain his enthusiasm as he opened the door revealing Gabriella. They greeted each other with a kiss before he let her in, and took her coat. Troy had to clench his jaw to prevent it from dropping when he saw Gabriella clad in a tight Manchester United top, with a form-fitting white skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Old Trafford was always cold, and he had only seen her outside the football stadium in winter, and thus had never been exposed to so much of her olive skin. She was much shorter than him, but this skirt made her legs look like those of a supermodel. When his eyes finally reached her face, he saw the smirk that graced her cherry stained lips.

He cleared his throat, "Come sit down, Gabriella. What can I get you to drink?"

Before she could answer, her stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe we'll go straight to lunch," Troy teased.

Gabriella flushed but nodded. He led her to the table, and pulled out the chair for her.

"I really like your apartment," Gabriella finally found her voice, as Troy slipped into the kitchen to collect the pasta.

"Thanks," Troy called out. "I'll give you the tour after lunch. I owe my cousin big time. You should see the shoebox apartments that I would have had to choose from with my budget."

He set the steaming plate of ravioli in front of her, putting his own plate on the other side. In the meantime, Gabriella had uncorked the bottle of wine she had brought, and poured them each a glass.

"I'm pretty sure your instructions were to just bring yourself," Troy raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella giggled, "You should know, I never follow instructions." She meant it as a joke, but it came out in a flirty manner. To break the tension that was building, she took a forkful of the pasta and tasted it. "Oh wow, Troy! This is amazing! Where did you get it?"

Troy beamed with pride. This was the reaction he was hoping for. "I made it."

"You cook?" Gabriella was astonished. "You always say you're just a not so dumb jock!"

"I'm a man of many layers," winked Troy. "My mom and I used to cook together as a way of spending quality time. To be honest I don't cook that often, but I can make a few nice dishes."

"This isn't nice, this is delicious!" Gabriella all but moaned as she ate another forkful. Troy watched in pleasure as Gabriella finished her plate, and even asked for seconds. When it was time for dessert, he suggested they move over to the couch in the living room with their bowls of pudding, and the remainder of the wine.

They sat facing one another on the 3-seater couch, and began to chat between mouthfuls of warm chocolate. Topics of discussion ranged from Gabriella's amusing tales about her own culinary experiences, that were significantly less fortunate than Troy's, to the upcoming match against Reading.

At a momentary lull in the conversation, Troy noticed a drop of chocolate remaining on the corner of Gabriella's lips. He leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb, but allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. The mood shifted, and Troy used his free hand to set his wine glass on the coffee table, and then removed Gabriella's dessert bowl from her hands. Their lips met in a way that they hadn't experienced before. The kiss began passionately, and before long his hands had moved from her face to her waist pulling her closer to him. Gabriella's own hands were everywhere, feeling the well-defined muscles of his upper arms and back. Their tongues intertwined, each tasting the chocolate remnants in each other's mouth. When they broke for air, he immediately moved to her neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses. He smiled against her neck as she let out sighs and moans. As he reached a particular spot, she gripped harder, and moaned his name. Troy thought he heard something outside the apartment, but he was distracted by Gabriella pulling his face back to hers.

"Looks like he's not sick after all," drawled a familiar voice from behind them.

Troy and Gabriella sprang apart both blushing as red as a tomato. Troy dared to look up at their audience, dropping his head again as he saw Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and the source of the comment, Jason.

"And not as single as he says," Chad wagged his eyebrows.

Troy finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came with soup," Taylor gestured to the bags of food she and Kelsi were holding. "Since you were 'sick'," she used air quotes, "we thought we'd watch the match here with you. We're sorry to interrupt though." She glared at Jason, and grabbed Chad's arm, intending for them to leave the couple alone.

Chad wordlessly followed his girlfriend, noting the dangerous edge to her voice. Jason sent Troy a roguish wink, before leaving as well. That left only one person. While the others had their attention on him, it was obvious that Kelsi had seen and recognised Gabriella. She sent him a wounded accusatory look at Troy before running out and slamming the door.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. He'd talk to Kelsi later, but first he had another girl to attend to. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. I really should have locked the door, and they should have called first."

Now that they were alone, Gabriella had relaxed slightly. She still had a worried look on her face, though.

"Only Kelsi saw you, and I'll explain it away to them," Troy promised.

"They were you friends from the hospital?" Gabriella questioned quietly.

Troy nodded, "But I never told them anything. I guess that's why they were upset."

Gabriella swung her head towards him, looking up with tears in her eyes. "_I'm_ sorry, Troy. I was so afraid to tell people about the relationship, scared that if we made it official then it would hurt more if it didn't work. I never thought about what it was doing to _you._ You've been lying to your friends. Hiding me, making up stories about where you are going, avoiding them in fear of their questions. Please forgive me."

"Gabriella," he smiled softly, taking her hand in his. "I made the choice to keep the secret too. It's not your fault. I should have handled it better, and I always had the option of refusing you. I'll talk to them tomorrow and fix things."

Gabriella shook her head. "Fix it now. Tell them everything. I'll help explain it to them."

"Gabriella… We don't have to do this. If you're not ready…"

"Yes we do. Your friends are important to you and you to them. I don't want to be the one to ruin a group of friends. I really like you, Troy, I like you a lot. But regardless of if we stay together or not, your friendships should remain untouched."

Troy was immediately reminded of another romantic relationship that had ruined many friendships. He was touched that Gabriella cared enough about him to put her own feelings aside for his friends who she had never met. He gave her a long kiss, pouring his gratitude into it.

"Okay, I'll bring them back."

He dashed across the hall and opened Kelsi's door. The occupants of the room stared up at him in surprise, and he noticed Taylor look at him sheepishly. So they had been talking about him. He supposed that was fair enough.

"I'm sorry about lying to you guys. I was going to tell you that we started going out, but we decided to keep the relationship a secret for a while, just as we were testing the waters."

"_We_ or _her_?" Chad bit out. So Troy was right, their teasing comments earlier were simply covering their annoyance.

"We," Troy emphasised. It wasn't fair to put all the blame on Gabriella, and she had already been on the wrong foot with them, it would do them no favours if he left her in the lurch like she asked. "It was both of our decision. But she saw how upset you guys were, and she was the one that told me to come over and explain everything to you guys. I'm really sorry."

Taylor nodded at him sympathetically. "I can understand. Sometimes it's nice for a new relationship to be just between the couple." She sent Chad a significant look which, for once he ignored.

"Do you trust her?" Chad asked meaningfully. "If she wants to hide your relationship, you've got to wonder why."

Troy knew that his concern was stemming from their conversation about Melissa. He shook his head forcefully. "She's not like that."

Chad looked at him skeptically. "Sometimes you don't find out they're like that for a long time."

That comment cut deep, but Chad was right. "This isn't like that," he amended. "She's been through some rough stuff this year. I completely understand where she's coming from."

"She makes you happy?" At Troy's nod, Chad sighed. "Okay."

Jason wasn't as close to Troy, and therefore hadn't really taken offence to the secret. His girlfriend on the other hand remained silent. Troy walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"Kelsi, please look at me." He put a hand on her knee. She flinched and looked away. "Kels, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him defiantly. "You lied to me, again and again. You told me she dumped you, and I felt so bad for you. But it was all a lie. You snuck around with her, all the while pretending you were heartbroken."

"She did break it off. That wasn't a lie. But, then when she gave me a second chance, that's when I kept it from you. It's only been a couple of weeks, and I've been feeling rotten about this. But you have to understand, I needed to give this a chance. You know how much I liked her. Please forgive me. You've been my closest friend here. I don't want to lose you."

Kelsi softened. "I am happy for you, Troy. It just hurt you know."

Troy nodded. "We both know. That's why Gabriella wants to introduce herself properly. No more secrets."

"Really?" Kelsi asked surprised. She stood up with a small smile. "Let's go."

Troy marvelled at the unity that sports bring to a group of people. The introductions were predictably stiff, with Gabriella visibly nervous, and his friends still wary of her. The awkward silence had been broken when Troy realised the time, and switched on his TV. The match was just starting, and drew all of their attention. Within eight minutes, all six of them were yelling abuse at the players on screen, as Manchester United conceded yet another early goal. They admitted it was a good strike, but it was still frustrating. That had given way to some conversation about the team, and Gabriella was happy to contribute. Within another eight minutes, United had scored two goals and were leading 2-1.

"We've gotta love our attackers," Gabriella sighed in relief.

Their happiness lasted just another seven minutes before they were behind again.

"3-2?!" cursed Jason, adding some choice words.

"This is just insane," Troy chimed in. "This is Reading!"

As they watched on, the goals continued to pile in, and by the 34th minute, United were back in front, 4-3. When the half time break rolled around, they were all panting on the edge of their seats, as if they had played themselves.

The calmest of the group was Taylor, who took the opportunity to engage Gabriella in a conversation. Although initially apprehensive, Gabriella soon became animated, as she and Taylor discussed various aspects of the game. After a while, the rest of the group joined in. Troy's eyes sought out Kelsi, who caught his gaze and gave him a nod of approval. He sent her a grateful smile as he continued to watch Gabriella interact with his friends. She fit in perfectly, even when the topic of conversation strayed away from the match to other things. By the time the second half started, it was like she had always been a part of their group. She was more of a hardcore fan than Kelsi and Taylor, and was always included in Chad and Jason's analysis of the tactics being employed. They often agreed with her insight as the second half continued, especially when the two of them differed in opinion, she had been the one to settle the argument. To their collective relief, the second half yielded no more goals, with United having the lion's share of the possession. The match ended at 4-3 which was made sweeter by Manchester City's earlier draw with Everton leaving them three points behind.

When the post-match program neared its completion, and the group had finished the snacks and drinks Troy had brought out, Kelsi and Taylor cleared their throats.

"Well, we'll be heading out now," Kelsi said. "It was nice to meet you Gabriella." She sent Jason a meaningful look, signalling her intent to leave Troy and Gabriella back to their date.

"Let's stay for a while, Tay," Chad started, before Taylor cut him off with a warning look.

"You have that thing tomorrow, remember? You need to get ready for it."

As they moved to get up, Troy gave them an appreciative smile. He hadn't wanted to push, but he didn't know how comfortable Gabriella would be, if she was overwhelmed with talking to them for much longer. And he couldn't deny he wanted to pick up where their date had left off before they were interrupted.

"No, if you guys are free we should grab dinner," Gabriella suggested, surprising them all. "You have to eat eventually right?"

Troy beamed down at her. So she liked his friends enough to want to spend more time with them. "Yeah, come on guys. It's tradition," he teased, repeating the line they had countlessly fed him.

The two guys needed no further invitation, and began throwing up restaurant ideas while their girlfriends looked on amusedly.

Troy leaned closer to Gabriella. "Thanks," he whispered, kissing her ear in the process.

She squeezed his knee in response. Then she whispered something back that made his eyes cloud in fear.

"Next week, my friends."

* * *

**Whoa, massive chapter. I thought about cutting down but I thought it was all pretty important for the direction of the story. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Round 16

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviewers londongirl123, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140, Fanficfan1122, It's Tori That's It and NinjaTurtleX!**

**For those that aren't very interested in soccer, I'm sorry, because this chapter has quite a lot of description about the match. It was a really important fixture, so it's only fair that is reflected in the story. It also shows some character development so please bear with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

On Monday, baby Ethan was finally to be released from the hospital. By some coincidence, Troy had been rostered to the NICU for the week, as part of his paediatric rotation, so it was the perfect time for him to meet Sharpay and Zeke as Gabriella's boyfriend. Gabriella had planned to come along during her lunch break. She had told Troy she just wanted to see Ethan, and be there for her friends, but he had an uneasy feeling she thought he needed protection.

The NICU itself made him feel uncomfortable. He loved kids, and babies were always so cute, but the babies in the incubators around him were so tiny and helpless and it made him depressed. Luckily Ethan had grown quite a lot and no longer needed tubes to support him. It had taken most of the morning to follow the doctors around and get the hang of the routine of the NICU. By the time he sat down to take a break it was already around 11:30.

"I knew we should have left earlier!"

All the staff, including Troy, looked up to find the loud voice breaking the quiet of the NICU.

"Shh. Calm down sweetheart. We're here now." Zeke trailed behind Sharpay, trying to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Troy rolled his eyes. Of course, who else would it be? He plastered a polite smile on his face, and rushed forward to meet them.

"Hi guys! Here to take Ethan home? You must be really excited." He braced himself for their reaction to seeing him.

"Troy," Sharpay levelled at him coolly. "Please take us to Ethan."

Confused by her tone, he stared for a second before shaking it off and leading the way to Ethan's crib.

"The paperwork's all done, you'll just need to sign a few forms. Doctor Fisher said he has spoken to you already, but if you have any questions I can get a doctor to come and talk to you." He stopped in front of Ethan and watched as Sharpay picked him up excitedly.

Zeke signed the forms in the file that Troy handed to him. He returned the file, and stuck his hand out to Troy to shake.

"Thanks for looking after him well, Troy," he said warmly.

Sharpay shot her husband a cold glare. He shrugged at her, innocently, but then faced Troy and rolled his eyes.

"Is that it? Can we go now?" she asked tapping her foot. Troy opened his mouth to stop her, but then shut it and nodded. They would just have to talk about Gabriella another time.

Sharpay marched out with Ethan nestled in her arms, and Zeke followed meekly behind. He sent Troy an apologetic look over his shoulder. Troy watched as they headed to the elevators. He was about to turn back to his own work when he saw the elevator door spring open and a familiar face step out. A wide smile spread across his face, and he wasted no time in rushing over to her. Sharpay appeared to have been caught off guard by her entrance, and they had missed the elevator.

"Gabriella," Troy smiled.

She smiled back up at him, but then looked between him and her friends, trying to assess the situation.

"What's going on guys?" She studied the annoyed expression on Sharpay's face. "Aren't we going to have lunch together before you take Ethan home?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella," Sharpay said. "Maybe you can come over for lunch at our house?"

"I can't," Gabriella shrugged. "I have to get back to work in half an hour."

"Come on Shar, don't be like that. Let's just eat here. I'm sure we can leave Ethan in the NICU for an extra half an hour if you're worried about him. Right Troy?"

Troy nodded. "You were only expected to take him at 1:00 anyway."

"Fine," Sharpay huffed. They walked back to Ethan's crib, and put him down.

Zeke patted his son's stomach. "See he's asleep anyway." He put his arm around his wife, and gently escorted her back to the elevators. As Troy got on with them, Sharpay glared at him.

"Why is he coming?" she asked rudely.

"Shar!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I invited him, if that's okay." Gabriella said softly. Troy shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"You did?" Sharpay asked furrowing her brow, before shrugging airily. "Whatever."

An awkward silence befell the group as they descended to the ground floor and reached the cafeteria. Troy and Gabriella found a table, allowing Sharpay and Zeke to choose their lunch first.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. This obviously wasn't the best time to reveal their relationship status. He didn't know why Sharpay was acting so hostile, but it was now obvious her animosity was only directed at him.

"Gabriella, maybe this can wait. Maybe we should hold off on telling them. I don't think Sharpay likes me."

"I don't get it. Before, she was the one urging me to go out with you. I'm not sure why she's acting like this."

The conversation was halted by the return of the other couple, signalling Troy and Gabriella's turn to buy their own meals.

When they met back at the table, Zeke was patiently waiting with his salad in front of him, whereas Sharpay was almost halfway through hers.

"So Troy, we haven't seen you for a while," Zeke smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, actually," Troy grinned at Gabriella.

"Of course you have," Sharpay muttered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you, Shar?"

Sharpay feigned innocence, "What are you talking about."

"You've been rude to Troy all day!" Gabriella protested.

"Only because you haven't!" Sharpay shot back.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy voiced their confusion together.

Sharpay huffed and turned to Troy. "I thought you were better, Troy. I thought you cared about Gabriella. So she turned you down once, you're not man enough to try again? Your ego's too bruised? She really liked you, and I was rooting for you two. Well maybe it's a good thing you chickened out. Maybe you're no good for her."

Halfway through Sharpay's impassioned speech, Troy had to hide a smile, and grabbed Gabriella's hand under the table, linking their fingers. She gave him a wink in return.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Troy said after she was done with her rant. He brought their interlocked hands to the surface of the table. He turned to Gabriella with a teasing smirk, "Maybe you should reconsider."

Sharpay stared at their hands and then looked at each of them dumbfounded. "Wait… you two… are you…"

Gabriella giggled, and Zeke let out an amused chuckle.

Sharpay let out a squeal and launched herself at Gabriella. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!" She pulled back and pouted. "How could you not tell me?"

"You know what happened last time, Shar," Gabriella said quietly. "I wasn't sure if I was ready and I didn't want to get anyone else involved until I was sure about it."

Zeke nodded, interjecting, "We understand Gabs. We're really happy that you shared this with us."

"Troy, I'm really sorry." Sharpay lowered her head. "I'm not usually… okay well I can be that rude, but not to my friends. I can't repay you enough for looking after Ethan and me. It's just that I love Gabs like my sister, and I hated seeing her hurt."

"It's okay. I'm glad she has friends like you. Hopefully, I can be one of your friends too."

Zeke smiled at him, "You already are."

The rest of lunch went a lot more smoothly, and all four enjoyed their time together until it was time for Troy and Gabriella to return to work.

"Hey Troy, what are your plans for Sunday?" Zeke asked as they were leaving.

"I don't know. Why?" Troy shrugged.

"Well Sunday is the biggest football match of this season. We're facing Manchester City. I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with us. We obviously don't want to go out with Ethan, so maybe you could come to our place. Gabs, you're invited too, of course."

Troy hesitated. "Thanks for the offer, but my friends are pretty excited about the game too, and we have this tradition of watching together. I don't really want to cancel on them for such a big match, especially after I've been hanging out with them less in the last few weeks."

Gabriella sent him a reassuring glance. She understood his desire to make up with his friends.

Zeke asked Sharpay a silent question with his eyes, and she nodded.

"Why don't you invite them too?" Sharpay suggested.

Troy's eyes widened. "But there's four of them, and you guys just had a baby. I couldn't impose."

"Don't worry about that," Sharpay said dismissively. "You can bring ten if you want."

"Uh no, just the four," Troy stuttered. "Um, if you're sure."

Zeke clapped him on the shoulder. "The more the merrier. They are United fans right?"

Troy nodded with a grin. "I'm half curious to see what would happen if some City fans became our friends. Everyone's really intense about the rivalry."

"It's uncomfortable at the best of times," admitted Zeke, "but this week is the worst. Actually, no, the worst would be Monday morning. Coming to work, regardless of who wins, or even if it ends in a draw, it is bound to be hostile."

"At least with the Sox and the Yankees, the fans aren't in the same city. I suppose if they were, it would be a similar reaction," Troy confessed. "Thanks for the invitation. I'll see you guys on Sunday."

* * *

Troy's friends had been uncertain about all traipsing into a stranger's home, but had finally agreed for Troy's sake. Taylor and Kelsi had both arrived with their arms filled with food they had prepared, so as to take some of the burden off Sharpay. When they arrived at the address Gabriella had texted Troy, they soon realised why Sharpay and Zeke hadn't felt them a burden.

"Is this the right place?" Jason asked in amazement.

"It has to be. That's Gabriella's car in the driveway." Troy pointed at the familiar blue sedan.

When they rang the bell, they were met with a man in a suit.

"Come in," he bowed and moved aside. They followed him as he led them through a seemingly never ending hallway with high ceilings and walls covered with beautiful paintings. They finally ended up in what they assumed was a den, that was larger than Troy's apartment.

"Troy!" Gabriella got up from the couch and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light kiss on the lips, aware that their friends were watching.

"Hey Sharpay. Hey Zeke." Troy waved at the couple, and then proceeded to make introductions.

"You have a lovely house," Taylor said in awe.

"If you can call it a _house_," Chad muttered to Jason before wincing when Taylor elbowed him.

Troy kept silent, but he was with Chad. The house was really a mansion like he had only seen before on television. It was wide enough on the outside, resembling the large houses he had seen when he had travelled to upstate New York with his parents. When they had walked inside, however, it was much bigger. He wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being larger than his high school!

"We brought some food," Kelsi said shyly.

Zeke jumped up and took the trays from the two girls. "You shouldn't have worried about it."

As Zeke arrange their trays on a table on the side of the room, they realised they probably _shouldn't_ have worried. The table looked like a twelve seater, and it was filled with mini quiches, pastries, bowls of pasta and salads, gourmet pizza, and assorted desserts. Beside that spread, their sausage rolls, sandwiches, pies and brownies looked… much like they felt in this gigantic house. If Zeke had felt the same way, he didn't show it, putting their trays right in the middle.

"These brownies look amazing!" he said. "I can never get mine to look so good."

"Zeke's a chef," Troy explained to his friends. They spread out amongst the couches and sat down in front of the giant flat screen television that was already showing the pre-match show.

Troy laid an arm around Gabriella and pulled her into his side. "Nervous?" he asked.

She nodded, "This was the fixture that ruined everything last season."

"That's debatable," argued Jason.

Zeke piped in, "Yeah sure there were a few, but we couldn't take a point out of six against City last season."

"Hopefully the tactics are spot on this time," Chad commented. "We can't be going defensive again. It's just asking for trouble with our midfield and defence."

"Would you take a draw?" Kelsi asked quietly.

The question hung in the air as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"I would," confessed Sharpay.

"I don't want them to play for the draw, but if you could guarantee me a draw right now, with us three points ahead, yeah I'd take it," Gabriella agreed.

Slowly they all began nodding in agreement, while Chad shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't see why we should be scared of them. We have a great strike force, and their defence has been as bad as ours. Maybe not in number of goals conceded, but definitely in how shaky they look. Why can't we go there and win?"

Zeke smiled. "I know where you're coming from, but with the injuries we have… Well it's hard enough against City at the best of times."

"I wish we had Valencia or Cleverley," Troy piped up. "We don't have any options to play 4-4-2 unless we use Welbeck and Young as the wingers, and I'm not sure if Scholes or Giggs, or whoever plays with Carrick would be good enough against City."

The conversation continued and soon the hesitancy and awkwardness disappeared. Chad and Zeke found they had very similar opinions and enjoyed ganging up on Jason who often disagreed with them. The jovial mood, however, had an undercurrent of tension. Gabriella had warned Troy, that this match would be much different to the ones he had watched with her in the past, and there would be times where talking might be inappropriate. She had promised an exciting match that was bound to have a few twists and turns, and the first one came with the release of the team line ups.

"Unbelievable!" crowed Jason. "He's still got it! The ability to pull out a surprise. I bet Roberto didn't see that coming!"

"I swear he said that Cleverley and Valencia were definitely not available! They were meant to be out for weeks!" Troy said, still in shock at the revealed line-up featuring both of the supposedly unavailable players. Jason was right, Roberto Mancini, the Manchester City manager would have been astounded to see two of United's brightest performers in the starting line-up.

"Looks like Sir Alex has started the mind games," laughed Taylor.

"So," Chad looked at Zeke and Troy smugly, "Clevz and Valencia starting, care to change your mind in taking the draw?"

Zeke chuckled, "All right, with that attacking line up, I don't see a draw. First goal wins it for me."

"You mean City," Taylor said darkly. "If we play like we did at Reading, it's curtains."

"Reading and everywhere else," Sharpay grumbled. "Do we ever score first?"

"Hey we scored first against Chelsea and Arsenal!" Gabriella defended.

As they watched the teams walk on to the pitch, they quieted down and decided to grab plates of food. They all settled back into their spots just as the whistle blew for the start. As Gabriella had forewarned, it was silent among the group as City seized control. Kelsi's hands were clasped together tightly, as if in prayer, while Zeke made motions with his head like he was on the field trying to head the ball away. They watched in bated breath as City grew closer and closer, piling the pressure on the United players who were all back defending.

"They can't last much longer like this," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

She was right, United couldn't last with that sort of defending much longer. Instead, when they defended the next City attack, the goalkeeper launched the ball forward and a few neat passes later, Rooney had sent the ball into the net for United.

Sharpay screamed, Kelsi squealed, Zeke and Chad bellowed out the U-N-I-T-E-D chant, and Jason was jumping up and down. Gabriella threw herself on Troy, who hugged her tightly in excitement. Only Taylor remained calm, stating United's habit of conceding silly goals, and how she would only be satisfied if they scored another. Chad, Jason, Kelsi and even Troy to some extent were used to Taylor's attitude. It wasn't her being pessimistic, it was her being what she called practical. Sharpay and Zeke on the other hand, eyed her critically, their expressions reflecting their distaste for her negativity.

The goal had changed the complexion of the match, and it was a lot more even. Within ten minutes, Wayne Rooney had a similar shot which resulted in their second goal. This time Taylor joined Chad and Jason in their chant, possibly cheering louder than the boys.

"This is awesome," squeaked Gabriella before grabbing Troy's face between her palms and kissing him soundly. He longed to deepen it, but restrained himself. As if sensing his great effort to keep it G rated, Gabriella winked at him.

"Later," she whispered. Troy muffled a groan against her forehead causing her to giggle.

The second goal seemed to deflate City completely as United ended the half in dominance. At half time, Sharpay pressed a button on the wall, and an elderly lady in a black dress and white frilly apron arrived quietly. She picked up two trays at a time, and served them silently, not even acknowledging their polite "thank yous". Sharpay asked them what they wanted to drink, and went off to fetch it. She returned promptly with a tray of their choices.

"That will be all Maria," Sharpay clapped her hands. Zeke rolled his eyes at his wife's theatrical nature.

"I told you not to force that ridiculous outfit on her," Zeke chided Sharpay. He looked a little embarrassed. "Sharpay's dad is into real estate and he's doing really well. This is one of his houses actually."

"It's really beautiful," Troy reassured Sharpay, before adding, "You really don't have to explain anything to us."

Zeke relaxed and gave him an appreciative smile.

"They've found it hard to keep friends once people find out Sharpay's family is loaded," Gabriella explained quietly, after Zeke's attention had been diverted. "I think Zeke is also miffed because he feels like he's living on her money, rather than his own."

Their chat was cut short by the start of the second half. City began brightly, and the nerves set in again. The commentators discussed how the game was hardly a classic derby, which caused Taylor and Kelsi to exchange glances, warily.

"Don't tempt fate," muttered Sharpay.

Unfortunately fate was tempted. A flowing attack saw the ball fly off Van Persie's boot, bounce off the post, before getting sent back in the net by Ashley Young. As the Manchester United players began to celebrate, the linesman signalled that a player was offside. The goal didn't count.

Chad and Zeke let out a string of curses and Sharpay chipped in a few colourful words of her own. The moment of annoyance turned into horror as City capitalised on the moment's confusion, and carried the ball downfield before the United players could get back. Men in red shirts scrambled to get into position, and there were 1, 2, 3 shots blocked by United players throwing their bodies around, until it was too late, and they couldn't save the 4th shot.

Jason dropped his head into his hands, and Taylor groaned. The replay of the "offside goal" showed that Young was indeed onside, and the score should have been 3-0 rather than 2-1. The frustration continued as City began to dominate. United's defending grew more and more desperate, despite still leading. Troy couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock at regular intervals. Just get to 70 mins, he would challenge the players, then 75, then 80 as he wished time would speed up. He caught Gabriella sneaking glances to the clock as well as she began chewing on her lip.

Sharpay pressed the button summoning the maid once more, but no one but her could bear to eat or drink. In that moment that Sharpay was handed her drink, an ear splitting wail resonated around the room. Startled, the group looked around for the source of the noise, pinpointing it as the baby monitor. Sharpay stood up to get Ethan from his room, and the rest of the group turned back to the television just in time to see Zabaleta drilled in a powerful goal for Manchester City. 2-2. Despair filled the room, only heightened by Sharpay and Ethan's matching shrieks as they returned.

"What happened?" she asked despondently. Time seemed to be running out fast, and yet City were still a threat.

"We did say we'd be happy with a draw," Gabriella pointed out quietly. "The way the game is going now, we should just accept the point."

Unsettled grimaces followed her comment. Chad, now clad in his lucky scarf, didn't blink.

"We can score. It just takes one chance."

"Were you one of those people egging us on to score in the 6-1? One of those, we can win 4-3, or 5-4 or whatever fans?" Sharpay asked him scathingly.

"Yeah, so what? I was also one of those people who believed in the team against Chelsea at 3-0 down. Bet you just turned the TV off Princess," Chad shot back.

"Guys," Kelsi interjected quietly, but insistently before the disagreement turned into an argument. She pointed at the screen. "Chance."

The group watched with bated breath as Robin Van Persie stood over a free kick.

"Four months ago, this would barely be a chance," Jason commented softly. "Come on, give the man a derby goal."

Gabriella gripped onto Troy's arm tightly, urging them to score, "Come on."

The ball was kicked, and within a second it was in the back of the net. The red shirted players ran around madly as those in blue slumped on the ground. Troy was on his feet, and Jason was sprinting around the room pumping his fists. Chad and Sharpay were holding hands and dancing goofily, their disagreement long forgotten. Troy looked down at Gabriella who hastily wiped away tears from her eyes.

At his concerned glance, she sniffed, "All this late drama, my dad would have loved to watch this."

"What the hell?" shouted Taylor. All their eyes were back on the TV as they saw a United player with blood running down his face.

"What happened?" Chad asked in confusion.

"The City fans. They were throwing coins and I think one hit him." Taylor shook her head in disbelief.

The group watched as the players slowly made their way back to the centre, only for play to be disturbed again, as a City fan ran on to the field.

"What does that idiot think he's playing at?" raged Chad. The man looked like he was going to attack one of the United players before the City goalkeeper caught him in time.

"This game has just gone ballistic!" Troy didn't know whether to laugh or complain. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," Taylor and Sharpay said in sync. Their amusement turned to more annoyance as a City player kicked out at a United player.

"This game needs to end now," Jason said flatly. "The referee's lost control of the players and the fans."

As if answering his prayers the whistle blew.

"Well that's that. Six points clear," beamed Zeke.

Taylor looked at her watch and looked at Chad significantly.

"I think it's time for us to go," he said, offering Zeke his hand.

Zeke took it warmly before silently communicating with Sharpay. "Why don't you guys hang out here a bit longer? We have a billiards table, a dartboard, heaps of movies, and there's all this food to finish."

Kelsi looked at Jason doubtfully, who in turn faced Troy with excitement in his eyes, as did Chad and Taylor.

"What about Ethan? Aren't we interrupting your routine?" Troy asked Sharpay.

She gave him a rare genuine smile. "No, I just have to feed him and he'll be fine. He's really very well behaved. Please stay. It'll be fun."

"In that case, we'd love to stay!" Chad answered for Troy, who just shook his head, laughing.

* * *

When Troy was home later that night, he reflected on the afternoon. Slowly the puzzle pieces were falling into place. All that he had missed in the last two years, a caring girlfriend, a tight group of friends, it was all coming together for him. A flash of green eyes filled his mind. He had been similarly happy in the past. Even happier, he had to admit, but it had all come crashing down around him. He hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

**Phew, another massive chapter! I just can't stop writing! Again I apologise if there was too much soccer, but what an epic match for those of you who watched it! And it's only fitting that I upload this chapter on the eve of another huge match (United v Liverpool)!**

**Let me know what you think, and anything you want to see as Troy and Gabriella head into the holiday season! **


	18. Round 17

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter! I was so touched by the reviews I received from dyeitrouge, It's Tori That's It, NinjaTurtleX, fanficfan1122, wildcats2016, lovinzacefron93, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140 and londongirl123. To answer your question this story is set in the 2012/13 season of the English Premier League so all the matches have actually happened. I'm glad that the matches add a little extra excitement to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

"They're really steamrolling Sunderland," gushed Gabriella.

Troy looked down at her with a grin. As much as he too was enjoying Manchester United's attacking performance, he was more enthralled with Gabriella's reactions. It was freezing at Old Trafford, and the chill in addition to her excitement watching the match resulted in a cute blush dusting her cheeks. Her wavy hair was dancing around her face thanks to the wind that was swirling through the stadium.

"Would it be too much to ask for better finishing?" Gary grumbled interrupting Troy's admiring glances. He looked towards the older man and saw a smile playing on his lips. The euphoria of winning against Manchester City the week before had obviously not worn off the players or the fans. Two goals had already been scored before half time, and while they had missed a hat full of other goal scoring opportunities, the team showed no signs of stopping.

"Isn't this great?" Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Yeah," he murmured, leaning down. "Great."

As their lips were about to meet, the crowd jostled around them.

"Sorry kids. It's half time," Gary apologised, being one of the people to bump into Troy. The older man had become fond of the American, and was already close to Gabriella, and had watched the romance unfold between them. Although he was gruff at times, he was one of the biggest fans of the couple.

As he left, Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"How was your week?" he asked her.

"Horrible," she rolled her eyes. "There's so much paperwork to do, and we're closing the office at the end of next week. It's a mad rush till then."

"It'll be worth it though," Troy pointed out. "You get a nice long holiday."

Gabriella scoffed, "I hardly call three weeks nice and long."

"Hey, you should cherish your three weeks! I've barely got one week!"

Gabriella laughed, "Tough being a student huh?"

"Must be easy living the high life rolling in the money you earn," Troy winked.

"Yeah I spend my days fanning myself with my money."

Their ribbing was interrupted by the crowd piling back in for the second half. The next forty five minutes were tenser, and Troy began to wonder if Man United's inefficiency in front of goal would be punished. Luckily they were able to score a third, and only conceded one, allowing them to hold on and win the match.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella caught the tram back into the city centre, and decided to go for an early dinner. This time Troy chose a Chinese restaurant near his apartment. Gabriella was not a huge eater of Chinese food, so he was finally given the chance to guide her on what was good on the menu. He knew it was silly, but it gave him more confidence after depending on her so much up till now.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked her casually. To his surprise, she stiffened and her smile dropped.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" He gently stroked her hand.

Gabriella took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She gave him a watery smile and shook her head.

"What is it?" he repeated in concern.

"Nothing, it's silly," she choked out.

"Gabriella, come on. We promised to be honest remember?" Troy pushed.

She sighed in response and brushed at her eyes. She remained silent as their food was set in front of them, and ignored the curious glances the waitress sent their way.

"It's just that Christmas was a big thing in our house. When I was little my grandparents made it a big deal for me and my cousins, and even after they passed away my aunts and uncles would bring my cousins over to our place and we would celebrate together. This year both my uncles have taken their families overseas for Christmas, and without my dad… Well I'm all alone this year." A sob threatened to escape, and she covered her mouth hastily. "I'm sorry Troy. It seems our conversations are always about my problems. I don't mean to load them all off on you."

She looked down in embarrassment and slowly retracted her hand from his grasp, but he grabbed it back firmly.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive. I didn't know about your cousins but I knew this would be your first Christmas without your father. And seriously, if I can make it even a tiny bit easier for you by being there to listen to your problems, then I'll be ecstatic."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll need to get used to the idea of Christmas alone."

"Hey, no way. You're forgetting someone else who has no family this Christmas."

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Sharpay and Zeke have their families coming up from London to see Ethan."

"Not them," Troy chuckled. "Me."

Troy watched the wheels turn in Gabriella's head at it suddenly hit her.

"Oh Troy! You're all by yourself here in Manchester!"

"I know," he said wryly. "It's my first Christmas away from my parents."

"We should spend Christmas together!" she exclaimed.

Troy smirked at her enthusiasm. It was what he was hoping to do anyway. He had already begun making plans in his head. He watched her narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh no," she jabbed her finger at him. "I know that look. You're planning something. Well not this time mister. You're in Manchester for Christmas, so you'll have a traditional Mancunian Christmas. At my house."

Troy laughed at her comical attempt to sound threatening.

"Is that an order?" he asked mockingly.

"Absolutely," Gabriella held a straight face before they both collapsed into fits of laughter. "Seriously though, come to my place for Christmas lunch."

Troy nodded. "Alright. But I'm bringing dessert and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm not going to protest! Your chocolate pudding rivalled Zeke's!"

The tense moment long forgotten now, the couple tucked into their rapidly cooling noodles while they kept the light-hearted conversation going. Troy successfully kept Gabriella's mind away from the loneliness she was feeling.

Unfortunately for the couple, Gabriella had promised to meet Sharpay for a girls' night out to give her a break from the baby, cutting their date short. They stood at Gabriella's car which was parked outside Troy's apartment.

"Goodnight Gabriella," whispered Troy, leaning in for a lingering kiss. He pulled away, but she wound her arms around his neck, and brought him back towards her for another kiss. As the kiss intensified, he pushed her body against her car, and moved his hands lower from her waist to her hips. His fingers massaged the soft skin causing her to whimper in pleasure. A shrill ringing interrupted them, and they both groaned.

"That's Sharpay," Gabriella huffed in annoyance. "I'd better go."

Troy nodded in surrender. "Okay. Call me later?"

She got into her car and grinned. "Clingy are we?"

Troy flushed, but then gave her a cheeky grin. "Absolutely."

He watched her drive away, and felt a tug in his chest. He was only kidding about the clingy part, but he had begun to miss her terribly whenever they were apart. He pondered this as he walked up to his apartment. At first he had just been attracted to her, and then as he got to know her more, he felt compassion for her and he had fun talking to her. But now, after guarding himself for two years, it seemed he was actually falling in love with her. The thought made him uncomfortable but he shook that feeling. He wasn't about to sabotage himself in fear of the past.

Once in his apartment he whipped out his cell phone and dialled Aaron.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Aaron greeted cheerily.

"Okay I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out. I need you to stay calm and keep me calm," Troy rushed.

"Troy? Slow down."

Troy took a deep breath, and confessed, "I think I love Gabriella."

There was a momentary silence before Aaron replied in a strangled voice, "That's interesting."

Troy rolled his eyes knowing Aaron was struggling to contain himself. "Alright, let it out. Just not too much."

He heard a sigh of relief. "Troy, dude, there's no reason to freak out. It's great that you can let someone in again. And even if it doesn't work out, that's okay. There's no pressure. She doesn't have to be the One."

"But Aaron, I love her. Like really love her. I know it's been like two months, but I don't know. It's not casual dating for me. What the hell am I doing?"

"Hey chill man!"

"Chill?" It suddenly dawned on Troy what he was saying. "How can I chill? It took me years to say that to Melissa. _Years._ Now after two years of knowing this girl I love her? What the hell?"

"Troy, stop it. Look, you're an intense guy. You've only had one girlfriend before and she turned out to be a complete bitch," he said bluntly. "You're not a casual guy. You respect women too much for that. So if you think you love this woman, maybe you do. Don't question it, just go with it. Sure there's a chance that you're rushing into this relationship, but then again maybe she's something special. Either way, I think you wasted enough time during the last couple of years being miserable, and I think you need to see this thing out, one way or another."

As Aaron's word sunk in, another question crawled to the tip of his tongue.

"Aaron, do you think I overreacted with the Melissa thing?" he asked quietly. "Would you have, how did you put it, _wasted _two years being miserable?"

Aaron sighed again, "That's not what I meant Troy. Like I said, you're an intense guy. When you were with Melissa, she was your whole world. I guess when your relationship fell apart, so did your world. If I was you… I don't know. I love Stacy and I can't imagine her cheating on me. But we haven't been going out for what… ten years? We haven't known each other our whole lives. You had every right to feel that way, just like you have every right to feel like you love Gabriella. I can't tell you what's right and what's not."

Troy contemplated his best friend's advice. "So you don't think I'm being an idiot?"

"No, I'm really happy for you. I wish I could meet this girl," Aaron said wistfully.

"Yeah I wish you could too." Eager to change the focus off himself, Troy steered the conversation towards Aaron's wedding. He laughed along at Stacy's crazy plans, and sympathised with the stress his friend was now under to keep his bride to be happy. His mind kept drifting back to Gabriella, though. Were his feelings true? Before Aaron hung up, he had warned Troy not to scare her off with a big declaration, and Troy had wholeheartedly agreed. There was no reason to reveal these feelings so early, especially as he was still sorting through them himself.

As he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, he replayed the conversations between himself and Gabriella. She obviously trusted him, sharing her personal pain about her father with him. Even today, she had let him in. Being that vulnerable, when she had worked so hard to keep him at arm's length when they had first met, had to mean something. She didn't seem like a casual dater either, and the fact her friends had met and approved of him was another point in his favour.

Troy rubbed his eyes. He was making himself crazy. Aaron was right, he had to see this through, and let it go with the flow. His analysis began to slow as his eyelids grew heavy. As he drifted off to sleep, his last conscious thought was of Gabriella's beautiful face, smiling back at him. Yeah, he was pretty sure he loved her.

* * *

**This was a short chapter I know, especially after the last few, but there are some epic ones on the way! Please let me know what you thought! The next one will be up soon.**


	19. Round 18

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews from PrisonarToYourLove, wildcats2016, NinjaTurtleX, fanficfan1122, A, Ski74, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140, Lynnestra44 and the guest reviewer. Hopefully the response to this chapter is as positive!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

"How did you leave this so late?" Kelsi rubbed at her eyes.

Troy groaned, "I don't know. I thought about it, but then we were busy this week with the change in rotation. It slipped my mind."

Kelsi stifled a yawn. "Buying your girlfriend a Christmas present isn't supposed to slip your mind. Especially when you're going to her place for Christmas."

"I know I screwed up. Are you going to help me or not?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "That's a great attitude to take with the friend you're waking up at 7 am on a Saturday for a favour."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry, Kels. It's just that I'm running out of time and I'm desperate. I really need your help. Please?" He gave her his best puppy-dog expression.

"Okay fine. Just give me ten minutes to get changed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kelsi had a bewildered expression on her face as she stared at Troy.

"You have no idea what to get her?" she asked incredulously. "Not even the slightest clue on what she'd like?"

Troy shrugged helplessly, "That's why I brought you."

"Are you really going out with her?" Kelsi threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry! I'm just terrible at buying gifts. I always have been."

"How have you managed up till now? You're twenty five!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I always had help!" Troy defended. "My mom picked out presents for my girlfriend."

"But you bought your mother presents!"

"Yeah, but my girlfriend picked them out," Troy looked down sheepishly.

Kelsi huffed in annoyance, but then gave him a look of pity. "Alright, first we need to work out what you want the present to say."

"Huh?" Troy looked at her blankly.

"Well how much do you like her? It's been what, a couple of months? The present should symbolise how serious you are."

Ah, the million dollar question. Troy hadn't completely forgotten to get Gabriella a present. He just didn't know what kind of a present he should be getting her. Obviously he couldn't get her a ring. It terrified him just to think that far into the future, not to mention it would scare her right out of his life. But despite his initial decision to play things cool, he did want to show some symbol of how much he cared about her. They may not be ready for the 'L word' yet, but they both knew it was more than a casual relationship.

"I really care about her," he admitted. "Maybe more than what's appropriate at this time."

Kelsi's face slowly broke out into a smile. "You love her."

Troy looked at her sharply. It wasn't even a question.

"What? No," he spluttered.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Heck, you even have that goofy expression when you talk about her. It's okay to love her," Kelsi replied calmly.

"I don't know if I do," Troy answered honestly. "I mean it's way too soon, right?"

"Troy, you're not in high school anymore. Being in love, it's not so scary anymore. You know what you want in a woman. You know what would make someone love you. Love doesn't mean that you have to marry her and live happily ever after."

She sounded exactly like Aaron, and the fact that she had known him for a shorter period of time gave her words more credence.

"Okay, maybe I do love her. What do you think I should give her? I don't want to freak her out if she doesn't feel the same way." Feel the same way yet, he amended in his head.

"Trust me, she does," Kelsi said confidently.

"That's what you said last time, and she rejected me!" Troy pointed out.

"Only because she was still dealing with the loss of her father," Kelsi shot back. "You are together now, aren't you?"

Troy had to concede she had a point. The thought of Gabriella feeling the same way filled him with hope. The chemistry between them was undeniable, but what if there was something more, something which ran deeper?

"Fine, whatever. Maybe you are right, but just in case, let's play it a bit safe."

Kelsi nodded, "Alright. I think it's got to be jewellery, but something personal."

She looked around the shopping centre, contemplating their options. Then suddenly, without warning she grabbed Troy by the wrist, and sped towards one end of the mall.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," she announced.

* * *

Four hours later, they had almost covered the whole shopping centre. They had been everywhere that could possibly carry jewellery, and they hadn't found a single thing that they approved of. In addition, Troy was now afraid of the petite brunette. Shopping with her had been what he imagined Sharpay would shop like, and if quiet little Kelsi was this bad, he loathed to think of how terrifying shopping with the blonde would actually be like.

"What now?" he panted as they finally slowed down near the end of the lower level of shops. His stomach was violently protesting his skipping breakfast, but he bore the rumbling silently. Kelsi hadn't eaten either, and she was managing fine. He figured they would eventually stop for an early lunch, but he would wait for her to be the one to raise the subject of food.

"I think we're out of options here," Kelsi said dejectedly.

"Maybe something other than jewellery?" Troy suggested.

Kelsi shook her head. "No, it has to be perfect. Nothing else would do."

"It's just a Christmas present. If I get it wrong, I'll just try and make it up to her."

"It's not just a present! She's alone for Christmas, and she asked you to spend it with her, when it's obviously been a big family holiday for her in the past. That's a big deal, duh! If you go with a lame box of chocolates or something, she'll think _you're _not as interested as she is."

"You really think it's that important?" Troy gulped. He had thought them spending Christmas together was more that they were both alone so they might as well be together. This deeper meaning of him taking the place of her family in this holiday tradition had never occurred to him.

Kelsi nodded vigourously. "Besides, we've only covered the shops in this place. There are tons more jewellery shops in Manchester."

Troy suppressed a groan. Would they really have to traipse across the entire city, scouring it for the perfect present? They still hadn't decided what that present was, Kelsi had just said she would know it when she saw it.

"Come on," she called.

He looked up to see her already a few paces ahead of him, about to leave the shopping centre. He rushed to catch up with her, hoping that the next shop was just outside.

As it happened, there was a big cosmic joke being played on him and the other jewellery stores were scattered around the city. His feet were beginning to ache, and he had received no sympathy from his companion.

"You were an athlete! You played basketball for hours on end. And you're on your feet all day as a med student! What's wrong with you?" was Kelsi's response.

They had stopped for a quick bite at McDonald's on the way, so at least Troy was no longer dying of hunger. Kelsi had ignored a series of texts from Jason, and now Troy felt horrible for taking up so much of his friend's time. Maybe he should have called his mom…

"This place has some nice things," Kelsi said as she pushed open the front door to a small, poorly lit shop.

Troy steeled himself for yet another forage through a store which would most likely one again be futile. He would find something here, he decided. Even if it wasn't perfect, he'd tell Kelsi that Gabriella would love it. Maybe he could find something else to add to the present later. If he bought a bunch of small things she'd have to like at least one of them right?

Kelsi had moved to the back of the shop, and in the meantime he was staring idly at the display cases near the counter. Earrings wouldn't do, and even simple rings would be easily misconstrued. Maybe one of those brooches would do. Troy shook himself of the thought. Do girls even wear brooches anymore? He could only remember his grandmother wearing them. That would definitely not be the right message. As his gaze swept over the necklaces, he felt a bit more hope. Maybe a necklace would be okay, if the pendant was nice enough. As he studied them to choose one that would satisfy Kelsi, he let out a cry.

"Kelsi! I think I found it."

"Troy if this is a ploy to stop shopping, it's not going to work," Kelsi said dryly.

All thoughts of his former plan were gone from his mind. He shook his head in excitement and grinned at her.

"It's that one. It's beautiful. I think she'll love it."

Kelsi followed his finger to see exactly what he was pointing at. Her face lit up with a mixture of satisfaction, astonishment and enthusiasm.

"Troy! That's the one. You have to get it!"

"I told you so," he said smugly. He caught the eye of the shopkeeper and beckoned him over. Once the necklace was nestled in his hand, he and Kelsi took a closer look. Thin strands of gold were braided together to form the chain that ended in an oval locket. The outside of the locket was engraved with and ornate floral design. Troy popped it open to see that it not only had spots for two photos, it also had enough room for something small to be kept behind the photos.

"It's perfect," Troy breathed. He was suddenly glad that he hadn't just picked anything earlier. The tiring day had just become worth it. Gabriella would absolutely love it. It wasn't too flashy, and its simplicity suited her personality. It would also be a fitting gift for a Christmas without her father, as the locket provided a place for her to keep his image close to her heart.

Kelsi bit her lip in excitement. "Who said you were bad at picking out gifts?"

Troy chuckled as he paid for the gift and they left the shop.

"Thanks for coming Kelsi." Troy hugged her in gratitude. They started walking home, which to their relief was not far away.

"You've got to let me know if she likes it. Is she coming to Jason's tomorrow?"

Troy shook his head. "She's hanging out with Zeke and Sharpay before their parents get here for Christmas. I think they're swapping presents early."

Kelsi nodded in understanding. She smiled, "At least I won't have to keep the secret from her."

As they kept walking, Troy noticed Kelsi shift uncomfortably beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her open her mouth a number of times, as if she wanted to say something, before closing it again. Her fish like expression amused him, and it took great effort for him to not burst out in laughter.

"Troy," Kelsi finally broke the silence.

He turned to her questioningly. Her lips were pursed, as if she was struggling with what she wanted to say. Eventually her internal battle was resolved as she seemed to make a decision.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but tomorrow, it's kind of like a Christmas do at Jason's."

"Oh cool," Troy smiled.

"You know Jason and I are going down to London for a week, and Chad and Taylor are heading to Newcastle. We'll all only be back for New Year's."

"It's great you guys get to have a break. Tell me how it is. I'm thinking of going to London for a bit in February."

"We're really into Christmas," Kelsi continued. "And this will be the last time we see each other before Christmas."

Troy was getting a sneaking suspicion that Kelsi was trying to tell him something. Her subtlety was too much for him though.

"What's going on Kelsi?" he asked bluntly.

Kelsi exhaled noisily. "This is just a heads up, not a demand or anything. I just didn't want you to be surprised tomorrow because no one thought to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"This is so awkward. Remember I'm just letting you know so you're not ambushed. It doesn't mean that you actually need to get anything."

"Huh?"

"Because it's Christmas, we'll be exchanging presents tomorrow too. But that doesn't mean you have to get us anything!"

Troy smirked, "Is that what you were worried about?"

"And if you do want to get something, I can help. I mean not with mine obviously. You don't need to get me anything," Kelsi began to ramble, not seeing the teasing expression on Troy's face.

"Kels," Troy interrupted. "I already got gifts for you guys."

"You did? But you said you don't choose presents well."

"Well I can't guarantee you'll like it, but I think I did a reasonable job. Yeah I'm not the best at picking them out but I had a good idea what you guys may like pretty early in our friendship." Troy shrugged, "And I'm not saying another word. I don't want to give away the surprise."

By this time they were standing outside their apartments. Troy could see the curiosity eating away at Kelsi. She opened her mouth once more but he beat her to it.

"Uh uh," he wagged a finger at her obnoxiously. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He winked and then entered his apartment, leaving her bewildered in the hallway.

* * *

The next morning, Troy and Kelsi met once again in the hallway. Kelsi stared daggers at Troy's oversized backpack, clearly dying to know what was inside. He noted she wasn't carrying anything that resembled presents.

"They're at Jason's," she smirked knowingly.

"You guys got joint presents? No fair," Troy complained lightheartedly.

Kelsi shrugged unsympathetically, "You should have found Gabriella earlier."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

They continued an easy teasing conversation until they reached Jason's apartment. Kelsi reminded him of Aaron, and not for the first time, he was grateful he had found a good friend.

Kelsi hadn't been kidding when she told him that they went all out for Christmas. Jason's apartment was decorated with tinsel and coloured fairy lights. The curtains were drawn to create a dinner atmosphere despite it being noon. The fireplace was crackling in the corner and a freshly cut pine tree was in the centre of the living room, decorated with glass ornaments, and surrounded by presents.

"Wow Jason, the place looks great," Troy complimented.

Kelsi took the opportunity to grab Troy's backpack and move it beneath the tree. As she moved to open it, he called out.

"Wait, don't open it yet. I don't want to give it away. They're not wrapped well."

Kelsi looked like she was going to make a fuss, but Jason shrugged and said it was fine.

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of Taylor and Chad. Chad had his arms full with three wrapped boxes, while Taylor was struggling with bags full of takeaway food. Troy moved to help her and peered into the plastic bags.

"Chinese?" Troy laughed.

"Hey! I don't see you cooking a roast turkey," Taylor protested. "I'm on nights in the birth unit!"

"Okay, okay! I was just teasing," Troy placated her. He helped her put the food on plates and set the table. Kelsi had turned on her iPod, and Christmas carols were softly playing throughout the apartment.

As they tucked into the Asian feast, they discussed hospital matters, various sports and other topics.

"So Troy, can we see the locket?" Taylor asked.

Troy shot an accusatory glare at Kelsi.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Actually I do have it," Troy admitted. He pulled the small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing the piece of jewellery.

"It's so pretty," Taylor gushed.

Jason gave him a thumbs up, and Chad winked conspiratorially.

"Bet that'll earn you a good present, if you know what I mean."

Troy rolled his eyes, and reddened.

"Chad you're such a pig," Taylor swatted at his chest. "You should take a leaf out of Troy's book you jerk. Our first Christmas, you gave me an electric egg beater!"

"I wanted to save you the trouble of doing it with a whisk," Chad defended.

Jason burst out laughing while Troy and Kelsi groaned. Chad was such a goofball.

Troy and Kelsi helped clear the dishes, while Jason and Chad fiddled with the TV, trying to move it to a position where the Christmas tree wasn't blocking it.

"This is the best we can do," sighed Jason. "We have to sit at the table though."

They took their seats back at the table, and turned their attention to the match which was just beginning.

"It's pretty tight," commented Chad after ten minutes. "Swansea are causing a lot of problems. We better not concede first."

"Damn, that was close," cursed Jason. "They almost scored."

The tension rose within the room until suddenly United scored.

"Evra, again! Can you believe this? He's got to be in the top five, right?" Kelsi cheered.

Their excitement was soon tempered as Swansea's goal machine Michu equalised to make the score 1-1.

"Oh come on," moaned Jason.

"We'll score again," Taylor said quietly. A close chance supported her claim. Unfortunately, the usually sharp United strikers couldn't put the chance away. Similar proceedings led them to the half time break, leaving them all very frustrated. The fifteen minutes flew by with few words exchanged.

The second half picked up where the teams had left off. Half chances came and went, but United couldn't score. The poor finished exemplified by one of the stars Wayne Rooney, who, despite scoring five goals within the month of December alone, looked horribly out of form.

"Well that just sucks," Troy huffed as Jason turned the TV off in annoyance. "Lead's down to four points."

"It's like two steps forward, one step back," sighed Taylor.

"That's better than one step forward, two steps back," offered Kelsi.

"Who wants presents?" Chad had enough of this depressing subject, and moved over to the Christmas tree. He sat in front of it cross legged like a little kid. The rest of the group looked at each other and smiled, it was Christmas after all, a time for joy.

"Okay us first," announced Taylor. She and Chad rummaged under the tree and pulled out their three presents. They handed each one out and waited patiently.

Troy looked at the rectangular package in his hands and wondered what it could be. He carefully ran his finger under the taped edge and lifted it. He meticulously unwrapped it, all the while knowing that Kelsi was struggling to do the same, and Jason had already torn his paper to shreds. When he finally revealed his gift he exclaimed in surprise.

"This is really great, you guys! But how did you know?" he said sincerely.

"You don't have to be polite, mate. Taylor picked it out. I tried to tell her how boring it was." Chad jerked his thumb in his girlfriend's direction, "You know how stubborn she is."

"Chad," Taylor growled.

"No really, Chad. I don't have this stuff, and I really need it." He pulled out a pen light, neuro tips, a tendon hammer and various other medical equipment.

"I know you're on neurology after this, and Kelsi mentioned you didn't have any of this stuff," Taylor explained. "It is kind of boring, but I thought you might appreciate it more than clothes and such."

Troy got up on his knees, and gave Taylor a hug. "It's a great gift, Taylor. Thanks."

He gave Chad a manly hug too to show his appreciation. Jason and Kelsi also thanked the couple for Jason's watch and the shoes Kelsi had been craving for months. Then it was Jason and Kelsi's turn to dole out the presents. Chad cheered over his new football boots, and Taylor grinned widely at the beautiful purse she received. Troy opened his, and looked sharply at Kelsi.

"How did you know?" He ran his fingers gently over the leather cover. "This is awesome!"

Kelsi gave him a secretive smile. "I have my ways."

"The Complete Sherlock Holmes," Chad read over his shoulder. "You're a mystery buff?"

"Yeah I love Sherlock Holmes. But, I never told you that, Kels!"

"Kelsi is the goddess of presents," Jason wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, with an adoring smile. "She just knows exactly what people want, sometimes even before they do."

"Okay, enough of the chit chat," Chad said impatiently. "Where are your presents Troy?"

"Chad!" Taylor scolded.

Troy just laughed. Kelsi, who was closest to the tree, picked up the backpack and handed it to him.

"That's not necessary," Troy grinned cheekily. He opened the backpack and pulled out two heavy textbooks. "This was just a ruse to throw you off the scent."

Kelsi scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance, "You suck."

Troy chuckled and pulled out four envelopes and handed them out. He waited eagerly as they each opened an envelope and pulled out a matching piece of cardboard.

"Troy!" Kelsi gasped. "How did you get these?"

"Gabriella and another friend are members, and they helped me. I checked all of your schedules and nobody has anything rostered for that night, even though it's midweek. I couldn't get tickets to Liverpool, so I hope these are okay."

"Okay? You got us all tickets to a football match! Best present ever!" Chad rubbed his hands in glee.

"I haven't gone to a live match in ages," Taylor chimed in. "This is going to be great!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with holiday cheer, as the close group of friends enjoyed their last moments together before they went their separate ways.

Troy's gifts had been a huge hit, and he was thrilled that he could give them even part of the happiness they had given him when they had let him into their lives. All he could hope for now, was that his gift to Gabriella would go over just as well.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry about the lack of actual Gabriella, but she'll feature in the next chapter during their Christmas date! Look forward to another long chapter very soon! Let me know what you thought of this one though!**


	20. Round 19

**A/N: Thanks to wildcats2016, Bluebell140, fanficfan1122, pumpkinking5, NinjaTurtleX, ZEWildcat141 and the guest reviewers for their comments. I love hearing from you.**

**Here it is, the Christmas chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Troy was really nervous as he walked up to Gabriella's door and rang the doorbell. While waiting, he took in the small red brick house. It was nowhere near the size or extravagance of Sharpay's, and yet he found it much nicer. The door, decorated with a cheery green wreath, swung open and revealed his beautiful girlfriend. He drank in her blue sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh, and the black leggings that clung tightly to her thin toned legs. Her dark chestnut hair was straightened, and framed her smiling face. She looked up at him through her darkened lashes, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Troy," she said shyly.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella," he returned with a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away, panting slightly. "You're freezing! Come in. There's um… plenty of time tonight." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Troy's eyes widened at her implication, and followed her wordlessly into her lounge room. The fireplace crackled, providing warmth and light, and was matched with candles strategically placed throughout the lounge room and the adjoining dining room, providing the only sources of light.

"Is it too dark in here?" Gabriella asked. He stopped scanning the cozy room and focused on her anxious face.

"No, it's perfect," Troy smiled. Despite the lack of electric light sources, the room was still well lit, and the shadows cast around the room only served to heighten the intimate atmosphere.

"Can I take that from you?"

Troy looked at her in confusion and then reddened as she pointed to the dish wrapped in foil that he was still holding. He sheepishly handed it to her, and followed her as she took it to the kitchen.

"It's freshly made, but you might want to keep it in the oven on low heat until we're ready. Otherwise it'll get cold." He attempted to enter the kitchen, but she stuck a stubborn finger in his face.

"Nope. No peeking. Only the chef is allowed in here." She giggled at his expression. "If it makes you feel better why don't you open the wine?"

Troy pouted but did as she asked. While pouring the wine into glasses, he smiled at the photos of Gabriella and an older man he assumed was her father. They looked happy in all of them, with Gabriella's arms clinging around her father's neck aged 3, 6, 10, 15, 18 and the last at her college graduation. His heart went out to her. She didn't deserve to lose him after they had been so happy together.

"I only just put them back up," Gabriella said quietly, accepting a glass.

He looked at her questioningly, and she gave him a teary smile.

"When my dad passed away, I took down all the photos. It was too painful to see him every day. But lately I've just missed him, and seeing his picture helps remind me of the good times."

Troy gave her a one arm hug in comfort. "I'm so happy that you've come to that place."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm obviously not there yet though, huh?" She gestured to the living room with a wry smile, "Notice anything missing?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know. What's missing?"

"The Christmas decorations," Gabriella gave a hollow laugh. "I invited you here for Christmas dinner, and I couldn't even bring myself to get a tree. I'm sorry. Some authentic Christmas this is."

"Gabriella," Troy put his glass down, and enveloped her within his arms. "I don't need tinsel and baubles to make Christmas authentic. I know that Christmas was something you did with your dad. Maybe one day you can decorate like you used to, and go all out for Christmas, but it's okay to not be ready yet."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She wiped a tear that threatened to run down her cheek.

"Well despite the lack of decorations, dinner is very traditional," she assured. "It should all be ready now, so have a seat."

He watched in amazement as Gabriella brought out a roast chicken with stuffing, glazed ham, baked potatoes, and a light prawn salad.

"Are we expecting company?" Troy blurted out. When Gabriella shook her head, perplexed, his eyes almost fell out of his head. "But, all this food! How are we going to finish this?"

"We always cook heaps, and that way we don't need to cook for a week. It's like a Christmas present to ourselves. Please start eating," she urged.

Troy was only too happy to oblige. He heaped up generous serves of all of the dishes onto his plate, and tucked in.

"Oh wow, Gabriella, this is delicious!" Troy raved. "This ham is better than my mom's!"

Dinner moved swiftly along, with Troy eating much more than he planned. Despite Gabriella's earlier comments about how rarely she cooked, it was evident that she was fantastic at it. They chatted about their Christmas parties with their respective friends. Evidently Sharpay hadn't taken kindly to Gabriella only buying presents for baby Ethan, and had demanded a present of her own. Poor Gabriella had to leave the party midway to get her something!

"Are you sure she's completely stable?" Troy was only half joking.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy! She's not always this bad."

Troy gave her a dubious look as he got up with his plate. She tried to stop him from going to the kitchen, but he wagged a finger cheekily at her.

"No way. It's time for dessert and only the chef can go into the kitchen."

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, but it fell on deaf ears as Troy went into the kitchen. It was as neat and tidy as he imagined with no signs of the elaborate cooking that would have occurred over the last few days. He turned the oven off and pulled out his pudding. He lifted the foil and inspected his pudding. It wasn't a recipe he had tried often, but it looked really good. He opened the fridge to find the cream he had brought to serve alongside the pudding. As he pulled out the cream it suddenly hit him that he was making himself at home in her house. It had just felt natural barging into her kitchen without her there, and obviously she hadn't minded too much either. He stood still for a minute, feeling as warm and gooey as the pudding he was holding, and tried to wipe the goofy smile off his face. Maybe it wasn't too soon for him to have such strong feelings for her. It truly felt like they had been together for longer.

He slipped back to the dining area, carrying the dessert items, and laid them in front of her.

"This isn't a specialty of mine, so I hope it's turned out alright."

Gabriella took a decent size helping and daintily took a bite. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a soft moan.

"Troy, this is divine. How do you do it?"

Troy took a bite himself and had to admit he had done a great job. The conversation was continued over dessert, and when both were finished, Troy helped Gabriella clean up all the dirty dishes and pack away the leftover food. She tried to give him half of the food, but he refused. Instead he said that she might as well keep it at her place so he can come over and help he finish it over the next few days. She was only too happy with this suggestion.

After the dining room was cleared, they moved over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Troy had been working up the nerve all night to give her his present, and this was the moment he was waiting for. His hands were clammy, and he was sure he could see them trembling, but he took a deep breath and told himself to get a grip. He cleared his throat interrupting the comfortable silence.

"Gabriella, thanks for a wonderful Christmas. I really felt like I was back at home with family. In the spirit of the holiday, I got you a present." He fished the small wrapped box from his pants pocket and offered it to her. "It's nothing fancy, but I thought you might like it."

He saw her eyes light up with excitement, and immediately he felt the need to downplay its importance. She had just been dating another lawyer, and Troy was just a medical student. She was probably used to expensive gifts. Would she just view this locket as a cheap trinket? It certainly had not been cheap, and Troy had been willing to fork out a decent sum for the woman he was in love with. However, it was by no means top of the range jewellery with a famous brand name. He couldn't help but wonder if it was too late to take it back from her.

Gabriella hadn't said a word but was already unwrapping the box. When the blue velvet box was revealed, she hesitated slightly before opening it. Troy watched as her hand flew to her mouth covering a gasp.

"Troy," she said shakily, "it's gorgeous."

She traced the engravings on the locket with one finger, before gently removing it from the box and clutching it tightly in her hand.

"You shouldn't have… You didn't have to get me anything. And this… It's so beautiful. It's too much," she rushed out.

When it had finally clicked that she did indeed like the present, Troy's face split into a grin.

"You really like it? You're not just trying to be polite are you?"

Gabriella shook her head vehemently. "I love it. But Troy, this must have cost…"

"Don't worry about the cost. It's Christmas and I wanted to buy something nice for my amazing girlfriend."

Gabriella blushed, and bit her lip shyly. It was the first time either of them had used the term 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' to each other. Troy wondered if he had overstepped a boundary, but these thoughts were quickly dismissed when a pair of lips launched at him.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella panted as they broke for air. "You're amazing."

She kissed him again, before wordlessly handing him the necklace, and sweeping her hair to one side.

"I haven't put anything inside the locket yet. I didn't want to be presumptuous, but I thought you might like to have a picture of your father."

She nodded with her eyes shining with unshed tears. "My father on one side, and you on the other side. My men."

Troy sent her a smouldering look. The depth of her feelings for him were unexpected, and he only felt his love for her grow. He took the chain from her fingers, and clasped around her neck from behind her. With her hair firmly held in her left hand, Troy took the opportunity to place light kisses on her neck, which slowly lingered and turned into deeper open mouthed kisses. Gabriella assisted by pulling down the collar of her dress with her free hand allowing him a greater area for his mouth to wander. Eventually the teasing was too much for her and she spun around and pulled his face to hers. The kiss grew in passion until both were deprived of oxygen.

"Oh Gabi," Troy murmured against her lips as they tried to catch their breath.

She stiffened beneath him before relaxing. "My father used to call me that."

Troy looked at her with worry, in case her tears were to reappear, but her small smile only grew.

"He would have liked you. You're a lot alike. I'm really lucky to have you." She laid her head against his chest.

He held her there tightly. "I'm the lucky one, Gabi."

As he tried her new nickname out again, this time her smile didn't falter. They remained in that position comfortably until Gabriella sprung out of his grasp.

"I'm such an idiot! I haven't given you your present! I completely forgot. You probably thought I didn't bother to get you anything."

Before he could respond, she had darted to the hallway, and he could hear her opening and closing some drawers. Within a blink of an eye, she was back sitting next to him.

She held out large rectangular present wrapped in simple green paper with a red ribbon tied around it. He accepted eagerly, and could barely hold back his curiosity. So she had also bought him something. He briefly wondered whether it had taken her as long as it had taken him, or whether she was a much better shopper. He sure could use another great gift giver by his side.

Unable to hold back any longer, he hastily undid the ribbon, and removed the paper, revealing a simple black box, the size that a shirt would come in. He lifted the lid, and it was his turn to be surprised. Under a layer of white tissue paper was a Manchester United home jersey, with 'Bolton 14' emblazoned on the back.

"You're a real fan now, and a season ticket holder. It's time you dressed like one." Gabriella's joking tone masked the tension in her face, but Troy didn't miss it. She was obviously feeling the way he had just a short while ago.

"Gabriella, thank you!" he said sincerely. He knew how expensive the authentic shirts were, and while he was keen to own one, it just wasn't in his budget. However, the simple idea of a soccer jersey wasn't what touched him.

"You remembered my number," he said in awe. "I would have mentioned it maybe once, in passing, but you remembered my high school basketball number."

Gabriella flushed with a mix of embarrassment and pride. He attempted to kiss her in gratitude, but she stopped him.

"You might want to lift the shirt right out of the box," she suggested shyly.

Troy took her advice, and removed the shirt from the box, setting it beside him on the couch. Returning his attentions to the box, he was surprised to see it was not yet empty. His eyes bulged as he took the A4 sheets of paper out of the box and read the first page.

"Gabriella, this is too much! I can't accept this, especially after you got me the shirt too."

"Can't a girlfriend do something nice to surprise her boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, you can cook me dinner, even buy me an expensive present. But springing for me to spend a week in London? I don't even know what to say!"

Gabriella bit her lip, "I guess you didn't read the second page huh?"

He flipped to the next page and scanned it quickly.

"I'm not paying for you to go to London for a week. I'm paying for _us_ to go to London for a week." She held up a hand, interrupting any protests he was about to make. "I already checked with Kelsi and Taylor. You have a two week break in February when you're not expected at the hospital, and I happen to have a week of leave available. You're here in the UK for one year, and all you've seen is Manchester. That's crazy. The only logical thing to do is for me to take you. We'll both need a break from work, and I personally would love to spend my break with you."

She stroked his cheek with her soft hand, and he felt his stubborn expression melt away. A week alone with Gabriella sounded too good to be true, and she was right. It was a little silly for him to come all the way to England and not go to London.

"But it's still so much money. I would offer to pay my share, but I'm running low on funds."

She frowned at him, and fingered her locket pointedly, as if asking why he had spent so much on her present when he was strapped for cash, but then she brightened.

"Okay, let me confess something. I'm only really paying for the train tickets to London. My uncle has a small apartment there, and he's already said it's fine for us to use it. It's not like I'm dishing out for a luxurious hotel or anything."

This made Troy relax slightly. The idea was slowly growing on him, and that showed in his face.

"See," Gabriella grinned. "You know I'm right. So, are we going to London?"

Troy grumbled good-naturedly, "Fine, you're always right. We're going to London."

Gabriella squealed in excitement, "Merry Christmas!"

Troy chuckled at her enthusiasm. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Gabi, I love you."

It was out before he knew it. It was out before he could do anything to stop it. He froze and held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "What?"

She had given him the opportunity to cover it up, and pretend it had never happened. She obviously had heard him perfectly, but she had given him an out. He racked his brain furiously for something to say, but then relented. Aaron was going to kill him.

"I said I love you," he said, trying desperately to hide the waver in his voice.

"You love me," she repeated slowly.

Troy averted his eyes, studying the patterns on her rug. Yeah, this was a big mistake.

"Look Gabriella, I know it's too soon. I know this is crazy. We've known each other for such a short time, and we've been going out for even less time, but when I'm with you I feel different. Something just clicks. The last couple of months have been the happiest in ages for me, and I owe it all to you. I'm sorry to just blurt it out like that. I didn't mean to tell you, but now that it's out, I don't want to take it back." Troy knew he was rambling, but he didn't know how to get out of the hole he was digging for himself.

His girlfriend, however, had a better idea, and cut him off with a steamy kiss.

"You know what I've been through, and I'm just not ready to say it back right now. But, I want you to know that you've made our time together the happiest that I've felt in months. Not only have you helped me open up my heart again, but you've also helped me deal with so many issues to do with my dad. You understand me in a way that even my best friends can't. I care so deeply about you Troy, that it frightens me. I just can't say those words right now, but I have no doubt that if you give me a chance, I will be ready eventually."

"I understand, Gabriella. Believe me I understand trust issues more than you can ever know. I wasn't expecting anything from you. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Troy gave her a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. He kissed her cheek, and brought their heads together.

"Thanks Troy," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

Their kisses began short and sweet before morphing into something deeper. It was like their revealed feelings and their thoughtful gifts had raised their relationship to a new level, both emotionally and physically. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, and explored each other's bodies with their hands. Before it could get too out of hand, however, Gabriella pulled away reluctantly.

"It's late Troy," she sighed, once out of the grips of the romantic haze. "You won't be able to get home if you stay much longer."

Troy ran a hand through his hair in frustration and nodded. He knew if he hung around much longer, she would insist on driving him back to his apartment, and then she would have to drive back alone. That was unacceptable to him. He gathered his coat, and his present, and allowed her to walk him to the door.

"I'll see you at the match tomorrow," he said, kissing her softly. This time he pulled away before it got too heated, knowing he would never leave otherwise. Gabriella looked as disappointed as he felt, but covered it up with a cheery expression.

"See you tomorrow, Troy."

* * *

On Boxing Day, Troy awoke with a keyed up feeling. Last night had been better than he had expected, and despite Gabriella not returning his 'I love you' he couldn't doubt the genuineness of her feelings. She had planned a trip for the two of them scheduled just under two months from now, which gave him the confidence that she too was taking this relationship seriously. These major steps in his relationship warranted sharing, but with his parents and Aaron likely still tucked up in bed back in Boston, and his new friends on their own romantic getaways, he was stuck keeping the news to himself.

He was only supposed to meet Gabriella at 3:00 for the match, and it was taking all his self-control to not call her over for breakfast so they could spend the whole day together. Unfortunately, Gabriella had already promised to have lunch at the place of one of her colleagues, putting a dent in his plans. He had tempted her into cancelling on the colleague, but being a friend of Gabriella's uncle, the older lady, Anne, had promised to check in on Gabriella over the holiday period to keep her from feeling too lonely while her family was away. Anne was taking no excuses, and Gabriella's presence was absolutely mandatory.

Checking the time, Troy was annoyed to see it was only 10 am. He spent the next hour cleaning up the apartment from top to bottom, and then settled with his laptop to check the NBA results from the previous day. He grinned to see another win for his beloved Lakers, with them beating the Knicks for their fifth consecutive win. It had been a trying season thus far for the Los Angeles team, despite their glamorous new recruits, and Troy hoped that this would be the start of a good run. By the time he finished reading all the associated articles it was close to 11:30, and he decided that his parents would have to wake up a bit earlier today.

Using his phone card, he dialled his parents' number, and waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone. As expected the first time, the phone rang through to the answering machine. Undeterred, Troy tried again. This time he was rewarded with his mother's sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Troy? Is something wrong?" his mother was suddenly alert with all thoughts of sleep gone.

"No, Mom, everything is fine. It's better than fine, in fact."

"Then why are you calling at 6:30?" she yawned.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you guys something." Troy went on to explain how much Gabriella had like his present, and the wonderful surprise she had given him in return. When he got to the part where he had confessed his love, his mother interrupted him.

"Oh Troy! That's so great to hear. She must be something special. When can I meet her?"

"Meet her?"

"Yes of course. I want to meet her on Skype. Your father and I would love to see the girl that's stolen our little boy's heart and made him so happy."

Troy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the corners of his mouth quirking up. This was the reaction he had hoped for. He could always count on his mother to take his excitement and increase it ten-fold. The thought of Gabriella meeting his parents, even through the Internet, made his heart swell.

"I'll talk to her about it," he promised his mother.

He continued to chat with his mother, telling her every detail about Gabriella, despite only having talked to his mom yesterday for Christmas. It was coming up to an hour, and Troy's mother had to go. She was going to her sister's house quite early to help her look after the kids while Troy's Aunt worked her early shift as a nurse at the hospital.

Troy hung up and checked his watch. There was still plenty of time till the match.

"Great," he groaned to himself. "What can I do now?"

* * *

When Troy finally sat down in his seat at Old Trafford, Gary and Gabriella were already there. He greeted Gabriella with a chaste kiss, before shaking Gary's hand and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Troy," Gary said. "So what did you kids get up to last night?"

The innocuous question was met with dark blushes from both the younger people, as memories of the night before came flooding back. While they had only made out, nothing more, the emotions that they had both felt made it seem like so much more.

Troy was the first to recover, "Gabriella made an amazing Christmas dinner. It was delicious."

"My missus could use some tips, Gabriella," Gary joked. "Please help her. She couldn't tell salt from sugar, bless her."

Gabriella giggled, "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"You should have tried her pie last night," Gary shuddered.

Their conversation died down as the match began. The opposition, Newcastle, had an early shot that made them all gasp in unison.

"That was close," muttered Troy. "They better not concede first."

The words had barely left his mouth before the ball sat in the back of the Manchester United goal.

"Really?" Gabriella asked sarcastically. "Why would we expect anything else?"

"We really need to get our act together," Gary said solemnly. "We can't keep doing this. Hopefully today isn't the day we pay for it."

Slowly the home side came into the game, creating chances of their own until they finally scored to make it 1-1.

"Oh thank god," Gary sighed in relief. "It was taking a while, this goal."

"Thank heavens for Evans," Troy grinned at his rhyme. "It's good the defenders are chipping in with goals."

"Hopefully they remember how to defend," Gabriella said darkly.

Three minutes later, both Gary and Troy were staring at her in disbelief. She shook her head with anger.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," she scowled.

"It shouldn't have been a goal though," Troy pointed out unhelpfully. "It was offside."

"It was an own goal, though," Gabriella tried to explain. The confusion about Newcastle's second goal was hardly limited to the three of them, with everyone around them buzzing with a different opinion. Unfortunately, nothing changed the fact that Manchester United had given away another silly goal, and were trailing 2-1, which is the score they entered half time with.

When the break began, Troy turned to Gabriella and greeted her properly with a sound kiss. She beamed back up at him, and intertwined their gloved fingers.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It was fine, I guess. Okay Anne was really lovely, and she went to so much trouble, but I just couldn't help wishing I was hanging out with you instead."

Troy smirked, "Am I that irresistible?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Yes."

Their lips gravitated together, and they were set to continue from where they had left off the previous night, until they were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Keep it G-rated." Gary raised an eyebrow at the pair and jerked his head in the direction of some kids.

Troy and Gabriella both ducked their heads in shame, and they dropped their linked hands as if burnt. How could they forget where they were and get so carried away? Following Gary's advice to keep things child-friendly, Troy unzipped his thick coat revealing his new Manchester United jersey.

"It fits really well," he assured Gabriella. She had been worried about the size, not having shopped for men's clothes that often. She was about to reply but they were distracted by the return of the players for the second half.

The second half began with more intensity from Manchester United, and the hard work paid off with their second goal. Another defender, Evra, had popped up to score a great goal, worthy of any striker.

"Okay now they have to push for the winner, and not let Newcastle score again," Gary said firmly. Of course the people he needed to convince were not the fans around him, but the players on the pitch, and they had apparently not received the message.

"Damn it," shouted Gary, as the crowd around them grew restless.

Troy cursed as well. This was crazy! Every time Manchester United scored to catch up, Newcastle would score another to forge ahead. With the scores 3-2 in the 68th minute, the home team were quickly running out of time.

"This will be a disaster if we drop more points. We don't want our lead over City to reduce further," Gabriella pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"The bright side is that every time they've scored, we've scored too," Troy said, with a hint of hope in his voice.

His hope was vindicated as once more, United scored an equaliser. The score was now 3-3.

"Come on, come on," Gary urged, with his younger companions echoing his words.

"Just one more," pleaded Gabriella. "We can't afford another draw."

Troy's eyes were drawn to the clock counting down the available time. It was ticking away, and still no goal was scored.

"At least we're not losing?" Troy said, trying to remain optimistic. He was swiftly shut down with two matching glares.

"We shouldn't be playing like this anyway. Giving away stupid goals and losing ground on this title race. Not after last year," Gabriella shook her head with contempt. "There's still time though."

The conversation stalled as the atmosphere grew tenser. It seemed that none of the 76,000 occupants were willing to make a peep just in case the wrong team scored. They watched with bated breath as the ball hit the crossbar, the goalkeeper's gloves, the posts, anywhere but the goal itself.

Just when it looked like all was lost, a brilliant pass was lofted forward, a quick powerful kick was taken and the stadium erupted into noise.

"4-3, I don't believe it," Gary shook his head with bemusement.

"Done it again," crowed Troy. "That was unbelievable."

Gabriella was simply speechless. Furthermore, just when the United fans thought they had something to cheer wildly about, the announcement that Manchester City had lost on their trip to Sunderland sent everyone into raptures.

"The lead is seven points!" Gabriella cried in amazement. "Who would have thought that it would _increase_ after what we saw happen tonight?"

Other fans appeared to have similar trains of thought, as the common theme on the tram home was how lucky they had been for this turn of events to occur.

When they got off at the stop near Troy's apartment, the pair was finally alone.

"Want to grab some dinner?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head sadly, "Sorry I can't. I'm Skyping my aunts and uncles tonight. I haven't had a chance to talk to them since they left."

Troy nodded and gave her a gentle kiss, "Alright then. Call me when you're free. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow for lunch or something."

Gabriella nodded jumping into her car, "Okay, I'll call you. Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Gabi." He watched her drive off wondering if something was up. He shook his head. He wasn't going to sabotage this relationship with his paranoia. She said she'd call, so she would call, and he would wait. He would wait as long as it took.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? The next one is another big chapter so stay tuned!**


	21. Round 20

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews from fanficfan1122, Bluebell140, wildcats2016, NinjaTurtleX, pumpkinking5, londongirl123 and the guest reviewers! I was really interested to hear your thoughts and predictions so keep them coming. Some are VERY accurate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Troy was so confused. The last two days he'd tried to call Gabriella but she barely answered, and those few times she did pick up her phone, or reply to his text messages, she was always busy. When he confided his doubts to Aaron, he received plenty of stick for being such a love sick puppy. When his best friend finally took his fears seriously, Troy was reminded that it was the holiday season after all, and Gabriella was probably just catching up with the people she had neglected due to her busy work or grief from her father's death. It sounded perfectly logical to Troy, especially since he couldn't remember doing anything to make her upset, but he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that she was avoiding him. Hadn't they discussed how they were all the other had this Christmas with both being separated from family and friends? Lucky for Troy the Christmas period in England was celebrated much like the one back home in America- with lots of sport. Three days after the nerve jangling match against Newcastle, Manchester United were pitted against West Bromwich Albion, again at Old Trafford. If nothing else, Gabriella couldn't avoid him today.

They met at the stadium, as Gabriella "had" to pop into work first. Troy had been rehearsing a confrontation with her to see what was going on. He still couldn't decide between marching up to her angrily and grovelling for mercy on his knees. His internal debate turned out to be futile. When Gabriella saw him her eyes lit up and her mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Hi Troy." She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

He studied her face for any sign that the smile was forced, but he could find none. He wanted to slap himself. He had done exactly what he had promised not to. The paranoia was returning and he knew he had to stop before he hurt them both.

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you much the last few days," Gabriella apologised. "I had to meet all those people that I've been ditching. These holidays are the only time I'll get off for a while. Oh Kagawa's back from injury!"

"Yeah, he'll be good while Rooney's still missing," Troy nodded absentmindedly. "So are you free over the next few days?"

Gabriella hesitated, "Why?"

Troy shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't have any specific plans in mind. Maybe you could just come over and we'll take it from there?"

It may have been a trick of the light but he swore he saw her stiffen in her seat. She opened her mouth, but it was drowned out by the sound of wild cheering. They both suddenly realised that they were in the middle of a crowded stadium, not in their own world.

"That's the way," Gary yelled with pleasure. "Now score again!"

"They scored first," a smile played on Gabriella's lips. Troy grinned too, swept away with the celebrations. He waited until play resumed once more before returning his focus to Gabriella.

"So? Tomorrow?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't tomorrow."

His heart sank, and his expression must have followed because Gabriella's face drooped too.

"I can't tomorrow, but there's a massive New Year's Eve party that I've been invited to. Would you be my date?" She looked up at him with hope overflowing from her eyes. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have refused.

He let the subject of them meeting up drop, and they began chatting comfortably, as was their way. The match played on in the background, with minimal excitement, allowing them to concentrate on each other.

Half time came and went, and with it the ease with which Manchester United controlled the game. West Brom had several more chances, and each was closer to the goal than the last. Troy's hand was held in Gabriella's vice-like grip as she murmured words of encouragement to their team. As usual, Troy's attention was equally split between the actual game, and watching the flames of passion in Gabriella's eyes. The little gasps she made brought him back to Christmas night in her house, and his hand involuntarily tightened around hers. He shut his eyes and relived her lips on his, their tongues duelling. Their hands grasped hungrily at each other's bodies and their lips soon followed. They panted each other's names, Troy… Gabriella… Troy… Gabi… Troy… Gabi…

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed. He snapped out of his daydream and found her hugging his arm. "Did you see that goal?"

Recovering from the sensations that felt too real, Troy stared at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes, "Troy! You missed a really awesome goal. Remember? Match, football, United, reason you came here, anything ringing a bell?"

He chuckled at her before leaning in and giving her a searing kiss that literally took her breath away. Pulling away he smirked at her.

"Yeah I remember Manchester United and soccer," he teased at which Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the Americanism.

"But that's not the reason I came here," he said with a low silky tone. "Can you guess why I came?"

Her eyes grew, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I came for you." He kissed her again in a way not entirely appropriate for their environment. Fortunately the match had finished and people were more occupied with leaving quickly and beating the traffic than staring at a couple of young adults who were all over each other.

Gabriella was the one to break the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip.

"We should probably leave." She gestured to the empty seats around them, "Everyone else has."

Troy caught her hand and laced their fingers before leading her out of Old Trafford.

"Come have dinner with me," he demanded softly, leaving no room for discussion.

Gabriella nodded, "Of course. But I pick the place."

Troy's eyes narrowed, "I believe you were responsible for our last meal together."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently batting her eyelashes together.

It was such a non-Gabriella thing to do that Troy cracked up laughing. Soon she joined in, and they had to hold on to each other in order to not collapse onto the floor of their tram. Where they may have otherwise received dirty looks from their fellow passengers, they were simply ignored, with the festive feeling and the joy of Man United winning papering over others' annoyance.

Troy's laughter abruptly stopped. "Weren't we meant to finish the leftovers from Christmas together? Don't tell me you want to hoard all that good food for yourself!"

Gabriella looked torn before smiling, "Why don't you come over to mine then?"

This smile was definitely forced, Troy noted. It didn't reach her eyes, and barely stretched her cheek muscles. He didn't know what to say, but figured he'd push his luck and accept.

They reached his apartment where she had parked her car out of habit despite not meeting him till she reached the ground itself. It lightened his heart that she thought of this as her spot despite whatever weirdness was creeping up between them every now and then. They got in her car and she drove them back to her place.

* * *

The awkward silence had been broken tentatively by Troy, and they had sprung into a full blown conversation once more. Gabriella appeared at ease, and they joked as they made their way up her driveway.

When they entered the house, Gabriella switched on the lights in the living room and dining room before she went into the kitchen. Without even thinking Troy followed her and began taking the boxes that she pulled out of the fridge, and popped them in the microwave. Gabriella fetched a pair of plates from a cupboard while Troy moved fluidly past her to collect the cutlery. He put the knives and forks in her outstretched palm, then he moved to get glasses for them as she left the kitchen to set the table.

"Is the microwave done yet?" she called from the dining room.

"20 seconds," he replied, poking his head out the door, handing her the empty glasses. The microwave beeped, and he removed the warm containers, swiftly replacing them with the next lot. He brought the warmed food to the dining room, only for Gabriella to give him a withering stare.

"We can't eat out of those boxes! Put the food in dishes!"

Troy declined stubbornly, "We're not doing that and then washing the dishes and the boxes. It's not like we have company, it's just us, and I say we eat out of the boxes."

"Troy," Gabriella whined, but he wouldn't budge. He went to collect the second lot of heated food and returned. They enjoyed their dinner almost as much as the first time and Gabriella had kissed him soundly when it was time to clear up and there were only a few items to wash.

"I told you so," he said smugly. Annoyed at his expression, Gabriella had tried to kiss it off. This brought them to their current position on the couch, their lips still connected, with Troy attempting to lower Gabriella onto the seat of the couch while he hovered over her. As soon as her back hit the soft cushioned seat, Gabriella pushed him away.

"I think it's time to go Troy," she said with a tiny hint of panic. She pointed to the clock. "You won't get a bus."

"I hate the bus," Troy groaned. "I should buy a car just so I could stay here longer. I mean is it too much to want to spend more time with my girlfriend?"

Gabriella threw him a terrified look. "You can't drive here, Troy! You were almost run over just last week because you still look the wrong way when crossing the road! Imagine driving on the wrong side of the road, you'd get yourself killed."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe just a small helicopter then," he joked. She giggled as she walked him to the door.

"My very own James Bond." She moved some hair out of his eyes then stroked his face, gently. "Goodnight, Mr Bond."

She craned her neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. As much as he wanted to stay, it was his turn to break the kiss.

"Text me the details about New Year's Eve." He kissed her on the cheek and turned away, waving over his shoulder. She nodded with a smile and returned the wave. As he walked to the bus stop Troy smiled to himself. Maybe something was going on with Gabriella, maybe it wasn't. Either way she obviously cared about him. With that in mind, he knew that they could work anything out.

* * *

The next day had involved the exchange of many texts between the couple, and by the time New Year's Eve arrived, Troy had all but forgotten his fear that Gabriella was distancing herself from him.

Troy stood in front of the mirror adding a little bit of gel into his hair. He gave himself a wink in the mirror when he was done and then scoffed at his immaturity. Some things never change, he snickered. He straightened his collar and brushed down his jeans. Flexing his knees he mentally congratulated himself for finally disposing of all his skinny jeans. Some things should definitely change.

Knocking at the door alerted himself to Gabriella's arrival. He gave himself one last once over, grabbed his coat and rushed to open the door. Gabriella's eyes darted up and down his body before she blushed. Evidently she approved of his appearance. He gave her a cocky grin.

"See something you like?" He gave her an obnoxious wink.

She giggled a bit despite her embarrassment before boldly replying, "Yes."

She wound an arm around his neck and dragged his face down to hers. She gave him a long kiss. She pulled away causing him to groan at the loss of contact. She eyed him with mischief.

"We better go. Otherwise you'll never see what's under this coat."

His jaw was still hanging as she drove them off to the party.

* * *

The minute they walked into the large house, Troy was helping Gabriella to take her jacket off. When he finally removed the tiresome layer, his jaw dropped once more, this time with an audible "pop". It was his turn to rake his eyes all over her body, admiring the way the dress clung tightly to her curves. She had a perfect hourglass figure that had been hidden for months under layers of clothing. Even the one time he had seen her in a short skirt did not do her body justice. The emerald green dress contrasted beautifully with her olive skin, and was strapless with a plunging neckline. It was still tasteful and elegant, and Troy put that down to Gabriella's inner beauty. Even during their better years Troy had often thought Melissa dressed cheaply and it frustrated him that she was showing off the parts of herself that only he was allowed to see. Gabriella was completely different. She allowed eyes to flock to her, but her confidence turned them away after a moment of appreciation. That was all except Troy who she beckoned closer with those seductive eyes.

"First we say hello, then we dance." She slipped her hand into his and pulled him through the crowd. They weaved through the mass of people till they arrived at the tables of food.

"Ryan!" She waved at a blonde man who Troy thought looked awfully familiar.

Ryan grinned widely once he noticed Gabriella, and gave her a friendly hug and two air kisses.

"Gabs!" he greeted. "Glad you could come."

"Ryan, this is Troy, my boyfriend," Gabriella introduced with a hint of redness in her cheeks. "Troy, this is Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother."

"Of course," Troy snapped his fingers. "I knew you reminded me of someone."

"In a good way, I hope," Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're not as crazy…" He trailed off sheepishly remembering he was talking to Sharpay's best friend and her brother.

Ryan caught his embarrassment and waved it off, chuckling, "Yeah she's been nuts, especially with the pregnancy."

Troy laughed along with him. "This is a great party, dude."

"Thanks Troy. Actually I'd love to chat longer but I have to go check on the food. I'll see you guys around later, I guess? We should definitely catch up somewhere else soon!"

With that Ryan excused himself and got lost amongst the throng of guests.

"How come I haven't met him before?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella shrugged, "To be honest I was friends with Ryan before Sharpay. We used to be really close, but he's an actor on the West End, and he's barely around these days. We catch up at holidays but I don't see him too often."

Troy nodded in understanding, "My friend Toby was drafted by a D-league team, that's basketball," he added for her benefit, "and I haven't seen him in years."

"You don't talk much about your friends," Gabriella pointed out. "In fact this the first time you've mentioned one of their names."

"You've met four of them," Troy replied nonchalantly, although he knew exactly what she meant.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Your Boston friends."

Of course he didn't talk about them. If he did he'd have to mention… He shut his eyes trying to block out the pain. As much as he loved Gabriella, and as much as they had been through, he wasn't ready to share that with her. Not yet anyway.

Opening his eyes, he gave her a speculative grin. "We could spend the night talking about my friends, or we could enjoy the party that is taking place around us. What was it you wanted to do?"

Her eyes darkened, and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Dance with me," she demanded and he dutifully complied.

The speakers appropriately pumped out '2012' and bodies writhed around him creating a club atmosphere. He was never a proficient dancer, but basketball had made him light on his feet and a good mover. Gabriella still danced circles around him though, both figuratively and literally.

"Do you do dance?" he asked curiously, as the song came to an end.

She gave him a half smile, "Why?"

He knew she was fishing for a compliment and he couldn't deny her.

"The way you move, it's so fluid and natural. You even make me look good!"

She ducked her head, but he had caught the brightening of her eyes.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "You would look good anyway, though."

She sent him a smouldering look, and instantly the comfortable conversation morphed into something more intense. The next song was faster, though unfamiliar to Troy, and a lot more people filled the dance floor. One bumped into Gabriella, pushing her flush against Troy. He caught her by the hips, but held her tightly to his body. Despite her initial attempt to pull away, Gabriella soon relaxed, and put her arms around his neck as they caught the beat and began to dance. Their close proximity sent all sorts of sensations through Troy's body, and he couldn't help but draw her even closer until there was no space between them. Gabriella gasped at the contact, and Troy took the opportunity to kiss her, wasting no time before slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand dropped to her bare thigh and they both moaned at the contact of flesh on flesh, though it was drowned out by the music. He inched his hand higher, taking the hem of her dress with it. Rational thought broke through his mind, and he snatched it away. Gabriella whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Not here," he said throatily. He grasped her hand and pulled her out of the living room, and towards a long corridor. There were doors on either sides of them, and Troy eventually found one that was ajar. He strode in their confidently, and yanked Gabriella in with him.

"Ryan's one of your best friend's right?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded.

"Good, so he won't mind us using his guest room." Troy quickly said, cutting off her reply with another kiss. He pushed her against the closed door, and gave into his emotions completely. Gabriella kissed him back all too enthusiastically, and after a while of the kissing, Troy wanted more. He spun her around and backed her towards the bed till her knees hit the edge causing her to lose balance. They both fell onto the soft mattress, with Troy pinning Gabriella beneath him. Their kisses grew more intense as Gabriella slipped her hands under Troy's shirt, and he moved to kiss her neck. His face moved lower, and lower, until he came into contact with her dress. Instinctively he reached behind her for the zip when she slapped his hand away. With some effort, she pushed him off her, and scrambled to the other side of the bed. Troy could make out the tears forming in her eyes before she abruptly turned her back on him.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" he asked, desperately trying to get his feelings under control. He saw her shoulders shake, and it pained him to know she was crying. When he got no response from her, he moved closer, and rested a hand on her bare shoulder. She flinched as if she had been burnt, and sprung away in the direction of the door.

"Troy, I can't. This can't work. I'm sorry," she turned to leave, and Troy was suddenly inundated with flashbacks.

[Flashback]

"_I didn't know at first. I didn't want to know. But when I tried to break it off, he made me take a test. I'm so sorry, Troy. I'm so very sorry."_

"_GET OUT!" he yelled. His hands shook, in fact his whole body was trembling. He glared at her broken face, until his eyes were drawn to her swollen belly. He snatched his jacket, and stormed to the door, flinging it open._

"_Troy! Where are you going? Troy!"_

"_As far away from you as I can get," he spat._

[Flashback]

"_Wait, Gabriella. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"_

_Gabriella backed away from him. "I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Troy." She hugged her coat tighter to her body, and turned away. Before Troy could respond, she had merged with the crowd, and was out of sight._

[Flashback]

"_Look Gabriella, I really liked talking to you, and I'd still really like to go out with you. Just give me a chance."_

_Gabriella looked at him, torn. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now Troy. It's not you, it's just really bad timing."_

"_Gabriella..."_

"_I'm sorry, Troy."_

[Flashback]

_He looked down at Gabriella who had wrapped her arms around him tightly, and was practically on his lap. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. To his dismay, the pressure against him eased, and he was left tasting air. _

_Troy stared at his drink, unwilling to meet Gabriella's eyes. Why had she pulled away? He stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud creak. The sound caused both of them to cringe._

"_I, uh, I guess I'll see you next week," he muttered, swivelling to face the door._

"_Yeah," Gabriella said softly, still unwilling to look at him. "I'm sorry, Troy."_

[Present day]

"Wait," he called out desperately. He had been hurt over and over again followed by the word 'sorry'. First it was Melissa, and now Gabriella. He had given in the first time, thrown the relationship away, and that had been the right decision, but this was different. He wasn't giving up on Gabriella that easily.

"I've had enough of the word 'sorry'. We've been through too much for you to just run away again, Gabriella. If nothing else, tell me why. Tell me what's running through your mind. I think it's the least I deserve."

Gabriella's shoulders slumped, and she turned around with her head hanging.

"You do deserve more, Troy, that's why we have to end this. You deserve the world. You deserve everything and I can't give that to you."

Troy took two steps and stood right in front of her. He lightly clasped her hands, and brought them higher between them.

"What is it that I could want that you couldn't give me?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him through her tears whispering, "I can't give you myself."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"My body," she choked. "I can't sleep with you, Troy."

Troy's eyes widened at her confession. Suddenly her odd behaviour since Christmas all clicked. She _had_ been trying to avoid him, in fear of what might happen if they were alone together again. No wonder she hadn't wanted to meet in either of their homes. She hadn't avoided him completely though, only the situations where they might be alone. She had acted normally at the matches, and was more than happy to meet in a restaurant, or indeed this party where she had assumed there would be too many people to end up in a situation like… well like the one they were currently in. The fact that she was all too willing to make out with him, and was as keen as he was to simply talk and enjoy each other's company filled him with hope.

"Gabriella…" he started.

"No Troy. I just can't. Believe me, I wish I could. I would do anything to keep you. I know you're way out of my league, but for some reason you seem to care for me as much as I care for you. I wouldn't throw that away lightly. But, please, you have to understand. My father was a minister, and he had strong values. I… I promised him," she coughed, the emotions overcoming her. "I can't break that. Not after he… he died."

She collapsed into sobs, and he caught her in his strong arms before she could fall to the floor. He slowly lowered them both down till they were seated on the carpet, with her slightly in his lap. He stroked her hair in comfort, and rocked her till she calmed down. Once she had stopped crying, he lifted her chin with a single finger, and looked into her eyes.

"Gabi, I love you," he said slowly, letting it sink in. "I don't want you for sex. If you made a promise to your dad, and more importantly, to God, then of course I won't ask you to break it."

"But Troy," she cried, "you deserve someone who can love you like you love them. Not a twenty three year old virgin waiting for marriage before she can give herself to someone."

"Do _you _believe in waiting till marriage?" he interrupted.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah I do. It was my decision, not just my father's."

Troy gave her a smile, "Well then it' settled. Look, Gabi, I don't know what I deserve, but I know what I want. I want you. The whole package. I haven't felt like this about a girl for… well for a very long time. You know what we have is special, and I for one am not willing to lose it all. Not for this."

Gabriella sniffed, and searched his eyes for signs of doubt. "Are you sure, Troy?"

He smiled gently at her, deciding it was safest to kiss her hair. "Yeah, of course."

She gave him a small smile.

"Besides," he couldn't help but tease, "I fell for you in your giant hideous overcoat. I didn't even know you had this smoking body underneath."

Gabriella blushed deeply before her eyebrows shot up angrily, "Hey! What do you mean hideous?! What's wrong with my overcoat?!"

Troy shook his head and laughed while she continued to scowl at him. Their short relationship had withstood so much, and this was just one more obstacle they had to overcome, and he had no doubt that they would.

* * *

**Hopefully the flashbacks didn't get too annoying/confusing. So what do you think about the latest drama befalling our favourite couple? **


	22. Round 21

**A/N: Thanks to Fanficfan1122, pumpkinking5, Danniestarr, Bluebell140, NinjaTurtleX, dyeitrouge and the guest reviewers! That was a hard chapter to write. Hopefully the Troy-Gabriella axis will start to right itself out again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

"_Troy, I hope you know that I really care for you," Gabriella said quietly as they sat in her car. "I don't want you to think I'm leading you on, or that I'm not interested."_

_Troy gently grasped her chin, and directed her face so she was looking straight into his eyes._

"_I know that, Gabi. And I hope you know that I didn't just tell you I loved you to get you into bed."_

_She nodded slowly, "I know that. But what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"_

"_Wherever you want," he smiled. "We can take it as slow as you like. You lead, and I'll follow."_

"_You're too good to be true, Troy," Gabriella smiled back, a tear slipping down her cheek._

_He hesitated before slowly taking her hand in his. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb, amazed that he still felt sparks from such an innocent action._

"_Is this okay," he worried that maybe contact wasn't the best idea right now._

_Gabriella reached towards his face, and cupped his cheek._

"_No sex doesn't mean no contact," she grinned, and leaned in for a soft kiss._

_Troy was careful to match her pace, but not exceed it, and it was Gabriella who tentatively deepened it. When they finally pulled away, they both saw fireworks in front of their eyes._

"_Happy New Year, Troy," Gabriella whispered, her fingers brushing over his lips._

"_Happy New Year, Gabi."_

_As they sat in her car, watching the remainder of the fireworks, Troy promised himself that regardless of what happened with Gabriella, this _would_ be a happy new year for him._

* * *

It was only hours after that conversation that Troy next met Gabriella at the pub. She was still a bit reluctant to be alone with him at one of their homes, so they had agreed on meeting in a public place to watch the Manchester United vs Wigan match.

"Hi Troy," she smiled shyly at him when he approached her table. "I already ordered for you."

He grabbed the beer with a smile, and took a gulp.

"Thanks," he said. His gaze flickered to her lips longingly, but he didn't make a move. It felt like their first date all over again.

She noticed his stiff position, and read his mind. She leaned over the table, and gave him a soft kiss.

"I meant what I said last night, or this morning," she said. "I don't want us to go all the way back to the beginning."

He allowed a small grin, "Okay, but you have to tell me when to stop."

"I will," she assured.

He gave a sharp nod, and then grasped her head gently, and gave her a hard passionate kiss. She was only too willing to respond. When they pulled away panting, it was like they had kissed away some of the awkwardness. Troy was still not completely sure where he stood, but it was getting clearer. They linked their hands over the top of the table and made some small talk about their activities since they had last met. Their attention was soon turned to the match on the big screen.

"Wigan away was a bad match last season right?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella nodded with a stern expression, "They were fighting to stay in the league, but it was no excuse for the casual way we approached the game. Even if they had scored one goal and drawn, we would have won. They better not throw it away again."

It seemed that was the sentiment shared by not only the other fans in the pub, but also the players themselves. A hungry gaze was on each of their faces, and despite a slow start, they soon clicked into gear.

"Oooh," Troy winced. "How did he save that?"

"Oh! That was only just offside!" Gabriella slapped the table in frustration. "Just score a damn goal."

Chance after chance came, and then on thirty five minutes a goal finally came.

"Yes!" Troy pumped his fist in the air.

The crowd in the pub were on their feet again in a matter of minutes as Manchester United made it 2-0.

The little threat that Wigan had shown slowly dissipated, and as the three points became more secure, Troy and Gabriella were given more time to talk to each other.

"So Troy," Gabriella cocked her head in curiosity. "Are you ever going to tell me about your life back home? I feel like you know all my deep dark secrets and I barely know you."

Troy sighed. He knew her inquisitive nature wouldn't let up, and while she had been patient with him, he knew she was dying for just a glimpse into his world.

He didn't answer her straight away, and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, really. I just would like to know more about you, everything about you if you wish to share it with me. But you don't need to answer. I'm sorry."

"No, Gabriella. It's not that I don't want to share with you. I… Okay, so what do you want to know?"

Gabriella gauged his expression carefully, "Whatever you want me to know."

"So you know my dad was a high school basketball coach. He's officially retired now, but he's always watching them and offering advice to the current coach. He's lucky that Coach Jones has been his friend for years. Anyone else would have sent him away by now. My mom stayed at home with me when I was little but she's a financial adviser. I've had the same best friend since I was five. His name is Aaron and he's a total pain, but we're like brothers. He went to UCLA for college which was torture for the both of us. We looked forward to the holidays and the games I had to play in California, just so we could meet up face to face. Then he went to Harvard with me for medical school which was awesome. We pulled each other through, and now we're almost doctors. He's my wingman, my conscience, like I said, he's my brother."

Gabriella watched his eyes grow wistful.

"You really miss him, huh?"

"Yeah I do. At least with college we met every few months and we were always on the phone. I've tried keeping up with him, but med school is busy for the both of us right now and the time difference doesn't help at all. He's getting married in a few months, and I should be there helping."

Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sure he knows you want to be there. And there's plenty you can help him with from here."

Troy nodded, "Yeah I know. It's just not the same."

"Yeah I know… Oh! Goal!" Gabriella cheered as her eyes whipped to the television. They remained silent as they both watched the replay of the goal.

"3-0. This is much better than the last couple of games. So much easier on the heart," Troy joked.

"So," Gabriella reverted their conversation back to Troy's friends. "You and Aaron, and Toby, who plays professional basketball?"

Troy grinned, surprised she remembered Toby from his brief mention the previous night.

"Are you building a report?" he teased.

She blushed, "No, but I have a good memory. Like very good."

"Photographic?" he wondered.

"Practically," she replied with a hint of awkwardness.

"That's awesome Gabi! Wow I could have used one to study for all my exams."

She glowed at his praise, "You don't think it's weird or creepy?"

"No," he shook his head vehemently. "Of course not. I'm so jealous!"

She visibly relaxed, sparking suspicions within him.

"Have people called you weird?" his eyes narrowed.

She shrugged, "Yeah. Weird, psychic, all sorts. I was always at the top of my class, and people wanted to blame me for it."

"I'm sorry," he said, apologising for the stupidity of children.

"Whatever. It was a long time ago," was what she said, but her eyes showed her true appreciation for his words. "So anyway, Aaron and toby were your posse?"

"Team," he corrected. "Aaron lived a couple of streets away and we were friends since kindergarten. I met Toby and Caleb in middle school. We were all on the basketball team together, and we played together till we graduated high school. Having my dad as the coach only kept us closer. They were always around to shoot some hoops or even to chill and play video games or whatever. We were inseparable. That was until college. I stayed east, Aaron went west, Toby went down south to Texas and Caleb went up north to Michigan. Only Toby and I kept playing ball so we saw each other a bit more frequently at drafting events and stuff. Then of course Aaron came home for Harvard. I have barely spoken to Caleb apart from through Facebook, and even that is pretty rare these days."

"What about girl…"

"Goal!" shouted Troy, half out of excitement, and half to distract her from her train of thought. It had been difficult enough to share a part of his story with her, he definitely wasn't ready to tell her about Melissa. His diversion worked as planned, and their eyes remained glued to the match until it ended a few minutes later.

As he walked her to her car, she grabbed him in an impulsive hug.

"Thanks for telling me about them. I'm not sure why, but I could tell it wasn't easy."

He considered waving it away, but instead he simply nodded.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her body against his, parting her lips for a deep passionate kiss. He responded eagerly, but maintained some self control. She pulled away flushing, and slipped into her car.

"Call me later?" she asked longingly.

"Of course," he promised and watched her drive away.

* * *

When Troy reached home, he made himself an early dinner, and then did some reading for the aged care rotation he was about to start the following week at the hospital. At about 11:00, he Skyped his parents. It was 6:00 their time, and he hoped they would be home.

Considering the events over the last twenty four hours, Troy thought it was highly inappropriate to ask Gabriella to meet his parents. However, giving any reason why she wouldn't be comfortable to talk to them would worry his parents into thinking she didn't care for him as much as he cared for her. Which was true, Troy thought to himself. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He knew very well why it was so hard for her to express her feelings out loud, and he was perfectly content waiting for her to come to terms with their relationship in her own time. He didn't need her words to reassure him of her feelings. His parents, on the other hand, were a completely different case. They knew the pain he had felt after one betrayal and they couldn't stand by as he faced another. That's why he sat in front of his computer and blatantly lied to their faces.

"Gabriella's so disappointed she hasn't met you guys yet. She just had to go to this family dinner. You know she's been missing her dad more because of the holidays, and she needed family around her," Troy explained, hoping he sounded convincing.

His father nodded at him, "Of course. It must be so hard for her."

"How about this weekend?" his mother asked brightly.

"You know we both go back to work on Monday. I'm not really sure about this weekend. But I'll talk to her and we'll fix a day."

His mother looked like she was going to push the issue, but the phone rang in the background of their house. His parents looked at each other in silent debate.

"Let the machine get it," his father waved off finally. "So Troy, are you keeping up with the ball games? Your precious Lakers aren't doing so hot."

Troy rolled his eyes at his father's obvious delight. It had been a personal wound for Jack when his son had announced he was a Lakers fan, rather than a supporter of the Boston Celtics like his old man. Troy of course was only three at the time and had just been given a Lakers jersey and shorts set by a relative from California, which was a large influence in his decision. At the time loyalties to his home town hadn't been a factor, and later as he grew up and decided that he really liked the style of play and the new talent they were bringing in, the likes of Kobe Bryant and Shaquille O'Neal, he used the excuse that he was born in _Alberquerque_ and not Boston as his defence. It hadn't sat well with his dad, and caused him even more grief at school, but his skills on the court had prevented Troy from being completely denounced by his classmates.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Dad," he said shaking his head. "I noticed the Celtics aren't exactly tearing it up. 14-16 is not a record to be boasting about."

His father was about to retort, when a knock sounded at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," his mother turned to his father in confusion. He shrugged and stood up to answer it.

"Sorry about this Troy," his mother sighed at him with mild annoyance. "We barely get to talk to you. We were hoping to not be interrupted. We really miss you honey."

To his surprise, Troy felt himself choke up a little, "I really miss you guys too, Mom."

While speaking to his mother, both had forgotten about the visitors at the door of the Bolton residence. When they entered the living room unexpectedly, it was too late.

"Troy!" came a hearty voice that Troy recognised at once. He squinted over his mother's shoulder as two faces came into view. There were so many things that came to Troy's mind, so many ways that he could react. He wanted to scream at the couple and blame them for the pain their daughter had put him through, he wanted to yell at his father for letting them in when he was Skyping them, he wanted to just slam the lid of the laptop as he had done that day he had seen Melissa. In the end he did the only thing his heart would let him.

"Hey George. Hi Christina," he greeted with a cheery smile.

His parents sent each other nervous glances, and then looked at him apprehensively, as if waiting for him to burst into a rage. Christina shifted her weight, showing obvious discomfort, but gave him a tentative smile. George on the other hand ignored the awkwardness completely.

"How is England, son? Raining?"

Troy laughed, "Well it's not raining right now, but it's been pretty heavy over the last few days. Manchester seems to be the rainiest place in the country! How are you guys?"

"Same old, same old, we can't complain. But you know who can complain?" He asked Troy slyly. "Who bought Steve Nash and Dwight Howard and is still having the worst season in years?"

"That's what I was just saying!" Jack chimed in, finally realising his son wasn't about to explode.

With that all tension was loosened. The discussion about the Lakers and the state of the NBA carried on like old times, and then the topic turned towards Troy's placement at the hospital. Christina, who was a doctor, was especially interested and asked him all about the differences in the health system in England. The conversation always steered clear of Melissa, and both George and Christina seemed to understand that the topic was completely taboo. It was only a couple of hours later that Christina suddenly gasped.

"Troy Bolton, is that the correct time?"

Troy looked behind him at the clock that read 1:30 am, and grinned back at the webcam sheepishly, "Maybe? You know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun."

His mother shook her head in disapproval.

"I think you better say goodnight, son," advised his father. "Otherwise you're going to have two very upset women wanting to come to Manchester and check you're looking after yourself."

Troy groaned noticing his mother light up.

"We do have some vacation days…"

"Goodnight everyone," Troy broke in loudly, before that train of thought could continue.

They all wished him goodnight, and broke the connection.

Troy smiled to himself. That wasn't so bad after all. In fact he had really enjoyed himself. He knew he had missed his second set of parents, but it wasn't until today that he realised just how much. Just seeing them had put him into a good mood. He made a resolution that he would stay in contact with them again. Just because he had a problem with their daughter didn't mean he had to push them away too. Why should he be the one to lose everything? Melissa obviously had no problem talking to his parents. Nodding to himself as he prepared for bed, he thought wistfully, this was shaping up to be a good year.

* * *

**Okay so that was a shorter chapter. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts. The next chapter is a milestone that many of you have been waiting for! Stay tuned :)**


	23. Round 22

**A/N: A huge thanks to my fantastic reviewers It's Tori That's It, fanficfan1122, dyeitrouge, Bluebell140, NinjaTurtleX, Danniestarr, pumpkinking5, chica13 and the guest reviewer! I love you guys! Here's the milestone you've been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

As work restarted for Troy and Gabriella it became more difficult for them to meet up. Cases had piled up over the two weeks Gabriella had taken off, while Troy was now rostered to the nursing home attached to the hospital, which posed new challenges. He found that the nursing home was hugely understaffed with medical personnel and he, as the final medical student, was in charge of making most of the medical decisions. He had a supervisor, who signed off Troy's notes after a cursory glance, which gave him a bit of comfort, but he was largely on his own.

Despite everything on their plates, they made an effort to speak on the phone almost nightly. In a way, this was a good thing. It was the perfect remedy to the awkwardness that had begun to creep into the relationship. Talking reminded them of how easy conversation flowed between them, without the pressure of a physical relationship. It was approaching two weeks since they had last each other, though, and both were longing for the contact.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi," Troy sighed. "I seriously was halfway through the door when a new patient came in. I had to do the admission before her daughter went back to Newcastle."

"I understand," Gabriella replied. "I'm not mad at you, just frustrated at the situation. Besides, I was the one who cancelled last weekend."

"I know. This has been crazy. Hopefully it'll settle down when people start coming back from holidays. At least we have the match this weekend."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that…"

"Oh Gabi, no. But it's Liverpool! How can you miss this game of all games?"

"Wait that's not it," Gabriella exclaimed. "Of course I'm still coming. But like you said, it's Liverpool. It's a big match, and my family bought tickets too."

"Your cousins are coming?"

"Yeah my two uncles and my three cousins are all going too. Obviously they won't be sitting with us, because they're not season ticket holders, but they'll be there."

"That's cool. I'm sure it'll be a great spectacle to watch."

Gabriella hesitated, "They won't be sitting with us, but they do want to meet you, since you'll be there and all."

Her nervousness suddenly made sense. Meeting family members was a big step, which is exactly why he spared her the effort with his parents. But he understood the position she was in. He couldn't not meet them when they were all going to be at the match. Gabriella would obviously meet them, and he would be with her. What could he do?

"That'll be nice," Troy replied coolly, disguising his own discomfort. "I can't believe I haven't met them yet."

"Thanks Troy, it means a lot," Gabriella relaxed. "Well I'll see you on Sunday then. I should probably head to bed. I have another early start tomorrow."

She barely hid her yawn, which set Troy off yawning too.

"Alright, 'night Gabi," Troy yawned back. Sunday was definitely going to be an interesting day.

Troy stood outside Old Trafford on Sunday afternoon anxiously. He couldn't help but scoping out escape route while he was waiting for the Montez family to arrive. Initially he had been worried about the statement they were making about the relationship by introducing him to Gabriella's family, however as the day approached nearer, it had taken Chad to point out what he had missed.

* * *

"_Ooh meeting the fam," Chad had drawled obnoxiously. He set his tray on the table, and sat down opposite Troy. "Sure you're ready for this?"_

_Troy shrugged, "I know it's probably a bit too soon, but what was I supposed to say? No Gabriella, I'll avoid your family all afternoon even though they know I'm here?"_

"_No, that's not what I meant. I don't mean are you ready for this step in the relationship. I mean are you _ready_ to meet her family?"_

_Troy looked at him blankly._

"_God Troy, it's like you've never dated before! Her father passed away right? And her mother left when she was born?"_

_Troy nodded, still not understanding where Chad was going with this._

"_So you're telling me that you're going to meet her closest relatives this weekend. The people that love her the most in the world. The people whose _opinions_ she values the most?" Chad pressed home the point._

_Troy's head suddenly snapped towards him, "Oh crap."_

_Chad smirked at him, "I think we have a winner."_

"_What do I do? What if they don't like me? Damn it Chad, I was fine! Why did you have to tell me?" Troy began freaking out._

"_Come on, Troy, calm down. I'm sure you're great at meeting parents. Just think about the last girlfriend you had. How did you meet her parents?"_

"_I was born, and they visited me in the hospital," Troy quipped. "By the time we started dating, they liked me just as much as they liked her."_

_Chad gaped. "Well I don't think that's going to work this time."_

"_No kidding," Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Well, you're boring and serious enough. I'm sure they'll love you."_

"_Gee thanks Chad. You're a true pal."_

* * *

Troy rolled his eyes just thinking of Chad's unhelpful advice. He had tried to map out a play-by-play plan of attack, but it didn't seem to be as helpful as if it was a basketball game he was preparing for. In the end he had decided to be himself. Chad did have a point. His responsible, polite nature had won him the respect of numerous teachers. Maybe Gabriella's uncles and cousins would feel the same way. Before he could ponder this any further, he saw Gabriella leading a group of people his way. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She bit her lip, and sent him a look of longing. This was the first time they had seen each other in almost a fortnight, and he could tell she wanted to kiss him badly.

"Later," he murmured once she was in earshot. She nodded, and slipped her hand into his instead. She turned to the group observing their interaction.

"Guys, this is Troy. Troy these are my uncles, Gerard and Frank, and my cousins Tom, Jake and Rachel."

Troy smiled politely and shook each of their hands as she introduced them. Tom looked about their age, while Jake looked like he was still in high school. Rachel was only ten, and half hid behind her father, Frank.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Good to meet you too, Troy," Frank smiled warmly. "It's nice to finally see the boy who's been making our little Ella so happy."

Gabriella blushed, "Uncle Frank!"

"Now, as I see it, the question is why has it taken so long to meet you Troy?" Gerard said more sternly. "Do you have something to hide?"

Troy's eyes widened, and he stuttered, "Uh no sir, of course not. Nothing to hide. I guess the opportunity just hadn't arisen."

He turned to Gabriella for support, but her other uncle stepped in first.

"See Gerry, the opportunity hadn't arisen. I'm sure Troy here has been very busy."

Troy nodded, "The hospital is really busy and…"

"Of course," Gerard nodded. "You've been busy. Let me ask you this, son, is family important to you?"

"Of course it is. It's really important."

"Then you would think that you would make time to meet Gabriella's family. Frankie, I don't know if this boy is treating Gabriella well. He might be too busy."

Troy whipped his head between the two uncles, and missed the strangled expressions on the faces of Gabriella's cousins. Gabriella, though, was more perceptive and had quickly ascertained what was going on.

"Uncle Frank, Uncle Gerry stop it! That's not very nice!"

"Gabriella, they're just worried," Troy tried to calm the annoyance that was building in her.

Gabriella shook her head. "They're just messing with you Troy. They're not being serious."

A tell-tale giggle escaped Rachel's mouth.

Gerard pouted, "We were just having some fun, Ella."

Frank chuckled, "The old good uncle, bad uncle routine. It was fun while it lasted."

Gabriella shook her head in disapproval, but Troy relaxed.

"So Troy, are you looking forward to today?" Jake asked, trying to break the ice.

Troy nodded, "Yeah but I'm a bit nervous. City play Arsenal straight after and we can't afford to drop the points."

"I'd just hate it if it was Liverpool that took the points off us," whined Tom.

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "They'd just love that."

The discussion remained on the safe topic of the match until it was time to take their seats. With the idea of catching up again at half time, the group split and made their way to their respective stands.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I had no idea they were going to act like kids," Gabriella apologised once they were on their own.

Troy gave her a reassuring grin, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it was directed at someone else I would have been laughing too."

They took their seats, and immediately joined in the cheers that were roaring around the ground.

"We're definitely up for it today," Gary chuckled, sending them a wink. "Even the fancy fans know how important this game is to us."

Troy nodded. There had been matches where the 70,000 home fans were matched by the voices of their opposition 6000, and it had always struck him as bizarre. Today was no such case. Sure the voices of the Liverpool fans could be heard, but only barely. The songs impossibly grew louder as the players made their way onto the pitch.

"It doesn't matter if _we _are up for it. They're the ones that count," Gabriella pointed out.

Luckily Manchester United were definitely up for it. When the sides had met at Anfield, Liverpool's home ground, United had struggled to make an impression until they finally scored the two goals that were enough for them to get the win. This afternoon they played like a completely different team. They dominated every battle, and completely outclassed Liverpool. The real surprise was how they only scored one goal before half time.

"Damn it," Gabriella cursed. "So many chances, just wasted! Van Persie of all people, was just mucking around after he scored."

Despite her obvious annoyance, a grin kept bursting out on her face. Troy remained quiet. He too was more than a little frustrated that they didn't push the issue when they had the chance. Liverpool always had the potential to come back stronger in the second half, and they shouldn't be taking these risks. However, United really had played magnificently, so he couldn't be too upset.

They made their way to the refreshments counter on the upper level, and waited for Gabriella's family to join them.

"Haha Liverpool," Jake's loud voice filtered through the crowd.

"Don't get cocky, Jake," Tom scolded. "You know what they're capable of."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her uncles trailed behind her cousins. She turned to Rachel, with a softer smile.

"Enjoying yourself Rach?"

Rachel nodded silently.

"It's Rachel's first live match," Gabriella explained to Troy.

"Oh that's awesome, Rachel. It's really loud isn't it?" Troy said to the young girl, crouching down so he didn't tower over her.

"Yeah it is," she said. "But it's so cool to be here."

Gabriella gave him a thumbs up from behind Rachel. She had warned him that her cousin was extremely introverted, and would likely be uncomfortable around him. It seemed he had broken down that initial barrier.

"So Troy, good performance huh?" Gerard asked once the whole group had caught up.

Troy nodded, "Could be better of course, in terms of the scoreline, but it has been a masterful performance."

"Game over right?" Gerard pushed, and Troy got the inkling that this was some other test.

He shook his head at the older man, "No it's still in the balance. We need to keep our concentration up and try and score early."

"Dad," Tom elbowed his father before he asked another question. "I think Troy's passed all your tests."

Gabriella shot her cousin a grateful look.

"So Troy, Ella tells us you play basketball?" Tom changed the subject.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I did in high school and college. Do you play?"

"A bit. It's not that big over here but we played it at school. Jake here is on the school team."

"Really?" Troy asked, turning to the younger boy.

"Yep, and I run circles around Tom, so don't let him fool you into thinking he's any good."

Tom shook his head and exhaled noisily. "Jake here hasn't learnt the meaning of modesty."

"He's really not that good," Rachel piped in. "Tom's beaten you plenty of times."

Jake frowned at his sister, "Traitor."

Frank beamed at Troy, "Jake and Tom can give you a friendly game some time if you're bored, Troy."

"Oh Uncle Frank, Troy's really busy," Gabriella rushed to explain.

Troy's eyes lit up as he replied, "That would be awesome!"

The Montez family looked at him in surprise. Evidently none of them had expected he would agree so readily.

"Just give me a call when you guys are free. I miss basketball so much. I'd love to shoot some hoops with you guys. If you're not too busy with school and such," he added.

"Really?" Jake asked, his own excitement breaking down his layer of arrogance. He stared at Troy with a look of admiration. "Ella said you were captain of your team, and you were scouted for the NBA."

Heat flooded Troy's cheeks. "Well yeah, that's true. I blew out my knee though, which ruined all of that. Now I just play for fun again."

"Can I play with you too?" Rachel asked, tugging on Troy's hand.

"You're too little!" Jake exclaimed. "And we'll be playing real basketball. Not netball."

Rachel and Gabriella wore matching frowns and glared at Jake.

"Of course you can," Troy smiled at Rachel. "Gabriella can come too, and we can take it in turns to play so everyone gets a chance."

She beamed at him, and hugged his waist tightly. "Yay!"

Troy patted her on the back, but then stood awkwardly as she didn't let go.

"Honey, Troy and Ella need to go back to their seats," Frank said gently, while prying her away. "We don't want to miss the rest of the match."

Rachel released Troy, and the group split up to head back to their seats.

"Looks like you've captured the heart of another Montez girl," Gabriella teased.

Troy laughed, "What can I say? I have a gift."

"You don't have to play with them though. I know how busy you are. They'll understand, I'll make sure of it."

"I'd like to play with them. That day you took me to the courts was awesome. If they're happy to play with me, I'm all for it!"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Gabriella looked at him with adoration. She pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke apart flushed, and grinned madly at each other.

"We should go," Gabriella finally said. "The second half has already started, and if Liverpool score because we're not in our seats, I'll never forgive you."

As Troy trailed behind her, he tried to convince himself she was just joking.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Troy cheered. "Is that another goal for Evra?"

Ten minutes into the second half, United had done as necessary and scored again.

"It was a bit of a mess. It may have just touched Vidic on the way in," Gary shrugged. "Who cares. It's 2-0!"

"Unbelievable," Troy muttered darkly. It was two minutes since their excitement, and Liverpool had scored to make it 2-1. As they had feared, Liverpool grew into the game, and while the home team had some isolated chances, Liverpool looked more threatening by the minute.

"Just hold on," Gabriella pleaded. She gripped Troy's hand tightly, who suddenly had the strangest desire to make sure Chad was wearing his lucky scarf. The crowd was tense. The joyful singing had long stopped, and a more desperate plea was being shouted in the direction of the players.

Eyes all around Troy darted at the clock counting down the minutes till full time, but Troy kept his eyes trained firmly on the pitch. In moments of such tension on the basketball court he had trained himself to focus completely on the game at hand, and to never stray his eyes to the clock. Even a second of focus lost could prove disastrous, and while this time Troy was not actually playing, he felt like he really was part of this team. Luck was on their side today, and Liverpool never got their equalising goal.

"They did it!" Gabriella leapt into his arms. Gary engulfed the hugging couple into his own arms.

"We did it! Beat them twice in a season for the first time in so long!" You couldn't wipe the exhilarated expression off the older man's face.

Troy grinned cheekily at Gary, remembering their first meeting. "Hugging a Yank at a football match huh?"

Gary guffawed, "Well I may have surprised you son, but you're the one who just called it football."

Troy grinned widely in realisation, "I guess I did."

"Oh I'm so proud," Gabriella pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Our little American all grown up," Gary joined in on her ribbing.

Troy just laughed, "Come on Gabi, we're meeting your family at your place right? You can't get there late. See you in a couple of weeks Gary."

"See you Troy, Gabriella," Gary waved.

As Troy walked hand in hand to Gabriella's car, he smiled to himself. This city was really starting to feel like home.

* * *

Gabriella just made it home before her uncles. They sat around her living room, and sipped hot chocolate, and munched on the brownies that Gabriella's Aunt Lydia had made. They analysed the second half of the soccer, and then just generally joked and laughed with each other. Tom was just graduating from his physiotherapy course, and was keen to hear about hospital life from Troy. Jake quizzed him on his basketball position, and his favourite shot. Troy promised him to give him some pointers and to help him with his jump shot when they met to play basketball. Rachel didn't say anything, but she sat on the couch right next to Troy, and leaned into him slightly, hanging off his every word. Gerard had finally lightened up, and Troy found he actually liked the man's sense of humour. It was the same dry wit that his own father displayed at times. Frank was more laid back, and was content to join in whatever conversation was started by the rest of the group. It really was a pleasant afternoon, and Troy again got that feeling of homeliness. It was just what he needed after missing his family desperately over the holiday period.

Everything was going smoothly until it was time for the cousins to leave.

"Hang on, let me pack up some of the brownies for you guys to take home. Aunty Lydia made so many! Oh and I have to get your Christmas presents! How could I forget?" Gabriella got up quickly, and headed to the stairs. "Troy, can you pack up the brownies for them?"

Troy nodded and moved to the kitchen. In his rush he missed the concerned glances shared between Gabriella's uncles. He quickly divided the leftover brownies and packed them up into plastic boxes. He also cut up some of the Christmas pudding he made that was still remaining in the fridge from their Christmas dinner, and added it to the plastic boxes to make them look full. He returned to the living room at the same time as Gabriella, and handed a box to each uncle.

"I added a slice of Christmas pudding too. We just had so much left from Christmas."

"Oh good idea," Gabriella smiled. "It's really yummy Uncle Frank. You'll love it. Troy made it."

This time both Troy and Gabriella caught the suspicious looks the uncles shot them, and the curious looks from Jake and Tom.

Gerard cleared his throat, "Troy can we give you a lift somewhere?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm alright to catch the bus to my apartment. But thanks for the offer."

The party in front of them exhaled in unison, confusing Troy and Gabriella even further.

"Okay, safe journey to _your apartment_," Frank waved, feeling relaxed again. "Come on kids, let's go. Troy has to get back to his apartment."

They each hugged Gabriella and shook Troy's hand and left.

"I wonder why they were so strange. And why did Uncle Frank put the stress on your apartment?" Gabriella watched her uncles drive away with a puzzled look. Troy shrugged at her helplessly.

When her uncles and cousins had disappeared out of view, Troy was left feeling uncomfortable. He was still entirely unsure about whether it was okay with Gabriella that he was there with her, the two of them completely alone. He decided to let her off the hook.

"Hey so I'm going to take off too," he said, reaching for his jacket.

"Troy, wait." Her hand clutched at his arm. "I just wanted to say thank you. You were great today. My family loves you which, let me tell you, is not a common occurrence."

"It's nothing," Troy smiled bashfully.

"No, it's not nothing. You really came through for me." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She looked at him with such passion that he had to inch back from the force of it.

"Troy, I've been so worried about everything. I've been overthinking, overanalysing, over-everything. I've been scared. My relationship with Justin clouded my mind when my dad needed me, and I've fallen so much deeper with you that I was scared that I'd just forget everything and follow you to the ends of the Earth. I've been terrified to let you in, only for you to break my heart when you decide I'm not good enough. I was scared that once you found out about my promise to God, you'll be angry that I was just leading you on. Most of all, I know you're only here till June. Whatever this between us is, it has a very real expiry date. It looks far away, but if I already depend on you so much now how am I going to feel losing you then? All these thoughts have swirled around in my mind, pretty much from the moment we met. I tried to stay away from you. I tried to ignore you. At every stage, I used some opportunity to run away. But you always followed. You never gave up on me. I took and I took, and you just kept giving more. Well I'm done thinking. I'm done analysing. I'm ready to just feel again. I know there are many possibilities for heartbreak. I know that when you leave I may not be able to handle it. But I feel better for having known you. I can't stay away any longer."

She took a deep breath, and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Troy too, had shed a few tears, and had gripped her hand with all his might as she had confessed her deepest thoughts.

"Gabriella," he said softly.

"No wait, I have to finish. Troy, this isn't easy for me. I am not the best at expressing my emotions. I'm shy and awkward, and consider every thought I have, about a hundred times before I share it. You've been so patient with me, and I think you'll have to keep doing that, because I can't change overnight. I just wanted you to know, that despite everything that's happened between us, I…" She stuttered, and tried to compose herself. "Troy, I love you. I absolutely, without a doubt, am head over heels, madly in love with you."

She didn't know what to say next, but she didn't have to. His mouth was all over hers, as he gripped her tight to his body. The kiss was desperate, but not one of lust. He poured his love for her into it, trying to show her that he understood her fears and concerns. He understood everything she identified in herself as a weakness. He understood, but he loved her too. When he felt the need to take their interaction further, he used all his self-control to pull away. The last thing he needed was to scare her off.

Gabriella on the other hand, had other ideas. When their lips separated, hers went down to his neck.

"Oh Gabi," he moaned. "Say it again."

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes glimmering. "I love you."

"Again," he demanded.

"I love you. I love you," she repeated over and over again, punctuating each one with a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too." He kissed her back with every feeling he could muster.

When they eventually managed to separate themselves, they were both starving. Deciding to be lazy, they ordered a pizza. Never one to pass up the romance, Troy teasingly fed Gabriella a slice, and she reciprocated. When the food was gone, and their stomachs appeased, Troy stroked Gabriella's cheek with a serious face.

"Gabi, I know how you feel. I've been through the same roller coaster of emotions myself. I don't know what we're going to do when it's time for me to go home. But this is real to me. This isn't just a holiday fling, or something to while away my time when I'm here. I love you. I don't have any intention of just leaving like nothing ever happened. I can't promise we'll make it work because long distance relationships are hard, but I promise I'll try. If nothing else, we can still be friends. I just think what we have is too special to give up on."

Gabriella gave him a watery smile, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I think it's worth fighting for too. I love you."

"I can never get tired of hearing that. I love you too."

They could have continued their passionate make out session, but they didn't need to. Instead both were content with laying in each other's arms on Gabriella's couch, listening to the soft thudding of their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Neither knew what the future held, and neither was under the illusion that they were entitled to a fairy tale ending. Yet, for now, what they shared was more than enough.

* * *

**Gabriella said I love you! Hoped you liked the chapter! More big events looming in the next chapter!**


	24. Round 23

**A/N: Phew that I love you chapter was so hard to write, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks so much to fanficfan1122, wildcats2016, Bluebell140, Danniestarr, pumpkinking5, chica13, londongirl123 and the guest reviewer. I'm glad you liked the "your apartment" part, it was fun imagining in my head! Also some of you have been asking me about how long the story is going to be, and the answer is 40 chapters, so we're a bit over halfway through the story. Plenty of time for more drama! Don't want to give too much away though! You'll have to read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

* * *

Troy sighed to himself on Wednesday night. Although his work in Aged Care was very hands on, and he loved the responsibility, working in the nursing home had left him feeling isolated. The nursing home was a little distance from the hospital, and as such he hadn't had much of a chance to meet up with his friends. Also, despite him not having to work long hours, being on his feet all day made him quite drained when he got home. It was a different kind of tired to what he had faced in the emergency department. Also with Kelsi and Taylor on surgical rotations, the group really wasn't able to meet up during the week. On top of that, Gabriella too had been busy so far this week, and he would have to wait till Sunday to see her again.

A grin played on his lips as he recollected their last meeting. She had said she loved him. His heart had swollen with joy, honestly thinking he would never hear those words escape her lips. There was hope for them yet. Suddenly the loneliness he felt was overbearing. He grabbed his laptop, exhaling in relief when he saw the familiar name on Skype.

"Aaron!" he exclaimed once the connection was established.

"Boy am I glad to see you, Troy!" His friend looked equally cheerful. "What do you know about taffeta?"

Troy stared at his friend as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"You know, taffeta? As in is it okay to use taffeta to decorate the walls of the reception hall instead of organza? And what do you think of chiffon which is cheaper, but not as nice?" Aaron asked impatiently.

"What the hell, man?" Troy spluttered. "Who are you?"

"Help me out here, dude. Stace's waiting for my opinion on, well everything. I gotta sound interested and give her answers."

"Why?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows. "What are you doing, man? You're the groom. You tell her you're okay with whatever she wants as long as it's her at the end of the aisle. Who cares about the material on the walls?"

Aaron groaned. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that a month ago? She asked if I wanted to help with the planning. I thought the right answer was 'Yes of course. I want to be there every step of the way.' I didn't know you could get out of it!"

"But that's what they really want! Do you think Stacy wants you around all the time? She probably hates asking you for help with this stuff because you're going to get it wrong anyway! Sure get involved in the big decisions, like location, cakes, music or whatever. But not everything!"

"Damn it. I knew I should have asked you about this stuff. Why are you in Manchester when I need you here!" Aaron scrubbed his face in annoyance.

"Who gave you this bad advice anyway?" Troy asked, trying to stifle a chuckle at his best friend's predicament.

"That ass David of course," he replied darkly.

Troy stiffened. "And you're listening to him, why?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have an abundance of married friends to get advice from. Toby and Caleb are never around and you know how it is with Ben, Steve and that crowd. It's still all about drinking and partying. David's always around cause Mel's helping Stacy, so I figured he was my only option."

Troy clenched his jaw. That guy was moving in on his territory from every angle. How he wished he was back home to help Aaron. Instead his best friend had to rely on that girlfriend-stealing douche as a best man by proxy.

"I may not be in Boston, but I'm always here for you Aaron. Seriously, call me up about this stuff. Sure I'm not married but I did plan an almost wedding."

Aaron gave him a half smile. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that. I guess I didn't want to rub it in your face that I was getting married. Not after, well you know."

Troy nodded, "Thanks, that's thoughtful of you."

"It's what best bros do," Aaron interrupted.

"Well as _your_ best bro, I'm more than happy to put that stuff aside and be there for you. I think our traditional weekly guys' nights are required again."

"Will there be alcohol," Aaron asked, his eyes sparkling in approval.

Troy laughed, "I don't know about you, but if we're going to be talking about fabrics every week I absolutely will need alcohol."

Aaron snickered, "Fair enough."

They caught each other up on their individual medical rotations. Troy took pleasure in rubbing it in Aaron's face that he only had 8:30-5:00 days, including an hour for lunch, whereas Aaron, on his general surgical rotation had 7:00 starts and often spent eleven hours at the hospital.

"So, how are things with Gabriella?" Aaron asked curiously. "Still weird?"

The last Aaron had heard was Troy's fear that she was pulling away.

"No, actually we sorted that out. It was just a misunderstanding," Troy said quickly, unwilling to break Gabriella's confidence about her fears. "In fact, they're better than ever."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the wide grin sent his way.

"What's with the Cheshire cat impression? Get some action," he smirked knowingly.

Troy rolled his eyes. "No, better. She told me she loved me."

"Really?" Aaron truly was shocked. "She didn't have any issues about the… challenges of your relationship?"

Troy snorted, "We're not complete idiots if that's what you're thinking. We know that I'm going back to Boston, and that long-distance doesn't really work. But we've decided to give this relationship a chance for whatever time we have left, and then see what happens when it's time for me to leave. If nothing else, the good memories we'll take away from this will heal us both for future relationships."

Aaron nodded sheepishly. "I was just checking. I wouldn't want you to go into this with your usual romantic dreamer attitude and get heartbroken again, especially when I could have stopped it."

Troy held back his annoyance at being called a dreamer. Aaron was just looking out for him. A fiery redhead with green eyes suddenly filled the screen.

"Hi Troy!" Stacy waved excitedly, before her demeanour changed to irritation. "Why haven't you talked to me AT ALL since you left?"

Troy slipped into an apologetic grin, "Hey Stace. I'm sorry. Your fiancé has been monopolising all my time."

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" Aaron protested off camera.

Troy's face grew serious. "It hasn't been easy, Stacy. I've been getting better but sometimes it's still too hard, and you're only a reminder. I'm sorry. I'll get my act together soon. I promise."

Stacy gave him a look of understanding. "Just because she's my best friend doesn't mean I'm on her side. The two of you are like family to us. Don't turn away from your family Troy."

He nodded, overcome with emotion. That's what he was slowly finding out. He had pushed everyone away for so long, and even when he began to rise out of his deep depression, his parents and Aaron were the only people he let back in. They were the only ones he thought he needed. But after seeing George and Christina, and now Stacy, he was beginning to realise just what he had lost.

"Yeah I know Stacy. I didn't mean to."

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Well I expect some one-on-one conversations in the near future. You have to tell me all about your new girlfriend. Gabriella, right?"

"Aaron!" Troy growled.

"I'm sorry, man! That's how it's going to be from now on. No secrets between married couples and all."

An evil gleam filled Troy's eyes. "No secrets huh? Well Stace we definitely need to chat. Did Aaron ever tell you about that time in Vegas?"

"Troy!" Aaron yelped. His face suddenly came back into view as he grabbed the laptop away from his fiancée. He ground out warningly, "I think we have to go now. Cake tasting session."

"No we don't," Stacy called out unhelpfully. "Talk to you later Troy."

"Looking forward to it," Troy replied, sniggering at Aaron's wounded face. "Later buddy."

Aaron dropped his head with a sigh, "Later. I guess I'll message you next week so we can Skype again?"

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon."

When Troy shut his laptop, he gave a genuine smile. Just like that the loneliness had gone. It really was good to see Stacy, even if it was just for a few minutes. He added her to his mental list of 'safe' people. He would definitely make an effort to reconnect with her. She was soon to be his best friend's wife, and she had really been a close friend, probably his closest female friend. Once again he was reminded that Melissa wasn't the one being punished by the distance he had created. Melissa, he sighed to himself, hadn't been the only cause of his misery. How much had he brought on himself? When people were willing to stand by him he had shrunk away, forcing them to move on with their lives, leaving him in their wake. He had clutched onto the memories of the happier times so tightly that he resented any reminder that he was no longer living them. That included all the people around him. It was thanks to the new contentment stemming from his relationship with Gabriella that his losses were becoming clear to him now. He had been honest with Aaron, if nothing else, this time with Gabriella would help him move on, and allow him some happiness in the future.

_Is it Sunday yet?_ _Miss you :( _

He grinned at the text he received wondering if she subconsciously knew his thoughts had drifted to her.

_Miss you too… Only a couple more days. Love you Gabi_

Sunday seemed an age away, and even then he would be spending most of the day with their friends around as they watched the match.

_I love you too. How mad would our friends be if we ditched them?_

Her thoughts seemed to be echoing his perfectly.

_I wish. Sharpay and Chad will probably kill each other._

He rolled his eyes after sending the message. In order to honour their traditions with their friends to watch the away matches as a group, the routine had shifted. Now not only Troy and Gabriella, but also Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi were invited to watch the games at Sharpay and Zeke's place. While Zeke had got on famously with his group of friends, they were still wary of the manic blonde. Taylor and Kelsi had made an effort to get to know her, for Troy's sake of course. Jason had stayed far away from her, but Chad had been a different story. He just hadn't been able to let Sharpay get away with her loud and obnoxious ways. She in return was furious at the afro-headed man who constantly had a snide comment to send her way. Their explosive arguments were sometimes hilarious for the rest of the group to watch, but most of the time caused great discomfort amongst the friends. He and Gabriella had subtly offered to watch the away matches with each individual group, alternating on a fortnightly basis. This had been rejected by both Sharpay and Chad who both said they would _try_ and tone it down.

_Yeah probably. Although they're still a cute couple ;)_

Gabriella had this insane theory that if Taylor and Zeke did not exist, the tension between Chad and Sharpay would have exploded to the point that rage would have morphed into passion. She thought they would make an interesting couple, although she agreed that their current partners were a lot better for them, both providing the rational voice that these two hotheads needed in their lives.

_Not as cute as us ;)_

He allowed his eyes to close as he waited for her prompt response.

_Of course not :) Better sleep now. Trial in the morning. I love you._

He never tired of hearing or reading those words.

_Goodnight beautiful. I love you too._

* * *

When Sunday finally came, Troy found himself wishing it would have taken a little longer. It was an odd feeling, especially after longing to see her for so long. But his conversation with his parents on Friday had unsettled him and turned him into a jittery mess. They had in no uncertain terms told him they expected to meet Gabriella this weekend. It had slipped out that he was to meet her on Sunday, and with his previous words that she was also keen to meet them, they saw no reason that she couldn't talk to them on Skype after the match. He had no response that wouldn't leave him or her in trouble and had relented. The problem was that he hadn't asked Gabriella and he had no idea how to broach the topic. Sure he had met Gabriella's only family, which had been likened to meeting her parents. But that was in the informal setting of a sports event. The actual talking had been interrupted, and the only extended period was once they had become comfortable with him. This would be totally different. These were his actual parents she was about to meet, and it would be for the single reason of them getting to know their son's girlfriend.

"What's wrong Troy?" Kelsi asked him. He looked at her eyes, which were full of concern, and realised that he had barely said two words since they had hopped on the bus.

"My parents want to meet Gabriella," he sighed.

Kelsi's eyes widened, "Oh! Big step, huh?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Well you told her you loved her, and she said it back right?"

He nodded again, wondering where she was going with that.

"If she loves you, it shouldn't be a problem. Surely if she loves you, meeting your parents will be as important to her as it is to them."

Kelsi's words triggered the memory of Gabriella wanting to know more about his life in Boston. This is why the petite girl sitting beside him was his best friend this side of the Atlantic. She always knew the right thing to say to him, especially when it came to Gabriella. They got off together at the stop outside Sharpay's house.

"Thanks Kels," he smiled as they walked up the long driveway. "Maybe you're right."

She gave him a cocky grin, "Aren't I always?"

"Yes you are," he said genuinely. He leaned down and gave her a warm hug.

"Hey get off my girl!" Jason bellowed, trying to keep a threatening glare on his face as he walked up behind them.

"_Your_ girl?" Kelsi put her hands on her hips.

"I mean my master… my mistress… wait that came out wrong. Um you are my queen and I am your humble servant," he spluttered.

Troy and Kelsi burst out laughing and soon Jason joined them.

"Well are you going to stand there laughing or come in?" Sharpay glared at the group with annoyance.

"I think Chad and Taylor are already here," Troy nudged Kelsi, sending her into another fit of giggles.

"The ice queen is frostier than usual," Jason agreed.

As they entered the spacious lounge room they found their suspicions had been confirmed. Gabriella and Taylor were chatting, and Chad and Zeke had their eyes glued to the television as the pre-match analysis was going on.

Troy immediately went over to Gabriella, and sat next to her. She stopped her conversation mid-sentence and turned to him with an excited smile. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss, mindful of their friends. She on the other hand couldn't care less who was watching, and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"I missed you this week," she whispered against his lips once the kiss was broken.

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you too, Gabi. Want to grab dinner together after the match?"

She nodded eagerly, "It's a date."

"Oi lovebirds, the match is starting," Chad interrupted loudly.

Taylor slapped her forehead groaning, "Chad!"

"What?" he asked innocently. His girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

The group watched together as the enthralling match unfolded. Manchester United scored an early goal in the first half, but their opposition, Tottenham was beginning to dominate in possession. All of the members of the room remembered the train wreck that was the match when Tottenham played United earlier this season. Troy and Gabriella in particular remembered that match and how a scrappy United had been ripped apart numerous times, and despite looking like they were going to make a comeback, they just couldn't get over the line. It was frustrating, and Troy remembered bitterly how that was also the game where Gabriella first rejected him. Thus, no one really got carried away with the slender one goal lead. Another clear penalty for United had been ignored by the referee, something that was now a weekly occurrence for Man United, and the tension merely increased. Half time had been a nervous period where no one really wanted to talk about the match, but no one could bring themselves to talk about anything else, and as the second half continued, each of them was praying that their team could see this out.

"All we want are the three points," Gabriella muttered to herself, beside him. "It doesn't matter how scrappy, just hold on."

"Damn it that was close," Zeke cursed as yet another dangerous ball in was defended. "They're defending well at least."

"Yeah, but why are they so deep?" Chad questioned angrily. "Just get up the field and play your own game! Idiots!"

The nerves jangled within Troy, and he was still yet to ask Gabriella about meeting his parents.

The time ticked down, and the group slowly relaxed second by second.

"Come on, less than a minute to go. Just do your jobs!" cried Sharpay.

The commentators were already commending the strong defensive performance shown by the team in red. However, that's when disaster struck. With 50 seconds remaining, a ball was not cleared properly, and it fell nicely for a Tottenham player. He kicked it across the penalty area, and the United keeper crashed into a defender as he tried to punch it away, only managing to get it straight to the feet of another Tottenham player. Troy and his friends watched in horror as the ball was kicked back into the centre of the penalty area and tucked away neatly into the goal. 1-1.

"For heaven's sake," shouted Taylor. "Literally a minute to hang on for the points. Damn it."

Troy sunk against Gabriella. After all that nervous energy, he suddenly felt exhausted and depressed. Sure they hadn't lost, but the seven point lead they had carefully constructed over Manchester City, who was second on the league table, had now, with the last kick of the game, been cut down to five points. It was completely unnecessary and the way that United had defended for so long hadn't deserved this cruel twist at the end of the match. Sure you could easily say that Tottenham deserved the draw, but yet United had almost got away with it. Almost.

The pain of the late goal was amplified by the knowledge that it was usually their team inflicting damage at the end of the game, as had happened many times this season alone. So this was what it felt like to be on the receiving end, they all surmised bitterly.

The depression in the room had sucked the possibility of any other plans, and slowly each couple made their excuses to leave.

Troy and Gabriella left last, thanking Sharpay and Zeke for their hospitality once more, commiserating about the result, before finally stepping out into the chilly air.

"I'm not really in the mood for a restaurant," Gabriella said slowly, glancing up at Troy for his reaction. "Do you think we could pick something up and eat it at your place?"

Troy's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure, Gabi? Are you okay with that?"

She nodded, "I trust you."

His answering smile could have powered the whole city.

"Well then drive us to my apartment. I'm cooking for you."

* * *

Luckily for them both, Troy had already half prepared a roast chicken for the next day, and it only took a little effort to finish the meal off. They sat at his little table catching each other up on their weeks. At a lull in the conversation, Troy finally manned up and asked what he had been itching to ask her all day.

"Gabi, I need a favour."

She looked up questioningly.

"Would you mind, I mean is it okay with you if you meet my parents." He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck anxiously.

She broke out into a smile. "I thought you'd never ask me! I've heard so much about them, and I can tell how close you are to them. I'd love to meet them!"

He grinned back. So Kelsi had been right, as usual. He rushed to set up his computer, hoping his parents were online. They answered his call immediately.

"Troy! Is Gabriella with you?" His mother asked as soon as the connection was established.

He motioned Gabriella over, and they both sat on the couch in front of the webcam.

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

"Gabriella, this is my mother Lucille. Mom, this is Gabriella," he said making the introductions.

"Nice to finally meet you Gabriella. Please, call me Lucy," she said waving off her full name. She turned away and called out, "Jack, Troy and Gabriella are on Skype."

"Coming!" They heard Jack pant out.

"What is he doing?" Troy asked his mother.

She rolled her eyes. "He's painting the fence again. It's not the right green he says. It's freezing outside but no, he has to do it today."

Gabriella giggled, "That sounds just like my dad."

Troy was pleased to see the smile didn't fade in the slightest as she remembered her father. She too had come a long way because of their relationship.

Lucille caught the proud look in Troy's eye, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hi there, I'm Jack," his father announced as he took his seat beside his wife. "It's nice o see you Gabriella. We've heard a lot about you."

Gabriella blushed, "All good I hope."

"Oh of course honey," Lucille smiled. "Troy says you're a lawyer. Do you enjoy your job?"

"I love it," she replied, her eyes lighting up as she told Lucy and Jack about the trial she was working on. "I don't care that I'm doing such a small part. It really is all about the client, and if I can do anything that will help him, even just a little bit, I'm ready to do it."

Gabriella politely asked Troy's parents about their own work, and seemed genuinely interested in their answers. Troy chipped in here and there, but for the most part, the interaction was between his parents and his girlfriend, three of the most important people to him. He watched as Gabriella charmed his parents with her unassuming ways and her sincerity, just as she had charmed him.

He had tuned out of the conversation as he observed the looks on the face of the three parties, and when he tuned back in he realised they had changed the topic to him.

"Mom!" he cried mortified as he recognised the story she was about to tell. He gritted his teeth, "I don't think Gabriella needs to hear that one."

His mother laughed, ignoring her son. "So Gabriella, Troy was arguing with Aaron as usual. Aaron was trying to tell Troy that Superman was cooler than the Power Rangers. Troy was absolutely obsessed with the Power Rangers back then, and wouldn't listen to anything Aaron was saying. The next day, he walks up to Aaron in the middle of the playground in the kindergarten, whips out an extra pair of underwear from his pocket, and puts it on over his pants. He then climbs to the top of the jungle gym, and yells that he's Superman, and asks Aaron if he still looks cooler than a Power Ranger!"

Troy covered his face in embarrassment while Gabriella couldn't hold in her laughter.

"The worst part, was then Aaron told Troy that Superman is cool because he can fly, and the only reason Troy looked silly was because he couldn't fly," Jack joined in. "So what did our intelligent son do next? He launched himself off the jungle gym, shouting that he could so fly!"

Gabriella's laughter only increased in intensity as tears began to drip down her face. "He didn't!"

"He did!" confirmed Lucille. "A broken arm, and two very upset boys later, a beautiful friendship was formed."

Jack turned his attention on Troy with a warm smile, "I was so mad at you that day, and even angrier at Aaron, that I almost told you to stay away from him. I'm really glad I didn't."

Troy finally peeked through his hands, and nodded, "I'm glad too. He's the best friend a guy could ask for. When he's not being a complete idiot that is."

Lucille and Jack shared some more funny stories about Troy, and Troy added a few of his own ones about his parents in retaliation. It didn't even occur to them that this was the first time they had met Gabriella and yet they were opening up some of their embarrassing stories in front of a stranger. Gabriella for her own part told some tales of humiliation of herself and her father which the other three chuckled about. It was going on two hours when the doorbell rang at the Bolton residence, startling the group.

"Mom," Troy whined. "I thought you weren't going to have interruptions during our Skyping anymore."

Gabriella giggled at the tone he took with his mother, picturing him talking to her as a five year old with the same tone. She patted his head.

"There, there," she teased, causing him to stick his tongue out at her playfully.

"Troy! Good to see you again!"

Troy snapped his head back to the screen to see George and Christina waving at him with a smile. He grinned back happy to see them, and then realised the mess he was in.

"Who's this," George asked curiously.

Troy froze, and his parents similarly were rooted to their position.

"I'm Gabriella," she smiled cheerfully at this new friend of the family. "I'm Troy's girlfriend."

George's smile drooped slightly, before he plastered a new one on. "Nice to meet you Gabriella, I'm George and this is my wife Christina. We're friends of the Boltons."

Jack was the first Bolton to recover. "Troy, I'm sure you and Gabriella have plans, we don't want to keep you."

Troy gave his father a tight smile gratefully, and was about to agree when Gabriella interrupted.

"Not at all Mr… Jack," she smiled. "I'm sure Troy doesn't get much of a chance to catch up with you, and it's still early here."

It took every ounce of Troy's self control to not slam his head against the coffee table. He tried to protest, but she shook her head.

"Troy, I know how much you miss your parents, and George and Christina just came over. I'm sure they'd like to catch up with you too. Of course if you want some privacy I could leave you guys to it. I can buy some dessert for us and come back a bit later."

Despite the discomfort that all except Gabriella felt, her simple thoughtfulness softened them all up.

"Actually Gabriella, we'd like to get to know you too," Christina spoke quietly.

Gabriella smiled at her, "Of course. How long have you known the Boltons?"

At first it was awkward. So much of Troy's history with George and Christina included Melissa in it, even when they weren't dating. Avoiding her name, when that was all that was weighing down on all of their minds was extremely difficult. However, as the conversation continued, Troy realised the special relationships he held with George and Christina individually. Yes Melissa had been a huge part of it, but these were his second parents, who had helped raise him, and would have done so even without the involvement of their daughter in his life. Troy was amazed that even unknowingly, Gabriella could help him sort out his feelings. He had decided to keep in contact with the couple in front of him after their last meeting on Skype, and yet he had resigned himself to the hard work he would have to put in, as they all avoided Melissa. Yet here they were talking for what was coming up on an hour about all the times they had shared in the past with Melissa. If they had that back then, they could easily get it back, especially since the girl in question was no longer living in their household anyway.

On their parts, both George and Christina had been taken in by Gabriella. She possessed a humility and soft-spoken nature that their daughter did not, but she was still able to engage them in interesting discussions. Their daughter had broken Troy's heart, and they too had been devastated at the cause. As parents, they could do nothing as their daughter stomped all over the decade long relationship after a few moments of weakness. While they did their duty and helped their daughter, they had to watch their son fall apart, knowing that even the sight of them would wound him further. They had stayed away out of respect for him. Melissa had done right by her own child, and had dated, and now married its father. George and Christina knew all of this, and yet they still had the tiniest hope that this was all a nightmare and that Troy and Melissa would be caught sneaking kisses on their front porch once more. Now that Troy too had moved on, that dream was finally crushed. Despite this, they couldn't help but love Gabriella. She obviously made Troy happy, and she had shown herself to be a very caring woman, with his best interests at heart. What more could they want for their son?

Jack and Lucille's feelings were more straightforward. Yes they still talked to Melissa, and hadn't cut her out of their lives completely as Troy had, but this was more out of respect for her parents. They had lost most of the care they had built for her when she betrayed their son. For them meeting Gabriella had given them some faith that Troy was back on track with his life. He was opening up to others again, and had found himself a lovely girlfriend. All their fears of her manipulating his love for her had flown out the window the moment they had met her, and over the course of the night, they began to see exactly why Troy loved her so much.

It finally became time to say goodbye. There were many requests for another meeting and it was agreed that Jack and Lucille would try to catch up on a weekly basis with Troy, and work permitting, see Gabriella fortnightly. George and Christina remained quiet, knowing that unfortunately they had no place to ask to see Gabriella regularly, but they did make Troy promise to call them over the next two weeks.

"Thanks Gabi," Troy grinned brightly at her when the call was disconnected. "I know you didn't expect so many people. But, thanks for talking to them anyway. I think you made them really happy."

Gabriella blushed, but shrugged, "Not any happier than you made my family. I like them. Your parents are amazing, it's not hard to see why you've grown up so well. And you're lucky to have George and Christina who obviously care so much about you too."

"And now all four of them care about you too. And so do I," Troy said with a sweet smile. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He pecked her again, this time lingering a little bit longer, and then kissed her a third time, in this case deepening it. Gabriella kissed back with gratitude for his trust in her, allowing her to meet his family and close friends, and then with desperation remembering they hadn't had contact in a week. The kiss grew hungry, and soon they were clutching at each other like they had been before Christmas. Alarm bells rang in Troy's head, and as his hands moved higher and higher up her torso of their own accord, he finally snapped out of it and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Gabi," he panted. "I took it too far."

She smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. "No, you took it just far enough."

She pulled him in for another steamy kiss, before breaking it herself.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he murmured back, kissing her soundly again. It wouldn't go further than this, but for Troy that was just perfect enough.

* * *

**Whoa a monster chapter! My longest yet. Let me know if you liked it! There will be more Troy and Gabriella alone time in the next few chapters, don't worry!**


	25. Round 24

**A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks to Bluebell140, summer1010, wildcats2016, fanficfan1122, It's Tori That's It, pumpkinking5, chica13, DreamingWithEyesWideOpen and the guest reviewer. Sorry for the length of time between updates, I was really swamped this week. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much you rock?" Chad repeated for the fifth time that day.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yes Chad, you've told him like five billion times."

Troy chuckled.

"Not that you're not awesome," Jason hastily added, turning to Troy. "You totally are, but Chad's seriously getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, Chad, dude, give it a rest. Your presents were just as thoughtful, and I'm going to enjoy tonight as much as you guys." Troy looked over Chad's shoulder and spotted Taylor and Kelsi heading to their table in the hospital cafeteria. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Can't wait till tonight," Kelsi gushed.

Jason flopped his head onto his arms which were resting on the table. "Here we go again."

Kelsi looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I'm completely excited about going to watch United too," Jason said, his voice muffled by his arms. "But this conversation has been going on for three days now! Can't we at least talk about the match? You know analyse tactics and stuff, like we usually do? I feel like my friends have been replaced by pod people who can only repeat how excited they are!"

Troy began laughing. He was sitting next to Jason and heard what he said pretty clearly, whereas the other three sat opposite and were still trying to work out exactly what Jason had groaned out.

"I feel you Jason," Troy said. "But you've been to heaps of matches. They're just…"

"Excited, I know," Jason said, finally lifting his head up again. "But if they're going to be like this tonight too, I'm going to have to bring headphones!"

Taylor nodded, "I know what you mean. At least you don't have to live with Chad. He's been like this at home for weeks! Pretty much since Christmas!"

Chad pouted, "But it's exciting. Especially after yesterday."

"Finally, a real conversation," Jason perked up. "Yeah I don't know what happened yesterday. City could have scored ten with the chances they had, but somehow QPR defended everything."

"Their keeper was a gun," Troy chipped in. He too had watched transfixed as bottom of the league QPR drew 0-0 with Manchester City last night. "Just when it looked like the lead was getting cut after the Tottenham draw, we're can go seven points clear again."

"We have to win tonight first," warned Taylor. "QPR are bottom and we saw what they can do. Southampton will try the same thing with us."

"That would be the worst," Chad complained. "If we don't take advantage of this slip, it would be horrible. Who knows what chances we'll get in the future. Sure City have Liverpool next, but once we're involved in the Champions League again it'll be a lot easier for them than us to win matches."

"Yeah, you're right," Jason agreed.

As the discussion proceeded, Kelsi smiled at Troy, "So how's Gabriella?"

Troy frowned slightly, "I haven't seen her in over a week. She's trying to take a couple of weeks off instead of just one so we can spend more time together in London. It'll be great if it works out, but it means she's had to work like a crazy person. She barely has time to text me."

Kelsi nodded sympathetically, "When Jason first started internship we met more frequently in the corridors of the hospital than anywhere else. Just think how it'll all be worth it in a few weeks when you guys get some alone away from everything else in your lives."

"Yeah, you're right. And our relationship is pretty good at the moment. I was a bit worried for a while about the implications of travelling together so early in the relationship, but I think it'll be great."

"So, what did your parents think about her?" Kelsi prodded. "You caught them last night right?"

Troy grinned, "Yeah, they loved her. She was so different to what they expected. I don't know what they were looking out for, some sort of sign that this would end up like last time, I guess. Whatever it was, they couldn't find it."

Kelsi returned the smile. "Of course they couldn't. Gabriella's lovely, and I'm sure she charmed them just like she charmed us. Chad even puts up with Sharpay for the sake of your relationship."

"Yeah, she is something," Troy smiled wistfully.

"What about George and Christina?" Kelsi asked curiously. "What did they think?"

Troy sighed, "It's more complicated with them."

Kelsi remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Troy closed his eyes, remembering the conversation with George and Christina.

_He had been nervous as he dialled their number. He hadn't used it in so long, yet it was impossible for him to have forgotten it after all these years. They didn't have Skype, so he was resorting to the regular phone. He didn't know if it was a blessing or not that he couldn't see their faces._

"_Hello?" Christina's soft voice answered._

"_Hi Christina, it's Troy."_

"_Troy! How are you?" her pleasant demeanour betrayed nothing of her feelings after meeting Gabriella. While she was relaxed, Troy remained on edge._

"_I'm doing well thanks. How are you? Is this an okay time to talk?"_

"_Of course," Christina replied. "George is just walking in. Thanks for calling Troy. I'm sure you're busy."_

"_No, you guys must be busy! I've…" his voice faltered, "I've missed talking to you guys."_

_Christina hesitated before answering, "We've missed talking to you too."_

"_I'm sorry." It was the first time he had even hinted at the events of the past. "I'm sorry for cutting you out."_

"_I'm sorry we let you," Christina replied honestly. "We just didn't know what to do or how to handle it."_

_Troy took a deep breath, "It was hard on all of us. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't your fault."_

_By this time George had joined Christina, and they had Troy on speakerphone. _

"_It was our fault that you knew her," George said softly. Hearing George's voice suddenly, and in such a quiet tone jarred Troy. He had never heard the older man sound so unsure of himself, or so helpless. Even his own father had shown weakness and emotion at times, but George was fearless, and perennially cheerful. Not once had he been less than jolly in Troy's presence._

"_George," Troy started, in attempt to refute that, but he didn't know what to say._

"_I don't know why she did it. I still can't talk to her about that time, even to this day." Anger creeped into George's voice, "And I have no idea what part of her upbringing made her think that being unfaithful was acceptable."_

"_George," Christina interrupted quietly._

_Even through the phone, Troy could picture the reproachful look she sent her husband. It seemed to work as George did not continue his rant. The silence stretched out between the three of them, as each remembered the difficulties of the last few years._

_Eventually it was Troy that was able to speak first._

"_George, I never blamed you. Either of you. I didn't avoid you because I held you guys responsible. I just couldn't face you. It was too painful to be reminded of her. It was bad enough seeing her everywhere I went, remembering her in everything I did. I couldn't handle seeing you, and talking to you like nothing was wrong." A tear fell from his eye as the painful box he had slammed shut opened all over again._

"_We understand, Troy," Christina assured. "It was the same for us. And you may not blame us, but we blame ourselves. How could we not? Anything she was a result of our parenting. Somewhere along the way, we screwed up."_

_The anguish in her voice was evident, and Troy could hear sniffles through the receiver._

"_No," he said clearly. "It's not your fault at all. Any child would be lucky to have either of you as a parent, let alone both. I can't let you take responsibility for my inadequacy."_

_It finally came out. Something he had barely admitted to himself, let alone voiced out loud._

"_Your inadequacy?" George repeated in confusion._

"_Don't pretend you haven't considered it," Troy said bitterly. "If I was a good enough boyfriend, if I had paid her enough attention and given her what she needed, she wouldn't have… I loved her the best I could. I promise you I thought I was treating her right. I… she was my world, you have to believe me. There was nothing I wouldn't have done. But it wasn't enough. If it was enough, Melissa wouldn't have needed him."_

_His voice cracked as he finally said her name, and he all but collapsed into his grief. He felt wetness on his legs and he realised that the dripping tears had turned into a cascading river._

"_Troy!" Christina gasped._

"_Troy Bolton, you listen to me," George's authoritative voice rang out, and Troy was immediately transported to the time he and Melissa had 'run away' to the park, and it had been George to find them and chew them out. "This is not your fault. You loved that girl more than anyone could have asked you to. You loved her more than life itself, and we could all tell. She knew, believe me, she knew. We all knew. That girl held your heart in her hands and then for some reason or the other, which none of us will ever understand, she tossed it away, shattering it. None of which is your fault. Do you hear me, son?"_

_The way he referred to Melissa as 'that girl' and called Troy 'son' spoke volumes of George's true opinions, and it was this alone that calmed Troy down, and inched him out of the misery he was feeling._

"_Yes sir," he said reflexively, and then allowed a tiny grin to form on his lips._

"_That's my boy," George said, a lighter tone creeping into his own voice._

"_But it's not your fault either okay?" Troy said pointedly._

"_Okay," George agreed, a bit more sombre. "It's her fault."_

"_It's her _loss,_" Christina said fiercely. "She knows what she did was wrong. But she still hasn't grasped exactly what she threw away. Whoever you end up with is a blessed woman, Troy. I really mean that."_

_Troy's grin grew a little wider, touched at Christina's words. Then he remembered he did have a young lady who had stolen his heart. _

"_What did you think of Gabriella?"_

_There was another silence, and Troy wondered if it was too soon to bring her up after such a heavy conversation about Melissa._

_Christina sighed, "She's an amazing girl, Troy. We're really happy for you."_

_He sensed the 'but' in her voice and called her out on it. _

"_You guys have never lied to me before. Please, just say what you think." He braced himself for the flaws they were about to point out._

"_No, she's right," George said, sounding similarly deflated. "From what we saw that day, she really seems sensitive, and sincere, and she seems to truly care about your wellbeing. Things that Mel didn't always show."_

"_Look Troy, even after everything, she's still our daughter and we want what's best for her, and that's you. You're the best thing that could have happened to her, and we were really breathing easier knowing you were around to take care of her after we were gone. When you two… broke up… that idea was shattered but not entirely lost. We know she had a child with another man, and we know they're now married, but I don't know… I guess we both had a little hope that you would somehow find your way back to each other. That it would all work out in the end."_

"_That you would live happily ever after," George chimed in sadly. "But meeting Gabriella. Seeing not only how good you are for her, but also how important she is for you, well that dream is gone. You and Gabriella, you're something else. You're meant to last."_

_Troy felt his eyes well up again. He whispered painfully, "Melissa and I were meant to last."_

_Another moment stretched out with no reply._

"_Troy," Christina said gently. "She was your first love, your only love till now. When you got to the age of girlfriends and boyfriends and of crushes, she was there. How could you not fall in love with her, your best friend? You're a loving boy, a loyal boyfriend. Nothing she could do, apart from what she eventually did, could stop you from loving her. It blinded you to her true nature."_

"_What do you mean?" Troy asked, baffled._

"_What Christina is trying to say, is that we know you. We probably know more about you when it comes to dating than even your own parents. We watched you give our daughter the world, and we saw exactly how she treated you," George said sympathetically. "And we know that you're thinking if she could break your heart after so many years, then how can you trust anyone else to act differently."_

_Troy gasped sharply. _

"_But that's the thing Troy," George continued. "We saw how she treated you, and you didn't."_

"_I think I know how it ended," Troy said, trying not to snap._

"_Sure, but we're not talking about how she treated you at the end," Christina put in. "We're talking about how she treated you the whole time. She was a sweet girl as a child, and she loved playing with you. You were inseparable. But as she grew up, the two of you grew apart. Not physically of course. You were still inseparable. Believe me, we weren't thrilled about that part. But emotionally, you were poles apart. Troy, you were still the sweet idealistic boy that we had always known. But Melissa, she grew more interested in superficial things. She was focused on her appearance, and her position in the social ladder. She loved you too of course, but not in the same way. The depth of feeling wasn't there. You were all she knew, and you were captain of the basketball team; king of the school. It worked out perfectly for her."_

"_You didn't notice that it was always you that initiated romantic dates. Whenever it was up to her to plan things, it was always something public, where she could show you off. It wasn't that she didn't care about you. In her own way you were her world too. But it wasn't always about you, Troy, the person. It became about what you represented." George added._

"_She never once considered going to college near you, and it was you that threw away your scholarship for her. You were lucky that Boston College offered you first team basketball, but I don't doubt you would have given that up for her too." Christina blew her nose, alerting Troy to the fact she had been crying this whole time. "Even when you told me you were interested in medicine, you asked me about the lifestyle, remember? You asked whether it was conducive to a relationship. How did I handle being a doctor and looking after my family? At every step you were thinking of the future, and she was always front and centre. I don't think you could say the same for her."_

"_You can't argue against her care," George defended his daughter. "Yes at the end it was complete betrayal, but I don't think it crossed her mind before then. She did love you. But to her, love didn't mean the same thing. She lived in the moment, and for herself. Anything else was a bonus. The people around her were there to make her happy."_

"_Maybe we should have said something before, but you seemed truly happy," Christina apologised. "We just figured that we were lucky that someone as perfect as you found our daughter worth loving. We knew you would make her happy, and from what we saw, despite her actions, you were just as happy. We didn't want to ruin that by meddling and risk hurting you both."_

_Troy absorbed what they were saying, and some of it registered as truth. The rest made for information overload and he knew it would be days before he could process all the information he just received._

"_Gabriella's different," Christina said quietly, but firmly. "It's important that you listen to us. Gabriella's not like that at all. Even the couple of hours we spent with her was more than anything Melissa would have ever done. She loves you like you love her. Please Troy, please don't throw this relationship away because of fear. Don't lose Gabriella because of what our daughter did."_

_Troy was struck with the intensity of her words. _

"_Okay," he said hollowly, his throat dry. "How did you know we said we love each other?"_

"_We could see it," George exclaimed. "The way you two looked at each other, anyone could see it. Christina's right. The love that Gabriella holds for you, it's not the same as what you had with Melissa. We're not saying that this relationship won't have its own challenges and there's a chance that it might not last either. But we can promise that it is worth taking a chance on. Gabriella's worth fighting for."_

_It was so powerful coming from his ex-girlfriend's father. From both her parents, really. This was the approval that he really needed, and it made him feel slightly better that they had seen something in this relationship that was absent in the last one. Troy had always been a problem solver. This had been what had hit him the hardest with the break up. George and Christina were right, he hadn't seen any problems with their relationship, and when they had broken up, he didn't know what he could have solved. Now that the problems had been pointed out, and he no longer viewed the relationship as perfect, he could put his faith in finding something better for himself out there._

"And if that something better is with Gabriella, they're right. I should fight for it," he explained to Kelsi. When he finally met her eyes, he saw a layer of unshed tears.

"You're so lucky to have them," Kelsi said softly.

"I know," Troy nodded emphatically. "No one else would do that for their daughter's ex."

Kelsi brushed at the tears behind her glasses. "Does Gabriella know?"

Troy looked at her in confusion, "Know that they like her? I haven't had a chance to talk to her since then."

Kelsi shook her head, "No not that. Does she know who George and Christina are? Does she know they're Melissa's parents?"

Troy gulped. "No, I haven't even told her about the break up yet."

"Troy!" Kelsi exclaimed astonished. Unfortunately her loud voice had drawn the attention of the rest of their friends who had still been discussing the soccer match they were going to watch that night. As they re-joined the conversation, Troy ignored the looks of disapproval Kelsi sent his way. He knew she was right. He really ought to have told Gabriella by now. He just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

That night, Chad was bouncing all the way from the hospital to Old Trafford. Jason was about to strangle him, and Taylor had periodically swatted at his chest in annoyance. Troy personally couldn't wait to meet Gabriella and ditch the group for their regular seats.

"Are you sure you're not on call tonight, Chad?" Kelsi asked loudly pinching the bridge of her nose. Even she had grown tired of Chad's constant repetition of his excitement.

Chad laughed, and held out his hand with his palm facing up in Jason's direction.

"Damn it Kels," Jason scowled. "If you were going to complain before the match, couldn't you have done it hours ago?"

Kelsi, Troy and Taylor watched in surprise as Jason slapped a fifty pound note in Chad's outstretched palm.

"I bet Jason fifty pounds that I could get Kelsi to crack it before the match started," Chad explained with a cocky grin. He checked his watch with an exaggerated flourish, "Looks like I had half an hour to spare."

Kelsi and Taylor glared at their immature boyfriends.

Chad backed away from Taylor waving the fifty pound note, "Hey don't look at me like that babe. This is going toward dinner at that fancy French place you've been eyeing. And now that the bet is over, I can stop being annoying."

Taylor's face softened, and then she too beamed wickedly at Jason and Kelsi. "Thanks for dinner guys."

Troy burst out laughing at the couple war in front of him, till the other half of his couple joined his side.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked with a furrowed brow as Kelsi shrieked at her boyfriend for using her as the subject of his wager.

Troy's grin widened, and he ignored her question, sweeping her into a kiss instead. She melted into his embrace, and deepened the kiss. They pulled away panting.

"Hey," Troy said with a warm smile.

"Hey," Gabriella breathed out. "I missed you. I can't wait for London."

"Me either," Troy replied, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. He saw Chad over her shoulder approach them with a cheeky look on his face. Quick to avoid the ribbing they were about to receive, Troy announced that the match was about to start so they had all better head to their seats.

"That was smooth," Gabriella teased as they left the rest of the group.

"Did you want to stay with them?" Troy asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Gabriella giggled, "No. Not when I have more alone time with you."

Troy squeezed her hand tightly, "I know it's their chance to watch a match live, but I really hope it's a straightforward easy win tonight. I want to focus on the excitement sitting next to me, not on the pitch."

* * *

As it turned out, Troy was in for a rough night. Within minutes of sitting down, a ridiculous error from a Manchester United player led to a Southampton goal.

Troy groaned loudly, and a buzzing in his pocket alerted him to the fact that his friends sitting across the stadium were less than amused. To make matters worse, Southampton didn't just accept the fluke goal, they were actually playing really well. They looked like they could score any number of goals, and even when Manchester United was able to equalise through their talisman Wayne Rooney, the crowd around Troy remained unsettled.

"This is too close," Gabriella murmured. "They know that City drew last night. Why can't they concentrate and win the damn match?"

The players in red seemed to answer the pleas of the fans and piled forward, edging closer to a second goal. Again it was Rooney that scored the goal, this time taking them into the lead.

"Phew," Gary sighed. "This season is going to give me a heart attack!"

"Not over yet," Gabriella pointed out.

As they met up with Jason, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor at half time, the nerves were running amok amongst all the fans.

"If they don't win tonight, I'm never watching a match live again," Chad announced. "It's not worth it if it's bad luck."

"Don't be silly, Chad," Taylor chided. "It's not because of you being here!"

"You don't know that!" Chad protested.

Jason rolled his eyes and Kelsi bit back a giggle.

"How are you guys liking the atmosphere otherwise?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi's eyes lit up, "I know it's a tense match but it's so amazing watching it here among the thousands of fans. It just adds a new dimension. I guess I see what they mean by the fans acting as the twelfth player."

Gabriella nodded, her own eyes sparkling in delight. "I know exactly what you mean. It's so great to really feel a part of the action. In a way, Chad's right, the fans do contribute to the outcome of the match. Maybe not in quite a… direct manner."

The half time interval was coming to an end, and the group split up once more to return to their seats. The second half was even worse than the first, and it looked like it was a matter of when, not if, Southampton would score. Troy and Gabriella did not utter a word to each other for forty five minutes, and at times they had to remind themselves to keep breathing. Southampton peppered the Manchester United goal and it took every red shirt to get back and block shot after shot. Finally, by some miracle, the whistle blew, signalling Southampton's time had run out. There were many cheers around the ground as Manchester United had successfully reclaimed their seven point lead at the summit of the Premier League table. Troy and Gabriella, however, slumped against their seats in exhaustion.

"That was too close," Troy groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We can't keep doing that. We have to finish the matches strongly." Gabriella nodded at him.

"So," he snuck a glance at her. "Feel up for a late dinner?"

Gabriella groaned, "You have no idea how good that sounds, but I have to go back to the office."

"What, now? It's 10:00!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but I have so much to do."

"Gabriella," he took her hands gently and looked into her eyes, "if you have to work this hard for the extra week, you should just forget it. We'll have a great week together and you'll still be alive!"

She shook her head vigorously. "I haven't had a proper holiday in ages, and we need some good quality time together. It's only another couple of weeks, and then we will have all the time in the world together. Just the two of us."

Before he could protest, she silenced him with a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she jumped up off her seat, and waved at him before dashing off.

He smiled at her, and touched his lips gently. She was right, of course. When that fortnight finally came around, it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I said there was going to be a lot mor couple time, and there was minimal Troyella moments in this chapter, but I thought this was an important chapter for Troy's own growth. The next few chapters are going to focus a lot more around our favourite couple as they deal with some more of their secrets, and they head off for their romantic fortnight together!**


	26. Round 25

**A/N: I love reading your reviews so much! Keep them coming! Thanks to summer1010, Bluebell140, DreamingWithEyesWideOpen, wildcats2016, pumpkinking5, chica13 and the guest reviewers. Also thanks to JayRocks17 for reviewing on the earlier chapters :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters... **

* * *

"Well that was another awkward match," Zeke sighed closing his eyes. "They've been nail-biters as of later, that's for sure."

Taylor nodded, "There are no easy wins anymore. They keep doing it the hard way."

"At least they're wins," Chad and Sharpay snapped together, then glared at each other for speaking in sync.

"They're right. Isn't that the point, after all? Who cares how well you played, it's all about the three points at the end of the match," Jason shrugged. "Otherwise Wigan should be winning the Premiership."

"It's not all doom and gloom," Kelsi pointed out. "It's not like Fulham dominated and we barely scraped the win. We completely dominated the first half and could have gone three or four goals up. Sure Fulham had good chances in the second half, and it looked like it could have gone either way, they can't argue we didn't deserve to win on the balance of play."

"Kelsi's right," Troy chimed in. "It didn't look spectacular towards the end, and it really looked like a draw was going to eventuate, but it wasn't for lack of trying. They really just need to start taking their chances."

Gabriella grimaced, "But that's the problem. If they keep wasting their opportunities in front of goal, one day the clock is going to run out and we're not going to get the three points."

Chad waved her fears away, "All we can do is hope that day doesn't come. I don't know why you guys are so down. We should be celebrating! We're ten points clear at the top of the league. We just watched United _win_ at Fulham no less, not our favourite away ground, and now we have to hope that Liverpool can do us a favour by beating City tomorrow."

They all screwed their faces at the thought of needing help from one of their arch-rivals, but considering it was against their other arch-rival it didn't feel as bad.

"You guys staying for dinner?" Zeke asked getting up.

Gabriella stole a look at Troy.

"Nah not this time, Zeke," Troy said casually, as he rose to his feet. He turned and held out a hand to help Gabriella up.

"Ooh looks like a hot date for Troyella," Sharpay grinned slyly.

"Troyella? Really?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We're not famous. We don't need a couple name."

Chad smirked, "Oh they're not denying it. So where's Captain America taking you?"

"Probably to get some hamburgers or barbeque, you know, some American food. Maybe they're going to the Hard Rock Cafe," Taylor teased.

Troy looked at Gabriella with exasperation, sighing loudly, "I was going to say bye to our friends, Gabi, but they seem to have been replaced by these annoying people. Maybe we should just go."

Gabriella giggled and followed his lead. "If our real friends were here I would tell them that I will see them on Wednesday at dinner for Chad's birthday. Of course if the real Chad doesn't appear, and it's just this annoying one, maybe we don't need to buy him a present."

"Hey wait! I was just kidding," Chad protested. "I still get a present right?"

Troy chuckled, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist. He escorted her toward the front door.

"We'll see," he called over his shoulder, smirking at Chad's pout. "We'll get a progress report from Taylor to see if you've been a good boy."

Chad immediately turned to Taylor with puppy dog eyes. "I'm always good right, babe?"

Gabriella giggled as she waved at their friends before stepping into the chilly air. They shut the door, leaving behind the sound of Chad buttering Taylor up as the others laughed at him.

"Finally, just the two of us," Troy smiled down at Gabriella. "I don't actually have a restaurant in mind. Do you have a preference?"

She shook her head, "Since we're close to my place, why don't we get take out and hang out there?"

Troy shrugged, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella gave him a comforting smile, "Yeah I'm sure. What do you want to eat?"

Troy ducked his head slightly. "Don't tell Chad, but I'm really craving barbequed ribs right now."

Gabriella giggled the whole way home.

* * *

Troy helped Gabriella get plates for dinner as she unpacked the food they had purchased. As they sat down and began eating, Troy noticed a discomfited expression on Gabriella's face.

"What's wrong Gabi? Is the food not good?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head, "It's not that. I just, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Troy put his cutlery down, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

She too set her fork down gently and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"It's nothing bad," she assured him. "It's just, well I ran into Justin out of the blue a couple of days ago."

Troy controlled his reaction carefully as he watched her face intently.

"He asked how I was, and we chatted a bit. I apologised for the way I treated him after Dad passed away. He said he understood it was a tough time. And…" she trailed off.

"And?" Troy pressed. He didn't like where this was heading.

"He asked me to give our relationship a second chance. He said he hasn't dated anyone since me, and he still thinks about me all the time." Gabriella's eyes were glued to the table as she spoke softly.

"Oh," was all Troy could say. "Um, that's… well, I guess I… Er, I'm happy for you Gabi?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to his face, "I didn't say yes!"

"You didn't?" Troy asked slowly, trying hard to push the rising hope. "But you only broke up with him out of guilt for your father."

"Yeah sure, but I never loved Justin. We had been dating a little while, and I really liked him, but it wasn't love yet. Not like," she swallowed nervously, "not like it is with you."

Troy couldn't hold back his grin. "So you said no?"

She nodded, with a small grin of her own, "I said that I would like to try and be friends, but I couldn't get into a relationship with him. I already had a boyfriend."

Troy moved his seat closer to hers, and covered her hand with his. "You told him about your boyfriend? What did you say?"

She bit her lip with a coy smile, "I told him I had moved on, and I was in love with this smart, funny, amazingly good looking doctor to be. He couldn't compete with the whole package."

Troy leaned in, until his breath was tickling her face, "Amazingly good looking?"

She nodded, licking her lips. "Of course."

Their eyes flickered shut as their lips met for a slow, sensual kiss. When they pulled away, Troy gently stroked her face.

"I really thought I was going to lose you," he cupped her cheek gently.

"I told you, I love you. I'm not going to throw this away again," she said quietly.

"But you and Justin, it makes more sense," Troy sighed. "He's in law too. You'll probably end up running into him all the time. And, the obvious one, he lives here."

Gabriella shrugged, "It's not about sense. The heart wants what the heart wants. Like I said, I was with him longer than I've been with you, but it never came close to the feelings I have for you. We already agreed to make the most of our time together, and then take it from there once you have to leave. I just felt I had to tell you I saw him. I didn't want to keep anything from you. Secrets are the only thing that could tear us apart."

Troy nodded, touched at her honesty. It was then that the pang of guilt hit him. Kelsi had been right. He really needed to spill his own secret to Gabriella.

He looked away, but then steeled himself and locked eyes with her.

"I have to tell you something too."

She watched him warily, but gave him a small encouraging smile.

"It's a long story. Maybe we should finish dinner first."

"I'm not that hungry right now," she said pursing her lips.

He looked down, "Yeah me neither."

He got up slowly and collected both their plates.

"I think we may need something to drink. At least I do. Would you mind pouring us some wine while I take care of these dishes?"

She shook her head carefully and proceeded to follow his instructions. Troy took the plates to the kitchen, scraped them clean and loaded them into the dishwasher. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Could he really do this? He knew that with Gabriella the Cliff notes version he told Chad wouldn't suffice. Even Kelsi only knew bits and pieces of the full story. He just couldn't let out every secret he had held so tightly against his chest. But Gabriella was different. She deserved to know everything. In fact it was only fair that she knew everything, and Troy was beginning to regret not telling her everything up front when she had confessed about her father. He took another deep breath before returning to her lounge room.

Gabriella was sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace with two wine glasses resting in front of her on the coffee table. Troy sat down silently beside her. He took a sip of his drink, and then looked up at her nervously.

When he didn't speak, she finally broke the silence, "What's wrong, Troy?"

"I need to tell you something. You know how you're always asking me about my friends back home?" he asked.

She nodded in confusion. "Like Aaron, Toby and Caleb?"

"Yeah. I mean I told you about them eventually, but I was pretty evasive to begin with."

Gabriella nodded again. "Yeah you looked upset every time I brought it up. Did you have a falling out with them?"

"Sort of. Well not exactly. At least not with them. Look it's really complicated. I guess I just better tell you the whole story from the start. I told you that Aaron and I met when we were like five years old, right? Well we had another friend. Her name was Melissa. The three of us were inseparable, but Melissa and I always had a special bond. Our parents were best friends so we ended up spending every waking moment together. We did all the things kids do. You know, go on adventures in the backyard, play games, build a fort, we did it all. Her parents only had a daughter and my parents only had a son so we were practically raised together by all four of them. When we got to our teenage years I asked her out. She said yes. It was as if we were destined to be together. We were each other's first relationship. First date, first kiss, first everything. In high school she was head cheerleader and I was captain of the basketball team. We won prom king and queen. It was just like in those movies. When it came to college, she wanted to study business at Boston University so I went to Boston College so that I could be with her. We got an apartment together between the two colleges and we… well we were _happy._ Then I blew out my knee, and she was there for me, telling me it'll be okay. She helped me through rehab, and she was the one that encouraged me when I said I wanted to do medicine. Aaron came back to Boston for med school too, and it was the three musketeers back together again. Well, actually four this time, because he started dating Melissa's best friend, Stacy. Slowly we built a tight friendship group that centred around the four of us."

Troy took another gulp of red wine, cringing as it burned down the back of his throat. Now for the hard part.

"I guess the next part of the story really starts when I was in second year of med school. Melissa had been acting strangely for weeks. She was really distant, declining to go out on dates, always studying with her business school friends, basically all around avoiding me. I was starting to get worried about her. Then one day I was cleaning the bathroom cabinets. It's something I never do, but I was looking for something. I don't remember now what it was, but I'm really glad I did look for it. I never found what I was looking for, but I did find something else hidden right at the back of Melissa's side of the cupboards."

He paused and studied Gabriella's face carefully. She was completely absorbed in his story. He gently took her hand and squeezed it to give him some strength.

"What did you find?" she whispered, almost afraid to know the answer.

"A pregnancy test. It was positive," Troy said quietly.

She gasped, and for a second he felt her start to recoil from him, but she held herself together, and her hand remained limp in his.

"I was shocked, and dismayed. It wasn't meant to go that way. We were still so young, and I was still in school. But Melissa was about to graduate the following year anyway, and our parents were both in the area. I told myself that what happened was fate. The baby would be born out of love," Troy choked out the words. His throat began to close and he coughed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked in concern.

"No, let me… I need to finish. So after I got used to the idea, I made plans. Melissa still didn't know I knew about the pregnancy. I took a day out of classes when I knew she would come home early, and decorated the apartment. I hung up balloons, set up a small table and cooked dinner. I rolled out the whole works. When she came home, I surprised her, not just with a meal, but also, with a ring."

Gabriella shut her eyes painfully, unable to look at him. Troy felt a tear slip down his cheek. The emotions were still so raw, even after how far he had come. He knew Gabriella was jumping to all sorts of conclusions, but he didn't correct her, he just kept going with the story.

"She was stunned, but then she said yes. If I thought we were happy before, I couldn't even describe the next few months. We would plan the wedding, go to our classes, and then go to the doctor's appointments. For six months I was Superman. Despite everything I had going on, I was never tired. It was like I was riding on my excitement. Everything was slowly falling into place, and then some time during her six month of pregnancy it all fell apart. She started acting oddly again throughout her whole second trimester but I just put it down to hormones. Then one day she came to me in tears."

Troy clutched Gabriella's hand painfully tight causing her to wince. He didn't even notice as he used his other hand to brace himself against his knee. His face turned away from her as he stared at the flames dancing in the fire. The tears fell faster, and he could feel his jeans getting wet.

"She told me," he took a deep breath. "She told me the baby wasn't mine. She told me about the affair she had been having. Some older guy she had met through school. David. She had been sleeping with him for months. When she got pregnant she was scared. She didn't tell anyone cause she had no idea what to do. When I found out and proposed she took the easy way out. She broke it off with him, and jumped into the fairytale ending we were creating. All her problems seemed to be solved. But then he found out why she broke up with him. It wasn't just a fling to him like it was to her. He was in love with her. He forced her to take a paternity test, and she did to get him off her back. But the test came back saying he was the father."

Troy suddenly felt Gabriella's arms wrap around him. He hadn't realised he was shaking all over. He leaned into her embrace and allowed it to all come out.

"How could she, Gabi? I loved her so much. I thought she loved me too. What could I do? I was heartbroken. Just like that I lost everything. My whole life revolved around her, and then she just dropped right out of my life, leaving a black hole. I couldn't throw her out of course, she was pregnant. So suddenly I was the one that was homeless. I couldn't stay with Aaron because he was living with her best friend. All my other friends in Boston were her friends too. I moved back in with my parents. That too wasn't easy because they had always loved her like their own. They were on my side of course, but they still couldn't hate her completely. Everywhere I turned there was some reminder of her. For a while I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I turned to alcohol, and cut all ties with other people. I moped around the house all day, and went to bars all night to drown my sorrows. I didn't care about anything anymore. I know I was freaking my parents out. They were at the point of expecting the call any day saying their son was dead. I don't know if it was their doing or it was just that he had enough, but one day Aaron was in my room shaking me awake, both literally and figuratively. He knocked some sense into me, again literally and figuratively. He told me how worried everyone had been about me, and how I was dropping dangerously low to failing the year. My mom, heck even my dad had been crying. He told me to stop being a jerk and to get my act together. It was exactly what I needed. The pity was too much for me to bear, but this brutal honesty really got through to me. I put all my misery into working hard and getting back on top of my classes. I spent more time with my family, and with Aaron but no one else. I tried going to a few parties but I either ran into her, or there was this awkward moment when we realised she hadn't been invited for my sake. It was too much to handle. So I kept it to my parents and Aaron. It was enough for me. It worked too. After almost bombing out in second year, I aced third year. My grades were so high that I wasn't just allowed, but encouraged to do my final year abroad. I came here, relishing the chance to escape the memories that haunted me at home. I just didn't know that when I came here I would be able to make new, better memories. I didn't know I would find love again."

He smiled at her gently through his tears, and cupped her cheek, drawing her face closer.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before Gabriella. I just… it was so hard. I didn't know if I could. I know how honest you've been with me all this time, and I hope you'll forgive me." He looked deep into her eyes, pleading with her for this to not ruin everything they had built.

She gave him a small smile in return, and wiped his eyes, before wiping the many tears that had escaped her own eyes.

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Of course I forgive you, not that there's anything to forgive. I'm happy that you were able to tell me now. I can't even imagine the pain you went through."

"Gabi, your dad," Troy tried to protest but she interrupted him.

"It's a different kind of pain. It's hard to compare, but one isn't necessarily easier than the other to deal with."

He looked like he was going to argue, but she silenced him with a kiss. It was deep and long, and she used her tongue to massage his. It was as if she was trying to kiss his pain away. She held him tightly against her, giving him comfort that at least now he was completely loved.

When they finally gasped for air, she looked at him with a calculating expression.

"So… Your second parents are George and Christina?" she asked curiously.

Troy nodded awkwardly, surprised she had worked it out so quickly. "I didn't know they were coming over. I would have never put you, or them through that if I had known. It was only the second time that I had spoken to them since the break up. The first was also over Skype while I've been here. I felt really inadequate, like she had sought another man because I wasn't good enough for her. They felt guilty that their daughter had hurt me so badly. Like I said, we have always been practically family, and my pain was their pain. But when I saw them again that first time, after all these months it hit me. They are like family, and I can't avoid family forever. It hurt too much to avoid them. I'm also back on speaking terms with Aaron's girlfriend, well fiancée now. I guess meeting you has helped me really start healing. I can't thank you enough."

She allowed him to kiss her again, but then pulled away before it got too heated.

"They must hate me though," Gabriella's gaze fell to her lap. "George and Christina I mean. I stole their daughter's boyfriend."

Troy lifted her chin. "Hey, their daughter threw this boyfriend away like garbage. They don't hate you at all. In fact, I spoke to them after you met them. They love you!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm serious. They actually love you. They think you're everything that she wasn't. They told me that I had put her up on a pedestal since we were kids and I couldn't see her flaws. Apparently she has many, and you don't have any of them. They really like you, and they're so glad to have met you. It hurts them a bit, but they're really happy for me. Besides, didn't I mention that Melissa married David last year? She sent me the invitation by email, naturally, begging me to come because 'it would mean the world' to her."

Gabriella gaped at him then scowled. "That bitch!"

Her expression was so misplaced on her face that Troy couldn't help but crack up laughing. He kissed her again.

"I love you, Gabi," he said seriously. "I'm still in pain, but I don't hold any lingering feelings for her. Even if she came and said it was all a joke and there was no baby and no affair, she couldn't break us apart. It's you I love now. Please don't doubt that."

She nodded, "I love you too. I guess we've both had the worst couple of years, huh? But if you really do believe in fate, maybe it was meant to be that way. After all, it was our pain that led us to find each other."

He gave her a lopsided grin. It was all he could muster.

"Maybe you're right. In that case I should thank Melissa."

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe. But she's still a bitch."

* * *

**Well there it is, the big reveal. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll hear of 'Troylissa'... Gabi just needs some time to absorb everything! Of course where better to absorb your boyfriend's big bombshell, than on your romantic trip for two to London! That's coming up in the next chapter! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! The next one shouldn't be too long of a wait :)**


	27. Round 26

**A/N: I am so sorry! I meant to update late last week but I lost Internet connection! This chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to upload something for you guys asap because I feel so bad for making you wait!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers dyeitrouge, fanficfan1122, Bluebell140, summer1010, wildcats2016, NinjaTurtleX, pumpkinking5, chica13, Jayrocks17 and the guest reviewer. I love you guys :D For those of you who live in London, I hope I'm doing it justice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

"What a spectacular collapse!" Taylor laughed. "Guess you got your birthday wish after all, huh Chad?"

Chad grinned back. "That was completely unexpected though. I thought this weekend was their chance to put the pressure back on us. You know, close the gap. I never saw this coming!"

"Better not get too cocky," Troy advised. "If Southampton can beat Man City, then we could be in big trouble tomorrow against Everton."

Kelsi nodded thoughtfully, "I guess the question is really about whether we take tomorrow's game as a freebie or not. On one hand, City dropping points means worst case scenario we stay nine points clear with twelve games to go. That means we can play a second team, hope they get the points, if not who cares, and we've rested players for Real Madrid on Wednesday. On the other hand, this is a huge chance to steamroll forward in the league. Twelve points clear is massive, and can give us extra points to play around with in April when we have to face City, Arsenal and Chelsea. It does mean risking players before the Champions League game though, which is a big gamble."

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting to see what Sir Alex will do," Jason agreed. "I guess we'll have to wait, not only for tomorrow's match against Everton, but also Wednesday's away game in Madrid before we can judge his strategy."

"I'm so nervous," Taylor confessed. "I know we are capable for beating them over two legs, and they've had heaps of problems this season, but we could also get destroyed."

Chad scoffed, "We could also destroy them. You shouldn't be so negative Taylor."

Kelsi poked Troy in the stomach, "I can't believe you're not going to watch it with us!"

"We'll probably end up watching the match anyway, so I won't miss it," Troy shrugged.

"Yeah but not with us," Kelsi pouted.

"Sorry Kels, but Gabriella only has two weeks off, so it's best if we leave for London early Monday morning."

"Big plans in London?" Taylor asked with interest.

"Well there are a few things I've always wanted to see, so I gave Gabriella a list. She's planning it all though. I haven't even been notified of what we're going to do." Troy rolled his eyes. He really hating not knowing the plans, he was too much of a control freak. Of course, unfortunately for him, Gabriella was equally bad and wanted to hold on to the control of this trip as she was the 'local'.

"It should be a blast," Jason grinned. "I guess you'll end up doing a lot of touristy stuff, but you should check out the clubs and stuff when you're down there. When we were there over Christmas we had a lot of fun."

Troy checked his watch. "Actually I better go guys. It's getting late, and I wanted to pack tonight so I don't have much to do after the match tomorrow. I'll see you in two weeks."

He said his goodbyes, hugging and shaking the hands of his companions, and chuckled as he realised he said more heart-felt goodbyes to these friends for his impending two week absence than he did to his lifelong friends when he left Boston for a year.

* * *

"So ready for London?" Troy asked Gabriella as they watched the match unfold before them.

"Yeah, so ready. Can you believe they almost called me in today? On a Sunday? After I've been working like a mad person for the last three weeks? Oh he's going to score! Oh no! Off the post!"

Troy watched as Robin Van Persie, the United striker, slump his shoulders. That was an awfully close shot, and the last time United had missed those chances against Everton at Old Trafford, they had paid for it with the title.

"How did you get out of going?" Troy resumed their conversation.

"I may have said that I was already on my way out of Manchester. Which really was the truth, I mean technically Old Trafford is not Manchester."

Troy teased, "Oh playing on technicalities huh? You must be desperate."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I am desperate. I really need a break. Oh is that… Goal!"

They stood up cheering with the crowd.

"Okay, come on. One more to make the points safe," Troy said under his breath. "Yeah we both need a break. It's been pretty crazy after Christmas. I feel like I've barely seen you."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean."

Troy hesitated. "Gabriella, you didn't skip Chad's birthday because of… you know? What I told you last week?"

"Oh God no, Troy. I'm sorry you even thought that. No I really got called into work at the last minute."

Troy gave a small sigh of relief. "It's just that I never really got a reaction from you. I wondered what you thought."

"It was a huge overload of emotions and information and it took a couple of days to process it. I mean you really had me thinking that you had a son or daughter back home and that's why you don't talk about Boston much."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you some of that from the start. It probably came out quite jumbled because there were so many aspects you didn't know. Everyone else I've talked about it with only got little parts of the story. You're the first person to hear it in full."

"Oh yes! This time he scores! Ohh Robin Van Persie!" Gabriella cried in delight.

Troy joined her in singing the praises of the Manchester United player, and as the crowd quietened down, it was half time.

"This is going pretty well," Troy commented as the crowd thinned.

"Yeah. Did you watch City against Southampton yesterday? What a shock!" Gabriella looked at him with disbelief. "I mean full credit to Southampton. They were so good, right from the start. And we saw firsthand what they could do in both of the matches against us. But City was so flat. Southampton could have won by two or three goals!"

"Yeah well this match is far from over too," Troy pointed out. "Didn't we let a two goal lead slip here last season?"

Gabriella grimaced, "Yeah and we were cruising along then too. Evra's header hit the post instead of taking us 5-2 up, and then whiz bam, it was 4-4 and the title was slipping away."

The couple continued to talk about football matters, their serious conversation swept aside for the moment. They enjoyed the rest of the match which was not quite uneventful, although there was no addition to the scoreline by either team.

"I'd love to grab dinner with you Troy but I really have to pack. I'll see you at your apartment tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early," he nodded. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Consider that a preview of the next two weeks."

Gabriella beamed up at him and winked, "Like I said, I'm really looking forward to it."

Troy laughed and watched her walk towards her car. When she was out of sight, he turned around and headed to the tram stop. It was definitely going to be a fortnight to remember.

* * *

"Oh my god," Troy gasped as he got off the train. "That was ridiculous! I can't believe how those three hours dragged on."

Gabriella giggled, "I told you we should have moved seats. But no, you had to be the boy scout who follows all the rules."

Troy struggled with the suitcases before finally pulling the handles up. Gabriella tried to help him but he shrugged her off.

"No way missy. I let you pick me up far too many times. I'm not letting you carry the bags. And as for changing the seats, I thought the train would be crowded and we'd have to move back. And I was really praying that they would get off at the next stop, and then the next one, but they never got off!"

"Are hospital patients ever that smelly?" Gabriella asked as they made their way off the platform.

"Sometimes they can have an unpleasant odour. The smell of cigarettes gets to me often. But I have to say, I've never smelled anyone that bad before. As if they had to sit right behind us!"

"And did you see those teenagers on the other side of the train? Obviously they smelled it too and couldn't take it because they moved too," Gabriella shook her head with amusement.

"Well that was certainly an experience. Hopefully the ride back to Manchester won't be tainted. I barely had time to enjoy the English countryside. I was focusing all my attention on not gagging." Troy made a face. "Are you sure this is the way out?"

Gabriella merely smiled and continued to lead him against the traffic of people through King's Cross station. They weaved through the masses and twisted and turned through the halls until she finally brought them to a stop.

Troy's eyes widened as he took in exactly where they were.

"Gabriella! That's… Oh I need my camera!" He fumbled around in his pockets and whipped out his digital camera.

Gabriella giggled at his excitement. "I can take the photo for you. Why don't you go hold the trolley?"

Troy beamed at her and thrust the camera into her hands. He followed her suggestions and held the handlebar of the trolley and braced himself against it as if he was pushing.

"Okay, say Hogwarts," Gabriella grinned, holding the camera to her eyes.

When she had taken the photo, Troy stepped back and admired the whole set up from the trolley stuck to the wall giving the appearance it really was going through a portal to the 'Platform 9 ¾' sign above the pillar.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed. After staring for a few more minutes, they finally made their way to the exit of the station.

"We're really lucky the apartment is just across the road. Taking these bags on the tube would be frustrating," Gabriella said as they crossed the street and entered a nice looking apartment building. It was much more posh than Troy's apartment complex in Manchester. The difference between adults and students, he thought wryly as they took the elevator to the fifth floor. Gabriella led the way to a door around the corner from the elevator, and deftly unlocked it with her keys.

"Wow, this is nice!" Troy exclaimed. He set the bags down in the middle of the living room and studied his surroundings. The hardwood below his feet was polished and covered the living room and kitchen area. The kitchen itself was state of the art, with high tech modern appliances, and he immediately thought about how Zeke would be so jealous that he was missing out. The living room had a pair of maroon sofas arranged in front of a widescreen television. He and Gabriella walked further into the apartment and found a large bathroom fitted with both a shower and Jacuzzi style bathtub. As they walked further they found the master bedroom with a large canopy bed in the centre.

Gabriella stood awkwardly looking at the bed, but Troy interjected quickly by gently leaving her suitcase in front of the wardrobes.

"Your room looks really nice," he said casually. "I hope the guest room is as comfortable."

"Troy, you can…" Gabriella tried to protest.

"Gabi, seriously, it's just to sleep in right? It doesn't matter who gets which room. We'll be out most of the time anyway. Come on, if this room is so nice, I'm sure the guest room is perfectly fine. It has to be as good as my current room at least."

Troy put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the final door. He swung it open, and winced at the sight.

"Oh, um I didn't know it was an office," Troy said in confusion.

"Neither did I!" Gabriella looked around anxiously as if she was just hoping that the office furniture would suddenly disappear and turn back into a bedroom. "The last time I was here this was my bedroom! My aunt, she must have redecorated recently. She just started working from home, and oh no, this is a disaster!"

"Shh, Gabi, relax. I'll sleep on the couch. It looked long enough, and um pretty comfortable." Troy tried to not to think of the back pain that was bound to result from sleeping on the leather couches for two weeks.

"Troy, don't be ridiculous, I'll take the couch, you sleep on the bed. You're my guest!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm also the guy, and I've slept in worse places. Once Aaron and I had to sleep in the back seat of his car. We flipped a coin to see who got to sleep on the seat and who had to sleep in the leg space. I lost."

"Okay if you won't let me sleep on the couch, then sleep on the bed," Gabriella said softly.

Troy's eyes widened. "Gabi, no. Really the couch is fine, promise."

Gabriella shook her head. "The couch sucks and neither of us really wants to sleep on it. It's okay really. The bed is huge, and I trust you Troy."

Troy hesitated, trying to think of an alternative but he came up blank. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Absolutely."

"Okay then," he sighed, taking his own bag back into the master bedroom. "So what are our plans for the rest of the day, oh wondrous tour guide?"

"Actually I didn't know how tired we'd be after the match yesterday and packing and the early train, so I haven't got anything specific planned for the rest of today. Just some walking around and exploring?"

"As long as the first thing we explore is some food! I'm starving!"

* * *

After freshening up quickly, Troy and Gabriella had made their way back onto the busy streets of London. They found a quiet café near the apartment and satisfied their hunger, before setting off again. They wandered around, and found themselves on Baker Street.

"Oh Gabriella, let's go in!" Troy begged.

Gabriella frowned, "I allocated time on another day…"

Troy gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Despite her annoyance at having her plans changed, Gabriella had to laugh as she saw Troy's childlike wonder as they passed through the well decorated rooms at 221B Baker Street. She had heard from Kelsi about Troy's love of Sherlock Holmes, but she hadn't expected him to be this enthralled in every artefact within the house. She too was a mystery fan, and had enjoyed reading Sherlock Holmes stories, and they both oohed and aahed at the well set up museum that brought their fantasies to life.

By the time they finished up in the Sherlock Holmes museum it was already 4:30. Keen to just relax for the rest of the day, they decided to go for a stroll in Regents Park. There were still traces of snow around, and it gave the gardens a magical appearance. The pair alternated between periods of excited chatter to comfortable silences when they just took in their surroundings. As they came to the Boating Lake, Troy's eyes lit up. He tugged Gabriella's arm to the Boathouse.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella laughed.

"Let's rent a boat and row out onto the lake," Troy smiled down at her.

Gabriella looked back at him nervously. "I'm not the best swimmer."

Troy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll keep you safe. Promise."

She bit her lip in contemplation.

"I just thought it might be fun, but if you're really scared we won't go. It's okay." Troy assured her.

"No, I trust you," Gabriella said confidently.

Troy gave her a bright smile, and went up to the counter and paid the fee. He led her to the row boats and they selected one and the assistant helped them get it into the water. Troy got in first, and then held his hand out to Gabriella. Her hand was shaking as she placed it in his, but he brought her into the boat safely. As they sat down, and he began to row out into the lake, she was glad she said yes. Being a weekday, it was so peaceful and not at all crowded. They could hear the sounds of the birds mixed in with the lapping sounds of the water splashing against the boat. After they reached the centre of the lake, Troy stopped rowing and leaned back to admire the view with Gabriella.

"This is beautiful," Gabriella said in wonder.

"It really is. I think we need a photo," Troy said decisively. He got his camera, and slowly moved towards Gabriella without upsetting the boat. He hugged her towards him and leaned his cheek against hers. With the arm that wasn't holding her, he brought the camera out and pointed it towards them. He took the first photo and checked that it came out well. Then he stretched his arm out again to take one from a slightly different angle. Just as he took the photo, Gabriella turned her face slightly so her lips were pressed against his. The camera was soon forgotten, and gently placed on the floor of the boat, as the kiss was deepened. Troy enveloped Gabriella within his arms, keeping her warm with his body and his lips. Feeling the need to get closer, he tugged her onto his lap gently, which she eagerly moved onto. Unfortunately her sudden movement rocked the boat, and she was soon gripping him in fear, rather than passion. He allowed her to remain in that position until the boat settled once more, before carefully moving her back to the seat beside him.

"Maybe we should wait till we're on land before doing that again," he chuckled.

She blushed, and nodded.

Troy continued rowing, taking them to the different land masses within the lake so they could enjoy the scenery from the boat. Eventually they returned to their starting point, and returned the oars of the boat back to the Boathouse. They continued their walk within the park, stopping at Queen Mary's Gardens where they had dinner. After dinner, they left the park and began walking back to their apartment.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Troy asked her.

"I thought we could do the obvious touristy things. Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace and take a ride on the London Eye in the evening. They're all in the same area, so we can take our time."

"Sounds great," Troy grinned. "And 10 Downing Street of course. That's around there too right?"

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. "I still don't know why you're so excited about seeing a black door. That's all it is. It's not like you're going to see David Cameron anyway. It's not even a nice black door!"

"It's famous!" Troy argued. "I can't come all the way to London and not see it!"

Gabriella giggled, "If it means so much to you, then fine."

"So," Troy looked at her slyly, "When are we doing Monopoly day?"

"Troy," Gabriella warned. "I told you that you can take photos as we walk around London, but if you think that I'm going to spend a day traipsing around the city in the order of the squares on the Monopoly board, you have another thing coming!"

"Gabi," he whined.

"Don't Gabi me! You can't get to me this time Troy Bolton!"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as they reached the outside of their apartment building, and entered through to the lobby.

"Oh can't I?" he asked in a silky tone. As soon as they got on the elevator his lips were on hers as he backed her against the wall. She barely had a chance to respond before he was trailing kisses down her jawline and tugging her scarf off to release her neck. As the doors dinged open, he was off her in a flash, respecting her desire to keep these moments private. He wore a satisfied smirk as she panted, and took a moment to gather her thoughts before searching for the key to the front door. When she finally collected herself enough to open the door, he swept her inside and kicked the door shut while kissing her again. She moaned as he reached the sensitive spot on her neck. Their jackets were peeled off quickly, and their boots kicked to the side. Troy fell back on the couch and pulled Gabriella on top of him.

"So, about Monopoly," Troy breathed into her ear as she kissed his jaw.

"Oh Troy," she groaned with pleasure as he ran his hands down her sides, before capturing her lips again. She broke away and looked at him with half lidded eyes, "No chance in hell."

The tables were turned as she kissed him hard against his lips, and he soon forgot all about Monopoly and London and anything that wasn't the gorgeous woman on top of him. However, when it looked like she wasn't about to stop anytime soon, he had to gather his self control and pull away. She pouted at him in disappointment.

"We better go to sleep if we want to make the most of tomorrow," he explained. She brightened and headed to their room to change into her pyjamas. Troy leaned his head against the wall. How was he going to sleep next to her every night and keep his distance if they were going to make out all the time? He considered this wasn't the best idea to have gone on a trip together with no interruptions whatsoever. If they wanted to they could spend all day and all night holed up in the apartment kissing and no one would ever stop them. He contemplated telling Gabriella firmly that he would be sleeping on the couch after all, but he knew she would never agree. Instead he had to rely on his sheer willpower and determination to keep his hands to himself. He heard her call out to him signalling she had finished changing, and he went into the bedroom to fetch his own T-shirt and boxers. His jaw almost hit the floor as he took on her thin tank top and shorts. He quickly turned to face his suitcase before she saw his hungry expression. Yep this fortnight was definitely going to be something alright, that was for sure.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the delay! I would promise to put the next one up soon but I'm in a rural place at the moment so I can't guarantee Internet connection all the time! I can promise to get it up by the end of the week because that's when I go back home. I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will bring some big... surprises with it!**


	28. Round 27

**A/N: I know a lot of you aren't actually soccer/football fans, but this week Manchester United got knocked out of the Champions League, one of the most prestigious club competitions, due to a really crappy refereeing were playing really well, and every player was doing his part which made it all the more gutting. It's been pretty painful to think of anything to do with the sport for a while, and I just couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter during the week. I'm really sorry for the wait, but it's an important chapter, and by far the longest in this story, so hopefully that makes up for the delay.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, wildcats2016, Bluebell140, londongirl123, fanficfan1122, pumpkinking5, Danniestarr and the guest reviewer. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters...**

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Troy woke up at 6:30 as he had for the last week and quickly switched off his watch alarm before Gabriella stirred. He slowly disentangled their limbs and edged away from her, pushing her back to her side of the bed. It was a ritual he had developed since their first night sleeping beside each other. By chance he had awoken before her and had been stunned to find the position they were in. His arms were wrapped around her tightly with one of her hands splayed across his chest. Their legs were intimately intertwined, and there was very little space between them. He had quickly broken them apart, knowing how embarrassed and upset Gabriella would have been if she had known. When she finally did wake up, it was with a good arm's length between them on opposite sides of the bed. Wednesday morning had been a similar experience and Troy had realised that in their sleep they were drawn together. Thus, from Thursday he had set an alarm on his watch so that he could take action before Gabriella noticed anything. It had been successful, and despite Troy losing half an hour of sleep every morning, he was able to maintain the boundaries she had carefully set. Not that it was easy of course. He loved waking up with the woman of his dreams locked in his embrace. He longed to kiss her awake, and never stop. They could spend the whole day in bed without a care in the world. But he respected her too much for that. So he had controlled his urges, not even daring to kiss her while in bed in fear of being unable to stop himself.

The last week had flown by, and he had to admit that Gabriella had done an outstanding job in planning their itineraries. There was the perfect mix of sightseeing and general exploration of the city. Their days were always filled but not to the point of exhaustion, and nights were left for spur of the moment plans. They had thoroughly enjoyed themselves as they had traipsed across London with the aid of the tube system, which put all other public transport systems Troy had used to shame. They had covered all the main attractions on Troy's list in the first week, and yesterday they had spent the day walking through Hyde Park, before returning to the apartment to watch the highlights of the cricket match between England and New Zealand. Unlike soccer, where Troy had some idea of the rules before he came to England, Troy had barely even heard of cricket. As Gabriella began explaining the rules, and the tactics being employed by each team, he had tried his best to follow the game. It was a complicated sport once you went beyond the basics of hitting the ball and running. Even the positions of the players on the field had silly names, literally. When Gabriella had explained one of the New Zealand fielders had been moved to silly mid off, Troy had asked why she thought it was silly. Gabriella had just laughed and replied that the name of that fielding position _was_ silly mid off. Troy had nodded along, pretending to understand, but had ended up thoroughly confused. He had appreciated the tight game, and had groaned every time England lost a wicket, or New Zealand hit a good shot. In the end when England lost by only a few balls, he and an annoyed Gabriella had decided it was time for bed, with Troy valiantly restraining the urge to research cricket and learn all about it. Soccer was enough for now, he told himself.

Yawning, Troy rolled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Once he had his shower, and gotten dressed, he went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Gabriella had been making their morning meals thus far, as he pretended to wake up after her. However, today he felt like doing something special for her and whipped up a batch of strawberry pancakes for her.

"That smells delicious."

He turned around with a big smile to see Gabriella walking towards him with twinkling eyes.

"You're up early," she commented before standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Mm, good morning," he said as they broke apart. "What are our plans today?"

"Well firstly I plan to devour this scrumptious batch of pancakes," she grinned, holding up a plate allowing him to serve her. "Then I have a surprise."

She sat at the table and Troy joined her.

"A surprise?" Troy asked before cutting up a piece of pancake and popping it into his mouth.

She nodded and swallowed. "Actually it's a pretty corny idea, and you can stop me if you think it's nerdy or lame. It's just that there's this website that makes up trails, and I thought it would be kinda fun if we did one."

"What kind of trail?"

Gabriella blushed slightly. "Okay so this really sounds nerdy now. It's a trail with clues. You follow the clues around a different area and basically try and solve a mystery. It's a stupid idea, we can do something else."

"Gabriella," Troy trailed off, not knowing how to adequately respond. He went with blunt honesty. "That sounds like an awesome idea! I love riddles and clues and scavenger hunts!"

She looked up at him, trying to gauge if he was trying to make her feel better. She searched his eyes, but could only find true excitement there.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to be nice?" she pushed.

He shook his head emphatically. "No, I'm serious! It really sounds cool."

She finally beamed at him. "I thought so too. It's all set in Canary Wharf which is a more modern area of London. It sounded like a good way of exploring it since there aren't particular tourist destinations there. It's more that the whole area is nice."

"My only question is when do we leave?" Troy winked at her.

* * *

Troy hadn't been kidding when he said he liked riddles and mysteries. Of course she had already known that he loved Sherlock Holmes, but during their scavenger hunt around Canary Wharf, Troy showed his true competitiveness that she hadn't really seen until now. Although they were working as a team, they would rush around, challenging themselves to find the clue before the other. Gabriella herself had been used to always being the best at whatever she had tried, and she wasn't about to let someone beat her either, not even her love. It turned into a thrilling morning, and then afternoon as they ran around, looking under benches and bus signs for the answers to the questions on their list. They each kept a private score as well on who solved the most clues just for their own satisfaction.

When they had finally found the last number and crossed it out on the chart, Troy cheered.

"Yes! We did it. It was Daryl Ganesh with the axe." He pumped his fist, ignoring the attention he was gathering from other pedestrians.

Gabriella had a matching triumphant grin on her face. "I swear I thought it was going to be Sophie Evans."

"So, I was going to suggest that the person who found less clues should buy the other one lunch, but according to my count we're even," Troy said sheepishly.

"You kept score too? So did I!" Gabriella laughed. "Yeah I was going to make you buy lunch too, but you somehow snuck the same amount as me."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Gabriella just tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, you did knock me over in your rush to find 'The Chimney'. I think that should count as a foul."

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to run into you," Troy protested. "And what about that time you distracted me with a kiss when I was about to see the aeroplane on the post office, hmm? That's unsportsmanly!"

"You weren't complaining when I was kissing you, were you?" Gabriella retorted.

Troy smirked, "Of course not. Would you complain if I did this?"

He pulled her close to him and gave her a searing kiss. He grinned as he felt her body loosen, and he tightened his hold when he felt her knees weakening.

"Okay, I guess that is very distracting," she mumbled into his lips. She pulled back and looked at him hopefully, "Call it even?"

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "Deal."

* * *

After they had split the bill of their late lunch, during which Troy had insisted he was only joking about making her pay and Gabriella reminding him that they had a deal, the couple had taken the tube to Oxford Street.

"Finally, the greens," Troy winked at Gabriella.

She rolled her eyes, "You're still doing that?"

She watched him take a photograph of a street sign for his Monopoly collection.

He put his camera away, and took her hand as they strolled along, looking in the windows of the designer shops.

"I love how these are obviously new shops, and the interiors look like they belong in 2013, but the outside facades are still so beautiful," Troy commented. "It's so… London. Not generic city buildings like you see in other places."

"It's not everywhere," Gabriella pointed out, "but yeah this side of the city is really well maintained."

"Guess that's why it's so expensive on Monopoly huh?" Troy wondered.

"You know, one day we're going to have to play Monopoly," Gabriella teased. "Then I can see if you're as good at the action as you are with being obsessed!"

"You're on Montez," Troy shook her hand with an eyebrow raised. "But no crying when you're in jail."

Gabriella giggled, "Oh my poor sweet Troy. If I'm in jail who would I pay rent to. All I have to do is stay there and watch my money grow."

Troy stared at her, "That's genius! I never even considered it! Jail is an asset!"

Their playful conversation drifted from Monopoly to remarking upon the extravagant items in the high end store windows as they walked past. It led to them talking about Gabriella's first big purchase after she started working, her car.

"What would you buy once you started working?" Gabriella asked Troy.

He scratched his neck, "Well I know they always talk about doctors and their flashy cars but I really like my old truck. My dad and I fixed her up together and as long she still runs I don't want to replace her."

"Her?" Gabriella laughed. "Does she have a name?"

Troy shook his head, "I didn't go that far. I guess my first big pay check would have to go towards finding a new place. I've been living with my parents for the last couple of years, and it's time I got back on my own two feet."

Gabriella nodded. "I was already looking into places when I started working. I guess now that doesn't matter anymore."

Troy pulled her into his side comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. "I couldn't imagine selling my parents' home either."

Gabriella brushed away a loose tear and smiled. "Oh we better turn left here. And you better get your camera again."

Troy chuckled at her disgruntled expression as they turned into Regent Street, and he did take a second to photograph the sign for his collection. Before he pocketed his camera again, he discreetly took a photo of Gabriella.

"Troy!" she said in annoyance as she caught him. "I thought you were going to stop doing that."

"Gabi, you're beautiful! How can I not take photos of you."

She deflected the compliment and replied, "I should be taking photos of you, or at least we should both be in it. When your parents see this they'll think that I went on the trip and you stayed in Manchester!"

"My parents have enough photos of me, remember," he said dryly, recalling the albums his mother had shown her through Skype. "And I'm pretty sure they're starting to like you better anyway."

"Don't be silly."

"Besides, when I go home, I'm going to want to see your face every day," Troy voiced his inner feelings without thinking.

Gabriella's face dropped.

Troy slammed his eyes shut, "Sorry. I know we were going to avoid that."

"We really shouldn't though, should we? It's already the middle of February. We're down to three months Troy," she said quietly.

He gripped her hand tighter. "I know, and I know that saying it'll all work out means nothing. But I don't know what else to do. I don't want to make promises I can't keep. Next year when I start internship I know I'm going to be really busy. I won't be able to fly out here all the time. And I know your caseload is only going to increase, so I don't want you to jeopardise your job by flying over to Boston that often either."

"We'll still have Skype, and the phone and email and Facebook," Gabriella tried to sound optimistic.

"Yeah we will," Troy emphasised. "We won't lose contact. That I can promise. I'll always make time for you Gabi, even if it's just here and there."

She nodded a little calmer, "I know. I'm just scared. I really don't want to lose you."

"Me neither." Troy leaned down for a kiss, and for a moment the hustle and bustle of London disappeared, and they were the only two people in the world who mattered.

"I won't let you go without a fight, Gabi," Troy murmured as they separated.

They continued their walk down to Piccadilly Circus, thoughts of their impending separation flitting in and out of their minds as they tried to keep the conversation light hearted. It had grown dark by then and the bright lights lit up the street beautifully reminding Troy of New York's Times Square.

They decided to get dinner at a restaurant nearby and then catch a movie. As they stood debating where to eat, a man jostled into them.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he apologised with an American accent.

Troy raised his head to say it was okay, but the words died in his mouth.

"No problem," Gabriella answered with a polite smile.

The man looked so familiar to Troy, but it couldn't be who he was thinking it was. Surely it couldn't be.

The man turned to Troy and scrunched his eyebrows, staring at him in confusion. Troy caught the stare and cleared his throat.

"Uh sorry, I thought… Never mind," the man apologised again. He turned around and looked through the crowd. He waved at someone. "Over here, babe."

Troy and Gabriella stood awkwardly, wondering if it was rude for them to just leave.

"I don't want to keep you. Sorry again for bumping into you," the man said to them. "It's so busy here. I keep losing my wife and daughter in the crowd. I guess you two must be used to it, though. We're just here for our honeymoon."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh that's nice. I hope you enjoy your trip. We should be going though. Right Troy?"

She glanced up at him and started to walk away when several things happened at once.

"Troy?" the man repeated in recognition.

"David?" A woman pushing a stroller walked up to them.

"Melissa?" Troy gasped in shock.

Gabriella whirled around in surprise. Troy stood rooted to the spot, still gripping her hand painfully tight. His eyes bulged and his jaw was slack. The woman and the man looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. The four adults just stood there silently unable to do anything until they were interrupted by a loud wail.

Melissa and David were shaken out of their stupor, as Melissa reached into the stroller and pulled out her daughter.

"Shh Emily, it's okay," she said softly, bouncing the little girl on her hip. David moved around to the other side and rubbed his daughter's back soothingly.

It was the last straw for Troy who couldn't look at this tableau of the perfect family anymore. He turned to escape this… whatever this was, and started rushing away through the crowd, dragging a stunned Gabriella behind him.

"Wait, Troy!" Melissa's voice floated to his ears. "Stop!"

He felt Gabriella slow down, and as their hands were linked, he too reduced his speed, allowing Melissa to catch up to them.

She stood in front of them panting. Evidently she had passed her daughter to her husband and had sprinted through the crowd after them.

"Melissa, move," Troy said firmly, with barely concealed anger.

"No Troy. We need to talk. You can't avoid me forever. It can never happen. We have the same friends, we have the same family. You can't just leave the country every time you want to forget about me." She looked at him desperately, trying to appeal to the part of him that had fallen in love with her in the first place.

Troy looked away. "I'm not running away. We're busy."

"Come on, Troy. You've been running for two years now. Please, if you're busy now I don't want to hold you up, but at least meet us for dinner tomorrow night."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said stoically.

"Troy," she looked at him uncomfortably. "We're going to have to get along one way or another. We're in Aaron and Stacy's wedding, there's no running away from that. Do you really want to carry these feelings till then. They'll never forgive us if we ruin it for them. Or even worse, they will forgive us, and just not trust us with anything they do in the future. Is that what you want?"

Troy opened his mouth to argue, but slumped his shoulders in defeat. He knew she had a point, and he had promised Aaron to be civil to her.

"Look when I get back to Boston, maybe we can talk then, okay?" he sighed.

"Please Troy, don't put this off. We've put it off long enough," she begged. "We'll meet at a restaurant near where you're staying. It'll be for a short time I promise."

When Troy was about to refuse again, Gabriella stepped in.

"I think it'll be better if you come to our apartment. Maybe what you will want to discuss would be done better in a less public environment," she said quietly. "I'm sure your daughter will be more comfortable as well since she'll be more free to move around than in a restaurant."

The implication in her voice was clear. Although Gabriella hadn't known Troy that long, and she had never seen him angry, she had an idea of what he was capable of. If Melissa really wanted to work through their issues, it was definitely not going to be a quiet discussion, that's for sure.

Melissa nodded meekly and typed their address into her phone.

"Thanks um," she faltered realising they hadn't even been introduced.

"It's Gabriella." There was no 'nice to meet you' or even the hint of friendliness beyond the point of basic civility, and it was apparent to Melissa that this young woman knew exactly who she was.

"Thanks, Gabriella. Please, don't worry about food at all. We'll bring everything. We'll see you tomorrow night. Bye Troy," she said quickly as she rushed back to her husband before Troy had a chance to object.

There was an awkward silence as the pair was left alone. Troy was still shell-shocked and was trying to process what had just taken place. Melissa. He had run into Melissa in the middle of London. He had _freaking _run into Melissa, in the middle of London when he was meant to be in Manchester and she was expected in Boston. What the hell? And she wanted to talk to him? How could she honestly believe he would give a damn about what she had to say? That's right, he thought bitterly, their best friends were getting married and he had made a promise to get on with her. His hands clenched into fists. This wasn't how he expected to end the day. He had been completely blindsided by the unlikeliest chance event and it had shaken him to his core. That was the first time she had even spoken to him face to face since he had left their apartment two years ago. And what was that at the end? What had she said to Gabriella? He racked his brains for the end of the conversation, but he realised the shock had gripped him before that.

"Troy?" Gabriella's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he responded absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry I stepped in. I know it's a private matter between the two of you."

He turned to look at her and saw a pleading look on her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

Gabriella gave him a half-smile, "You know, asking them over tomorrow. I just thought that you really do need to talk to her, and if it's at our place you don't need to hold in any of your feelings out of social obligation."

The words she was saying puzzled him as he tried to piece together her meaning. "Ask who over?"

Gabriella looked at him strangely, "Are you okay?"

It was then that those missing pieces came flooding back.

"Melissa. You asked Melissa over for dinner tomorrow." He looked at her in disbelief, and began walking back the way they had come.

"Troy! Troy wait!" Gabriella begged as she caught up to him. His legs were much longer so she needed two strides to match every one of his. Still she kept up with him as they headed towards their apartment.

Troy knew he could easily catch a train back, but it wasn't that far and his mind was ticking a mile a minute. He needed the exercise to help him calm down.

"Troy, please listen to me. I know how much you've been hurting. You need to get everything off your chest. I didn't ask her so she could feel better, or even for your other friends, I did this for you."

"How can I talk to her? How can I listen to what she has to say? What can she possibly have to say?" Troy ground out.

"Troy," Gabriella cried, her voice full of pain. "You don't have to believe anything she says or listen to her. But I think you need to talk to her, or at least talk at her. You can't hold it all in forever. When you told me about her last week that was the first time you had let it all out to anyone. You can't tell me it didn't make you feel even a tiny bit better."

"Yeah but I was talking to you! Not her," he spat furiously, unconsciously quickening his pace as they darted through the evening crowd.

"But that's just it! Getting it all out in the open with her would be even better. You still love her parents, you're still friends with her friends. She does have one point, you can't avoid her forever. The first year you isolated yourself from everyone, the second year you came here and left that part of you behind. What are you going to do when you go back? You have this wedding, you're back in touch with her family. You can't go back to the way things were when you were together, but you also can't fall back into that depression. I won't let you." Tears were streaming down her face by now, and she was panting.

"Gabriella," Troy said in frustration. "You don't get it."

"Yes I do. Of course I do! You think I don't know how it feels to shut yourself off from everyone? You honestly think that I didn't feel the same pain of loss when my father died? My closest family member? My rock! I didn't think I could ever get over that pain again. I went through exactly what you did. I know how it feels to be so hurt by someone you love that you think it's easier just to avoid everyone else who means anything to you, just so they can't hurt you in the same way. So that if something does happen to them, or they leave you, it will hurt less. I hid away just like you did. I dodged my family, I ignored Sharpay and Zeke. Ryan came all the way up to Manchester just for me and I told him I had to wash my hair and had so much work that I couldn't even meet him once. I'm lucky that Sharpay came and slapped it out of me. She reminded me that my father would be devastated if he knew what I was doing. That was the only thing that got to me. Even my own misery was bearable, but the thought of disappointing my father pulled me out of it, at least a little bit. Aaron did that for you back then, but you never got fully out, just like I hadn't gotten myself fully out of it. Maybe neither of us will ever be okay. But Troy, you helped me. You wouldn't take no for an answer, and look at me now. I hadn't been this happy since then. I couldn't have ever dreamt of feeling like this again. But I do, and it's all thanks to you. So you can hate me, you can break up with me, it doesn't matter. I had to cross the line for your own sake. You need this. I know you need this, and if I can give back an inch of what you did for me, I'd give it all up for your happiness."

Troy whirled around, "Break up with you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I intruded into your personal life," Gabriella sniffed.

Troy stopped and pulled Gabriella to the side so they wouldn't impede the other people rushing around them. "Gabriella, I want you to listen to me carefully. You _are_ my personal life. You're one of the most important people in my life right now, and I'm not going to lose you for _her_ or anything to do with her. I know you were only trying to help me."

"But you were so angry," she said timidly.

Troy ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. But I wasn't angry at you, just the situation. Angry at her, angry at him, angry at the world, but never angry at you."

She looked at him doubtfully, and he swooped in and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm telling you the truth Gabi. I know you did what you thought was best. I'm sorry I said you didn't understand. I know what you've been through, and I know it's so much worse. I just… I just don't know what she wants from me. Haven't I given her enough? Haven't I given her everything I had to give?" Troy's voice broke, and tears slipped down his face.

Gabriella hugged him tightly. "I don't think she wants anything from you, apart from maybe some forgiveness, or at least to know you don't completely hate her. But it doesn't matter what she wants. You can only give what you have, and you don't owe her a single thing. But please Troy, she has so much to give you. She owes you the world, and it's time you collect at least part of it. If nothing else, this will give you some closure. You can get answers to all those questions you keep buried inside. Those questions that have been eating away at you all this time. You can close that chapter of your life and finally begin to move on without all that baggage plaguing your mind."

Troy considered her words carefully.

"I won't even stay if you want the privacy. I can go eat elsewhere, or maybe David and I can take the baby out somewhere else and leave you to talk to her alone, although I do think it would be good to talk to him to and vent out some of the anger you hold against him too."

Troy pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her again with desperation.

"There's no way I can do this alone. I meant what I said last week. No more secrets, Gabi. I want you, hell I need you there with me. Please, you have to help me get through it."

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Of course, if that's what you want. Of course I'll stand by your side."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The next day had flown past with Troy and Gabriella milling around in the area near the apartment. They walked around aimlessly trying to keep their minds off the dinner that was planned, but it proved too difficult. Troy was tense all day, and despite her best efforts, Gabriella couldn't distract him at all. At times it felt like time had completely stopped but suddenly they looked up at the clock and it was 7:00. A knock sounded at the door.

"She always was punctual," Troy mumbled. He glanced at Gabriella, and took her hand tightly. "Here goes nothing."

He opened the door, and let David and Melissa in. David looked uncomfortable, clutching his daughter protectively. Melissa shifted nervously, her hands full with plastic bags. No one really knew what to say so Gabriella took the lead.

"Please come in. Let me help put those bags in the kitchen." She let them walk in past her, and took some of the bags from Melissa and led her into the kitchen. Troy shot her a look of gratitude as he guided David into the living room. They both sat on opposite couches, with neither able to look at each other. Troy couldn't help sneak glances at the little girl in David's arms. How close had she come to being his? She looked up at him with large green eyes and pink puffy cheeks. His mind flashed back to a five year old Melissa. Whatever questions had been raised about her paternity, there was never a doubt that this was Melissa's child through and through. He could just envision her growing up to be a carbon copy of her mother.

"She's beautiful," Troy almost whispered.

"Thanks," David said just as quietly. "She's an angel. Her name is Emily, after Melissa's grandmother."

Troy ripped his eyes away painfully. Melissa's grandparents had all died before she was born. When their families had grown close, she had adopted Troy's grandparents as her own. He remembered them moping around together when his grandmother had passed away four years ago. One of the few things they had discussed to cheer each other up was the idea of naming their daughter after her, if they were ever blessed with a girl. Emily wasn't the name of Melissa's grandmother, it was the name of Troy's.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, it was quiet, but not as silent as the living room as the ladies began serving up the boxes of Indian food into bowls and dishes.

"Look Gabriella, I don't know how much Troy has told you about what happened, but I really appreciate you opening your home to us," Melissa smiled appreciatively.

Gabriella eyed her carefully. "I've heard a lot about you Melissa. Almost everything worth hearing I expect. I just want you to know that I'm not doing this for you. For me, tonight is about Troy and him getting the answers he deserves. If that's not why you're here, I'm afraid you've come for nothing."

Melissa's gaze dropped, before she trained her annoyed eyes on Gabriella once more. "You don't even know me. How can you judge me? In fact, you barely know Troy."

"No, I don't know you. I can't even imagine how someone could do what you did, and as many times as you may have to explain it tonight, I don't know if I could ever understand. It's true I've only known Troy for a few months, and of course I don't know everything about him, but you knew him for years, what was your excuse? To be honest, I care very little about what you once were to Troy. I didn't encourage this for a trip down memory lane. I don't care if he forgives you or throws you out of here like he wanted to back then. The only reason I'm even tolerating you is because he's been hurting for a long time, and you hold the key to easing some of it."

Melissa dropped her head once more. This time her eyes were laced with shame. "I really am sorry you know. I never meant to hurt him. I never thought this would happen to us."

Gabriella softened as she saw true regret in Melissa's face. "Look, you can't change what happened, but you can decide what happens from now. Tonight is your chance to start making amends. If you hurt him again though, I won't wait for him to decide this evening is over."

"You really care about him, huh?" Melissa asked in awe of Gabriella's steely voice.

"I love him," she said simply.

Melissa's eyes widened, then she smiled tightly. "That's good. I'm glad he found someone who cares about him as much as you do. I know you don't think much of me, and you're doing this for Troy, but thanks."

Gabriella nodded curtly.

They carried the plates and bowls into the living room and the four adults began serving themselves in silence. Emily had gone to sleep in her carrier allowing them all to eat their dinner. Eyes were met, and glances exchanged but no one wanted to open the lid on the can of worms just yet. The only sounds heard were the scraping of cutlery on the plates, and the soft chewing sounds coming from their mouths. When Troy and David had finished clearing the dishes and loading them in the dishwasher, they knew the conversation could not be prolonged any further.

"Look it's getting late, and I better take Em back to the hotel. Let's just do this," David said in a low voice.

Troy stiffened beside Gabriella, and she squeezed his hand. David stood up and spread his arms out.

"Go on Troy, take a free shot. I deserve it. This is my fault. I pushed Mel into a relationship. She kept telling me about how much she loved you, and how happy you guys were but I wouldn't take no for an answer. We just had so much in common, and I had just gone through a break up myself. I thought it was fate that she came into my life. I fell in love with her. I couldn't help it. I kept pursuing her. I never even thought about you and your relationship with her. I was selfish, and I'm really sorry. Now that I have a family of my own, I know how devastated I'd be if some ass came and stole them from me. Just take a shot, I won't protect myself."

Troy stared at him. How many times had he imagined the moment he would meet the guy that stole Melissa from right under his nose? He had run through the conversations in his mind. Some would be calm and composed where he would get to be the bigger man, others would involve completely screaming everything that ran through his head. He had spent weeks in the gym pummelling punching bags, picturing the very man that stood before him now. What he would have given at that time to get just one shot at him for real. But that's what he was being offered right now with no strings attached, and there was no doubt in his mind what he was going to do.

"Of course I'm not going to hit you," he shook his head at David. "What good would that do anyway?"

"Take out some of your frustration?" David shrugged.

Once more, Troy faced the urge to just sock him in the face, but a glance at Gabriella's proud expression squashed it straight away. He shook his head.

"Thanks Troy, you're a good guy. I'm really sorry we hurt you. But I'm sure you and Melissa have plenty to um… discuss. Mel, I'll take Em back to the hotel room, and see you there okay?"

Melissa nodded silently and watched her husband and daughter leave. David held his hand out to Troy, but then thought better of it and retracted it awkwardly. Instead he just gave them a nod, and left.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Gabriella said quickly, attempting to rise from her seat.

Troy tugged her arm, "No, Gabi, please stay."

She sat back down, nestled into his side, and watched Melissa warily.

Troy too looked at her intently. There was so much more he could have said to David, and he knew he let him off the hook easily. The fact was David was still a stranger. Thoughtless or not, selfish or not, David didn't owe him anything and he couldn't have depended on David to not ruin his relationship. Melissa on the other hand was a completely different case.

"Why?" he asked hollowly.

Melissa's head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he repeated.

"I don't know…" Melissa shrugged helplessly. "He was just there all the time, and I don't know…"

"I don't know isn't going to cut it," Troy's voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I don't know. We had so much in common. He was older and I tried to say no but then…"

"You gave up. You just gave up a ten year relationship, fifteen years of friendship, because he was older?" Troy trembled in rage, struggling to control his voice.

"No! It wasn't just that. Troy, I loved you." Tears streamed down Melissa's face.

"But it wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough?"

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me that you don't know," Troy shouted, unable to control it any longer. "You gave it all up, Melissa, everything we had. You just threw it all away. You're no completely stupid, so don't you dare sit there and tell me that you threw it all away and you don't know why."

"Troy," she said painfully. "I never meant to hurt you. This was never meant to happen. Not to us. We were the perfect couple."

"Obviously not," he snorted derisively. His conversation with her parents came to the forefront of his mind. "Did you ever even love me? Or was it just the fact that people thought we were 'perfect'?"

"How could you even ask me that? Of course I loved you!" Melissa shrieked.

"How could I ask you? Because you cheated on me!" Troy bellowed. "I gave you everything I had, Melissa. I had nothing left. What more did you want? What more did you need? Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

"You were good enough. You were more than good enough. You were everything I could dream of. It was just a moment of weakness. I guess I just didn't think. I gave into one kiss and then suddenly it was so much more. I had you, I had him, I don't know, I just couldn't stop. I'm sorry." The tears flowed faster and she was on the verge of hysterics. "I loved you Troy, I really, really loved you. I just, I guess I was scared at how serious you were about us. Maybe I wasn't there yet, and this was some attempt at self-sabotage, or maybe I was looking for a way out because I was scared. I really don't know. All I know is I never wanted to cause you this much pain. If I had even the tiniest glimpse of what that would have led to, what it would do to you, I would have never even considered it. I love Emily, but honestly, if I could go back, of course I would do things differently."

"But you can't," Troy said icily.

"No," she agreed. "I can't go back, but I can start doing the right thing now. I stand by what I said earlier, you can't avoid me forever. But, if it'll make you more comfortable, I can tell Stacy that she needs a new Maid of Honour. I'll still help out with everything, but I'll steer clear out of your way. And I'll stop seeing our mutual friends at parties. It's not fair that you had to give all that up when I was the bitch."

Troy shook his head. "I'm an adult, and I don't need your charity. To be honest, I don't want a single thing from you. I will stand beside you at that wedding, and I will do it with a smile on my face, because I owe my best friend at least that."

Melissa nodded meekly in understanding. "I really am sorry."

"I really couldn't care less. Maybe one day your apology will actually mean something to me. But I have got to tell you, right now it means absolute shit. I still don't understand what you were thinking. I don't know what I did wrong to chase you into the arms of another man."

"You didn't do anything," Melissa pleaded with him to understand. "It was all my fault, not yours."

Troy looked down defeated. All the fight had been sucked out of him. How he had been hoping for something solid, a reason why they didn't or couldn't work. Some reason for her betrayal, even if it was a part of him that she hated, it would be better than this explanation. Troy dealt with facts and logic. Without a reason he could accept, this would continue to plague him throughout his life. In every relationship he would build, that thought that his girlfriend may be cheating on him would never leave his mind. Not when he didn't have any warning signs. If one girlfriend could do it, who knows how many other women may have multiple boyfriends. However, he sensed the honesty in Melissa's voice. She wasn't hiding anything from him. She honestly didn't know what had possessed her to make such a bad decision. Realising he wasn't getting any more information out of her, at least not tonight, Troy sank back into the couch.

"Look, thanks for being honest, that's all I wanted," he said softly. "I don't think I can go through any more of this today."

Melissa nodded and replied just as quietly, "Thanks for giving me this chance. I guess I'll see you back in Boston."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They both stood up, and walked to the front door.

"Thanks, Gabriella," Melissa attempted a weak smile at the other woman who had remained silent throughout their exchange. "Bye Troy."

Troy nodded curtly, "Bye Melissa."

He shut the door, and slid down to the ground. It was so much emotional overload, and he just had to let it all out. His whole body shook with his sobs. Gabriella crouched beside him and hugged him tightly. She kissed away his tears just like he had done so many times to her in the past. She didn't have any words of comfort, but that wasn't what he needed from her anyway. He just needed her to be there, and that's where she stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't get any other train," Gabriella complained. "What are the odds that the only available train was right during the match?"

Troy laughed from beside her as they bent over his phone, watching the text commentary refresh. "Gabi, how do you ever get any work done, or make weekend plans if you have to watch all the soccer matches?"

"Football," she corrected reflexively. "Well, it's not _all_ the matches, just the Man United ones. I plan around them. There are two days in every weekend, you know. I'm sure my plans can spare two hours for a match every week. And this season I haven't missed any! Well part of the Arsenal one, because it was my dad's birthday, and I really wasn't in the mood, but apart from that, none!"

"Lucky it's just QPR," Troy tried to placate her.

"The QPR who just beat Chelsea and drew with City?" she asked pointedly. "Besides this with Chelsea is playing City. It's another chance to pull ahead, and we really can't waste it."

"Okay, yeah good point," he admitted.

"Damn it, your phone is so slow!" Gabriella cursed, tapping the refresh button over and over again.

"Whoa, calm down! Why aren't we using your phone again?" Troy tried to slide his phone away from her craziness, but she gripped it tightly against the table on the train.

"Because I forgot to charge it," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, it was stupid and I should be more thoughtful next time, blah blah blah. Oh! Goal!"

Troy bent down further, trying to read the description of the goal with her. "Rafael, huh? That was unexpected."

Gabriella nodded. "It looks like it was a screamer though! Definitely one to watch the highlights for."

"Uh oh, looks like Van Persie's injured though," Troy pointed out.

"Crap," Gabriella cringed. "Well he has just over a week to get better for Real Madrid. Hope it's not too serious."

The half ended, and Gabriella and Troy were able to enjoy the scenery that was passing by their window.

"Did you have a good trip?" Gabriella asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was perfect," Troy grinned down at her, pecking her lips in the process. "Thanks for planning it all."

"I had a great time too," Gabriella confessed. "I'm sorry it got a bit… messy there for a while."

"I'm not," Troy shrugged. "It was going to happen eventually anyway. You were right. I couldn't run away forever. She was right too, in that we had to get through that conversation before Aaron's wedding. I'm really glad it happened. I'm just sorry you had to be a part of that."

"I'm not," Gabriella echoed. "I want to be a part of your life, Troy. Good and bad. I'm not just here for the sightseeing and the souvenirs, I want to be there for the tough times and get through them together."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Troy."

Their words were lost, as was the English countryside and the soccer match they were previously so focussed on. All that either cared about in that moment was each other. They showered each other with kisses and delicate touches, as much as was appropriate on public transport anyway, only pulling away when Troy's phone vibrated sending news of a second Manchester United goal. They took a second to appreciate it, before returning their attention to each other once more, and were only interrupted once more when they finally pulled back into Manchester Piccadilly Station.

* * *

**Well that was a very eventful trip, but now they're back home in Manchester. This chapter was so hard to write, and I really hope it came out well. Let me know if you liked it or not!**


	29. Round 28

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Just a quick reminder that this story is based on the current soccer season, and I have caught up with the backlog of chapters, so I will most probably be updating once a week as per the frequency of the matches. I'd like to give a huge shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter, because it was such a hard one to write. So thanks so much to fanficfan1122, Bluebell140, Tammy, wildcats2016, pumpkinking5, chica13, waltersani52 and the guest reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

Troy's shoulders drooped as he dragged himself up the stairs of his apartment building. He had just finished his third day on the Burns Unit. It was really interesting, and he had been thrilled to assist in one of the surgeries, but his heart was not completely in it. He couldn't help but wish he was back in that apartment in London. It had been a difficult goodbye once they returned to Manchester, and despite seeing her again for dinner on Sunday, and talking to her on the phone for the last two days, it just wasn't the same as waking up and going to bed beside her every morning.

Troy thought to himself despondently, if I can't handle this, how will it be when I'm back in America without her? They had been avoiding the topic, and promising each other with regular phone calls and Skype, that had been before they had lived together. Maybe they should give each other some space to get used to the idea.

He finally got to his floor, and neared his apartment. A small heap in front of his front door wiped all these thoughts from his mind. He rushed towards it.

"Gabriella?" he asked incredulously.

The heap moved, and transformed itself into his beautiful girlfriend. She stood up, and shrugged off her heavy overcoat.

"Troy," she beamed up at him.

"How long have you been waiting?" He quickly opened his door, and let her in.

Gabriella blushed, "Not that long. Sorry I just dropped by, but I had to see you."

Troy grinned, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Let's just say that you weren't the only one that was a bit lonely this week."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled as they separated, "That's good to know."

They kissed again, and Troy guided Gabriella to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and gathered her tightly into his arms. This was what he had been missing for the last four days. How he wished he never had to let her go.

"Have you eaten?" he asked quietly breaking apart for a second.

She nodded absently and continued kissing him. She suddenly pulled back and looked at him apologetically.

"You must be starving. Weren't you in surgery all day today?"

Troy shrugged, but his growling stomach gave him away. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Maybe I'll just make myself a quick snack. Can I fix you something?"

He stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pursed his lips as he scanned the shelves.

"Just something to drink is fine," Gabriella called out. "Maybe some juice?"

Troy nodded, "I bought a new bottle of apple juice."

"You're an angel!" she beamed from her position on the couch.

Troy put a plastic box of pasta in the microwave, and then grabbed a pair of glasses from his cupboard. He poured apple juice into both and took one glass to Gabriella.

"An angel, huh?" He pouted at her, "I was hoping for something more manly. Like Adonis or Hercules."

Gabriella giggled, "Okay Adonis. Thanks for the apple juice."

Troy grinned and flexed his arms teasingly. Gabriella rolled her eyes at his antics but he grinned harder when he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and the second and third glances she gave his biceps. The microwave beeped, summoning him back to his dinner.

"See something you like?" he called over his shoulder with a cocky wink. Gabriella remained silent and when he had grabbed his pasta and a fork he turned around to notice her cheeks were even redder.

He decided to ease up on her and smiled, "Your Adonis can do so much more than juice."

She raised her eyebrow in question, and he simply smiled secretively. He reached into the fridge once more and pulled out a box and brought it with him back to the couch. He set the mystery box on the coffee table and began eating the pasta calmly. Gabriella looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh would you like some pasta?" he asked her innocently, holding up a fork to her lips.

"Troy!" she whined impatiently. She reached for the box but he was too fast.

"Nope, you have to wait," he wagged a finger in her face. He took an agonisingly slow forkful of pasta, chewing deliberately before swallowing. He laughed again at her put out expression. He sped up and gobbled the rest of his pasta.

"I didn't mean to rush you," Gabriella sighed. "But you know how I hate being kept in the dark!"

Troy brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "Sorry, I just like pushing your buttons. But it's worth the wait, I promise."

He picked up the box and opened it in front of her. Her eyes lit up and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"You're too good to me," she grinned. She reached inside the box, but again he pulled it out of her reach. Instead he pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to her. She moaned in delight, and Troy shut his eyes feeling his own desire increase, although his was not for the delicious dessert in his hands. Gabriella took the opportunity to pick out a strawberry and fed it to him. They took it in turns to sensually feed each other, sharing kisses in between, until eventually there was only one left.

"You have it Troy, I'm full anyway." Gabriella held it up to his lips.

"You can never be too full for chocolate covered strawberries," Troy teased.

"Hmm…" Gabriella looked at it longingly but then shook her head.

"Come on. This might very well be the best strawberry in the whole world, and you wouldn't know because you're not gonna eat it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his theatrics, "Then you'll miss out on the best strawberry in the world."

Troy held her hand and brought it closer to his own mouth, "I might have the solution."

He took a large bite of the strawberry and savoured the taste before kissing her. As he deepened the kiss, he pushed the strawberry into her open mouth with his tongue. He felt her smile against his lips. When they broke apart, Gabriella swallowed with a smile.

"You were right. That was the best strawberry I've ever had."

Troy smirked, "Too bad that was the last one."

Gabriella looked at her watch, and her eyebrows shot up, "Actually it's a good thing. It's past midnight and I have to be up in five hours."

"Me too," Troy sighed. "I'm really not a huge fan of surgical rotations."

They got up and walked over to the door.

"And here we are again. Another three days without seeing each other," Troy frowned.

Gabriella brushed his bangs out of his eyes, saying softly, "We'll get through it."

Troy nodded kissing her again. He watched her leave, and shut the door once she had walked down the stairs. He leaned against the back of the door and let out a breath. Somehow they needed to make this work, and with just over two months to go it was time they started to talk about it seriously.

* * *

"This is such an annoying match," Gabriella complained. "There are too many subplots. The fact that it's Norwich, a team we've lost to this season, and it's a home match makes it a must win game. But then the fact that we're so many points clear, and we have this Real Madrid game so close, it's so tempting to take it easy and rest players."

"Not the United way," Gary shook his head, waving his phone at them. "It's a strong line up today. Only Rafael is being rested. Even Van Persie is starting."

Troy grimaced, "Even though he had that injury last week? It's definitely risky."

"It better pay off," Gabriella said darkly.

They watched the first half anxiously, wincing at every tackle, praying that none of their players would get injured. As the minutes ticked by without a goal, it really looked like the gamble of playing a strong team was not paying off. Then, just before the referee ended the half, a period of sustained pressure led to a goal for Manchester United.

"Finally," Gary grinned. His face morphed into a hard expression. "We've got the goal, now take Rooney and Van Persie off before somebody gets hurt."

"Too late," Gabriella cried, pointing onto the pitch.

"Oh no," Troy groaned. "This was stupid. What a stupid risk to take. I hope he's not seriously hurt."

Gary shook his head in irritation, "They've been so flat as well. They can't hope to beat Real Madrid like this anyway. The same Real Madrid that are in the process of beating Barcelona right now."

Troy rubbed his eyes in frustration. "So much for hoping they tire out before they face us on Tuesday."

The feeling that nothing was going as planned continued into the second half as Van Persie continued to play despite his injury and more wild tackles flew in threatening further injuries. The goals, however, were not as forthcoming. With only one goal, there was no margin for error, and the crowd bayed for a second goal. It took them till the last ten minutes of the match, but finally Man United sprung into life and scored a quick three goals to add gloss to an otherwise unspectacular performance.

"That was close," Gabriella gave a half smile in relief when the match ended. She and Troy walked down to her car.

"I think we just have to forget about it, and look forward to the Madrid game."

Gabriella nodded as they got into the car, "Yeah you're right. Anyway, time to change sports, huh?"

Troy grinned, leaning back in his seat, "Absolutely ready. I'm just sorry it took this long to catch up with your cousins."

She gave him a grateful smile before returning her eyes to the road.

"You didn't have to do this you know. I could have told them how busy you've been."

"Hey, I want to! I promised them."

Gabriella pulled into a parking spot at the park. She turned to face him.

"You really are amazing. I love you."

She slung her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. Just as they were about to deepen it, they were interrupted by a knocking at the window.

"Are we here to play or watch you guys make out all day?" Jake groaned.

Troy chuckled as Gabriella's face darkened.

"I can just drive away," she ground out.

Troy laughed again, kissed her on the cheek and opened his door.

"Hey guys. Ready to play some ball?" He shook hands with Tom and Jake and knelt down to catch Rachel as she ran towards him and hugged his neck tightly.

"Troy!" she squealed.

"Hi Rach! Are you going to be on Gabi's team? Girls versus boys?" Troy gave her a cheerful smile.

"Can't I be on your team?" she asked him, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay sure why not?" Troy grinned, looking up at the other three. "And who else do you want to be on our team?"

"Gabi!" She rushed over and hugged her older cousin tightly around the waist.

"Okay, Gabi, Rachel and I against you two. Think you guys can handle it?" he challenged.

Jake shot Troy a cocky smirk and replied, "We are going to wipe the floor with you guys. It really is unfair on you to have both of them, but hey oh well."

"Hey!" Gabriella and Rachel protested together.

"Don't worry girls," Troy reassured them, shrugging off his jacket and grabbing his ball from the trunk. "We'll show them. Pride comes before a fall boys."

It wasn't a fair match up. Two competitive young basketballers against Troy, Gabriella, who could barely manage dribbling, and ten year old Rachel was never going to be a fair fight.

As they all sat panting on the court after the match, Troy grinned widely, "Good game guys."

Jake scowled, "I cannot believe what just happened."

"We won!" Rachel said in a matter of fact tone.

Gabriella giggled, "You guys came close. You know, 21 to 3. It wasn't that bad."

Tom shook his head, and turned to Troy with respect, "You are amazing. I don't know how you did that but it was great. They've barely even seen a basketball before and you still got them involved and absolutely smashed us."

"I've got young cousins. We're always playing ball. I guess I've become good at including them and playing around them," Troy shrugged. "Everyone has strengths. Even the little kids can play if you use them well. Rachel here was spectacular, right?"

Rachel looked up excitedly at him, "Really?"

He nodded earnestly, "Of course. We couldn't have done it without you. What do you say Gabi?"

"Absolutely. I think you were way better than Jake," Gabriella smirked at Jake.

"Yeah right," Jake rolled his eyes.

"But I won Jake, and you lost," Rachel said innocently. Troy laughed, but then decided to let Jake off easily.

"Hey Jake, how about a rematch. Just one on one this time?"

Jake relaxed into a smile of his own, "Sure."

Tom, Gabriella and Rachel watched from the sidelines as Jake and Troy went all out in trying to beat each other. Without the others to slow them down, both reached higher levels than in the previous match. Troy hadn't played basketball properly with anyone else since before his break up with Melissa and he was more than rusty. Jake on the other hand was in peak physical condition, but wasn't as skilled at basketball as Troy had been in his prime. It made for an intense competitive battle between the two. Eventually Troy prevailed once more, but along the way he gave Jake some pointers on how to improve the technical aspects of his game.

"Thanks Troy, that was really awesome," Jake wheezed out as he leaned against the post.

Troy himself was struggling to catch his breath, "Let me know when you want to play again. I'm up for it any time."

Jake nodded appreciatively, "I'll definitely take you up on that."

"Cool. Now who's interested in some dinner?" Troy asked looking at Rachel. She sat up straight from her position on Gabriella's lap, and waved her hand in the air.

"Me! Me!" she cried out, making the older kids laugh.

Troy held his hand out to her, and helped her up. They all began walking back to the cars and discussing where to eat. They decided on a fast food restaurant nearby where they had a quick dinner before Jake took Rachel back home in time for their curfew. Tom stayed out a bit longer, chatting about the latest football news, before he too left leaving Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks again for today, Troy," Gabriella said leaning against him in their booth.

"No problem Gabi. I really like your cousins. It was a fun day," Troy replied, kissing her hair.

"It's why I can't leave," she said softly.

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"I know it seems I have no ties, since my father's dead, but my cousins are like my brothers and sister. I can't just pack up and move to Boston."

Troy looked at her in surprise. He lifted her chin and looked directly into her chocolate eyes.

"I would never ask that of you," he said seriously. "I know how important your family is to you, and even your job. I know how hard it is to leave family, even for a short period of time, and I would never ask you to do something that I wasn't willing to do myself."

Gabriella bit her lip, "But Troy, I think this last week has proven that we won't be able to take the long distance. It's been hard enough to not see each other every day. How are we going to deal with this? I love you. I don't know if I can let you go."

He tightened his hold around her waist, "I can't let you go either. I don't know what to do either. It seems impossible right now but we have to believe that there is a way. Something will present itself."

"How can you be so optimistic?" A small tear gathered on Gabriella's eyelashes.

"Oh Gabi, don't cry." He wiped the tear away and pecked her on the lips. "I love you. We have to believe that's enough."

She jerked away from him, looking at him accusingly, "You loved Melissa didn't you? And I do believe she loved you too. After ten years that still wasn't enough."

Troy reeled as if he had been slapped.

Gabriella clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my God, Troy, I didn't mean to bring that up. It just slipped out. I'm just worried about us."

Troy shook his head stiffly, "I understand. But I think it's better if we stop talking about this right now. Maybe it's better if we talk about this when we're both in a cooler frame of mind."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but then slumped in defeat. "Okay."

Troy paid for dinner, and led her back to the car. Once she got into the driver's seat, he turned to walk away.

"Wait Troy. Where are you going?" she called from the open window.

"I'll catch the bus home."

"Troy, come on, let me drive you," Gabriella pleaded.

"Look Gabriella, I just need some time to think, alone."

"Please Troy, don't be like that. Don't walk away from this."

He heard her voice tremble and his heart ached. He turned back to her and leaned down through the car window and gave her a desperate kiss.

When he pulled away, he cupped her cheek and whispered, "I'm not giving up on us. I just need some time. I'll call you later. I'm sorry."

With that he turned and walked away, doing his best to ignore the sniffling he heard behind him.

* * *

**A shortish chapter I know, but we're on the way to some big decisions for Troy and Gabriella. Let me know what you guys think! The next chapter will be up within the next week :)**


	30. Round 29

**A/N: I love hearing your theories about how they will work out their problems. I'm liking quite a few of the suggestions and some are quite close to my plan! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks to arrianne, dyeitrouge, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140, Fanficfan1122, chica13 and the guest reviewer for sharing your comments on the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you told her not to worry because love will conquer all," Aaron's voice dripped with incredulity.

"It wasn't like that," Troy snapped.

"What was it like then?" Aaron challenged.

"I just said that it would work itself out," Troy said in irritation. Then he sighed, "Okay fine, it was idealistic. She still had no right to bring Melissa up. She did it just to hurt me, and I didn't expect that from her at all. Maybe I was wrong about her."

"Troy, don't be an ass." Aaron shook his head in disgust, "You know as well as I do why she said it."

"Don't call me an ass. And you don't know anything, you weren't there."

"I call it as I see it. This is your MO Troy. You're like two different people. You're either this intense romantic, the eternal optimist who wants to believe it'll all work out, and when things don't work out you completely shut down and push everyone you care about away from you. You're upset about the possibility of leaving her so you lashed out at her the first chance you got. And now you're trying to make her out to be cruel and vindictive so it's less painful for you if you do get separated."

"But she…"

"Look I wasn't there, but I think we both know what happened. She doesn't want to lose you either. She's worried about what will happen when you come home and her insecurities just came out. You can't blame her. Especially when you were going on about fate and love and crap," Aaron waved his hands in frustration.

Troy was about to yell back, but his anger dissipated as he realised the truth in his friend's words. Of course Gabriella's rational mind would not accept the blind hope he was trying to give her. He dropped his face into his hands and rubbed it furiously.

"I just walked away, man. I told her I needed some time and just left her. We haven't spoken in over a week."

"Look you didn't screw up completely. You told her you just wanted to think and that you weren't giving up. It wasn't a break up, and if you explain it to her I'm sure she'll get it. But since so much time has passed, an apology for being a royal jerk is probably not going to cut it this time. Before you see her you need to get your shit together and come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Troy asked skeptically.

"Dude, I can't believe I'm the one reminding you of this, but it's already March. You need to put in your intern applications and work out where you're going to be working come August. You need to decide how you and Gabriella are going to handle the long distance. Are you going to be just friends, or are you going to actively try to keep seeing each other. Will you be casual about it and stay free to see other people, or is it a serious committed relationship? Obviously these are decisions you need to make together, but you need to have some idea of what you want before you go see her. Otherwise you'll default back to your vague 'we'll find a way' and you'll be in the same situation you're in now."

Troy slammed a fist on the table and cursed. Aaron was right. These were things he should have been thinking about before now. He had focused so much on the here and now that he had completely disregarded planning for the future in any way. It was completely out of character for him to leave things this late.

"Well luckily I have started applying for internships, so I'm not completely done for. I still want to look into more options though. You're right. Of course you're right. It's just such a tough road that I'd like to stay off it for as long as possible."

"Understandable, but I think the time has come to get on with it. If you keep hiding you're going to lose the few options you have left. Look I'll send you over a list of hospitals that I've applied to that I think you'll be interested in, and the information I've got from their open days. I know this is even tougher since you're not physically here so I'll get everything I can for you. Do the research, make a list and then go to Gabriella with some ideas. Show her that you're just as serious about this working as she is. Don't let her think that she's merely a vacation rebound you're using to get over Melissa."

"I'm not!" Troy protested.

"I know," Aaron placated. "But you have to look at it from her side."

"Yeah I guess," Troy grudgingly agreed. "Okay I get it. I need to stop being an ass."

"Finally!" Aaron grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to gloat, or are you going to help me come up with how to get her to forgive me? Future plans or not, I need to make it up to her first."

"Hey, no reason I can't do both," Aaron winked. "Operation Win Gabriella Back 'Cause Troy is a Complete Idiot is underway!"

* * *

Troy stifled a yawn as he clicked 'submit' for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It was two days since his conversation with Aaron, who had dutifully sent him emails full of attachments regarding internship programs. Since then Troy had been madly typing up cover letters and sending them off to all the programs that interested him. He was once again thankful that he had at least thought ahead to apply early for the top hospitals, as their deadlines had already passed.

He opened the next attachment, the penultimate flyer that Aaron sent. He blinked in confusion as he scanned its contents. He almost picked up the phone to call Aaron to ask for an explanation, but refrained noting the time in Boston. Instead, he opened the final attachment and stared open-mouthed once more. He scratched his head, and then shrugged to himself, relenting. It wouldn't hurt to apply everywhere just in case. He clicked on the requisite links and began filling out the form and adjusting his cover letter appropriately.

After he submitted both of the last applications, he quickly made a list of all the hospitals he had applied to, and attempted to order his preferences. It took him longer than he expected. Every list he came up with seemed wrong to him. Proximity to home, quality of the program, available rotations, reputation of the hospital, these were all things that he took into consideration. However, which of those he put greater precedence on kept varying. Grunting in frustration, he closed his eyes and envisioned himself working as an intern. What was it that he was truly looking for? What did he really want for himself? It was these questions that he tried to answer as he made his final list. It was still by no means the perfect order, and it was one he hadn't expected, but it was one that he felt generally comfortable with.

Okay, he steeled himself, now it's time to bite the bullet. He had already decided with Aaron's help that he needed to flat out apologise to Gabriella without the use of any grand plans. He needed to be honest and didn't want to trivialise their issues by wowing her with a flashy romantic gesture. Instead he would work on gaining her forgiveness first, and then attempt to make it up to her with some grand gesture. Of course, for him to apologise, he had to get her to talk to him first. He dialled her number for the first time in a week, and hoped she would give him a chance. She didn't pick up on the first two rings but Troy was persistent. On the third try, he finally got her on the line.

"Hi," she said coldly.

"Gabriella," he breathed in relief. "I thought you wouldn't pick up."

"I shouldn't have."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry," Troy rushed before she could hang up. "Please just hear me out."

"Troy, you walked away from me and it's been over a week since I've heard anything from you."

"I know, and like I said, I'm so sorry. It was a huge mistake and I acted like a massive jerk. I was scared of losing you, and I just ended up pushing you away myself. Believe me, I acted only out of my love for you. It was misguided, obviously, but I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I was only trying to protect myself."

There was a silence as Gabriella hesitated, "Okay. I'll listen."

"I have so much to talk to you about. I'd rather do it face to face, if that's okay with you." Troy crossed his fingers.

Another pause before, "Alright."

"Alright?" Troy asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'll meet you. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes! Yes, definitely," Troy said quickly. "Thanks, Gabi. Thank you!"

"Okay, I'll meet you at your apartment then. Around 7:30," she said sternly, although he could detect the hint of a smile in her voice.

Troy exhaled deeply as they ended the call. He had passed the first hurdle and got her to give him a chance. Tomorrow he would have to make the most of it.

* * *

There were few times in Troy's life that he had been more nervous than he was the next day. He had been distracted all day at the hospital and had rushed home as soon as the clock struck 5. Once home, he had rushed around his apartment tidying up, and preparing dinner. It reminded him of the first time she had come over. He had been anxious then, but nothing compared to this.

He checked the time once more, fidgeting with his watch as he did so. It was 7:30, and he was as ready as he would ever be. He had prepared what he wanted to say to Gabriella. There were still elements of his plan that were uncertain, but at least he had an idea of what he wanted. Hopefully she would give him a chance.

A knock sounded at the door and Troy almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to answer it. He scrambled his way to the door and opened it, revealing a nervous Gabriella.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey Gabi," Troy smiled at her. "Thanks for coming."

He let her in, and she walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"I made dinner. Can I get you a plate?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella shook her head, "I think we should just get right to it."

Troy exhaled and sat beside her tentatively, "Okay, you're right. First of all, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Regardless of how I felt, I should have talked it out instead of just walking away."

Gabriella gave him a half-smile, "Yeah you should have. But I'm not really the one to judge. I tried to walk away when things got too serious for me, and you brought me back. I know how you felt, and I can't really blame you for it. Also, I'm sorry for bringing Melissa up. I had no right. I just wanted to say that I never meant to hurt you like that. It was completely unintentional and it just slipped out."

Troy squeezed her hand. "I know. That's why I feel so bad for shutting you out."

"We have to talk about this though. I know you want to live in the moment, but that's not the kind of person I am. I'm sorry, I just don't want to have this looming over our heads with no idea of what we're doing." Gabriella looked away, and Troy could see the tears filling her eyes.

"I know," he said softly. He cupped her cheek gently, and moved her face back so they locked eyes. "That's what today is. I want to lay everything out. No holding back. Completely honest communication."

Gabriella looked at him warily, doubt shadowing her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a stack of paper.

"I've finally finished applying to all the hospitals for internship. I won't find out where I've been accepted for at least a couple of weeks, but at least I have an idea of where I want to go now. I also have a rough estimate of what my finances will be like, and the amount of leave I would be allocated and I've been budgeting. I can probably make it out here twice during the working year, for about a week each time, and a longer three week period. That's for the upcoming twelve month period, and once I become a resident, that would probably increase. Additionally, a lot of the hospitals I'm applying to allow their advanced trainees to gain experience internationally, including in the UK, and still count as credits towards their fellowship programs. Those will obviously rank higher on my list of preferences."

Gabriella looked at him in awe, "You've really given this a lot of thought."

Troy nodded, "Yes I have. This is important to me, Gabi. You're important to me. I know we still haven't got a long term solution, and eventually we will need one. But I definitely think we can make it work."

He hesitated and his grip tightened on the sheaf of papers, but he held his tongue. Hope springs eternal misery, and there was no point depending on something with such an outside chance of working out.

"Troy, I wasn't looking for a detailed plan for the next fifty years of our lives. All I wanted was for you to show some interest in the next few months even. I know this is hard for the both of us, and it's not that I don't believe in your feelings for me, but you're the one that's leaving for your life back in America. Yes, I will lose you and your company, but nothing else changes for me. You're the one that can go home and forget all about the girl you met on your trip. When you kept putting off the discussion about our future, I was worried that maybe I'd end up just being a footnote in the story about your year abroad."

So Aaron was absolutely right, Troy thought ruefully.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," he shook his head apologetically. "You'd never be just another girl I met. You know my past, and hopefully you can see what a big step I took just getting into this relationship. This is a big deal to me. That's why I don't want to jeopardise it. I know sometimes I'm a bit idealistic, and you were right in pointing out that it hasn't always worked out for me in the past, but I believe in us, and I trust you. I know that we will both try hard for this to work out, and I also have the faith that if it isn't working out, we each have enough respect for the other to talk about it early so we don't get to the same stage as Melissa and I."

Gabriella nodded vigorously, "Yes, I can promise that. We won't let it get to that stage of resentment and pain."

"Well that's the extent of my plan at the moment. I guess we just have to wait on acceptances to see where to from here. So, what do you think? Forgive me?" Troy looked at her in anticipation.

She broke out into a grin, "Of course. I love you, Troy. I'll be able to take a bit of time off here and there as well so we can schedule it well enough to meet every couple of months, even for a short time. Actually I looked into the proposed case load, and I think I can manage to get a week off in early August. This will work Troy, I just wanted to make sure you were committing as much as I was."

Troy pulled her into his lap and kissed her. He wanted to show how much he loved her and the kiss contained the desperation he felt to keep them together. She reciprocated in kind, winding her arms around his neck and pulling their bodies closer. Their first real fight had been resolved and now they were making up by making out. Troy smiled against Gabriella's mouth at the clichéd notion.

An annoying ringing sound pierced through their romantic bubble. Gabriella stilled, but Troy urged her to ignore it by trailing kisses along her jawline. In the back of his mind it registered that it was the sound of someone calling him on Skype and he cursed the fact he had left his laptop open. To his dismay, the caller was persistent and they quickly lost the ability to tune out the incessant sound.

"I'm sorry," he panted to Gabriella. "I'll deal with it quickly."

He accepted the call without checking the ID, ready to tell whoever it was to call back later.

"Finally dude! I thought you'd never pick up!" Aaron complained.

Troy groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead, "Then why didn't you stop calling?"

Gabriella giggled quietly beside him.

"Look Aaron, it's not really a good time…" Troy trailed off.

"Why? I just wanted to hear how it went with Gabriella. That was tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it has been going fine," Troy said quickly. "But…"

"Oh!" Aaron finally caught a glimpse of Gabriella who was awkwardly fixing her hair and straightening her clothes. He gave them a roguish wink, "It looks like it's been going better than fine."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Shut up, dude. I'll talk to you later."

"Aw come on, let me meet her!" Aaron grumbled.

Troy glanced at Gabriella's still somewhat dishevelled appearance, and shook his head, "Maybe another time."

Gabriella laid her hand on his arm, "It's okay, Troy."

She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, and shifted the laptop so she was fully in view.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. You must be…"

"Aaron," he introduced himself warmly. "Nice to finally meet you, Gabriella. I've heard a lot about you. All good of course."

Gabriella blushed, "Nice to meet you too. From what I've heard, Troy's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Don't give him a big head," Troy joked.

Despite her initial discomfort at their compromising situation, Gabriella really enjoyed talking to Aaron. He was easy-going and funny and Gabriella loved the banter between him and Troy, showing their true care for each other. The three spoke for a good hour as Aaron and Gabriella got to know each other, until Gabriella finally had to leave.

"Thanks Gabriella," Troy hugged her once they had said goodbye to Aaron. "I'm sorry it just sprung up on you."

"Hey I'm glad. It was nice to finally meet him." Gabriella looked at him seriously, "I know how important it is for us to get along."

Troy shook his head, "I'm more interested in how you and I get along. Are we okay?"

She gripped his cheeks tightly and brought his face down to her own. She pressed her lips to his firmly and deepened the kiss.

"We're more than okay," she panted as she pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow at the match."

He nodded mutely as he watched her leave his apartment. That night he went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Okay we have to win this match," Gabriella clasped her hands together tightly.

Gary nodded from beside Troy, "We've got to take advantage of City's slip."

"Fifteen points clear would be unassailable," Troy beamed.

"No!" Gabriella and Gary cried.

Troy arched an eyebrow at them.

"Come on, Troy," Gabriella shrugged. "You know what happened last year."

"Okay, okay," Troy held his hands up. "I won't jinx it. They have to win today first anyway."

The first half rolled along smoothly with a few chances and then a goal for Manchester United. The second half was a bit tenser with Reading having a greater share of the possession but still very few shots on goals. The end of the match brought relief to the crowd and an overwhelming joy. Despite their cautious attitude, Troy, Gabriella, Gary and the other Man United fans had a great sense that they could hold on this time and win title number 20.

"Just nine games to go," Gabriella bit her lip to hold in her growing smile. Troy felt the excitement build within himself too.

"Nine games," he repeated. "But that's not the end. There's next season, and the season after that, and we'll keep following them."

Gabriella's gaze sharpened, "It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we make some time for them."

Troy gathered her into his arms, "That's right. We'll always have more than nine games."

* * *

**A/N: Still not a perfect solution but at least they have opened the lines of communication... Things may be looking up for our couple! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up before Monday- the day of the big derby match!**


	31. Round 30

**A/N: Here we go, the next chapter as promised! Thanks to Gwynxxxx, Bluebell140, wildcats2016, Fanficfan1122 and pumpkinking5 who took time to review the last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

"Man if I have to tell another person why I want to work in their hospital, I'm going to blow," Chad groaned. He swung his legs up on the couch and let his head flop over the armrest.

"Do you even want a job?" Taylor asked scathingly.

"Come on, Taylor. Even I'm exhausted," complained Kelsi. "It's the same questions over and over again, and it's just so stressful! I don't know how you got through this last year babe?"

Jason smirked evilly, "Yeah it was horrible, but I'm loving watching you guys deal with it now."

Kelsi scowled, swatting his arm. They were all lounging around Chad and Taylor's apartment after another gruelling day at the hospital. For the medical students, they not only had to balance the demands of their rotations, but also the interview process for internship. Chad, Taylor and Kelsi were often driving around to the nearby towns in the middle of the day to interview for those hospitals, and the extended travel and long hours were draining the lives out of them.

"At least you're not webcam-ing your interviews at all times of the night," yawning Troy. "Tonight will be my first full night's sleep all week. This time difference thing is killing me, and of course the hospital boards aren't interested in planning around my being in a different time zone."

"Well you could easily solve that problem," Chad pointed out. "Don't apply there. Work here next year."

"Chad," Taylor rolled her eyes as she saw Troy shift uncomfortably. "Don't be an idiot. It's not just about when the interviews are! His whole life is in Boston! Don't listen to him Troy."

Troy gave her a half-smile for her support.

"I'll miss you man," Chad shrugged. "I can't believe it's almost the end of your stay here. It's just flown by and yeah, I'll really miss you."

The others murmured their agreement.

"How's Gabriella taking it?" Kelsi asked softly. Suddenly Troy had four pairs of eyes burning into him.

"We've talked about it." Troy scratched the back of his neck, waiting for a change in subject.

"And?" Kelsi pressed.

No such luck, he thought to himself before sighing, "We're going to try and make it work. I know, I know, long distance relationships never work. But I've been organising my finances, and it's definitely feasible for me to come out here a few times a year, and she thinks she'll be able to go over to the States a bit too. It'll break up the time apart, and should work in the short term, at least."

"Yeah but that's hardly a long term solution," Taylor voiced, always the voice of reality.

"I know," Troy bristled. "But it'll do for now. We'll re-evaluate after a year or so and think about how easy it is for one of us to move."

"But Troy," Chad started.

"Yeah I know," stressed Troy. "I know what you're going to say. But right now it's hard for either of us to make the move. I graduate there, and I have all my family there to think about. It's been hard enough this year, to be away from them. And I can't ask her to move. She's got family and friends here too, and she already has a job here. If she moved she would have to sit the Bar exams in order to practise. It's big move for whoever takes the plunge."

Jason nodded, "Come on guys, they've been together for what? A few months? Half a year? Troy's right. This is a big decision. They're both so early into their careers that this is basically a life changing professional choice. I think they could do with some more time before they make it."

"I see your point." Kelsi tilted her head looking up at her boyfriend, "But I think you're underestimating their relationship. It may only be a few months old but they're both a lot more mature than others their age."

"Hey, sitting right here!" Troy waved at her.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "You've both been through a lot. I don't think either of you are taking this as a fling, and I think that sort of responsibility and commitment could get you two through whatever trial period you're thinking about. I just don't think you should drag it on for too long, because as mature as the two of you are, I can see you guys sabotaging yourselves the longer it goes on."

"What do you mean?" Troy narrowed his eyes.

"I agree," Chad said. "Your past histories are testament enough. Even this relationship hasn't been as smooth as it could have been so far. You're both awesome people who deserve the best. We can all see that apart from the two of you. The distance may not dampen your feelings for each other, but it can easily breed doubt about the ability for you to make it work. I can easily see you two idiots thinking that the long distance is holding the other person back from being happy, or some such nonsense."

Troy wanted to refute Chad's statement but he knew that Chad and Kelsi were absolutely correct in their assessments. They had been deliberately vague about his previous relationship, respecting the fact that Jason and Taylor were still in the dark, but both had alluded to the misery he had resigned himself to after the break up.

"Look I get what you're saying. I don't disagree that it's a possibility that we may overreact or get torn apart by the distance, but that's we've decided for now."

His tone was firm, and the subject was dropped from the conversation. Instead the group began talking about their various interview experiences, and the odd questions that some hospitals had asked. Troy joined in recounting his own interviews with the American hospitals, but his heart wasn't in it. With the interview process, and Aaron's increasing anxieties about his wedding, Troy had packaged his worries about his relationship into a tiny box and tucked it away in the corner of his mind. Gabriella had been around a lot, helping him prepare for both the meetings with the hospital as well as giving him a feminine perspective on wedding plans, and they had both been content with enjoying their relationship as is until they found out more about Troy's future location of employment. This discussion with his friends, while well-intentioned, had just ripped the lid off the box and released the jumble of information to crowd his brain once more.

* * *

When he and Kelsi left for their own building later that night he was keenly aware of the silence between them.

"Okay, spit it out," he sighed.

She adjusted her glasses and looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Kelsi, we haven't been this quiet when walking home since the first time we met. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she squeaked. She turned her face away from him. Irritated by her sudden secrecy, he put his hand on her shoulder halting her movement. He spun her around, and was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"Kels, what's wrong? You can ask me anything. I promise I won't be mad."

Kelsi bit her lip and gazed over his shoulder. She inhaled deeply to compose herself.

"Troy, what you and Gabriella decide is between you guys, I get that. But, I just want you to remember that you have friends here too. I know we probably don't hold a candle to your long time friends in America, but we are here for you. Sure it's only been a short time but you're definitely part of the group."

A bubble of warmth spread through Troy. He instinctively gathered his petite friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Kelsi, you guys have become so much more than just friends. Regardless of what ends up happening with Gabriella, you'll always be my friends, and there's no question that when I come back I'm not going to spend time with just her."

"It'll be so weird when it's Serena across the hall again," she admitted as they resumed their walk home. "We weren't even as close as you and I are now. I definitely haven't spent that much time in the apartment before you moved in."

"Really? I thought you guys were close friends!"

"Nope, more like friendly neighbours." Kelsi giggled at his confusion. "You're wondering why I was so nice to you, and why I made such an effort to pull you into the group."

It was a statement, not a question, and Troy could only nod mutely.

"Serena asked me to keep an eye on you. She didn't tell me why but I could see it was out of more concern than just general cousinly compassion. I was intrigued when I met you. I saw that you really needed some friends. You were so avoidant of any social situation but you were also desperate for it. Then once we got to know you, we liked you."

They reached their apartments, and Troy hugged Kelsi once more.

"Regardless of your reasons, thanks. I really owe you big."

"I'm glad it worked out this way," she shrugged simply. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Your place right?"

"Yeah, baby Ethan is sick so Sharpay and Zeke don't want to expose him to us. It'll just be the five of us and Gabi."

"I'll miss hanging out with Zeke once you go. It'll be a bit weird without you. Sharpay, not so much," she winked.

Troy laughed as they opened their doors and said their goodbyes to each other. Thinking about her words, he realised that he too had made an impact on the group. They were far from best friends, but Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella had slotted into their group. The initial tension between Chad and Sharpay had smoothed into friendly banter, and mild-mannered Zeke was the perfect foil for the stubbornness of Chad, Jason and Taylor. The gang were also now regulars at his café. In just seven months, he had managed to change the dynamics of both little groups.

He really was telling Kelsi the truth, he thought to himself. It won't just be Gabriella that he will miss when he goes home, that's for sure.

* * *

"Hello," Troy said silkily as he and Gabriella finally surfaced for air.

"Hi," she panted, her forehead leaning against his. He guided her inside, and they both took residence on the couch.

"You're early," Troy quirked his eyebrow.

Gabriella's chocolate eyes peered up at him through her thick lashes. She moved to sit on his lap, straddling him with her knees, and beckoned him closer with a solitary finger. He happily obliged craning his neck closer.

"We have half an hour till the others get here," she said seductively. "I think I'm right on time."

He had no chance to respond before her lips were devouring his once more. There was nothing delicate about it. It was combustible, mind-blowing, fireworks sparking passion. Her hands were everywhere, and his whole body was on fire. He had no idea what his own hands were doing, and he really couldn't care less. Moans and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the apartment with neither of them interested in conversation at present. They knew they only had a short time, and they planned to make the most of it. Later they would reflect how this was an example of what the next year would be like; stolen moments here and there whenever they had the chance to be together. It wouldn't be about how much time they had together, but rather the quality of their time.

They really could have remained like that for hours without losing interest, but the second Troy felt his control slipping away he gently pushed her away. They both groaned involuntarily at their loss of contact, and Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry, I kinda attacked you." She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Troy kissed her deeply once more, "Never ever apologise for doing something like that."

She gave him a cheeky grin, "Round two then?"

"Oh you're killing me Gabi," Troy buried his face into her hair. "I'd love to, but one, I think I need to um… calm down right now, and two, we're expecting guests in about five minutes."

Gabriella jumped off him and rushed to the mirror near the door.

"I really should keep a hair brush here," she mused, as she tried to find the partition in her hair once more. Troy walked up behind her, and held her waist, allowing his thumbs to rub circles into her back.

"Oh screw it," she rolled her eyes at him through the mirror. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie, electing to gather her hair into a simple ponytail instead. At the baring of skin, Troy began trailing kisses down the back of her neck.

"So much for stopping," she teased, before gasping when he hit a sensitive spot.

He pulled away grinning unabashed, which suddenly turned into a knowing smirk.

"I think you should wear your hair down after all," he said in amusement.

"Why?"

He adjusted her position in front of the mirror slightly, and angled her face back towards it. He pointed at her neck, but he needn't have done so as the huge red mark had caught her eye immediately.

"Troy," she grumbled. "I thought we said we weren't going to leave them in a visible spot!"

"Hey, you weren't complaining when I left it there," he said cockily. "Besides, it is in a very non-visible spot. It's quite far back, and would be perfectly covered by your hair."

She pouted at her appearance mulling over whether it was more embarrassing to broadcast such a large hickey or whether she should leave her hair down, the messiness signalling what they had been doing for the last half hour.

Troy leaned over her and rummaged in a drawer.

"This is the best I have," he apologised, pulling out a new comb. "Can you make do with that?"

"It's better than nothing. Thanks," she smiled, pulling the hair tie back out, and beginning to comb the chestnut strands. "Good thing I straightened it, otherwise it would have been impossible."

"Right on time," Troy winked as he heard knocking at the door. "Act natural."

"Har har," Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey lovebirds," Chad said as he walked past Troy, who had opened the door for the group. He wagged his eyebrows at Gabriella suggestively, "Got here early huh Gabs? What have you two been up to?"

"Real mature Chad," she rolled her eyes, but she smoothed the hair down around her neck anyway. Troy caught the subtle movement and smirked at her.

"Troy, you didn't have to make all this food for us!" Taylor exclaimed as she saw the spread he had laid out on the table.

"Just some snacks for the game," he shrugged. "Nothing to rival Zeke's of course."

"Are you kidding? It's great!" Jason exclaimed, his mouth already half stuffed with a sausage roll.

"We better serve ourselves before Jason scarfs it all down," Kelsi teased.

Minutes later they were settled in front of Troy's television with plates heaped with food.

"I can't believe the difference a year makes," Chad said giddy with excitement. "Last year we went to Sunderland clutching at straws with our last chance to win the title, and now this year we go there fifteen points clear at the top!"

"Yeah, it's been a weird season," Jason said thoughtfully. "We had all those crazy games at the start of the season where we had 3-2 and 4-3 scorelines, and now we've been dealing in less exciting wins."

"I guess the point is that we're still winning, regardless of the scoreline," Gabriella interjected. "Those matches that we dropped points in last season really cost us. Blackburn at home, Wigan away, Everton, and the two derbies were all unnecessary, damaging results. We've cut a lot of that out this season."

The group cheered on their team as the game rolled on, and similar to Jason's thoughts, the result was not flamboyant, but a workmanlike 1-0 victory.

"Well, that'll do it," Taylor said, standing up at the final whistle. "Eighteen points clear until City play their match."

Chad got up too. "We'd love to stay, but Taylor thinks it's a great time to refurnish our apartment."

"Not refurnish," she glared. "Just get rid of some of the old stuff that's falling apart, like that awful couch."

"Oh thank god. I feel like I get fleas every time I sit on it," Kelsi joked.

"Hey! That was the first piece of furniture I bought when I moved out," Chad protested.

"Six years ago, and you found it at a garage sale back then!" Taylor threw her hands up in the air. "Come on Chad. I think we can afford a better sofa now."

"But it's got sentimental value," he whined.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, as Taylor grabbed his arm and ushered him out the door.

"Bye guys," she waved. Chad's complaining could still be heard as they retreated down the corridor.

"We're going too," Jason announced. He pulled Kelsi up, and tucked her into his side.

"It's a rare full day off for Jase," Kelsi explained with a grin.

"Oh, say no more," Troy grinned back.

"You don't have to go just yet right Gabi?" Troy asked once he had bid Jason and Kelsi goodbye.

She shook her head, "Nope. Why, want to pick up where we left off?"

Troy's eyes darkened as he stepped forward, "I'd love to."

He leaned in really close, but just as their lips were about to meet, he pulled back and kissed her on the nose.

"Maybe later, but I have to show you something first," he explained.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose in distaste but followed him back to the couch. He pulled an envelope from a drawer and passed it to her.

"I'll completely understand if you say no, and this wasn't my idea, I promise. However, I do want to ask you on the off chance that you say yes." He had thought about how to ask her for a while now, and the jumbled mess that had just spurted out of his lips was not what he had planned.

She took the envelope from him, with her eyebrows still knit together. Her eyes flickered between it and his face, and she slowly pulled out the contents. Troy watched nervously as she read the thin white card. He saw her register surprise initially, then a small smile grew.

"I can't say yes straight away. But I can say I'll try to make it work," she promised.

"Really? You'll be my date to Aaron's wedding?" Troy asked, attempting to quell the growing excitement.

"I told you I have a bit of time saved. I was going to use it in August to come see you anyway, but I'll try to get some of it approved for May. I'd love to meet him, and your family in person and this is the perfect opportunity."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Troy hugged her tightly. "This will mean so much to all of them."

"It was so nice of them to even invite me! I haven't even met the bride to be. Are you sure this wasn't just out of courtesy? Maybe they were expecting me to decline because of the distance."

"No way. Aaron never does things just because they're polite, and Stacy would never take a chance on inviting someone and expecting them not to come. She's put way too much effort into the planning. They would have to give me a plus one anyway, but more than that Aaron really likes you. On top of that, they're both really grateful for the suggestions you've been giving them over the last couple of weeks. Stacy's a bit lost now that Melissa is away, and if they just relied on me for an objective opinion, their wedding would probably lose all of it classiness!"

They both stiffened at the mention of Melissa.

"She's the maid of honour, huh?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "Aaron and Stacy are trimming the best man – maid of honour stuff down to the minimum for our sakes, but there's still walking down the aisle together. Also there's no real way to get around the speeches either. We introduced the two of them and we've both known Aaron forever. It doesn't really make sense for me to only talk about Aaron and her about Stacy. I have the sinking feeling that they'll get us to give the speech together."

"It would have been cute, except for the fact that… well, you know," Gabriella said. She suddenly felt upset with herself for saying that. "I'm sorry Troy. I really need a filter."

Troy gave a bitter laugh, "No you're right. That's the way it was meant to be, right? The best friends give the speech together and then announce their own engagement at the reception. Melissa and I always talked about it, although we always imagined Aaron and Stacy announcing their engagement at our wedding. I think they would have too, but I think they held off on the big reveal once everything went to crap."

"I'm sorry, it ended up like that," Gabriella said.

It was a strange scenario to Troy. His current girlfriend was apologising for the cold-hearted actions of his childhood sweetheart. She was apologising for the fact that her boyfriend was no longer with his ex-girlfriend, and was with her instead.

"No, Gabi. I'm not sorry." He noticed her dubious expression and continued, "Okay, I am sorry about the shit that I went through with her, and I'm sorry that I hurt like hell. But, I'm not sorry that we're not still together. If not David, then who's to say it wouldn't be someone else after we had got married. It would have only hurt more. And without the break up, I would have never come here and met you, and that's not something I'm willing to give up."

She smiled at him through the tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that declaration, they did indeed get back to where they had left off earlier that morning.

* * *

**Just some Troyella fluff in this chapter :) Hope you liked it! **


	32. Round 31

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! A special thanks to Bluebell140, londongirl123, dyeitrouge, Gwynxxxx, Fanficfan1122, wildcats2016, pumpkinking5 and chica13 for your lovely comments :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?" Gabriella asked, bringing up a forkful of rice to her lips.

Troy shook his head, "Not yet. It'll be another week or so before the offers start coming in."

He sipped some water and tried to ignore the burning in his throat.

"This is some hot curry," he grimaced.

Gabriella merely grinned, "Is it? Pretty mild to me."

Troy choked on his water, "Mild?"

"We could have ordered the Vindaloo instead. That gives you a real kick," she teased.

The casual discussion on their dinner effectively changed the subject, and Troy was more than relieved. They were in a much better place now, but their inevitable separation was still the elephant in the room. Their future was not as cloudy as it was prior to their honest chat and, at least for the next year, they had made some plans. However, meeting up a few times a year was still going to be a big change from their current routine. Any way it went, it was going to be hard on them. While Gabriella tried to face up to the reality and get used to that idea, Troy still preferred to enjoy their current time together and make the most of every moment they had left.

"So are you sure you want to come with me tonight?" Gabriella had already offered him several opportunities to escape, but he had stoically stuck by his word to join her.

"Yes, I'm coming. It's almost like you don't want me there," he pouted.

She shook her head with mirth in her eyes. "It's not that at all. It's just that I had a chat with Kelsi and she may have brought up what happened during Christmas."

Troy groaned, "That was completely different. This time I'm not shopping for someone. I'm just watching."

"Yeah but it may not be quick," she warned. "I want to find the perfect dress, and that might involve some walking around."

Troy wiped his mouth with a napkin, and dropped it on his now empty plate. "I can handle it."

Gabriella shrugged, "Okay, well don't say I didn't warn you."

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

Troy was beginning to wonder if women were just built differently to men. It had been a solid two hours, and Gabriella didn't seem to be any closer to finding a dress. He hadn't complained once, and had dutifully followed her around town to dress shop after dress shop. He honestly hadn't minded going shopping with her, and he had hoped to catch a glimpse of her in different outfits, knowing she'd look stunning in anything. To his disappointment, she had not even found a dress worth trying on yet. Either the colour wasn't right for her skin tone, or the cut didn't suit her, or the dress was beautiful but not appropriate for the occasion. Troy had stressed the fact that Aaron and Stacy were relaxed and there wasn't going to be a certain dress code, but Gabriella had laughed at him stating that weddings were weddings and some dresses just wouldn't do. It had made his head spin trying to understand it all, and he had happily fallen back from the decision making role and offered to hold her handbag while she searched through the racks instead. Gabriella had taken it upon herself to stop for coffee halfway through, just to give him a break, which he had appreciated. Now in their tenth dress shop, Gabriella kept sneaking glances at him.

"I'm not going to collapse, if that's what you're worried about," he quipped.

She blushed at being caught, "No, it's not that. I'm sorry it's taking so long. Seriously, I could do this by myself some other time."

"Gabi, it's cool. Really!" he assured her. "There's no rush. I'm just enjoying my time being with you."

And he really was. As unhelpful as he felt in the shopping process, he had enjoyed just hanging out with her, walking hand in hand, and talking about anything and everything.

"Me too," she admitted. "I swear shopping isn't usually this hard for me. I'm really quite simple. I feel like Sharpay dragging you around town like this just for a dress."

"Why are you so stressed over this?" Troy asked curiously. From what he had seen, Gabriella was telling the truth. He had always seen her as a practical woman and had never imagined her spending hours on end looking for clothes. Gabriella shrugged, but crumpled under Troy's piercing gaze.

"Okay, fine. I just want to make a good impression to your friends and family. I want to fit into your world. What we're doing, the whole long distance thing, is not the most practical form of relationship. Your parents are probably not thrilled about it, and the last thing I want to do is come across trashy or cheap. I'd like them to think that I'm worth the effort and that we're doing the right thing."

"Oh Gabi," Troy hugged her tightly. "You could never look trashy! As for everyone liking you, everyone that means anything to me has met you already and they all love you. An outfit isn't going to ruin that. If you be yourself, they'll fall in love with you just like I did."

Conscious of their surroundings, he simply placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled into it and let their lips linger together.

"But if you want to find a pretty dress to match your own beauty, I'm more than happy to help you look," Troy said resting his forehead against hers.

"Cheesy," Gabriella narrowed her eyes with a grin.

"You know you love it," he teased back.

They resumed their search through the dresses, but this time in a more light-hearted fashion. Troy made some suggestions, and Gabriella was more willing to try on a variety of dresses, even if they weren't exactly wedding-appropriate. It was definitely more enjoyable for Troy, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every time she stepped out of the dressing rooms, his mouth went dry and his eyes couldn't help but trace her curves. She had faltered under his attention at first, but it had given her a thrill at the same time, and she had come to embrace it, giving a couple of twirls as she worked the small area of carpet like a runway.

"That's the one," Troy said stunned, when she came out in a royal blue halter neck dress. It hugged her torso before flaring out from the waist and the hem hit just below her knees. It was an elegant outfit that made her look sophisticated but still youthful.

Gabriella frowned and tugged at the front of the dress, "I'm showing way too much skin."

She turned around revealing her bare shoulders and back. Her tanned skin glowed in contrast with the sapphire coloured material surrounding it. Before he could help himself he reached out and lightly stroked his hand down her back. She stiffened at first, then arched her back to his touch.

"I think it's perfect," he breathed into her ear.

She shivered and turned her face to look at him under her half lidded eyes sighing, "Troy."

He trailed light kisses along her shoulder and her sighs turned into moans. As much as he wanted to continue, he was suddenly reminded that they were in public, albeit a secluded corner of the store, where anyone could chance upon them. He pulled back, and spun her around, kissing her forehead once more.

"You look gorgeous Gabi. This is the dress. It's not too revealing at all."

She looked at him skeptically, "You're just saying that because you like the view."

Troy chuckled, "Well, I can't deny that. But, seriously, look at yourself!"

He gestured to the mirror and watched her give herself a once over.

"It does look good," she admitted.

"Come on," Troy nudged her back into the dressing room. "We're taking it, and I'm buying."

She went back into the small cubicle and shut the curtain.

"What do you mean you're buying it," Gabriella called out through the thick fabric.

"It's my friend's wedding you're flying all the way to Boston for. Think of this as a thank you gift."

She tried to argue, but he stood his ground, and soon they were leaving the shop with his new purchase swinging from his arm.

"Thanks again for the dress. You're still okay with coming over tomorrow right?" she asked once they reached her car.

"Yeah. I love your cousins. It's your uncles that I'm scared of."

"They'll be nice this time," she promised. "We're all excited for the derby anyway."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that," he muttered doubtfully as he watched her get in. He kissed her through the window and waved.

"Meeting her family again huh?" a voice startled him.

"Kels! Don't do that!" he exclaimed as he saw her step out of the shadows at the doorway to their building.

She giggled, "I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you guys walk up the street as I was getting home so I decided to wait. So Gabs' family is going to the match tomorrow?"

Troy nodded as they headed into the warmth of the apartment building.

"Yeah, it'll be like the Liverpool match. We'll meet at her house for early dinner and then head over to Old Trafford. They won't sit with us but we'll probably see them at half time."

"From what Gabs says, they like you a lot." Kelsi cocked her head wondering at his sudden nervousness.

"Yeah, her cousins are awesome. We've hung out a few times. But I haven't met her two uncles since the last match. They're really protective."

"Don't worry," Kelsi smiled as she leaned against her door. "You'll charm them just like you charmed us."

She winked and left him wondering in the hallway. If his plans were to work out, he would definitely have to.

* * *

When he reached Gabriella's house the next evening after work, he was surprised to see not only Gabriella's uncles, but her aunts as well. The Manchester Derby was a whole family affair it seemed and it made him acutely aware of how Gabriella must be feeling without her father there to join in. He pecked her on the cheek, unwilling to risk anything more in front of her family.

He politely greeted her aunts Lydia and Jenna, who were both a lot more welcoming than her uncles had been. This time, however, as promised both Frank and Gerry were friendly towards him. The kids of course were thrilled to see him again. The conversation was of course about the upcoming match, and the chance to exact some revenge for the drubbing they had received the previous season at the hands of their bitter crosstown rivals. Of greater incentive was to push 18 points clear of Manchester City with the win, virtually sealing the title race in United's favour once and for all.

When dinner was ready to be served, Troy jumped up to help Gabriella in the kitchen. He didn't notice the surprised glances exchanged between Gabriella's aunts, and the knowing looks on her uncles' faces.

"You were right," Troy said quietly in the kitchen. "They are heaps nicer. And your aunts are amazing people."

Gabriella beamed at him. "Yeah, they've been like mothers to me. I've never felt less than their own kids. They've showered me with love, they've lectured me on life, we've laughed and we've fought, just like real mothers and daughters. I couldn't have asked for better from them."

Troy pulled the roast chicken out of the oven and set it on the kitchen counter. He plated up the roast vegetables into a large dish. He turned around and leaned against the counter and watched her put the finishing touches on the gravy and the garlic bread.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

She looked at him questioningly, "I don't know what you mean? About the match? Yeah, I'm nervous."

He shook his head, "No, not about the result. How are you handling it without your father?"

Her lips drooped slightly but she held her chin up high.

"Yeah it's been hitting me a bit more today. He would have loved to be here. I miss him so much."

Troy moved over to her and enveloped her within his strong arms.

"You never have to hide your feelings, Gabi," he comforted her. "If you ever need to let it out, I'm here. I'll always be here."

He felt her nod and held her tighter. From the corner of his eye he saw Aunt Lydia watching them speculatively from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to check if you needed any help," she explained hurriedly.

"I think we've got it covered, Aunt Lydia," Gabriella said, as she moved out of Troy's embrace.

Aunt Lydia studied the pair and nodded warmly, "Yes, I think you do."

"How much of that do you think she heard?" he asked once Lydia had left them.

"Probably all of it," Gabriella smiled ruefully. "And she's probably telling the rest of the family now."

"It's okay to miss him. They'll understand. I'm sure they miss him almost as much as you do. They're probably just afraid to bring him up in front of you."

Once more they were interrupted by a family member.

"That's true Ella," Uncle Gerry said walking in. "We never stop thinking about him. How could we? How could we expect you to? He was everything to us."

"Oh Uncle Gerry," Gabriella rushed to the older man and clutched onto him tightly. "It's been getting better, but some days like today, it just hurts so badly."

"I know Ella, I know," he soothed.

Not wanting to intrude on the family moment, Troy slipped out of the kitchen with some of the food to get a head start on setting the table. When Jake and Tom offered to help retrieve other items from the kitchen, he casually diverted their attention, asking them to fetch the plates from the hall cupboard instead. Aunt Jenna slipped into the kitchen after Aunt Lydia sent her a discreet look. While the kids were being kept busy with fetching plates and also napkins, Aunt Lydia approached Troy quietly.

"You're a good boy, Troy," she murmured, avoiding drawing attention to their conversation. "Thanks for looking after her."

"I'm not doing anything that anyone else wouldn't," he said.

"Yes you are," she said firmly. "I'm the fun aunt that takes Gabriella shopping or bakes with her to take her mind off the hard things in life. Jenna is the one that handles the emotional side. That's not to say that she can't come to me with her problems, but it works well for her if she has clear roles in her head for us. It's been hard for her without a mother, and now losing her father. They say it takes a village to raise a child, and we've tried our best with Ella. She's become a fine young woman that we're all proud of. We don't trust just anyone with one of our own, you understand?"

"You've done a great job, and Gabriella really appreciates everything you've all done for her. She loves you like her own parents, and she knows how much you all love her." Troy hesitated before blurting out, "I love her too."

He expected some surprise from Lydia but instead received a knowing glance.

"I can see that," she grinned. "We've all seen the way you look at her, and Gerry and Frank told us how comfortable you are around her. Just now I witnessed that firsthand. Not a lot of people would have brought up the subject of her father."

"I didn't mean to upset her," he defended.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not saying you did anything wrong. It was a brave thing to do; the right thing to do. You picked up on the fact that she'll be lonely today and you allowed her family to console her. Even we weren't sensitive enough to do that. She's very lucky to have you. You obviously have deep feelings for her, and you're happy to share her with her family. That's important in a relationship."

Troy scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"That's not to say that we won't hunt you down if you hurt her, regardless of what country you're in," she added sternly.

"I promise I won't intentionally hurt her," Troy said seriously.

"And what about unintentionally?" Uncle Frank walked up to them. "We like you Troy, we really do. But you're going back to America. What's going to happen to Ella when she loses yet another person she cares about?"

"We've talked about it a lot, and we both want to give the relationship a chance. What we have is special," he confessed honestly. "We know it may not work out, but I can assure you that even if it doesn't I will be there for her, if nothing else but as a friend. She means too much to me."

"What if it does work out? Do you have a plan for the future? What's your end game?" Frank pushed. "Will you make her uproot her life for you? Just because she doesn't have parents, it doesn't make it easier for her to move."

Troy nodded, "I would never ask something of her that I wouldn't be willing to do myself. I don't know how it would work in the future. Either I'll move or she will. It'll just depend on where we are at that stage and we'll have to make the best decision for the both of us."

He knew it wasn't the best answer, and he hoped that he'd have a better solution to share with them sooner, rather than later, but for now it would have to do. Frank nodded at him in acceptance and the topic was soon dropped as Gabriella, Jenna and Gerry brought out the last of the food, and they all sat down for dinner. Gabriella gave him a smile as she sat beside him, and squeezed his hand in thanks. Talking to her family about her feelings had really helped and it was nice to know she wasn't the only one missing him terribly.

Despite the sombre mood from some of the family members, dinner returned them all to light hearted chatting. Rachel recounted a story from school, and they all marvelled at how adorable she was. Troy, in particular, ensured that he gave her all the reactions she was looking for as he sensed her need to impress him. Not wanting to be outdone by his sister, Jake gushed at how much better he was at basketball now that he had received tips from Troy. Their team was at the top of their school division and well on their way to the playoffs.

* * *

After dinner it was time to go to the match. Troy and Gabriella split from the others and found their regular seats.

"You really have a way with people," Gabriella commented. "My family is eating out of the palm of your hand. I don't know why you were worried."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Well that's an exaggeration. But, I think they can see how much I love you, and that's all they want. I do you know, really love you I mean."

"Yeah I know," she smiled kissing him gently. "I love you too, Troy."

"C'mon lovebirds," came a gruff voice. Gary smirked at them, "We have a derby and a title to win!"

The exuberance of the crowd was matched with the effort of both teams. It was an open game with the ball being moved up and down the field. It seemed that the with the points differential being so large this match between the top two teams in the country was no longer about the title, but rather a straight out battle between two local teams who just wanted the satisfaction and pride of being labelled the best in their fair city. Despite their high energy, there were few straight out goal chances for either team. When the first half ended the game was finely poised at 0-0, a good reflection of the evenness of the match.

Troy and Gabriella met back up with the Montezes and they all discussed the state of their nerves. Manchester United had done well in not allowing City to score, but as the home team, everyone had hoped for a little more from the team being dubbed the 'Champions-elect'. They all hoped that the second half would spark an acceleration and that goals would come quickly.

The goals did come, but not for the side they hoped. Within five minutes of the restart, Manchester City had scored after United had given the ball away cheaply.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" growled Gary. "What the hell was that? Giggsy trying to be too clever with a backheel. We can't afford to make ridiculous mistakes like that."

"Let's hope for a fast equaliser," Gabriella crossed her fingers.

The equaliser arrived within ten minutes and the fans in red were cheering once more.

"That's the way," Troy shouted in excitement. "Now let's get the winner quickly."

United seemed to pile on the pressure with aid from their fans would were suddenly finding their voice once more in the packed stadium. However, to their dismay, an individual moment of brilliance from the City striker, Sergio Aguero, brought the score up to 2-1 in favour of the blue side of Manchester.

"Oh my god," cried Gabriella. "It was the same goal! The same freaking goal that QPR allowed in to give City the title last season! Damn that Aguero."

Gary echoed her sentiments in more colourful language as did the rest of the supporters around them. United tried to respond once more, but even the late substitutions made by the manager weren't enough to find another equaliser.

It was a flat feeling as they walked out of the stadium and met up with Gabriella's family once more. The despondent looks on their faces expressed their similar moods.

"It's weird," Tom sighed. "At least we're still twelve points clear. We're still on course to win the title. We only lost 2-1 in a pretty even game against the second best team in the league, the best team that we could face."

"But it still feels horrible to lose," Jake finished off for him. Tom nodded in exasperation. Even little Rachel looked depressed.

"It doesn't help that we have to go face those City fans at work tomorrow," Gerry grumbled.

"Well they may laugh tomorrow, but we'll laugh last when we get our trophy back," Frank said fiercely, glaring at the mocking fans in blue that jeered at them as they walked past.

"Coming for our customary family ice-cream, Ella?" Jenna asked her niece.

Gabriella tucked her loose hair behind her ear, "Yeah I could use some comfort food."

"I'll see you later," Troy smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Wait, Troy, you're invited too of course," Jenna said quickly.

"I don't want to intrude," he replied.

"You're not intruding," Gerry chuckled. "You're very welcome. You're fast becoming part of this family."

With a huge grin, Troy followed them as they headed back to the car. He gave Rachel a piggy back, and argued with Jake and Tom about chocolate versus strawberry ice-cream. He caught Gabriella's eye and she winked at him.

"Family," she mouthed at him.

"Family," he repeated to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Love to hear your thoughts :) The next chapter will be up over the weekend!**


	33. Round 32

**A/N: S****orry about the wait for this chapter but I was hoping for a bit more response to the last chapter. A huge thanks to Bluebell140, gwynxxxx, pumpkinking5, chica13 and fanficfan1122 for taking the time to review. I love you guys! Hopefully this chapter is a bit more interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters...**

* * *

Troy sat on his couch stunned at the stack of paper in front of him. He had just finished opening his mail and the quantity of letters he had received was staggering. He didn't know whether to be relieved at the number of options he had or be concerned about how much harder this would make his decision. Above all he felt an overwhelming sense of pride and accomplishment as he studied the mass of paper on his coffee table. That triumphant feeling had to be laid aside for now, he knew, as there were decisions to be made. He was still waiting on two more letters, possibly the most important ones to him, but he would have to make a start on acceptances and rejections now. Of course those two letters would change everything, but they were long shots, even less likely than the pile of mail in front of him. He pulled out a second piece of paper, and opened his laptop. With such a big decision to make, he would have to turn to the one he had sought advice from for most of his life changing plans.

Aaron didn't answer for ages, and Troy was about to disconnect the Skype call when his best friend's face popped up on screen.

"Hey! I was just about to call you, man. Did they come? Have you got the letters?" Aaron asked hurriedly.

Troy lifted the stack of paper towards the webcam.

Aaron's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit, dude! I knew you were smart, but that's amazing! What, is that every hospital?"

Troy flushed, studying the pile once more. He looked back up at Aaron with a small grin.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugged, trying to remain neutral.

"I'm thrilled for you!" Aaron beamed. "What about… you know? Have they come yet?"

Troy shook his head, "No, not yet. But I wasn't expecting them till next week anyway. What about you?"

"Not as many as your geniusness," he joked, "but enough."

"Where are you thinking?" Troy asked curiously.

Aaron shrugged, "Where are you thinking?"

Troy rolled his eyes at their childishness. "We've played this game before, Aaron. You always crumble first. Come on, just tell me."

Aaron sighed. "I guess this time is going to be a lot harder than our previous decisions, huh? We can't just pick the most fun town and head there together."

Troy frowned, "Yeah I guess not."

"We both have other factors to consider now. I mean I know you stayed in Boston for Mel, but even since then we've been through so much together. Harvard, Mass Gen, we've even been in the same tutes and taken the same classes. But now I've got Stacy and you've got Gabriella and we need to plan around what's best for each of us." Aaron sighed again dejectedly, and Troy knew the feeling.

"Yeah. A part of me called you up so that we could just pick the same hospital. It would be so easy. But you're right. It's not just about you and me anymore. As much as I wish it weren't true, regardless of what you say your preferences are, it probably wouldn't change mine."

Aaron nodded in understanding, "We're really growing up, huh?"

Troy grinned, "I guess it had to happen eventually."

"I'm thinking New York," Aaron confessed. "That's where Stacy's parents are, and it just makes sense for me to move there now before I get fully involved in a hospital program. It'll be harder to uproot later. Her firm has plenty of vacancies in their New York office and she's already looked into getting transferred. It's pretty much a done deal. We've just been waiting for me to get my acceptances."

"What about your folks?" Troy asked.

Aaron shook his head, "Simon's heading to college this fall too. He'll be off to Seattle. My parents are taking the opportunity to do the world tour they've been planning since they got married. They'll be gone for at least a year, so it makes sense to move closer to her family."

"New York," Troy said quietly. "That's not too far."

"Too far from?" Aaron pressed.

"Mass Gen," Troy gave a wry smile. "Did you ever think it would be anything else?"

"I had hoped," Aaron returned sheepishly.

"With everything so up in the air with Gabi and the future, it doesn't make sense for me to move to a completely different city right now. My parents are in Boston, it's a big city on the East Coast so it's easy enough for her to get to from the UK, and I already have contacts from med school. I probably won't live with my parents when I get back, but I can rent a small place for the short term. I'd also like to spend as much time with them as possible if there is a chance of me moving to be with Gabi eventually."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah it does seem logical. So definitely Mass Gen then? Or…"

"Mass Gen pending the last two letters," Troy clarified with a nod. "Whether acceptances from those hospitals would make a difference or not, I'm not exactly sure."

"Big choices," Aaron agreed. "Heavy consequences."

"Yeah, the pros and cons are pretty even right now. There's no point dwelling on it now, though. It's all moot if I get rejected."

"Yeah," Aaron echoed doubtfully. He didn't press the issue though. "So, otherwise Mass Gen huh? Boston's only a three hour train ride from New York, and four hours by car."

Troy grinned, "I can feel a road trip coming on!"

"We have to do something to beat that Vegas trip," Aaron smirked.

"So what happened in Vegas?" Stacy's face suddenly filled the screen causing both boys to jump.

"Stace! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Aaron scolded.

She waved him off, "So…"

Troy waggled his eyebrows, "You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Stacy snorted, "If that's the way you want to play it, I'll make you wear pink at my wedding!"

"Our wedding," Aaron corrected lightly.

Stacy glared at him.

"Okay, your wedding it is!" he held his hands up in defence. He looked at Troy and jerked his head to the left.

Understanding the signal as a warning to run far away, well metaphorically of course since he was already several thousand miles away, Troy waved his hands in faux regret.

"I'd love to stay and chat Stacy, but I have to sleep. It's, um, two am here and I have an early morning."

The red head narrowed her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it's only ten pm there Troy."

"Uh, no. You must have forgotten daylight savings. Well gotta go guys. Nice seeing you. Bye!" Troy let the words tumble from his mouth, cringing inwardly at his ridiculous explanation. Without giving them a chance to respond he quickly hung up, chuckling to himself. One day he really would have to tell Stacy the Vegas story, just not today. It would probably be wise to wait for her to officially tie herself to his best friend before the tale was told, just in case it gave her doubts. He grinned to himself wickedly. If he had to wait till after the wedding, why not at the reception?

* * *

"So what are your intentions with our Gabs?" Sharpay's hard brown eyes pierced into his.

Troy looked at Zeke for help but was faced with a blank look instead. He really wished Gabriella hadn't left to go to the bathroom, and he was also cursing his own friends for not arriving yet.

"We've decided to see how it goes over the next year, and then make any plans after that," he said coolly. It felt like the millionth time that he had explained this to someone, and it had not gotten any easier.

Zeke's face softened as he saw Troy's disgruntled expression.

"Ease up Shar. You know he's trying to do right by her."

"If he was then he would just stay here," she snapped.

Troy started at the harshness of her words.

"It's not that simple," he tried to explain.

"Don't mind her, Troy," Zeke reassured, giving his wife a stern look. She glared back at him, but his gaze didn't falter. It became evident to Troy that this was part of a disagreement they had been having for a while.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked when she had returned to the living room.

"Nothing," Sharpay said sullenly.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows but Troy shook his head. The matter was dropped as the rest of the group arrived.

"Just in time," Sharpay grumbled. Her foul mood had obviously not abated.

"What's your problem Princess?" Chad scowled at her attitude.

"The match is about to start," Kelsi interjected quickly.

It worked in diffusing the tension as they all turned their focus to the game on television. They sat sprawled around the room, each munching on a plate full of Zeke's snacks.

"Hmm good start," Jason commented.

Troy nodded, "Corner already."

"And a goal! For Carrick!" Zeke cheered. "1-0 United!"

"That's the response we want," Gabriella grinned. "The game against City was just a blip. We've got to close this season out strongly."

It was indeed a strong performance for the rest of the first half for Manchester United, however, they just couldn't seem to score another.

"Damn it Van Persie. He needs to end this goal drought now," Jason cursed.

"They're serving them up to him on a plate, and he just can't seem to apply the finish," Taylor agreed, as the referee signalled half time.

While the group caught up on the week just past, Troy pulled Zeke away discreetly and led the other man into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Zeke asked warily.

"What's Sharpay's problem?" Troy asked bluntly. "First she was hostile, and now she's just ignoring me."

Zeke shrugged, "You know Sharpay, she's protective of Gabriella. She's just worried that Gabs will get hurt."

"Yeah I get that," Troy tried to quell his annoyance, "but if Gabi's okay with the plan, why isn't she? They may be best friends, but this is between Gabi and I and is really none of her business. If it doesn't work out for us, it's not Sharpay that's going to get hurt."

Zeke sighed, "Look it's not just that. Sharpay isn't worried about you guys breaking up, she's worried about you staying together."

"What?"

"The fact that you're going back to America has hit her hard. You have to remember that Gabriella grew up with Sharpay and Ryan. They've been closer than best friends, they're family. Sharpay knows Gabriella, and she can see how much you guys love each other. She was rooting for you from the beginning. She's even grown to like your friends, and I guess she saw this as a solid little group. Now that you're talking of leaving, her ideal world has been shattered and she doesn't know how to deal with that."

Troy was baffled, "But she's only known us for like six months."

"But you've only known Gabriella for a bit longer than that," Zeke pointed out. "And as upset as she is about losing you, and Chad and the others, it's more that she's scared of losing Gabriella. Like I said before, she was your biggest supporter at first because she knew you would make Gabs happy. But now she's realised that it's a double edged sword. The fact that you're going home has brought the very real possibility of Gabriella following you. Maybe not this year, but eventually you guys will have to live in the same city. Gabriella's lost both parents, and while she's extremely close with her aunts and uncles, it's not the same. You've got your whole family waiting for you in Boston, not to mention your friends too. You're the one who has more to lose, which makes Gabriella more likely to move than you. Sharpay's just finding it hard to deal with that, and she's taking it out on you."

"It's been bothering her for a while, hasn't it?" Troy asked.

Zeke nodded, "Yeah. I've been telling her to stay out of it, but I guess she couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm sorry Troy. I know this isn't a decision you're taking lightly, and you don't deserve her treatment. You just have to try and understand where she's coming from."

"I do," Troy replied earnestly. "I really do, and I don't blame her."

Zeke nodded and shook his hand before they both headed back into the living room. Both Gabriella and Sharpay sent them suspicious glances which their men ignored. Zeke's words resounded loudly in Troy's head. He hadn't realised what a hard situation they were facing. Whichever way they went, they would hurt a lot of people. The whole long distance relationships not working fact kept echoing in his mind, and he was starting to see some of the pitfalls they had previously ignored. Zeke was right. Eventually one of them would have to take the plunge and sacrifice everything for the relationship.

Lost in his own world, Troy barely registered the penalty Manchester United had won, and only snapped out of his daze once Robin Van Persie had converted it and taken off down the field to celebrate.

"Yes! Drought over!" Chad cheered on his feet. He looked like he too was about to run around the room mimicking Van Persie, but Taylor had a firm grip on his arm.

"What a celebration! You'd think they had won the league," Jason joked with a twinkle in his eye. "Whoa! He almost knocked over the manager!"

Kelsi laughed, "With that goal we've pretty much wrapped this game up which means we only need seven points from the next six games. That's seven of the available eighteen, and if Man City drop any points, it's even less that we need to win. So Van Persie's right, we almost have won the league."

"Almost," Sharpay and Chad retorted quickly.

"Let's not get too confident. Get the seven points first and then we can celebrate," Taylor warned.

Each of their minds flashed back to that heartbreaking day last season when they had thought their team had wrapped up the title only to lose at literally the last minute.

Kelsi nodded solemnly and repeated, "Almost won."

* * *

When the game ended, with United maintaining the 2-0 scoreline, the group disbanded for the evening. Troy and Gabriella drove back to Gabriella's place for dinner.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening," Gabriella remarked.

"Have I?" Troy asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, you have, and you're doing it again now. What's on your mind?"

"Where do you see us ending up?" He turned to her and studied her expression carefully.

Gabriella looked at him uncomprehendingly, "What do you mean?"

Troy exhaled. He hadn't meant to bring it up, but the doubts were growing in his mind and it had just slipped out.

"In the future, when we're still together, where do you think we'll be? Here or in Boston?"

Gabriella remained silent as she pulled into her garage. She still hadn't answered as they entered her home and Troy was debating between asking her again and letting it slide. Before he did either, she finally responded, but with a question rather than an answer.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to take each step at a time. Why are you asking about this now? Was this what Sharpay was grilling you about when I was in the bathroom?"

"Kind of," Troy admitted. "I guess it just had me thinking."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, "I've thought about it a lot. I'm not ready to leave Manchester now, I've told you that. I still need the comfort of my family, and I still rely on my friends a lot. You have to remember that I've only been living alone for a year. I'm not used to doing everything myself. Obviously cooking and cleaning I've been taking care of for years, but bills and taxes and banking, that's all stuff my dad used to do. I'm still learning to take care of myself. I don't think I would be able to take the plunge and look for a new job and a new home in a new city where I don't really know anyone. Not yet anyway. But that's the same for you. Your whole life is back in the US, and while you may be more adept at living alone, it's a completely new country for you too. Spending a year here and working and living here permanently are two very different things and it'll be a huge change if you moved back here."

"There's no obvious answer, is there?" Troy asked dejectedly.

Gabriella shook her head, "No there isn't. But like I said, I've really been thinking about it. It's so much harder for a doctor to move overseas compared to a lawyer, especially early into their career. It may be different as a fully trained specialist but until then, when you're still in a program, it's almost impossible. You'd probably have to start back at the bottom if you come over before you finish your specialisation, and I don't think we're really going to wait the six or so year that it will take for that to happen. At least, I don't want to wait that long without seeing you on a regular basis. And the kicker is your parents. I, of all people, can't ask you to leave them for me. You're their only child, and they're your parents. I won't be the one to separate you. Not if I can help it."

Troy was getting uncomfortable with the way the conversation is going.

"You know Gabi, I didn't ask you this to strongarm you into being the one to move. I honestly don't expect it to be you. I always thought that when the time comes we could evaluate where each of us are and then make the decision that works the best for both of us."

"I know," Gabriella emphasised. "That's why I love you. I'm not saying I've booked my tickets and I'll move already. Like we both said, it's going to be hard for whomever it is that moves. But you asked what I saw for our future, and I guess this is it."

It wasn't what Troy had expected, or even wanted from the evening, and he fast tried to lighten the conversation. His attempts of distraction worked and the couple were able to put the doubts aside for a couple of hours and simply enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Troy returned home late that night feeling completely exhausted. His mind had been ticking into overdrive during the bus ride back to his apartment. Would his life ever be simple? Why couldn't it all click into place like he wished? He smiled fondly remembering Gabriella's lips on his as they traded their cheesecake for an alternate form of dessert. All of these issues they had to work through would all be worth it in the end, he convinced himself.

When he reached his apartment door he was surprised to see Jason and Kelsi waiting at his door.

"What's up guys? How long have you been standing out here?" He frowned noticing their odd expressions.

"We saw you come in and wanted to catch you before you went to sleep," Jason explained. "We've been waiting for you all night."

"I was at Gabriella's for dinner," Troy said. "What's going on?"

Kelsi glanced at Jason and then looked back at Troy with her lips tightly pressed together.

Jason noticed Kelsi's discomfort and answered on behalf of his girlfriend.

"Kelsi got home late on Friday, well early on Saturday really. She had the overnight shift in the Birth Unit. Then she spent all of Saturday and most of today with me. It only occurred to her to check her mail tonight when we got home."

"Okay," Troy nodded slowly, still unsure of what the couple was trying to tell him.

"I guess the postman screwed up again," Kelsi said quietly, "because I got some of your letters again. The thing is I got quite a few letters from hospitals and Jase and I were really excited in opening them. We didn't really stop to read the names on the front of the envelopes."

"So you opened my letters by accident?" Troy asked, scratching his head. "Don't sweat it."

Kelsi relaxed slightly but bit her lip and met Jason's eyes nervously. He shrugged and held up two envelopes, which Troy hadn't even noticed.

"Like Kels said, we thought they were all for hers so we couldn't help but reading them. It's only after we did that we realised they were addressed to you."

Troy took the envelopes cautiously, wondering what could have been so bad within them to make his friends act so strangely. Was it something from Melissa? He shook his head wryly thinking how he still associated anything bad with her memory.

Taking the plunge he opened the smaller one and read the letter. His breath caught as he realised what it was. His heart sank a little as he scanned it and caught the gist, and his eyes quickly flew up to Jason and Kelsi, comprehending what they must be thinking of him.

"It was always a long shot, that's why I didn't tell anyone," he said hoarsely, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'm sorry I hid it, but obviously I was right."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Don't be so sure. You haven't read the other one."

Troy watched their expectant faces turn to the other envelope in his hands. A small sliver of hope rose in his gut as he pulled the contents out. It was a stack of paper this time, as opposed to the single sheet from the previous envelope, but still he didn't dare believe it. He had to read the cover letter twice to believe it, and even then required the annoyed yet proud smirks on Jason and Kelsi's faces for it to completely sink in. The two letters he had been waiting for had arrived, and as predicted had thrown all his plans into the air. It was ironic that he received it today, after the day he had just had.

"Congratulations," Kelsi allowed herself a grin. "But you have a lot of explaining to do. How could you not tell us?!"

Troy remained speechless. He didn't register Kelsi's warm hug or when Jason excitedly clapped him on the back. All he could do was clutch the sheaf of paper and read the first line over and over again.

'_The Royal Manchester Infirmary is pleased to offer you an internship place commencing September 2013.'_

* * *

**Some big decisions coming up for the couple! What do you think should happen? Please let me know how you like the story :)**


	34. Round 33

**A/N: Thanks for the great responses to the last chapter! Thank you to fanficfan1122, summer1010, arrianne, dyeitrouge, Bluebell140, Gwynxxxx, pumpkinking5 and the guest reviewer :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who were affected by the Boston Marathon Bombings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters**

* * *

Kelsi and Jason had sensed his shock at the acceptance and had grudgingly let him process it by himself before bombarding him with questions. They reminded him that they were just next door if he needed anyone to talk to and promised to hold off on the interrogation until at least the next day. Troy barely heard them as he walked into his apartment.

How did this happen? He still couldn't believe it. He hadn't even considered applying to the two Manchester hospitals until Aaron had sent him the flyers. He knew his best friend was just trying to help him keep his options open and he had applied to both on a whim. Never had he considered he would actually make it. The medical profession was notoriously competitive, and it was difficult for students worldwide to gain an internship place in a country they did not train in. He had assumed that as a US graduate without even residency in the UK he would never in a million years be accepted into one of their programs. Yet here he was staring at an acceptance letter. Of course the acceptance was subject to a list of conditions that covered over half a page, the most significant of which was obtaining residency in the UK, however, the pack of information provided gave instructions on the ways in which he could meet all of the conditions and contact details of the department in the hospital that was willing to help answer any of his questions. It wouldn't be easy, but it was definitely possible.

Of course the biggest question would be whether he should take it or not. Troy ran his fingers through his hair. This was insane! He had pretty much come to terms with being at Massachusetts General next year, a stone's throw away from his parents and not too far from Aaron and Stacy. Yes he would miss Chad and Kelsi and his new friends, and he would desperately miss Gabriella when they weren't together, but he had made peace with that, at least for the first year. Could he really switch that all up now? Could he give up his parents and Aaron for his life here? For his love here?

It was all becoming too much, and heaviness was creeping into his lungs. When he began gasping for air, he clenched the arm of his couch hard. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he struggled to take in deep breaths and ward off the oncoming panic attack. His head spun and he felt himself disconnect from his body. Darkness grew at the edges of his vision and the quiet sounds of his apartment faded further away. It was all too much for him, and as much as he tried to fight it, his body eventually gave up.

* * *

When Troy awoke, he was startled to see it was morning. At some time during the night he had recovered from his faint and moved himself to his bedroom. He checked his watch and groaned. His clinic started in half an hour. It wouldn't do to be late, especially if this was to be his future employer. He shoved the thought out of his mind and scrambled out of bed and vaulted into the shower. He made record time in getting dressed and scarfed down a piece of toast, unwilling to risk fainting again due to an empty stomach, even if he had to sacrifice an extra couple of minutes.

By the time he dashed into the clinic, patients had already started to arrive, however he still had five minutes to spare. Sighing with relief he reported to his supervisor who quickly put him to work. For the next four hours, Troy immersed himself seeing patient after patient. His confidence had grown immeasurably since he had first arrived and he took solace in the fact that regardless what country he was practising in, medicine was certainly the right career for him. When the clinic finished at lunchtime, Troy gratefully returned home. While he didn't mind working long hours, he revelled in those days he could finish early and have some time to himself.

As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he reached for the pack of information and read each sheet of paper carefully. He had recovered from the initial shock, and he was ready to consider his options seriously. He absorbed every bit of information on how his intern year would be structured and the requirements he would have to see to before the job commenced. He pulled out his Mass Gen offer as well and compared the rotations available to him so that his decision would be made with his career in mind, along with the obvious considerations to his personal life.

He gave an ironic chuckle as he saw that both had excellent programs in almost every specialty he was interested in, and in particular both had connections to top sports medicine rotations. Neither of them had an edge over the other, and he was back to choosing based on his heart.

Knowing he couldn't make this decision alone he fired up his computer and opened Skype.

"Hi Mom," he smiled at her. "Sorry about the early call."

His mother smiled back, "Good to hear from you son. It's been a while. How is everything going? How is Gabriella?"

"I'm good. She's good. We're…"

"Good?" His mother supplied. Her joking mood was dropped when she saw his serious face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I got my hospital acceptances," Troy explained.

"Congratulations sweetheart! Okay, that sounds good news. So, what's the problem?" she asked carefully. "Trouble choosing between them?"

Troy nodded, "You could say that."

"Have you narrowed it down?"

"Yep, down to two," Troy said slowly.

His mother looked at him expectantly and when he didn't continue, she tried to coax it out of him. "So, which two."

"Massachusetts General," he winced at her proud beam, "and the Royal Manchester Infirmary."

"Manchester?" she repeated in astonishment.

"Yeah, Manchester."

"Manchester, New Hampshire?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "Manchester, UK, Mom."

"I figured," she exhaled. "Is this about Gabriella?"

"I love her, Mom. I really, really love her. Isn't it worth it to make that sacrifice?"

"Honey, I don't doubt that you love her, and I know she's a very nice young woman, but you've only just met. Are you sure you're ready to make such a huge decision? You're going to give up a lot." His mother looked at him with worry. "Last time you gave up California, but at least you stayed in Boston. When things didn't go so well, you had us to support you. This time you're giving that up too."

"Gabriella is not the same as Melissa," Troy argued.

"I know, Troy, and I'm not saying that your relationship won't work out. I'm just saying that you're losing that security, and at such a young age. You're just starting out on your career. Financially, you're far from stable, and you'll be in a new country. It's a lot to take on."

Troy sighed, "Yeah I know Mom."

"Oh Troy, don't look so disheartened. I'm not saying you should definitely come home, and stay here forever. I don't think you should lose Gabriella, either. I really like her, and so does your father. I just don't know if you're ready to make such a big commitment."

"I guess…" Troy trailed off.

"It's your decision in the end, and we'll support you either way," she promised. "Keep us in the loop."

"Of course," he assured. "Where is Dad anyway?"

"He's still asleep. He's a bit grumpy," she rolled her eyes. "He really wanted to run this year and he can't believe he did his back in on the weekend. I told him not to cut that tree down by himself."

"He never listens, huh Mom?" Troy chuckled.

"No he doesn't, the stubborn man," his mother smiled fondly. "Well this will teach him a lesson."

Troy laughed, "Alright I'll let you go. Love you Mom."

"Love you too, Troy."

When the window closed on screen, Troy let his head flop backwards on the couch. The call to his mother had given him perspective as he knew it would, but a part of him just wished she would throw caution to the wind and tell him it was a great idea to move to Manchester for love.

His mind was still racing and he knew he had to work off the energy first before he could think rationally. He glanced out the window and was met with the welcome sight of sunshine and clear blue sky. Making a quick decision, he hastily changed into shorts and a T-shirt, and grabbed a sweater and his basketball. Shooting hoops had always calmed him down in the past, and despite it being a hassle to catch a couple of buses to get to the nearest court, he thought it would be the best thing for him to do right now. It would clear his mind, at least temporarily, and hopefully give him some inner insight on his dilemma.

* * *

It had been quite a work out and Troy's heart was a little bit lighter when he returned to the building that evening. He had spent a solid four hours running around and he was extremely exhausted. The only thoughts he could string together were how to plant one foot in front of the other in his aim of walking to his apartment. He envisioned a nice steaming hot shower to loosen his muscles before perhaps turning in for bed early.

He rounded the corner in the hallway and was irritated to see Kelsi on his doorstep for the second day running.

"Kels, not now. I told you I'd talk about it when I was ready, but I'm so wrecked at the moment. Can we do this another day?" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Troy," she bit her lip. Her eyes were tinted red and held genuine fear.

"Kelsi? What's wrong?" Troy asked nervously.

"Have you seen the news?" she asked vaguely.

"No, I've been out playing ball for the last few hours. What's going on?" His voice wavered as it grew louder.

"I think we should go into your apartment."

"What is going on?" Troy asked, feeling a little frantic. He opened his door and let them both in. "Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

She led him to the couch and pushed him down gently. She perched herself on the coffee table and held both his hands tightly.

"There's been a bombing," she said carefully monitoring his expression.

"What?" Troy asked startled. "Not here, surely. In London? Is anyone hurt?"

"No not in the UK," Kelsi said quickly. She watched him exhale slightly and cringed in anticipation of what she would have to tell him. "Not here, but in the US. Troy, it was in Boston."

Troy shot up to his feet, "What? Are you sure? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kelsi dragged him back down to the couch, and flipped on the television. Horror was etched on his face as he watched the buildings he loved surrounded by hundreds of people trying to get away from the bomb site.

While the news was reporting on the blasts at the Boston Marathon, Troy was already dialling his parents.

"Mom?" he said quickly as she picked up. "Are you guys okay? I just heard. What happened?"

"Sweetie, relax, we're both fine. All we know is that there were some blasts at the finish line of the race. We're not sure how many people are injured of if there are any fatalities."

"Dad was meant to run," Troy stumbled over the words. "He should have been there today, in the race."

"Something stopped him," his mother nodded gravely. "It's a miracle and we're so lucky. Listen Troy, about what we talked about this morning. I think you should go for it."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Life is so short and unpredictable. We learned that today. Anything can happen at any time. If living in England and seeing Gabriella is going to make you happier than staying in Boston, make the move. Sure it'll be hard, but sometimes happiness is worth fighting for. You'll always have our support, regardless of where we live."

"You're really shaken up, aren't you Mom?" Troy asked softly. Her sombre mood didn't suit her, and he knew she wasn't okay.

"Yes," she admitted. "I wasn't expecting this, not in the slightest. I thought the times of living in fear were over. And the fact that you and your father could have been there in any normal year- well it totally freaks me out. But it's not my being afraid that's giving you my blessing to make the move. I mean it, Troy. If it feels right for you, go for it. You're a capable young man, and I know you can handle it. I wouldn't have raised any less of a son."

"I still have to think about it myself, but thanks Mom. I don't think I could do anything that you didn't approve of." Troy checked his watch. "I'll talk to you later Mom, I want to check in on Aaron and Christina and George."

When he hung up he heaved a sigh of relief, and explained to Kelsi that his parents at least were safe. He quickly made similar phone calls to George and Aaron to ensure his other loved ones were just as safe in the face of this sweeping fear. When he hung up after his last call, he finally let it all sink in. Just as he felt the emotions threaten to overwhelm him, he felt Kelsi's hand grasp his tightly. He pulled her into a tight hug, holding her like a life line. They stayed like that for a short time, as they continued to watch the live broadcast, absorbing every tidbit of information they were offered. So absorbed was Troy, that he didn't even hear the knock at the door, and he only just felt Kelsi wriggle out of his hold. The mutters at the door did not catch his attention in the slightest and it was only when slender arms wrapped around his middle once more that he was snapped back into the present.

"Gabi?" he blinked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the news. I came right away," she said simply.

"Thanks," he gave her a hollow smile. He pecked her on the lips but it was more obligatory than anything else.

"Anyone you know get hurt?" she asked gently.

"No, not that I've heard. Thank God for that." His voice trembled and he realised he was as shaken up as his mother had seemed. He had spent his whole life in that city, and he felt its pain like his own.

"It's okay Troy," Gabriella soothed, rubbing his back. Evidently she had noticed the wobble too. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her warm brown eyes gave him some of the calm demeanour he had worked hard to retrieve earlier that day, and suddenly the events of the last couple of days began to catch up with him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriella whispered again as his eyes fluttered shut against her shoulder.

"Neither am I," he mumbled back as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella had woken him up around 11 that night and they had both gone to sleep in his bed. The next morning she had dashed out early so she could stop at her place and change before work. He hadn't seen her for the rest of the day but he had texted her with a thank you, and she had replied asking how he was going. They had continued their text conversation sporadically throughout the day but had to wait until Wednesday night before they saw each other once more.

"It sucks that everyone's working tonight," Troy complained as he pulled out a couple of plates. He turned to Gabriella with a grin, "Although I'm not upset about the alone time that affords us."

Gabriella smirked, "No you would never complain about that. That was a nice welcome I got. Thanks for the brush."

She finished tying her hair and dropped the brush back into the drawer at his desk.

"Any news from home?" she asked as she moved over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Troy scooped spaghetti onto each plate and doused it in a generous serve of meat sauce.

"Yeah, no one we know was seriously hurt. Aaron was rostered on at the hospital so he didn't run in the marathon. He saw a lot of the casualties though." Troy shook his head, "It's not the kind of thing he expected to see in Boston."

Gabriella picked up cutlery from the top drawer, and took one of the plates from Troy.

"Thanks again for dinner. I could have picked something up," Gabriella smiled.

Troy shrugged, "No problem. So what's the equation for tonight's match?"

"Well if we win tonight, and City lose against Wigan and then draw or lose against Tottenham on Sunday, then we win the title before having to play again."

Troy grinned, "That would be so sweet."

Of course as they had watched all season, Manchester United never did things the easy way.

"Damn it. We saw that coming! West Ham have been putting the pressure on." Troy groaned looking at the equally annoyed Gabriella.

"They don't even look like scoring!" Gabriella ground out.

There was no response for a while but a beautiful move led to an equaliser at the half hour mark.

"Phew," Gabriella sighed in relief. "Now they need to score again quickly!"

Half time came and went, and to the couple's amusement Manchester City were also drawing at home to one of the bottom teams.

"Hopefully they get a goal quickly," Troy scratched his neck as the second half started.

Unfortunately it was West Ham who scored to take the lead once more.

"What are they doing? It's like they've won the title already! Where is the desire?" Gabriella cried.

Eventually United did get another equaliser and despite pushing hard for a winner, the match ended in a 2-2 draw. To add to their disappointment, Manchester City had found a late goal against Wigan, and the gap between the top two teams had been narrowed.

"Well that was just a waste of a day," Troy blew out in frustration. "Looks like we'll have to wait a couple of games before that trophy is ours."

"Yeah," Gabriella said tiredly. "Maybe at Arsenal. I guess that would be poetic with Van Persie returning to his old home ground."

Troy nodded absently and didn't notice Gabriella's gaze sharpen as she looked at him speculatively.

"Speaking of returning home, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor were talking about their internship offers. Have you heard anything? Do you know where you are going?"

Troy looked at her sharply before relaxing. She only meant had he decided out of his American offers of course.

"Yeah I'm still weighing up options," he said carefully. "I guess I just need to decide between my top two choices."

"What are they?" Gabriella asked. "Maybe I can offer you some new perspective?"

"Okay," Troy sat up straighter. "Well the first is in Boston, and is really close to my parents. The other is very close to my friends and gives me more flexibility in visiting you."

"And what about the programs themselves? Which is better in helping you specialise in sports medicine?" Gabriella asked.

"They're both equally fantastic programs for interns." Troy watched her expression carefully.

"So they're identical in every way except you have to choose between your family, and childhood home, and your friends, and me?" Gabriella maintained a neutral expression which Troy saw straight through.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," he agreed.

"Choose your parents Troy," she said with a hint of incredulity. "It's a no brainer. Of course you should stay in Boston. Friends and girlfriends shouldn't sway your life decisions. The support of your family is invaluable."

He wasn't surprised at her answer, and knew if she found out exactly how close to her the second hospital was, her answer would not change in the slightest. His love for her had only grown stronger, especially after the compassion she had shown on Monday night. His mother's encouragement had validated his desire to stay in Manchester, and he now knew that he could depend on Gabriella to help him settle and deal with the challenges of migrating. Massachusetts General was looking like a poorer choice by the minute. In addition to the obvious, Manchester also held the advantage that many doctors knew of him from his time in the different rotations. Those contacts could go a long way in developing his career. Troy's plan was solidifying, and by the end of that night, he had pretty much made up his mind. He was staying in Manchester. Now he just had to find the perfect way to tell Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: He's made up his mind! How is everyone going to take it?! The fallout will be evident in the next chapter! All comments are appreciated :)**


	35. Round 34

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback! You guys are awesome! Thanks to fanficfan1122, wildcats2016, arrianne, Gwynxxx, Bluebell140, pumpkinking5, dyeitrouge, mynamezanessa, chica13 and the guest reviewer :D**

**Here we go... How will everyone take Troy's news?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

It was Friday night and the gang was gathered in Kelsi's living room. By the time Troy arrived, the others were halfway through the pizza they ordered.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted. He gratefully accepted the plate that Taylor passed him and scarfed down a slice of pizza.

"Long day?" Chad asked sympathetically.

Troy stifled a yawn and nodded. "Ward rounds took five hours. We finished just in time to start the evening ward rounds!"

"Yeah my ICU rotation was rough as well," Taylor agreed.

As Chad launched into retelling a hilarious patient encounter, Troy noticed that Kelsi and Jason were shooting pointed looks at him. He rolled his eyes at their persistence, but appreciated their discretion in not asking him bluntly in front of Chad and Taylor.

Chad's story segued into his excitement at receiving several internship offers.

"I just don't know which one to take," Chad admitted. "It's really tempting to move to London. They have so many more specialities to offer. But this is home, and it'll be hard to leave."

"I know my parents want me back in Newcastle, but like Chad said, this is home now." Taylor smiled at Chad, "We decide together of course. But yeah, it's either London or Manchester. You're staying of course Kels?"

Kelsi nodded happily, "Absolutely. I'm so glad I got the spot here. After Jase got his residency here it would have sucked to have to leave."

"What about you Troy?" Taylor asked. "Have the American hospitals released offers yet? Do you know where you're going?"

Kelsi shot him a pointed look while Jason looked on in mere curiosity.

Troy exhaled and looked amongst his friends. "Yeah they have. I got a whole bunch of offers."

Taylor grinned and Chad gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm not taking any of them," he said pausing.

Taylor frowned, "You're taking a year off? Is that wise?"

"No not a year off," Troy interrupted. "I'm accepting an internship offer, just not in the States."

Kelsi's eyes lit up and Jason's jaw dropped.

"I actually, uh, applied here in Manchester," he offered. He dared to look at Chad and Taylor's bewildered faces. "I'm staying."

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor exclaimed. "Troy!"

"You arse!" Chad punched in the arm, none too lightly. "How could you keep this a secret!"

"That's a good question," Kelsi's eyes narrowed. She was pleased she was finally free to grill him like she wanted. "Why didn't you tell us you applied for Manchester hospitals?"

"You know we would have helped you!" Jason agreed. "I could have given you all the tips I gave these guys. You probably got that other rejection because you didn't exaggerate your relationship enough. They're really looking for candidates with a strong family background, as well as academics and stuff. If you had said that you were on the cusp of engagement or something it may have swayed them."

"Wait, you two knew about this?" Chad accused. "And you hid it from us too?"

"They got my mail by mistake. They've only known for the week, and I sort of swore them to secrecy," Troy defended.

"Okay, okay. Chad is offended you didn't tell us. Jason may have helped you get two acceptances instead of the one. The point is you're staying in Manchester!" Taylor exclaimed. "This is going to be awesome. We didn't really know if we'd see you again!"

Chad's glare softened when he heard his girlfriend's words, "Yeah she's right. This is great news. How did Gabs take it? I assume you're staying for her?"

"I actually haven't told her," Troy said sheepishly.

"You didn't tell her you were applying here either?" Jason asked in astonishment.

"It was such a long shot! There are so many hoops I still have to jump through to work here. I never thought I'd get a place! I didn't want to get her hopes up for such a slim chance."

"And why have you still not told her?" Taylor cried.

"I only made the decision in the last couple of days!"

"You have to tell her," Chad advised. "If we were upset you kept it from us, she'll be pissed for sure. Of course it probably won't last long because she'll be ecstatic. But tell her! Tell her now!"

"I can't tell her now! Not just like that. Not when I've waited so long."

"What is it that you're waiting for?" Kelsi asked.

"I just want to make the surprise perfect."

"So she forgets about being mad?" Jason guessed.

"No!" Troy protested. "Okay maybe a little. But mainly because it's a big step. I mean we both feel this relationship is serious but making the move is a huge commitment. I don't want to freak her out. I want to pitch it just right to show how much I care about her without the pressure. I never want her to feel like I could resent her if this doesn't work out because I stayed for her."

"And would you? Resent her?" Kelsi pushed.

"No, of course not. Look, we all know I'd be lying if I said I'd be staying if it wasn't for her. But it is a great program for my future, and I have you guys as support as well. It'll suck if it doesn't work out, but I don't think my life would completely fall apart."

His friends seemed appeased by that answer and let the topic drop. There was a palpably light mood in the room, and despite the conversation drifting to other matters, it was obvious the prospect of keeping the group together for at least a couple of years longer excited them all.

* * *

The weekend passed without meeting Gabriella and for once Troy was grateful for the space. He spent the weekend applying for the PLAB exams that he would need to sit in order to practise medicine in the UK, and was amused to find the only city in the world he could sit the practical exam was in fact Manchester. He also officially accepted the offer and reviewed the package the hospital sent him about rotations, salary packaging and anything else he would need to know for the year ahead.

Once he finished the paperwork, he made the very important call that he was dreading.

"Hey buddy," he greeted.

"Hey Troy!" Aaron waved.

"How goes the wedding plans? Only the seating charts to go right?"

Aaron nodded, "Thank god for that. Actually I'm really appreciating Stacy's organisational skills now. Still a month to go, but we're pretty much done with the big things. A few final touches here and there, but there's just no pressure on us. It's amazing."

"That's awesome! I've been doing my own planning too, you know," Troy smirked, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Oh come on dude. You're overseas! You don't have to plan a bachelor's party. We're mature adults anyway. It's unnecessary."

"Nuh uh," Troy shook his head. "You're not getting out of this one bro. It's part of my best manly duties. Emphasis on the 'manly' of course."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Of course. Anyway, after I get back from the honeymoon, we're going on that road trip. Our last hurrah before we start the grind of working."

"Actually about that, I'm not taking the Mass Gen job," Troy confessed.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked in confusion. "Still going east?"

"I'm going east all right," Troy gave a half smile. "Further east."

"How much further?" Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"Manchester?" Troy cringed, waiting for the reaction.

"You got in?" Aaron jumped out of his seat. "Dude, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not upset? You don't think I'm making a huge mistake? I mean I know it was you that sent me the info in the first place, but still, you're taking this awfully well," Troy said skeptically.

"You love her right?"

Troy nodded.

"Then I think it's worth taking a chance on. You're stronger now Troy, you can handle it. But make sure you're back home for every holiday! You owe it to your parents, and to me!"

Troy grinned, "Of course."

With that out of the way, Troy relaxed and they shifted their attention back to the wedding plans, and more importantly, the poor form of their beloved Lakers. When Troy hung up he felt his heart was a lot lighter than before. Slowly the plans were solidifying and everyone who meant anything to him was on board. His father had taken it even better than his mother had, and understood his need to push this through. Never one to believe in long distance relationships, Jack had told his son that it was much better to take the risk and fail than living separately and doubting each other's faithfulness, especially after what had happened with Melissa. The only person he had left to tell was…

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed as he answered the phone. "How's the case going?"

"Great, actually. We're all set to close up tomorrow. Jury should be back before lunch, fingers crossed. That means we're all set for the match tomorrow night. Sorry about cancelling on you this weekend."

"Hey, work is work, right. Can't do anything about that."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah. I guess the separation is something we'll have to get used to anyway. It'll just be phone calls and texts for a while."

Not if he could help it, Troy grinned to himself.

"Are you watching the Man City – Tottenham match?" she asked.

"Gabi! Did you call me just for a score update?" Troy feigned offence.

"Well the Wi-Fi here isn't very good…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

Troy chuckled, "Relax I'm just kidding. I've had it on but nothing much is happening. City scored early but it's still… wait… oh my god! Tottenham have scored!"

"Yes!" Gabriella hissed loudly. "If only they can get another. If they win today, we can clinch the title tomorrow!"

"With four matches in hand, that would be awesome," Troy agreed.

"Oh come on Tottenham," Gabriella willed. "How many minutes left?"

"About ten to… What a goal!" Troy yelled.

"What's happening?" Gabriella shrieked before lowering her voice once more. "Who scored?"

"Defoe for Tottenham. It's 2-1 Gabi! This is it!" Troy gripped the phone tightly.

"Don't get too excited yet!" Gabriella's warning was half-hearted, and her excitement rang clear in her voice. "Crap, I better get back to work. I was just taking a bathroom break."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," Troy said.

"See you…"

"They've scored again! It's 3-1," Troy interrupted. "I don't believe this! What a turnaround. It's United-style!"

"Are you serious?" Gabriella could barely control herself. "Tomorrow's the day then! What a huge result for Tottenham! Okay I really have to go. But, I'll see you tomorrow, when we play for the title!"

She hung up leaving Troy with a massive grin on his face. He watched the last few minutes of the match and his grin broadened as he saw the disappointed Man City players and listened to the commentators confirm that Manchester United would win the title back the next evening with a win. A lot of the excitement was for the fact that they could watch a significant match live and join in the celebrations if the team won, but a larger part of him was thrilled at the fact that he had finally found the perfect way to tell Gabriella about his news. How better to surprise her than when she was already ecstatic? He would wait for United to hopefully win their match, and in the midst of the celebrations he would tell her he was staying in Manchester. It would be perfect. They had met at a soccer match after all, it would be a nice bookend to the season.

* * *

The crowd was electric outside Old Trafford on Monday night. Stalls selling flags and banners proclaiming the club's 20th league title were littered all around the forecourt. The fans were buzzing as they entered the stadium in a heady mix of thrills and nerves. The job wasn't done they all seemed to remind each other, and yet there was a definite party mood spreading.

Troy was sitting in his seat, his leg jiggling up and down as he waited for Gabriella. The jury had let out later than expected so she was going to meet him at the ground. He was grateful of the extra time he had to calm himself down before she arrived.

"What's up son? You look like you swallowed a beehive!" Gary commented, studying his agitated movements.

"I'm just excited," Troy said evasively. "Big day."

"It is a big day," Gary agreed. "And yet I feel like it's not this match that you're excited about."

Troy ignored Gary's suspicious gaze and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll let it go. Where is Gabriella? The teams are coming out!"

"I'm right here," Gabriella panted, bracing herself on her knees. "Oh good, I didn't miss anything."

They stood and cheered as their team walked onto the pitch. It was a ritual they observed every week but this time there was something extra special about it. That anticipation filled them all and every one of the 70,000 Man United fans knew they were on the verge. All that was standing between them and revenge for the heartbreak of last season was the next 90 minutes.

"I hope they're up for this," Gary muttered. "Aston Villa need to win this match just as much, probably more than we do."

"I don't see how they could not be motivated for this. If they don't play hard today, maybe they don't deserve to be champions!" Gabriella exclaimed.

The nerves were for nought as United flew out of the blocks and dominated the match right from the opening whistle. It was barely 90 seconds into the match when Van Persie scored.

"Perfect start!" Gabriella cheered as she hugged Troy.

"There's no tiredness there!" Gary laughed.

They had hardly sat back down after celebrating the goal when they were almost on their feet again.

"Oh that was close! Should have been two!" Troy crowed.

There was a close call at the other end as well as Aston Villa almost spoiled the party by equalising, but the defence came to the rescue. From then on it was a complete overpowerment of the lower side.

"Oh Kagawa!" Gabriella groaned as the Japanese star narrowly missed the goal.

"Off the post! Rafael!" Gary rubbed his face.

It was when the star striker for Aston Villa threw away a golden opportunity to equalise that United finally made their chances count. A wonderful long ball by Wayne Rooney led to a sparkling second goal by Robin Van Persie.

"What a pass! What a shot!" Gary stood stunned at the quality of what he had just seen.

"We are going to win this title in style!" Gabriella glowed.

The chances kept flowing and you couldn't argue that it was a Champions' worthy performance. When the third goal went in, the mood was euphoric.

"Championes Championes Ole Ole Ole," the crowd sang.

Troy, Gabriella and Gary joined in with the chanting and revelled in the atmosphere. Even at half time, very few people left their seats with most opting to continue the singing and celebrating in the stands. The second half continued in similar fashion with plenty of chances with no actual goals. That wasn't enough to deter the passionate supporters from enjoying themselves, and when the final whistle sounded the real party started.

"That's it! We did it!" Gabriella launched herself into Troy's arms. Gary hugged them both and they jumped around in glee. They clapped as the team did a lap of honour around the stadium and their smiles didn't dim in the slightest, even as they finally left the ground.

"I know it was coming, I mean we've been leading by heaps for such a long time, but it's so sweet to finally have that confirmation," Gabriella beamed, wiping away some stray tears. Her lip quivered mildly through her smile. "My dad would have loved it."

Troy wrapped his arm around her tightly, "Hey he's probably had the best seat in the house all season. I'm sure he enjoyed it as much as we did."

"Probably more," Gabriella laughed. "My car is this way."

They strode towards her car and suddenly Troy's butterflies swarmed back in full force. Within a few short minutes they would be back at his apartment and there would be no more delays. The reveal was on.

* * *

Gabriella's growling stomach reminded him that she had rushed straight from the courts and had not yet eaten, so they made a pit stop at the pub near his building for dinner. The place was packed full of Man United fans, and they could barely hear each other over the din. While Gabriella ate, Troy got them both a couple of beers in celebration. The bartender was an avid Manchester United supporter and passed around free shots of tequila. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the fun, but as the crowd began to mill out, they took their chance to retreat to Troy's apartment.

Troy let them in and took a deep breath as he shut the door behind them. This was it. He had to tell her right now.

"Champagne?" she asked him with a curious smile. She walked up to him holding the bottle she had found on his kitchen table. "This is some pricey stuff!"

"It's a momentous day," Troy smiled at her as he walked closer to her and pried the bottle from her gently. He popped the cork and poured a couple of glasses.

"Are we celebrating or something?" Gabriella joked.

Troy gave her a nervous smile and led her to the couch.

"Actually we are celebrating. Besides the title, I mean. At least I think it's good news," Troy rambled.

Gabriella knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? What news?"

Troy gulped a breath of air. This was it. He pushed his doubts to the corner of his mind, and slid the envelope from his pants pocket. He handed it to her silently, thinking it was probably easier if she read it for herself.

Gabriella hesitated before taking the envelope. Troy sympathised with her perplexed expression. He knew he was being unnecessarily mysterious, but did not trust himself to explain it to her himself. Not until he saw her first reaction. He watched, trembling in anticipation as she pulled out the letter and began to scan it. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and he saw her eyes darting between the letter and himself in disbelief. Considering her well known skill in speed reading, Troy figured that she had read the letter at least four times before she finally handed it back to him.

She swallowed hard then asked while looking down at her hands, "Is this real? I mean is it a serious offer?"

Troy nodded, "It's real."

She nodded speculatively, still not looking him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

There was audible pain in her voice, and Troy winced. Yeah, he had screwed up. He squeezed her hands in his causing her to flinch but he took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella. I promise I wasn't trying to hide it from you intentionally," Troy tried to explain.

"So what? You accidentally forgot to tell me?" Gabriella accused. Her eyes met his with a hard piercing glare.

"That's not what I meant. Please just give me a chance to explain." When she begrudgingly nodded, Troy finally let out all of his feelings. "Okay I wasn't even going to apply at first. Not because I didn't want to give our relationship a chance, but just because it's so very hard for international students to get an internship place in the UK. It's hard for US students studying here to get a place, for me to get one when I don't even study within this country is nigh on impossible. The only reason I applied was because Aaron sent me the information and I thought it couldn't hurt giving it a go. I was so sure that I wasn't going to get it that I thought there was no point telling you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up for such a slim chance. It wasn't something we needed to plan around or keep in mind. I was trying to protect you from getting hurt."

Gabriella's expression softened. "When did you get the acceptance?"

"Last week," Troy admitted. "I wanted to tell you straight away but I was scared of how you would react. I wanted to take some time to think about it first and then break the news to you. I was ready to tell you on Friday, but I thought it would be nice to wait till we're already celebrating."

"So I'd be in a good mood?" Gabriella asked dryly.

Troy shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay. I understand," Gabriella sighed. "It probably wasn't that easy for you to keep it secret and I know you did it because you care about me."

Troy nodded vigorously, "Exactly."

"So?" she pushed expectantly. When he simply gave her a blank look she rolled her eyes. "Do you think there's a chance you'll accept it? I know there are so many barriers to it. Oh and your parents! It is a lot to leave behind. You're right, it's not a feasible option."

"Gabi, wait," Troy interrupted. He cupped her face in his hands. "Gabi, I choose you. I've made my decision. I'm staying here."

"What?" Gabriella asked, stunned.

"The contract's been signed. I've accepted the job," he grinned.

"But your parents!" she protested.

"They know about it, and they respect my decision. They're happy for us. As long as we travel back there regularly, and try to make it for the holidays and stuff."

For a few seconds, Gabriella was completely speechless. Then, without warning, she pulled Troy's face to hers and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He smiled into it, and kissed her back with as much passion. Their tongues duelled furiously until oxygen became an issue.

"You're really staying?" Gabriella panted as Troy worked his way kissing down her neck.

"I'm really staying," he murmured against her collarbone.

"I love you," she said. She guided his lips back to hers and kissed him again, simultaneously climbing into his lap.

"I love you too," he moaned as she took her chance to plant kisses on his jaw. He held her close to him. She slipped her hands between them, and before he knew it, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His eyes fluttered shut as she moved her hands down the hard planes of his chest.

"Gabi," he breathed as her lips followed the path of her hands.

"I love you, Troy," she repeated.

When her hands reached his belt buckle he jerked away.

"Gabi, wait," he said, his hands closing over hers. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she asked playfully.

She tried to undo the buckle, but his hands held hers firmly.

"No, we can't. You can't," Troy said.

She pulled back hurt, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is! I do want this, but not now," Troy defended. "'I love you, Gabi."

"But then why…"

"I know you. I know your promise is very important to you. We shouldn't dishonour it."

"But you're staying here, and I just thought…"

"I'm staying because I love you. You don't need to thank me with any favours. Look we've had a bit too much to drink and we're in a celebratory mood, let's not do anything in the heat of the moment that we'll regret later."

He kissed her gently on the lips, and stroked her face.

"I do love you though. Don't doubt that. And I really want you, like, all the time," he gave her a rakish grin. "But I'll wait."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Thanks. I love you too. I guess I just didn't want you to feel like you were staying here for nothing."

He kissed her again, "I'm staying here for you, and you're most certainly not nothing."

"I can't believe you're actually staying," she beamed.

He hugged her tightly to his chest, "I'm really staying."

"You know we have a lot of things to work out," Gabriella murmured as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You have to find a place to live, and you have to organise you permanent residency. There's probably a ton of paperwork. It can't be that easy."

"We'll work it out, tomorrow. Tonight is for us to just enjoy ourselves and the fact that we'll be together."

* * *

**There you have it! How did you like it? Only a few chapters to go, but still time for some fluff and some twists and turns ;)**


	36. Round 35

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the delay but I'm in the middle of applying for my own internships! Thanks for the amazing reviewers, arrianne, dyeitrouge, Fanficfan1122, Gwynxxxx, wildcats2016, Bluebell140, pumpkinking5, Ski74, lonelystar24, londongirl123, chica13 and summer1010. I was overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter! It was hard to write and I'm glad it came out well. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

When Troy got to work on Tuesday morning he was more than relieved that he already had a job offer and had accepted it. In the end he had probably only gained three hours of sleep, and the vast quantity of alcohol he had consumed the previous night didn't help him one bit. His head was pounding and his vision still bleary by the time he arrived at the hospital. As he stepped into the elevator he massaged the back of his neck. An irritating kink had developed in his neck after spending the night on couch. His mouth split into a grin as he remembered waking up with his limbs intertwined with Gabriella's. She had been furiously embarrassed by her actions the previous night and had escaped the apartment at the first opportunity. She had apologised profusely before she left, and had also sent him a regretful text message on the way to work, which he found adorable. They had plans to meet for dinner the following night when they would discuss Troy's big news properly. It would give her a chance to recover from her awkwardness and give them both a chance to sleep off their big night.

Troy's grin broadened as he stepped into the radiology department. It had been a lucky break that he was now rostered to the service where he would spend most of his day in a dark room, and have more of an observational role as a student than any of his prior rotations. His headache eased slightly when he entered the darkened reporting room and he had to chuckle at the sight before him. Three of the radiologists were massaging their heads and he could see those nearest to him also had red, watery eyes.

"Morning Troy," his supervisor winked at him knowingly. "Long night?"

Troy nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, you could say that, Louis."

"First job for today, go get yourself some coffee," Louis waved him off. "It's going to be a long day and your eyes are going to go square otherwise."

Troy tried to protest, but Louis stood firm. Five minutes later, Troy sat beside Louis armed with a large steaming foam cup and a slightly sharper mind. They began flipping through x-rays and Troy was pleased that his revision on the weekend was paying off as he correctly described each picture. As they worked, the radiologists all around them mumbled into Dictaphones creating a soft rumbling in the room. They were about halfway through when a woman reluctantly popped her head through the open door.

"We have an angioplasty in ten minutes. That's you Mason." She turned on her heel immediately but not before she drew jeers from the occupants of the room.

"How was your night, Bonnie?" Louis drawled. "Mine was great."

"Thanks for keeping our trophy warm," another voice teased. "Better polish it up for us."

"Can you imagine, winning the title in April?" laughed a third.

The woman, Bonnie, pursed her lips, gave a sharp nod at the radiologist named Mason, and almost sprinted away.

"A Man City fan," Louis smirked at Troy in way of explanation.

"That was a bit harsh though," Troy commented.

Louis laughed, "Maybe. But you wouldn't have a problem with it if you were around last year. The grief she gave us for months was ridiculous. It's the nature of the beast."

"Don't dish it if you can't take it I suppose," Troy nodded.

"Exactly," Louis said as he pulled up a series of CT scans. "In this city, football is a religion and with City now competing for titles the stakes are even higher. As you walk home tonight take a look around you. Half the people you see are going to have glassy eyes and delirious smiles while the other half will have their heads down and will probably be rushing to get home as soon as possible."

* * *

It was an observation that Troy did in fact make as he left the hospital that evening. The split between Man United and Man City fans was glaringly obvious by their contrasting expressions. Also as it turned out, the other hospital departments had staff that was more evenly spread between the two camps, which only spurred the Red side on in their jokes and ribbing.

On his way home he remembered the pain that his friends had all expressed when recalling the previous season. He was beginning to understand how they had been made to feel for months, and was relieved that they could have their measure of revenge this season. When he finally reached his apartment, all thoughts bar that of his nice warm bed immediately escaped him and he collapsed on top of his soft mattress.

It had barely seemed like minutes before he was being rudely awakened by the piercing ring of his cell phone. He cursed loudly and pulled his pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block out the sound. When the ringtone finally died out he was given a moment's reprieve before the melody filled the room once more.

"What?" he growled at the persistent caller. He immediately felt guilty for his poor manners and hoped it wasn't his parents or someone from the hospital.

"Hey man!" Chad greeted excitedly, instantly sucking out any repentance Troy felt.

"Hi Chad," he ground out. "What's up."

"We're champions!" Chad crowed.

Troy winced at the volume of his friend and mustered all his self-control to not just hang up and go back to sleep.

"Yeah, it's amazing huh?" he tried to sound enthusiastic. "We should celebrate this weekend. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, that's why I'm calling, silly. We're celebrating tonight! We're heading over to the pub right now. Meet us there."

"The pub?" Troy asked tiredly, struggling to contain his yawn. "You guys didn't celebrate yesterday?"

"Of course we did, but we want to celebrate again!"

Troy let his head fall back on his pillow with a thud, "Right, of course you do. Um, I might give it a miss. I'll catch up with you guys later in the week. I'm dead tired."

"Come on Troy, it's only 9 o'clock!"

Troy's eyes widened and he glanced at his watch in surprise. He had been asleep for three hours?

Chad continued to plead and against his better judgement, Troy finally relented. Once he made it to his friends' table though he felt a new wind. His tiredness had vanished and he felt hyperaware. His only hope was that he could last a couple of hours and then go back home to sleep.

"So you never told us how things with Gabriella went," Kelsi prodded. "You did tell her didn't you?"

"Yes, I told her," Troy rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his lemon squash. He had decided on the way over that the best course of action was to avoid both alcohol and caffeine. "She was really excited. We have heaps to talk about of course, but yeah, she was pleased for sure."

"Was there really any doubt?" Taylor raised an eyebrow. "You thought she was going to be so mad that you didn't tell her that she'd ask you to hop on a plane to America and stay there?"

Troy shrugged, conceding her point, "No I guess not. But it was still a big deal to tell her. I think it just made it real to tell her. Everyone else would probably deal with it if I changed my mind, but with Gabi I could never do that to her. Once I told her, the decision was final."

"Having second thoughts?" Chad asked curiously, noticing his disconcerted expression.

Troy yawned, "No, not really. I guess I'm a bit nervous about everything. It is a huge change after all. I have my PLAB exams scheduled. Conveniently the only place you can do the second part is here in Manchester. That's in July so I'll be back earlier than I expected. Gotta sort out heaps of stuff before then though."

"If you need any help, let us know," Chad offered.

"Thanks," Troy yawned again. "But I really have to go crash now. Otherwise tomorrow I'll be screwed."

"You're so soft," Chad taunted.

Troy shrugged and rose, "See you guys."

"Probably Sunday," Jason called out. "I'm on nights the rest of this week and we're meeting Kelsi's mother in Liverpool on Saturday."

Troy waved in acknowledgement and left the pub. He looked back at his friends through the window. They made no signs of leaving soon despite him knowing that Kelsi, Taylor and Chad had early starts the next day too. Maybe I am soft, he mused. It was probably something that would change over the next year, if it didn't exhaust him to death first. His second wind was leaving him fast, and he barely made it over the threshold before his eyes glued shut.

* * *

"Not again," were the words that Troy woke up with. Of course he didn't just say them, he yelled them loud enough that Kelsi gave him a concerned look as he met her in the corridor on their way to work the next morning. Her concern swiftly morphed into amusement as she watched him walk with his hands pressed to his face.

"Fell asleep on the couch again?" she asked incredulously.

He merely shot her a withering glare as he tried to kink his neck back into the correct position. She giggled the rest of the way.

* * *

By that evening, the pain was gone once more, and Troy swore he would be sleeping in his nice soft bed that night. He glared at the 'demon' couch as he got ready for his date with Gabriella.

"You think you're so funny," he muttered as he crossed the living room to the door. He threw his hands up in exasperation, "Now I'm talking to furniture. God, I need some proper sleep."

It was only a short walk to the restaurant they had picked, but when he arrived Gabriella was already at a table sipping some red wine.

"Hey Gabi," he greeted her with a kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

He sat himself opposite her and picked up a dinner roll to munch on.

"I thought you might be hungry," Gabriella grinned. "I ordered already so the food should be out any minute."

"Angel," Troy winked.

As they waited for dinner, they shared the reactions to the championship at their respective workplaces. Halfway through their pizza, the topic changed to something more serious.

"So…" Gabriella looked at him meaningfully. "You're really staying."

Troy gave her a small grin, "And you're okay with it?"

Gabriella laughed, "Of course I am!"

"You told me that I should choose my parents! When I gave you that hypothetical!" Troy objected.

"Well obviously I didn't want you to turn your back on your parents, especially not for me. But if they understand, and you've already made your decision, I can't say I'm sad about it." Gabriella linked her fingers with his on the table, "So what do you need to do before you leave?"

"The main thing is find an apartment," Troy groaned, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "I don't think I realised how lucky I was this year. I know I'll get paid for working, and I won't have to pay tuition anymore, but apartment prices in the city are sky high. I don't want to go too far from the hospital, especially with the crazy hours I'll have to put in, but I don't think I'll have much of a choice."

"You're looking though?" Gabriella asked tapping her chin. "You shouldn't leave these things too late."

Troy nodded, "Yeah I know. I have started, but it's really depressing."

"What else do you have to do?"

"I've started applying for residency," Troy scratched his neck. "It's so weird to me. Even getting dual citizenship seems wrong. I guess I'm a bit too patriotic, huh?"

"It's nice that you love your country," Gabriella disagreed. "It's not a bad thing at all. And like you said, it'll be dual citizenship. You'll never have to give up being American. It's who you are."

"I do love my country, but I love you more," Troy winked, squeezing her hand.

"I love you too. And um, thanks for Monday. I'm so embarrassed." Gabriella looked down.

"Hey, don't be. I know I'm that irresistible," he teased.

She blushed deeply, "Troy."

"Kidding! Look we were both pretty smashed and I'd never take advantage of you like that."

"I'm just glad you had the ability to stop." Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes.

"It was hard," he admitted. "Oh actually I do need your help. I'm getting the full contract paperwork tomorrow. I need a lawyer to look over it to make sure I'm covering all the bases."

"Well you're lucky you have your own personal lawyer," she raised her eyebrows.

"Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it."

They split a tiramisu for dessert before they were both yawning.

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella said awkwardly. "It's just we barely slept on Monday and Sharpay dragged me out last night too to celebrate again. I'm exhausted."

Troy chuckled, "So it's not just me. Hanging around Chad and the others makes me feel like an old man. It's crazy to think I was drinking myself into a coma just a couple of years ago."

Gabriella's face fell, but he quickly kissed her to remove the frown.

"That was a long time ago," he reassured her, before joking, "Now I can barely handle the hangover after one night."

He left money on the table, and pulled her up gently into his side.

"Sometimes I forget you know," Gabriella said softly. "I forget about Melissa and Justin. Sometimes it seems like it's just been you and me."

"That's how it should be. I was it had always been you and me, but what I can promise is that from now on, it will only be you and me." Troy leaned against her car and pulled her closer by the hips. "I love you."

He kissed her soundly and deepened it as her hands came to link around his neck.

"Goodnight Troy," Gabriella whispered against his lips. She stepped back slowly and got into the car. "I love you, too."

"Night Gabi," he smiled.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Sharpay called out as Troy and Gabriella walked in. "Coverage is starting!"

"Here come the champions!" Jason whooped as the United players were shown to get off the team bus and stroll towards the dressing rooms.

"And the man of the moment," Zeke announced. Manchester United's Robin Van Persie was shown on screen as he walked through the stadium that he once called his home.

"It must be so weird for him," Taylor commented. "To come back to Arsenal as the away team after spending what, eight seasons here?"

"How fitting though," Kelsi pointed out. "He left saying he wanted to win a trophy, and on his very next trip here he comes back as a Premier League champion."

"It is funny how the fixture list played out," agreed Troy, as they watched the player greet his former colleagues. "Arsenal just had to be the match straight after we won."

"Wait, what's he doing?" Chad waved frantically at the screen. "Is he… Oh this is priceless. He just tried to go into the wrong dressing room."

They all laughed as Robin Van Persie face-palmed and walked towards the away dressing room instead of the home dressing room that he had reflexively tried to enter. The jovial mood turned to one of pride as their team walked out through a guard of honour formed by the Arsenal players.

"Alright, fanfare over. Let's play some football," Chad rubbed his hands. His mood considerably darkened within two minutes when the newly crowned champions were suddenly 1-0 behind.

"Seriously?" Sharpay growled. "We're going behind early… again? You'd think we'd be over this."

The performance didn't show any signs of improvement on the Man United players' behalf.

"I guess all that drinking screwed them up," Troy frowned.

"They earned the celebration though," Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder.

Slowly but surely there was some improvement as Arsenal began to fall away and United gained more of a foothold on the game. There were a ton of close chances and then finally on the counter attack, United won a penalty.

"Who else? Who else?!" Jason pumped his fist as the former Arsenal player scored to level the scores. The rest of the match followed in similar vein with many chances but no goals. When it finished 1-1, there was a sense of disappointment in the air, which was quickly wiped out by the remembrance that they had already won the league.

"It's going to be like this for the next three weeks isn't it?" Kelsi asked with a wry grin. "No one cares what happens because we've already won."

"Hey, they worked hard all season, they won with four matches to spare, we can cut them some slack," Zeke pointed out.

"I still hate losing though," Sharpay grumbled, sinking her teeth into a large muffin. She swallowed and then looked at her friends, "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Do you still want me to look over the paperwork?"

"Oh right, the paperwork," Jason said in air quotes. "Is that all she's looking over?"

Troy sent him a scathing look then nodded to Gabriella, "Yeah could you?"

"Bye guys," she waved.

Once they were back in Troy's apartment, the paperwork was forgotten after all.

"Gabi," Troy moaned, "we have to stop."

"Your neck again?" she asked looking up from his bare chest. He coaxed her back up to a sitting position, and rebuttoned his shirt.

"Not exactly." He shifted uncomfortable and pecked her cheek. "Just need to slow it down a bit."

"I'll take a look at the contract now," Gabriella patted his hand. She picked up the sheaf of papers and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Troy gently lifted her outstretched legs and placed them in his lap so she could sit more comfortably. He intended to give her a foot rub in repayment for reading his paperwork but before he knew it he was opening his eyes, looking at Gabriella's smiling face.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked looking around in confusion. His eyes widened, "Three hours? You should have woken me."

"Don't worry, I dozed off too. It's been a long week."

Troy nodded, "A really long week."

She grinned up at him, "A good week though."

He thought of the whirlwind seven days that had just passed. From winning the Premier League title, to telling Gabriella about staying in Manchester to the hectic few days of celebration.

"It's been a great week. I only hope that they'll all be like this."

* * *

**So not that much Troyella in this chapter but it's going to be heating up again soon! Love to hear your thoughts! The next chapter won't be delayed as much!**


	37. Round 36

**A/N: Just submitted my last intern application and thought I would celebrate by putting up the next chapter! I know there hasn't been as much Troyella in the last few chapters but there's a bit in this one and a heap more to come in the last three! Thanks to summer1010, Fanficfan1122, Gwynxxxx, pumpkinking5, Bluebell140, yas, lonelystar24 and Lovingzacefron for your awesome feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Troy. You know how small the place is. I don't think it's practical that we both live there."

"And you're definitely coming back in the summer?" Troy asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. I'm almost done with the research and I really need to get back to work. I can't afford to take more than the year off," Serena apologised. "But I'm not going to just kick you out. The couch is all yours, but like I said, it's not a feasible long term solution."

Troy sighed, "Yeah I know. I just wanted to check and make sure."

"Fair enough," Serena agreed. "Glad you're staying though. We haven't spent much time together since we were kids. Email and Facebook are cool, but it'll be great to just hang out with you again."

"Yeah, it will, and it'll be nice to have some family close by. Tell me again that I'm not being an idiot by moving here."

Serena laughed, "You're not being an idiot. I think it's really cute."

"Serena!" Troy protested making her laugh harder.

"Okay, not cute." Her tone grew more serious, "You haven't taken this decision lightly. I know you Troy, you never jump into something based on emotion alone. You've considered all the options and this is what you've chosen as best for you. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jack are behind you, I'm here if you need anything, you've got friends here and back home to support you, and you've got Gabriella. The doctors here know you better than any in the States and they already have respect for you. They wouldn't have offered you the position otherwise. Wherever you start internship, it'll be hard at first, but you'll get through it. You always do."

"Thanks, Sere," Troy smiled into the phone. He had reassurances from his parents and friends but he didn't trust any of them to give him the blunt truth in the same way as his cousin. He really needed to hear it from her that he was making the right choice. It would probably take a few months of working in Manchester for him to truly assess his decision, but he was starting to grow in confidence that he could in fact build a career and a life here, regardless of his relationship with Gabriella. That was what he truly wanted. He needed this to be about him as much as staying for her. Just in case, he kept telling himself. Every time he felt happy about his life he purposely reminded himself how quickly things could go awry. If that happened again, he refused to go back to the depression that had overcome him after his last break up. He wouldn't put his friends and family through that again. He wouldn't put himself through that again. He couldn't.

"Sorry I couldn't help more. But if you haven't found a place by the time I come home I'll definitely help you look," Serena promised.

Troy picked up the newspaper which laid beside him and wrinkled his nose, "Thanks."

They hung up and Troy picked up his red pen once more and resumed his task.

"Too far. Too expensive. Too creepy," he listed out loud, crossing out the advertised houses. "This is hopeless. Maybe I'll just live at the hospital in the on-call room."

The knock at the door was a welcome distraction, and he was even more appreciative when he saw a pleasant Gabriella holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Food! Gabi!" he exclaimed, letting her in.

"In that order I see." She put her free hand on her hip in mock annoyance.

"Yes," he joked, taking the bag from her and laying it on the table. He pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss, murmuring, "This is a nice surprise."

"I figured you hadn't eaten yet, and I was in the neighbourhood."

"You were in the neighbourhood?" he questioned. He began pulling out a pair of plates and cutlery.

"Yeah, I had to drop Rachel at ballet class. She's getting picked up by her parents though, so I thought I'd drop by." She hesitated looking at his open laptop and the newspaper beside it. "You're not busy are you?"

"Nah, not really," he waved it off. "Just apartment hunting."

"Serena's definitely coming back then?"

"Yeah, I just spoke to her. The couch is free until I find a place but there's not really space for me to stay here long term."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled, "The couch is free? I know how much you like it."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her. "She meant it as a nice offer, but clearly Serena's never slept on it before."

They brought their dinner to the piece of furniture in question and sank into the soft cushions.

"It's not as bad as you're making out," Gabriella said as she leaned back and put a forkful of rice in her mouth.

"My making out is bad?" Troy feigned offence. "That's not what you were saying last week."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. The _couch_ is not as bad as you are making out."

"Hey, you try sleeping on it! Well you probably could fit comfortably, but with my height my head's always contorted into a weird angle."

The Skype tone sounded catching their attention.

"George? How strange," Troy mused. "I wasn't expecting a call from them."

He leaned over and accepted the call. When the video popped up they both recoiled in shock.

"Melissa, what the hell?" Troy spat.

"Wait, Troy don't disconnect," she waved her hands in panic. "Please, I have to talk to you."

Troy's finger hovered over the mouse but the pleading look in her eye made him hesitate. He caught Gabriella's curious glance and shrugged.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked brusquely.

"Dad told me you're not coming back to Boston! What the hell?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Troy said frostily.

"No, I suppose it's not," she said flatly. "But I do still care for you whether you think I forfeited that right or not. I know I hurt you, and I can't apologise enough, but you can't keep running away. Your friends and family are here. Your life is here. You can't give all of that up and hide away in England because you're still upset. I promise I'll stay out of your way. I won't visit your parents and I'll make sure that you're not around when I meet up with Aaron and Stacy. To the best of my ability, I'll make sure you never have to see me again. But please, just come home."

Her impassioned plea sent a twinge inside Troy's heart. For the first time since the betrayal he could see a side of the woman he thought he had fallen in love with.

"Mel," his voice softened, "it's not about you. I'm staying here for me. I'm not running away or hiding from anything."

"Then why would you…" she trailed off as realisation dawned. "You're staying for that girl? Gabriella?"

Troy felt the girl in question stiffen beside him. He had almost forgotten about her presence during the exchange, and it was obvious that Melissa could not see her through the webcam. Unwilling to make either girl uncomfortable, he decided to keep it that way.

"Yes, Gabriella is a definite factor," he replied, squeezing her hand off screen.

"Troy, you can't move countries for a woman you just met. I know you still think that staying in Boston for college was the worst mistake you made, one which I never asked you to do, by the way. Why would you do it again?"

"I don't regret giving up California," Troy defended. "Yes it hurt that after the sacrifices I made for us you still did what you did, but I still think it was what I had to do at the time. I had faith in us, and I didn't want to risk it for some college."

He scoffed bitterly and squeezed Gabriella's hand harder for comfort.

"The faith was obviously misplaced but I'm glad I found that out the hard way instead of forever wondering what could have been."

"Troy," Melissa looked away with tears collecting in her eyes.

"Look that's in the past," Troy brushed off. "And with Gabriella it's different. I'm older now and we're both at the stage that we're thinking about the future. She and I want the same things and staying here in Manchester is the best for me personally and professionally. Yes, I wouldn't have even considered moving if it wasn't for her, but it's not like she's the only thing I have going for me here. I have a good job, I have friends, I have family here as well, and I can see myself building a life here."

Melissa looked unconvinced, "It's still a huge risk."

Troy exhaled, "Look, I can see that you're genuinely concerned. But like I said, this is my decision, and not one I have to justify to you."

She nodded slowly, "Okay. It looks like you've given it a lot of thought."

"I have," Troy said firmly.

Melissa sighed, "Do you think we could ever go back to how it was between us? Not the dating of course, but before that I mean. We were best friends. Do you think we'll ever have some semblance of that again?"

Troy rubbed his face, "You hurt me really badly. You hurt me to an extent that I didn't even know I could hurt. For months I couldn't even think of you without experiencing that crushing heartache. Then it was just pure disgust for you. I hated you. I don't know if you really get how much I hated you. The feelings may not be as strong anymore but I don't know if they'll ever go away. I get that you know you did a bad thing and that doesn't automatically make you a bad person, but I don't think I'll ever see you as my best friend from our childhood. You're not that person anymore. For right now, all I can promise is an attempt at civility."

A lone tear slid down Melissa's cheek and she could only muster up a soft, "I'll take it. I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Troy echoed hollowly. "I'll see you then. Um, thanks for calling."

"No problem," Melissa said stiffly before giving him a sharp wave and signing off.

Once the screen faded, the silence in the apartment grew awkward until Troy felt he had to break it.

"I guess I shouldn't have answered that call huh?" he tried to joke.

Gabriella's lips didn't even twitch.

"Gabi, what's wrong? I'm sorry you had to witness that. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just… she makes me so… I don't know, I just feel out of control around her."

"I'm not upset," Gabriella said quietly. She fixed him with a determined gaze. "I would never, ever hurt you like that. I know you keep saying that if something happens between us you'll be okay, and you won't fall back into that kind of depression, but Troy you have to promise me that you'll be strong. As much as this is a good opportunity for you, you're staying for me. I know I won't change your mind now about working here, but I can't bear it if you resent me for this. I love you. I want to be with you. There's not a future I can picture without you in it. I won't ever understand what she did to you. For you to even talk to her shows me how strong you are. But if things ever get tough between us, you have to swear you won't hate me. I just couldn't take it if you hated me like you do her."

Her voice shook as she began to ramble, prompting Troy to gather her into his arms.

"Hey, you don't quit on me, and I won't quit on you. Deal?" Troy asked.

"Deal," Gabriella replied.

Their faces were drawn together and they stared into each other's eyes. Troy admired the flecks of dark chocolate that were scattered in her mocha eyes. In a second the passion exploded and they could not get enough of each other. Their lips meshed together as they gripped each other tightly to each other.

"Thanks for staying," Gabriella moaned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Troy grinned from his place in the crook of her neck. He detached his mouth for a second.

"My pleasure," he winked, putting a seductive emphasis on the word pleasure.

She shuddered with said pleasure under his roaming hands, "The pleasure's all mine."

The weeks of their uncertain future and the tension that had been building up between them was finally released as they truly felt their relationship would survive the future ahead. Now they could simply enjoy each other's company and shower each other with affection.

* * *

"Well that was a bust," Troy sighed as they exited the stadium. "It's these kind of matches that makes us find soccer boring."

"Well they can't all be ridiculously high scoring games," Gabriella said defensively.

"Yeah but this was against Chelsea. They knocked us out of two cup competitions this season. This was meant to be the grudge match! And for them this was a must win game, so what's their excuse for being crap?"

"Well, they got their win in the end," Gabriella grumbled.

It was Sunday evening as Troy and Gabriella strolled away from Old Trafford. Man United had just played Chelsea in a flat 1-0 win for Chelsea. Neither team had played particularly well and it was heading for a drab goalless draw until Chelsea had found a lucky late goal. It had finally stimulated some fight into the home team. Unfortunately it was the wrong kind, as one United played showed his frustration by kicking out at a Chelsea defender. He was subsequently shown a red card and time had run out for the newly crowned champions.

"So where to?" Troy asked as they got into Gabriella's car. "My place?"

"Actually mine," she replied biting her lip.

"Cool," Troy smiled. "Should we pick up something to eat on the way?"

"No, um, I already cooked for us." There was a slight edge to Gabriella's voice that confused Troy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before shifting her gaze back to the road.

"Nothing is wrong," she said.

Troy nodded reluctantly, "Okay."

The rest of the ride was eerily quiet. Since they had first met, Troy and Gabriella had plenty to say to each other and conversation had never come to a standstill like this. Troy kept looking at Gabriella who studiously avoided his eyes. Every time Troy opened his mouth to say something, words would not come out and the silence stretched on.

"That's the hospital," Gabriella suddenly said. "It's about ten minutes from my place by car."

Troy wrinkled his eyebrows, "Okay."

He waited for Gabriella to continue the conversation but it seemed she had nothing else to say.

When they arrived at her house, she quickly slipped into the kitchen to bring out the food. Unlike the previous times he had been to her house, he remained in the living room and gave her some space.

"Dinner is ready," she called to him.

Once he saw the spread his jaw dropped open.

"Gabi, you cooked all of this? For me?" He marvelled at the plates heaped with food in front of him.

She gave him a small grin, "Yeah. Let's eat."

They sat down and piled the delicious spread on their plates. The silence returned as they chewed and swallowed and finally it had grown too much for Troy. He gently set his fork down on the plate and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi, what's going on? You're acting really weird. Did I do something to offend you?"

She dropped her fork and slammed her eyes shut.

"This is going all wrong. I wanted everything to be perfect, and then I got nervous and now the mood has been ruined." She pulled the ends of her hair in frustration.

"So you're not angry with me. Wait, what's ruined?"

"No, I'm not angry at all. Okay let me just come out with it. I wanted to ask you something. Make an offer if you will. I cooked all this to make tonight special before I asked you to set the mood." She took a deep breath and looked into his cerulean eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about your problem. You know with the apartment hunting. I have a possible solution."

Troy perked up. "You do?"

Gabriella wrung her hands, "What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

Troy jerked in surprise.

"It's too much, isn't it. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a shame if you had to pay an exorbitant amount of rent, or move somewhere on the outskirts of the city when I have all this space free."

"That's why you pointed out how close the hospital was," Troy's eyes widened in realisation.

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, but I guess it came out randomly. Like I said I wanted it to go more smoothly but I just got the jitters. So, um what do you think? Is it too soon? It is isn't it?"

"Gabi, is it too soon for you?" Troy asked carefully, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to rush into something you're not comfortable with."

She shook her head vigorously, "I've thought about it a lot. But, I meant what I said that day. I don't really see my future without you in it. I don't want to freak you out, but I love you so much. More than Justin or anyone else I've been with. I'm in this for the long haul and I'm ready for this. I'd love you to move in, as long as it's not too much for you."

He wrapped her up in a big hug, "I'd love to live with you. Of course I'll move in!"

Troy pulled her to her feet and picked her up by the waist and swung her around in excitement.

"Put me down," she giggled, clutching Troy's shoulders.

He adjusted his grip so he was holding her bridal style. "Not till you give me the grand tour."

She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She pointed to the stairs.

"Let's go!"

Their laughter up the stairs and filled the home that they would now share together.

* * *

**Big step in the relationship! 3 chapters to go! What's going to happen? Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know :D**


	38. Round 37

**A/N: Finally got Internet back! What a relief! This is the first thing I had to do :) Thanks for sticking by this story! Big thanks to the wonderful reviews for the last chapter from lonelystar24, fanficfan1122, Gwynxxxx, Bluebell140, pumpkinking5, justtoread321, ChasingGhosts, dyeitrouge, chica13 and the guest reviewer! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters...**

* * *

Troy slumped over the cardboard box he had just finished taping up. It was the top most of a pile of three large containers.

"Oh god," he groaned, "how do I have this much stuff?"

Gabriella poked her head into his bedroom armed with her own roll of brown paper tape.

"I know right?" She rolled her eyes, "This place is so tiny but I swear I'm on my fifth box."

She flopped down on his bed, and beckoned him closer with her hand. He joined her gladly and leaned in for a kiss. He rested his hands upon her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thanks for helping," Troy said when they broke apart. He gestured at his half packed room. "I'd never be able to do all this by myself."

"At least we have plenty of time. It was a good idea to start before we leave next week."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I really didn't want to come home to do all of this in a rush after the wedding."

Gabriella flashed him a bright smile, "Home?"

Troy flushed, "Um yeah, I guess so. It's only been a year but I'll be back here permanently, I'm applying for dual citizenship, this really… well I guess this feels like my home too."

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him, "I'm glad."

"The packing can wait, I think we need a break," Troy smirked.

"Oh whatever did you have in mind?" Gabriella teased back.

Their lips gravitated together once more as they fell back on the bed. Gabriella's hands snuck inside Troy's shirt and smoothed down the planes of his muscles making him shiver. When they broke for air, his lips made their way down the angle of her jaw and down her neck.

"I love you, Troy," she gave a breathy moan. "Thanks for staying."

"Love you too Gabi," he mumbled into her neck. He lifted his head and look deep into her eyes, "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

He stroked her face gently and was about to kiss her again when his phone rang. He huffed and got up.

"I'd let it ring out but it could be Aaron. He's really freaking out with the wedding so close."

Gabriella nodded in understanding, "Good thing we're going early."

"Hello?" Troy answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Turn on to Sky right now."

"Chad?" Troy asked in confusion. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is. Quick put Sky News on. Or any news."

"Now's really not a good time, Chad," he ground out.

"Dude, you need to turn the TV on now. Trust me!"

Troy felt the irritation pricking up but stalked to the living room and did as he was asked. When he read the headline his jaw dropped.

"Is this legit?" he asked Chad dubiously. He ripped his eyes off the television for a second and yelled, "Gabi, get in here now!"

"I don't know man." Troy had never heard Chad sound so serious.

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked in concern. When he didn't reply she was about to question him again but she was interrupted by knocking at the door. Troy remained frozen in front of the TV so she shrugged and went to answer it.

"Gabriella? Have you seen it?" Kelsi panted as she rushed into the apartment with Jason hot on her heels.

"Yeah it's on right now," Troy answered for her.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shifted slightly, revealing the screen to her.

"Sir Alex is retiring?" she shrieked. "No way!"

"This can't be happening," Jason muttered. "Why would he retire now?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair. He obviously didn't have the same attachment to the Manchester United manager as the others, but after reading all about his 26 year reign as head of the club, and the abundance of success he had brought with him, he felt a pang of sadness.

"Chad, why don't you guys come over? I have a feeling the news is going to come out in trickles and we might as well wait it out together," he said quietly into the phone. Chad mumbled his agreement. Troy hung up and dialled the nearest pizza place and ordered a couple of large pizzas. He had the feeling they were in for a long day.

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Gabriella clutched Troy's arm tightly as they stood in the stands at Old Trafford. "This is Sir Alex's last match at Old Trafford. We weren't even born for his first one! It's all been so sudden."

It certainly had been a whirlwind few days. Straight after the announcement that Alex Ferguson was retiring at the end of the season, focus had quickly shifted to his probable successor. Names were being thrown about from all possible corners of the world, and just when sports analysts were rubbing their hands at the idea of a summer of speculation for one of the toughest jobs in this sport, Manchester United came out and announced the new man for the job the very next day. The replacement was to be David Moyes, another long term manager in the English Premier League, who similarly hailed from Scotland. It was far from the flashy appointment that many people expected yet it exuded the stability that Manchester United had thus been known for. Once the announcement had been made, attentions were back on the weekend's match which would be the penultimate game of Sir Alex Ferguson's career, and the final one at home.

"I was there, you know," Gary said wistfully. "I was there at his first home game. You kids wouldn't believe it but we were right down at the bottom of the league. We did end up winning that match, which was a relief, but I never imagined it would be the beginning of anything like this. I mean 38 trophies is just incredible."

"And what a day to have his final match," Troy chipped in. "Saying his farewell on the day we get the Premier League trophy presented to us. He literally walks out a winner."

"I just hope we win the game," Gabriella said pointedly. "The last two matches have been disappointing performances. Maybe you could excuse them for lack of motivation after already clinching the title, but there's no excuse today."

Cheers echoed around the ground as the players were introduced onto the field as the Premier League champions. It was a big day for them too, but the excitement was all around one man. The players formed a guard of honour and the songs from the fans grew even louder as the manager walked onto the field.

Troy turned to Gabriella and noticed her eyes welling with tears.

"It's been threatening for a while," she turned away bashfully, hurriedly wiping them away.

Troy wrapped a tight arm around her and rested his head on hers, "I have a feeling they won't be the last tears tonight."

Gabriella choked out a laugh, "Probably not."

In the eighteen matches he had been to thus far, Troy had never experienced the atmosphere like it was at this game. Even the match when they had officially won the title was not as loud as this one. He barely sat down and found himself joining in with the ongoing chants. His voice was slowly growing hoarse and he was glad he had already finished his last day at the hospital on the Friday. When United finally scored the opening goal, the decibels simply skyrocketed.

"Well we knew it wouldn't end goalless," Gabriella giggled.

Half time rolled around and the threesome finally settled back into their seats.

"This isn't just Ferguson's last match is it?" Gary suddenly said. "How could I forget? It's yours too, son."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged an amused glance.

"Actually," Troy started.

"No, wait," Gary interrupted. "I know we got off to an awkward start but it's been a pleasure to share this season with you. I wish you all the best for your medical career and hopefully you won't forget all about us and United when you head back to the States."

He extended his hand to Troy who heartily accepted it.

"Thanks Gary, but I actually have some good news. I'm not going home. Well I am, I mean Gabi and I are going on Tuesday, but that's just for a few weeks. I'll be back in Manchester in mid June and I'm staying here for internship."

Gary beamed joking, "What you love the rain so much you couldn't bear to leave?"

Troy laughed, his eyes twinkling, "The rain's not all I love too much to leave."

Gabriella ducked her head, blushing while Gary chuckled holding his stomach.

"No I suppose it's not. Well I'm glad to hear that. You would have been missed."

"Thanks, Gary," Troy smiled at the older man's unexpected show of affection.

The emotional moment passed as the teams took the field again. The second half bustled past with Swansea scoring quite early on to equalise. It dimmed the party atmosphere and visibly disgruntled the outgoing manager. It seemed to be a minor setback at first, with United mounting several attacks but as time ticked away the fans grew wary.

"It can't end like this. A 1-1 draw? For Sir Alex's last match at Old Trafford?" Gabriella tugged on her hair nervously.

"Come on, come on," Gary muttered under his breath. Precious seconds flew past and the players grew frantic in their play. Ball boys were ignored as the players rushed to gather loose balls themselves.

And then, just like that, as predictable as it was unexpected, Manchester United's defender who hadn't scored a goal in 5 years popped up and scored the winning goal with a bare three minutes left in the game. It was nerve wracking and tense, but such a fitting end to the career of a manager who had instilled the 'never say die' attitude in a club that had made their name in scoring numerous late goals and snatching victory from the jaws of defeat over and over again.

Gabriella flung herself into his arms in joy. He could barely stand as the crowd around him was jostling him in their excitement. They didn't settle down until the whistle blew signalling the end of the match. Even then they remained standing as their dear manager gave his final speech.

"It's been the most fantastic experience of my life," the manager's words echoed around Old Trafford.

Troy snuck a glance at Gabriella, who had tears streaming down her face. On his other side he heard Gary clear his throat and one look at him proved he was also misty eyed.

"…. Your job now is to stand behind _our_ new manager."

Even Troy felt himself get caught up in the emotions of the moment. The fans kept singing and stayed on their feet as the players stepped forward to claim their winners' medals and they cheered wildly as the Premier League trophy was finally held aloft.

Gabriella had not let go of him once through all the celebrations and it was only once they were back in her car that she allowed them to be separated. As she sat down though, Troy sensed the expression on her face was not all joy. He gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand.

"Thinking of your dad?" he asked softly.

She looked back at him through her tears and nodded sombrely.

"I don't want to ruin the mood," she sniffed.

Troy nudged her, "Don't be ridiculous. We have to share these things. Your mood is my mood. Mi casa es su casa, remember?"

"Actually _mi_ casa es _su_ casa," Gabriella teased, letting out a giggle. She wiped her eyes and started the car. "Speaking of my house, let's just go there for the night."

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it as a head start," Gabriella shrugged. "Most of your stuff is already there anyway."

Troy grinned at her nonchalance, "Alright, let's go home."

* * *

Monday had been yet another emotional day as Troy, Gabriella and their friends lined the streets to watch the Man United team parade in an open top bus with their trophy. Even little Ethan was rugged up in red clothes and strapped securely to Zeke's chest. After the festivities, they had returned to Sharpay's place for dinner and to say goodbye to Troy and Gabriella before they left for Boston the next day.

Before Troy knew it he was back on the plane. In some ways it seemed like just yesterday that he was sitting on the plane heading to Manchester for his fresh start. He glanced at Gabriella whose head was resting on his shoulder as she napped. In other ways it seemed like he had been away for years. So much had happened in the time he had spent in the UK. He could never have imagined that he'd be returning to Boston for just a few short weeks, before he flew back to Manchester to resume his life there. He definitely hadn't conceived that it would be because of a woman. But Gabriella was so much more than just a woman. He had met her when she was just as broken as him, and they had helped put each other back together. Despite her own pain, she was strong for him when he needed it. That's how he knew he was making the right decision by staying.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked down to see Gabriella blinking her bleary eyes at him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Just thinking about when I came to Manchester. It's been an interesting nine months, that's for sure."

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah it has been. I know that part of the reason you came was to escape your past, but I'm so glad that you chose to do it in Manchester. I can't imagine not meeting you, not experiencing what we have in the last year. I probably still be working myself into the ground to try and keep my mind off my dad. He would have hated it, what I had become. It's corny, but you really saved me you know."

Troy nodded seriously, "And I'd probably be the same. I would have confined myself to some hospital or my apartment or a dodgy bar, avoiding anything that would remind me of Melissa. You've given me so much strength, Gabi. I mean, with you by my side I was finally able to face her. I've had a reasonably civil conversation with her! I never thought that would be possible again. Aaron and Stacy owe you everything for reducing the chance of the best man and maid of honour ruining their wedding with a massive scene."

"I'm looking forward to finally meeting them," Gabriella admitted honestly. "Aaron promised me a lot of stories."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Don't believe everything you hear. He tends to get excited and exaggerates everything. He never has any proof though, unlike my mom and her embarrassing home movies."

"Troy," Gabriella started, tracing patterns on his chest, "what if your parents don't like me?"

"They already like you!"

"But when they meet me in person," Gabriella bit her lip. "What if they realise what a big mistake you're making and hate me for it."

"Gabi, sweetheart, they're not going to think that. And, even on the miniscule chance that they do, they can't make me stay. Just because I'm going back doesn't mean I'm going to completely change my mind and ditch you."

Gabriella didn't look convinced, so Troy pulled her in for a deep kiss, their lips parting immediately.

"Believe me yet?" Troy panted as they pulled apart. She nodded blushing and then grimaced as she looked over his shoulder. He followed her line of vision and scowled at the smirking old man watching them. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere more private. Ever made out in an airplane bathroom?"

Gabriella swatted his arm scandalised, "No! Have _you_?"

Troy grinned sheepishly, "Maybe?"

"You know, I've only seen the Manchester Troy, who's been all sweet and perfect. I am looking forward to studying you in your natural habitat. Bet you were a real ladies' man, huh? A heartbreaker," she joked.

Troy cleared his throat, "One girlfriend since I was thirteen, remember?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Relax," he smiled, and then winked mischievously. "Besides, it's not like there weren't offers. Look but don't touch was my motto, you know?"

She punched him swiftly, "You better not even look anymore!"

He mock pouted, but then grinned again, "So how about that bathroom?"

"_Troy!_"

* * *

His joking had kept her relaxed for the short remainder of the flight, but when they touched down at Logan International Airport, Gabriella's nerves returned in full force. She didn't voice her fears, knowing that Troy would try and reassure her once more, but her tight grip on his hand and her tapping foot as they waited in the customs area clued him in anyway. Knowing she would brush off anything he said, Troy left it alone. They had to split up anyway as they went through the different queues. He went through a lot faster as a US citizen and decided to pick up their luggage while he was waiting. As soon as she made it through, the two of them went through the last set of gates.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

His ears perked up as he heard the voice of his mother. He spotted his parents immediately and tugged Gabriella towards them.

His dad came forward to help them with their bags, and wrapped Troy in a one-armed hug. While Gabriella was content to stand off to the side during the family reunion, she was surprised to be swept up in a hug of her own by Troy's mother.

"Gabriella, sweetie, it's so nice to finally meet you in person," Lucille beamed.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs… Lucille," she hurriedly corrected herself at Lucille's stern face. Gabriella was passed on to Troy's dad as Lucille moved to hug her son.

"How was the flight?" Jack asked her.

"It was fine, thanks Jack. How have you been?" Gabriella asked politely.

"We're so much better now that Troy's home. Just look at those two," he jerked his thumb at his wife and son fondly. The pair were embracing tightly and Lucille had the beginning of tears in her eyes. "You'd think he had just come back from war or something! It hasn't even been a year."

Gabriella smiled at them, and then looked up at Jack to see a similar expression gracing his face.

"I think it's nice," she confided in him. "Troy's really missed you both. I think it's wonderful that you're so close."

Jack grinned down at her, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just as happy as Lucy to have him back. Just can't let it ruin my tough image, you know?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"You know, Gabriella, we're just as happy to meet you. We both really like you, and we're so glad that Troy has you in his life."

Gabriella shifted her weight before asking in a small voice, "Even though I'm taking him away from you?"

Jack looked at her sharply, "Gabriella, Troy is a big boy. In fact, as much as it scares me, he's a man now. He makes his own decisions, and unless we think he's going down the wrong track, we're happy to support them. I know my son, and he's always been very careful and deliberate with his plans. If he wasn't 100% committed to making this work between you, he wouldn't even attempt it. How can we fault that?"

He gave her another hug and then called out, "Are you two quite done? Gabriella and I are going to leave without you."

Troy pulled away and blushed slightly as he realised they were making a scene. He sauntered back to Gabriella and took her hand.

"Okay, okay, let's go," he said bashfully.

"I hope you kids are hungry. Lucy's cooked enough food to feed an army," Jack joked.

Lucille scoffed, "Just for that you're not getting any of it. Especially not the pecan pie."

"Pecan pie?" Troy asked excitedly. "Score! Gabi, you're gonna love this. My mom's pie is the best!"

"And," Lucille drawled as she linked arms with Gabriella, "you know what goes great with pecan pie? Loads of baby photos."

Gabriella laughed, "That sounds perfect."

"Hey, wait! Mom, you promised! Dad! Do something!" Troy complained as the foursome made their way to the car.

"Sorry son, I'm with your mom and Gabriella here. Pie and photos sounds great," Jack teased.

Lucille looked over her shoulder at her husband before she got in the car, "That's just photos for you mister."

"Hey wait! Lucy!" Jack pouted.

Lucille winked at Gabriella, "We've got to keep our men in line, right?"

"Absolutely," Gabriella nodded in amusement, ignoring Troy's wounded look. "Oh Lucille, Troy said something about home movies too. Would you happen to have those handy?"

"Gabi!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lucille clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so glad to have another girl in the family! We're going to have a great three weeks together."

Troy groaned in the background, but Gabriella barely noticed. Her mind had fixated on the word 'family'. It was still extremely early to be thinking of herself as part of their family, but the warm welcome she had experienced so far had set her at ease. Both Jack and Lucille had seemed genuinely happy to meet her, and the resentment she had anticipated was completely non-existent. As the car headed towards Troy's childhood home, she let a smile spread across her face. She re-joined the conversation and soon found herself in the middle of side-splitting laughter. It had been a long time since she had this way. Family, she mused again, it really felt like family.

* * *

**They're finally back in America! Hope you guys liked it. I know there was a lot of soccer stuff but to be fair it was a massive week for the club. Next up Gabriella meeting Troy's friends and Troy and Melissa working together :O **


End file.
